The Lesson of Purpose
by Volurin
Summary: Sucked through a television, and plopped in the middle of the Council, Marina Cortez wasn't having the best of days. Especially when a certain Prince of Mirkwood becomes increasingly interested with her Hello Kitty pyjamas. Legolas/OC 10th walker.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hi there! This'll be my first ever attempt at writing a LOTR story. I'll be following the movies as I can barely remember the books. This is a tenth walker, cliche, I know but I just couldn't help myself. Its taken me years to gather the courage to try so...lets hope I don't fail!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any LOTR characters.**

**Pairing:**** Legolas/OC**

**Edited 30/12/12 - Extended details and pacing.**

* * *

"Why are we watching this _again_?"

"Because you didn't want to suggest something else to do."

"Like always, Marina." A boy interjected from the couch and promptly got a pillow thrown at him. Tracey giggled at the girl beside her, rocking back and forth in front of the TV, before gluing her eyes back to the screen.

It was difficult to maintain the amount of times Marina had been forced to watch Lord of the Rings; always a marathon ensued whenever her friends decided to drop in for a visit. But despite it all, she'd never manage to watch the entire length of the films. Tracey and Gordon would get bored and wish to do something else. The movie she'd seen the most of was the Fellowship. Everything else was a hazy blur.

"I'm bored." Gordon grumbled from the couch, poking Marina's back with his foot. Said girl swivelled around and away with a venomous glare that spoke volumes.

"Why the heck are we watching this then?"

They'd barely gotten past the hobbits entering Bree.

"I dunno. Let's do something else!"

Marina sighed and surrendered herself to her friends persistence and the three left the room.

They ended up gathered around the dining table playing a crude card game, using a menagerie of swear words and slang. It was a game of deception. Marina was particularly bad at it considering she couldn't keep a poker face to save her life. Tracey and Gordon, however were both squinting, eyes darting around the room, shoulders hunched and revealed absolutely nothing.

"Marina, do you have... a queen of hearts?"

Said girl peered at her hand, her lips pursing when the queen stood out amongst the other cards. "Nope."

"I call bullshit!" Gordon crowed and Marina threw down her cards with a scowl, thoroughly sick of the game, having been called out five times in a row.

Forty five minutes later, after a course of other mind-numbing, teeth grinding games, Marina returned to the TV room, having seen her friends out when they decided to go to a nightclub. Those places just didn't appeal to her; having been witness to horrible incidents such as glassing and terrible brawls. As a trainee nurse, there wasn't much Marina hadn't seen in terms of drunken stupidity.

Another reason was a scar running up her hip and curving just above her ribcage. The memory was as clear as day. It had been her eighteenth birthday, so a nightclub had been on the agenda. There'd been dancing, drinking and just plain out fun until Marina found herself at the wrong end of a cat fight. Tracey had been stone drunk, and had started a fight with another girl.

Trying to break off the fight, Marina had stepped in between them to try and act as mediator before the female she didn't know drove the butchered beer bottle into her side. Shuddering, she ran her fingers over her shirt, the tight band of scar tissue easy to feel even beneath the material.

With a drawn out sigh, Marina began switching off the lights, irritated to find that the movie was still running.

"Bloody waste of electricity," she muttered sourly. When her fingers brushed against the power button, a spark of pure heat ran up the length of her arm. Marina fell back with a cry of alarm, landing hand on her backside as the screen began to blur and contort into a myriad of images and colours.

"What in the hell is going on!?"

Ghostly figurines were curling around her body, sucking the energy from her and no matter how hard she struggled it was impossible to escape. The TV was siphoning the life out of her!

"This is some bad poltergeist shit going on here!" Panic curled like an iron fist around her heart as the ghostly apparitions began to _pull_ her towards the TV. Screaming like a banshee, Marina clawed desperately at the carpet and was able to reach out far enough to circle her fingers around the coffee table leg.

A smidgen of relief settled over her as the ghostly fingers retreated for a moment, giving her the opportunity for action. Using her toes, Marina searched blindly for the off switch and let out a trembling huff of breath as the room went quiet. Still maintaining her death grip on the table leg, she crab crawled away from the TV. It sat quiet and blank. Had it been her imagination?

Climbing unsteadily to her feet, Marina stared at the TV for a moment longer, waiting for it to do something out of the ordinary. A chill tickled her spine as it flickered on and off, showing parts of the movie in a random order. The scene of the Council discussing the fate of the ring in Rivendell began appearing more frequently until it was the only thing Marina could see in the blur of images.

There was something, or someone standing behind the group of men, elves and dwarves. A woman, with fair golden hair was smiling and held out her arms in open invitation. Marina inched towards the television without being aware of it when a unworldly wind suddenly tore at her Hello Kitty pyjamas and the ghostly hands were back in force.

"_Tolo, Poikaer. Av-'osto. Tolo an enni._" The woman whispered in a voice as soft as velvet. (Come, pure one. Don't be afraid. Come to me)

Another tug, and Marina fell towards the TV, screaming. The woman behind the Council gave a purely feminine smile at the now empty room and disappeared.

The screen went black.

* * *

Marina groaned softly, clutching at her head that was pounding like someone had taken a hammer to it. If it wasn't for the babble of a dozen voices, she would have been quite content to just sit there and whimper quietly. The sight that greeted her made everything a hell of a lot worse. Men dressed in armour and silken robes surrounded her; various weapons adorning their bodies. There were even men with great, shaggy beards and Marina's recognition sparked as she realised they were dwarves.

"This is an odd dream..." she muttered to herself and the babble around her ceased immediately. It became increasingly odd when she hopped off the stone she'd been sitting on, only to find herself turning around.

_Marina..._

A plain, gold ring sat on the middle, reflecting the people around her and whispering quietly. Marina cocked her head, eyes becoming transfixed as the piece of jewellery promised everything her heart desired. Power, wealth, intelligence...

It was so very tempting to touch it and impulse took over, her fingers reaching out...

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, making her yelp and spin around to stare up at a tall, elderly man dressed in grey robes and an equally grey beard. There was a nagging suspicion in the back of her mind that she knew this man.

Was that ring what she thought it was? Was that what the fellowship felt when they gazed upon it?

"How curious. You're clearly not from this world," The man remarked softly.

Marina clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening in realisation. Was she really in Middle Earth? Had the TV sucked her inside? How and why? Was this a dream? What was with that woman? And what on earth had she said?

"G-Gandalf?" She stuttered, visibly stunned.

"Gandalf, who is this mortal woman?" An elf with a crown upon his head stood from his chair, face set in stern curiosity.

Vaguely, she remembered that this was Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell? Yes, it was all coming back to her now, if only in bits and pieces.

"I do not know, Lord Elrond. Would you care to tell us who you are?" Gandalf said kindly, eyes twinkling with some description of amusement.

"My name is Marina Cortez..." she all but squeaked, hesitant to give this dream any more encouragement to become realer.

Standing in front of all these men, wearing nothing but Hello Kitty pyjamas, barefoot, Marina decided she certainly wasn't in Kansas anymore. So it had to be a dream then didn't it? People woke up in strange places in their pj's all the time.

_Stay calm...stay calm. You're not in Middle Earth. And Boromir is **not** giving you death glares. Oh wait..._

"Are you mad? This...this woman appeared from nowhere! A witch, I say! A spy!" A man growled, rising from his chair. Marina took a conscious step back, into Gandalf, suddenly fearful. This was the same man that had tried to take the ring from Frodo. Boromir of Gondor. "I say we kill her."

Indignation sparked within her at being so easily marked as some sort of evil. How dare he say such a thing to her! He was just a bloody fictional character for crying out loud! Opening her mouth to protest, she abruptly closed it.

It wasn't hard to recognise Aragorn as he rose from his chair with a flourish, blocking Boromir's path as he began to step forward. "Be seated. We know not whether this woman is friend or foe. We cannot act irrationally." The rugged ranger was indeed handsome, his dark eyes holding her grey ones before flittering back to the reddening man.

_Yeah, take that! _Marina was almost tempted to stick her tongue out like a child.

"I will take it..." Frodo murmured, having not had the opportunity to speak up. The council turned to him. "I will take the ring to Mordor...though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf winked reassuringly at Marina and went to Frodo's side, with the girl have wanting to run after him like a lamb bleating for its mother. If anyone knew how or why she'd gotten here, it would be Gandalf the Grey. As the Fellowship made their oaths to protect the ring bearer, Elrond spoke.

"Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Right," Pippin said with a cheerful grin. "Where are we going?"

Marina couldn't help the small smile that flittered around the edge of her mouth at Pippin's blatant disregard for how serious the situation was. Merry gave him an incredulous look before rolling his eyes. The fellowship regarded her curiously, making her twitch uncomfortably under their scrutinising gazes.

Elrond cleared his throat pointedly. "Thank you for your attendance." It was a clear dismissal and the attendees of the council were slow to clear out, shooting curious looks at the woman who had appeared from nowhere. A hand tugged at her shirt and Marina whirled with an undignified yelp to see Pippin and Merry staring up at her.

"'Ello. I'm Pippin, and this here is Merry. How'd you get here?"

It took Marina a few tries to gain her voice under the hobbits curious stares. "Er...I don't quite know."

"Oh, well...do you like food?" Pippin brightened.

"Well yes, I-"

"Great! Why don't you-" Merry started before receiving a frown from Elrond.

"Forgive me, my friends. But Gandalf and I need to speak with Marina. Please take all that you need for your journey ahead."

The fellowship went their separate ways, the two hobbits needing further goading to get on their way but eventually it was quiet save for the soothing song of water, and birds chirping in the trees.

The next few moments were nothing but a headache enduring blur for Marina, who realised she'd been so tense before Frodo took the ring away. What now? What of her career, family and friends? It had taken her a year to save up for that apartment and now she may never return to it again. Tears stung at her eyes and she hastily used the sleeve of her pyjamas to rub them away.

"Follow me," Elrond bid Gandalf and Marina, and swept briskly away.

The wizard stepped after him, and Marina a second later when she realised there was no choice in the matter. Once they arrived within Elrond's chambers, the elf all but slammed the doors behind his two guests and began pacing, brow furrowed in thought.

"Where do you hail from, Marina?" Gandalf placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, giving the frightened girl some comfort.

"Australia. Um...Western Australia. Perth to be completely accurate." Not that it really mattered considering any accent from her world would be entirely strange in this one.

The wizard nodded sagely a few times before conferring with Elrond on the other side of the room. Marina twitched nervously, wandering to the balcony to see the Fellowship beginning to gather for their journey. Aragorn was talking with a fair elf, who she remembered to be Arwen. As her eyes swivelled over the rest of the company, they fell upon another elf. Legolas's beauty was a sight for sore eyes through a TV screen but in person? It was enough to send her heart hammering against her ribcage.

The silky blond hair ran perfectly over his shoulders, framing the sharp, masculine panes of his face. As if he sensed her inspection, he gazed up, the blue of his eyes deep and knowledgeable even from this distance. Marina felt her cheeks redden and stepped away from the balcony, noting the elf's confused expression as she disappeared from sight.

"It has been decided, Marina. You shall accompany the fellowship to the woods of Lothlorien. The Lady of Light will have more insight to your purpose here." Elrond said from behind her, making her jump.

"Geez you elves move quietly. Wait, what? Go with them? I...no...I couldn't." Marina stuttered nervously, mentally berating herself for sounding like such a little girl. She was twenty-four for crying out loud. "Is there no way for me to return to my world?"

If it had been as simple as walking through some description of a portal, Marina was positive that even she could have figured out how to get back. But being dropped in the middle of a council meeting from the sky, of all places, it was a little difficult to think it would be as easy as that. It definitely had something to do with the woman though. On that Marina was sure.

Elrond and Gandalf glanced at each other but it was the wizard that spoke. "We do not know, young one. Elrond has, however, conferred with Lady Galadriel. She awaits you. Now come." The elderly man gave a swift nod of farewell to the Lord before exiting in a swirl of grey robes. Marina prepared to follow before scrambling her mind for some elvish saying and gave a meek bow to Elrond.

"_Mae govannen_," she said softly, hoping she hadn't said something insulting before chasing after the rapidly retreating wizard.

Raising his eyebrows, Elrond smiled slightly at her retreating form. "_Namaarie_, Marina. _Quel marth_." (Good luck)

Marina had been given clothes to wear to replace her 'odd clothes' as they called it but she refused them, wanting to keep something on her person from her own world in case it was impossible to return. However, the pair of worn but well-fitting boots was appreciated along with a woollen cloak that would keep her moderately warm.

The farewell was quiet and sombre. Elrond spoke a few words that did little to comfort the already tense party. Aragorn held eyes with the Lady Arwen before turning his back and following behind Gandalf who guided Frodo to take the left fork in the path. Marina was the last to walk through the Rivendell gates, looking back one last time at the only sanctuary she would see for a time. Elrond smiled encouragingly at her, but it was forced, for her sake.

Marina tried to smile back but her lips didn't work, and settled for a meek wave before trotting to catch up with the fellowship. The feeling of some relative safety immediately diminished the moment she moved out of sight of the elves. Sighing, Marina jogged on ahead, following the sounds of the hobbits discussing sausages and bacon. It made her stomach grumble in reminder, that she hadn't eaten for quite some time.

_Great. Transported to another world with no such thing as take out. This is Tracey's sort of dream. Why the hell did I get hauled into it?_

When Marina rounded a corner in the path, she almost fell flat on her face to see the fellowship had waited for her. Bill the pony, who was carrying the majority of provisions, stared around at her with his liquid brown eyes, whickering in greeting. Inching around the supposedly friendly animal, Marina offered a meek apology and kept her eyes trained on the ground. They continued on without comment, the woman distancing herself from the group, especially the pony.

Rivendell was becoming a slowly disappearing paradise in the background as they trekked on. Walking around the hospital was nothing compared to this cross country madness. Rocks and gnarled roots rose from the ground, threatening to trip or otherwise injure her the further they went. Sweat beaded down her face as she hauled herself up a steep incline, almost collapsing on the top.

"This...is...nuts!" She cursed into the dirt and huffed, navigating her way carefully down the other side and noting with some annoyance that the fellowship was waiting for her at the bottom. Had the hobbits not even had a problem? What about the damn flea bag? Marina glared at the pony and stumbled over a few loose rocks on the way down. Merry and Pippin steadied her with friendly smiles.

It continued like that for miles before the ground eventually levelled out and Marina was able to keep up more easily. The sun beat down unrelentingly on the company, slowing them down and making their shoulders sag beneath its hot rays. They were becoming tired and irritable; the hobbits had taken to kicking small stones out of the way to vent some of their frustration. Pippin, who was particularly hungry, kicked a rock and started howling. It wasn't a loss rock, but a formation buried deep into the ground. Merry burst into laughter, lightening the mood at Pippin's expense, no less.

Marina would have cracked some sort of smile, if a root hadn't appeared out of nowhere and sent her to the ground. "Ow!" She growled into the dirt, her hands and knees screaming in protest from taking the brunt of the impact. A gloved hand appeared into her line of sight and she craned her head back to stare up at Boromir. Had he not called her a witch? Had he not suggested to kill her?

"Leave me alone," she muttered sourly. Normally, her temper was very placid even if she was mad at someone. But with the hours of walking, trips, slips and falls, her patience was wearing thin.

"Forgive my impertinence, my lady. I spoke out of turn, and for that you have my deepest apologies." Boromir seemed very contrite, and Marina's gentle heart caved under the sincere light in his eyes.

Raising her dirt caked hand, Boromir pulled the unresisting woman to her feet, steadying her with a hand on her shoulder as she rocked for a moment. It hadn't really occurred to her that Boromir was handsome but now as she peered up at him, with dirty smudges itching at her skin, it was obvious he was. A very roguish handsome, but handsome none the less.

"Thank you," Marina said, and meant it, flushing lightly as she brushed her dirty hands on her pants. "Now I've got dirt all over me."

"You're still beautiful, do not fret." Boromir said softly and carefully wiped at the dirt on her cheek. Marina went from a light dusting of red to the shade of a tomato in an instant, and took off quicker than the warrior thought possible. Was it something he'd said? Did women from her world not appreciate compliments?

Marina moved as quickly as she could without appearing as though she were fleeing, but she knew that he knew that she was. Calming her pacing heart, Marina dropped to a walk and was surprised to find herself alongside Aragorn. The ranger smiled, glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"What's so funny?" Marina quipped, brows furrowing.

"Boromir seems to have rescued you, only to fall prey to the deadly root." And the ranger was correct, Marina noted. Boromir had been about to hasten after her and apologise for anything he said that offended her, when the damned root curled around his ankle. Cursing the foliage loudly and somewhat violently hacking it to bits with his sword, Boromir rose with his own dirt-smeared tan, staring straight at the woman.

Staring back at him for a moment longer, Marina threw her head back and started laughing. Aragorn joined in, as did Pippin and Merry. Boromir cocked his head before smirking in amusement and shook his head. The rest of the fellowship simply raised eyebrows or continued on their way. Marina followed after them with a bounce in her step, thoroughly amused.

The good mood didn't last long however, as more inclines appeared before them. Marina groaned softly at the rising mass of land and blearily wished for a bicycle. A car would have been a godsend but even a bike would have been better than having to walk up the damn things. How would a suburban woman survive in this world?

_I'm a nurse, not a damn track star!_

"If it were even possible to get my hands on you Tolkien, I would-"

"Who are you talking to, lassie?"

Marina jumped, startled, realising Gimli the dwarf had moved up to speak to her. "Oh just myself. How rude of me." She held her hand out to him. "My name is Marina."

Gimli looked at her hand as though it were going to bite him before raising his eyes back to hers, seeing as she was a foot taller than him. Feeling warmth flood her cheeks, Marina lowered her hand back to her side and continued walking. Of course they wouldn't be familiar with the customary greeting of her world. Aragorn, who walked on her other side, listened in on the conversation.

"Gimli, son of Gloin." The dwarf replied in a friendly matter, trying to make up for the awkward silence. "So how'd you come to this world, lassie?"

"Not too sure of that myself. I got sucked in through the television."

"What is a te...tele...sion?" Gimli stumbled over the word with his thick burr, causing her to giggle good naturedly.

"Television. It's like a box...with moving pictures."

The dwarf nodded politely, because he still had no idea what she was talking about but insisted upon her explaining as much as she could from her world. Marina was delighted yet heart sick to speak of home, her job and her friends and family. Gimli had been most curious about her occupation and summed it down to that of a 'healer'. What made him more curious wore the strange garments hidden beneath the heavy cloak.

"What are those? I have never seen their like."

"Oh these?" Marina pushed aside her cloak some to reveal the annoyingly pink fabric and several pictures of Hello Kitty splotched over its expanse. "These are pyjamas...umm...night clothes," she provided helpfully at the dwarf's confused look. "You wear them when you sleep in my world."

Gimli turned a becoming pink at her explanation and muttered something under his breath before dropping the subject entirely. Marina grinned at him, thoroughly amused that he was embarrassed. Hell, what would he do if she explained the concept of lingerie to him? The thought made her giggle, gaining an accusing look from the dwarf. Aragorn was grinning like a cheshire cat and quickly hid it from the aggravated dwarf.

As the scenery went by, and the sun moved above them, Marina felt the weariness and hunger drawing at her strength. It comforted her that the hobbits were fairing no better, and the dwarf was muttering about smoked ham and ale. Gandalf called a halt at a nestle of great stones set upon a hill. The company took the break with enthusiasm.

Sam and Frodo made a small fire with the kindling they could find and were cooking sausages to stem the hunger and exhaustion that plagued them. Never had Marina ever thought mere sausages would make her mouth water so. Just as she was about to go and introduce herself, Aragorn sidled up to her.

"We have not been formerly introduced. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. It is a pleasure to have you with us, my lady."

As Aragorn grasped her hand and pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles, Marina blushed all shades of red. "I'm not a lady. Just call me Marina."

Inclining his head in respect to her request, Aragorn bid her follow him and properly introduced her to the members of the fellowship. "This is Sam, and Frodo." The two hobbits stared at her wearily, before Sam plucked up the courage and offered her a sausage. Marina accepted it eagerly with a warm smile and nibbled on it as Aragorn continued with the introductions. "Pippin and Merry are the two other hobbits attacking Boromir, whom you've met."

Marina remembered the scene. Boromir was teaching the two how to fight, and enjoying it immensely it seemed. Lastly Aragorn moved to the edge of their small camp where the elf was standing sentry on a rock that towered above them. Once again, the very sight of the elf stole her breath away. The wind tugged gently at his silky tresses but never once did it put them out of place. Dressed in his leather armour; emphasising his slim yet muscular physique was enough to make her blush, especially when he stared down at them.

"_Tol-en bas_, Legolas!" (Come down)

As swift and as graceful as a cat, Legolas leapt from the rock to land neatly beside them. Marina's eyes were wide with fright and awe. How did he manage to drop what must have been eight feet without hurting himself? It was uncanny even if this was a magical world. Marina still felt as though she were dreaming and took a step away from the beautiful elf, whose brow immediately furrowed on her retreat.

He'd never seen this woman's like before in all his years; the clothing she wore beneath the cloak was unusual, not only a strange colour and cloth but also what adorned them. What in Eru's name was Hello Kitty? Any why did she retreat from him? Dark lashes framed grey eyes that were ridden with fear and caution. The wind tugged and pulled at onyx locks, sending them sprawling across her face and shoulders. This creature was as beautiful as she was strange.

"Pedil edhellen?" Legolas intoned softly. (Do you speak Elvish)

When he received no reply save a confused look, Legolas stepped forward to greet her in the normal elvish fashion until she dived behind Aragorn's tall form, fear shinning in her eyes. The elf rocked back on his heels, hurt and concern flashing in his eyes. "Forgive me, my lady. I mean you no harm. I am Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood."

Marina peeked out from behind Aragorn, studying the elf; noting his pointed ears and ethereal beauty. It wasn't often possible for a female to call a male beautiful but Legolas certainly was. Aragorn sighed and glanced over his shoulder to see Boromir get tackled by the two hobbits.

"Excuse me."

The ranger strode away to intervene, only to be pulled off his feet by the little hobbits. Marina stifled a giggle and froze at the masculine chuckle. Legolas was smiling widely, arms crossed as he observed his friend getting pummelled by the Halflings. Swallowing the last bit of sausage, Marina cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry if I appeared rude. You startled me, is all. And you don't have to call me 'my lady'. Just plain Marina."

Legolas's eyes flashed back to hers; the depth and knowledge in them was suffocating. It was as though they would draw her in and she'd be forever drowned in their beauty. The elf's lips quirked at the corners and he bowed formally to her, making her cheeks redden again. "It is a pleasure, Marina."

Flustered, Marina twisted her hands together, staring at anything but him. No guy had ever made her feel this insecure about how she looked and acted. A puzzled expression was forming on his face again before he twisted abruptly, eyes raised to the sky, which earned the attention of the rest of the fellowship.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried in alarm, darting forward to grasp Marina's wrist and pull her to cover. The strangest feeling sizzled up her arm and through her body as the elf's fingers closed upon her flesh before releasing her immediately. Marina could only puzzle at the expression of shock on his face before Aragorn was pushing them both to hide into the bushes. Shoved between the two men, she was overly aware of the elf's body heat, and where he touched her from shoulder to hip.

The Crebain circled the cluster of rocks several time, cawing in their fel voices before flying swiftly away.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf muttered and announced they would have to take the pass of Caradhras. Marina hastily distanced herself from the proximity of the men, not seeing the raw emotion in Legolas's eyes as she stared up at the towering mountain.

"No way hoze. I'm terrified of heights." The very thought of even trying the climb made her shiver and rub at her arms.

"We have no choice, young one. Saruman's spies are guarding the passage south."

It took them a very long time to get onto the mountain, the snow clawing at them and drenching their clothes. Marina was staggering under the weight of the sodden cloak, wishing to take it off but knowing she'd freeze if she did. The snow had seeped into her boots and was annoying the heck out of her distracting her eyes from straying to how high up they were.

For once, she'd managed not to slip and disgrace herself among her male companions, but luck would only last her for so long. A startled cry had her spinning around and land on her backside in the snow. Frodo had slipped in the slippery ice and was rolling down the incline until Aragorn helped him up. The hobbit grasped desperately at the inside of shirt, only to look further up in dismay to see Boromir holding the ring, staring at it as though it were the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Boromir," Aragorn warned, his hand creeping to rest on the hilt of his sword.

Marina watched as she tried to get herself up but the snow kept making her sink. Boromir was muttering to himself and she clearly heard Aragorn snap at him.

"Boromir!"

The warrior from Gondor looked startled, eyes torn from the ring to stare at the ranger.

"Give the ring back to Frodo."

Boromir stepped down through the snow without a hassle, holding the precious ring out to the young hobbit. "As you wish." Frodo snatched it off him and Boromir chuckled uneasily. "I care not." He ruffled the hobbit's hair and readjusted his shield before continuing up as though nothing happened. Marina could feel her heart beating erratically, remembering this exact scene from the film. Maybe she wasn't dreaming after all. It all felt too real.

Another attempt at removing herself from the snow was as futile as the first. Marina sighed irritated and would be damned if she requested help. Having been nothing but a hindrance for half of the day, she didn't want to start relying on them to get her out of silly predicaments. But once again a shadow loomed over her, and it was Boromir who looked quite smug.

"You look stuck, my lady."

"Unfortunately," she deadpanned, irritated he was gaining amusement from it. Well, she had laughed at him after all, when he'd helped her before. "Please help?"

"Of course." Boromir, trusting the innocent expression on her face, held out his hand.

Feeling completely childish and not at all herself, Marina grasped his hand and using the unsteady ground beneath him to her advantage, hauled him forward with all the strength she possessed. Had it been stone or dirt, she wouldn't have been able to. But the slick snow made him slip and sail head first into a snow drift beside her. Marina could barely breathe she was laughing so hard, slipping and sliding to eventually gain her feet.

Boromir coughed and spluttered, spitting snow from his mouth as he turned his eyes to the woman wading through the snow back to the company. The warrior was on his feet in an instant and charged towards her. Marina gave a squeal of feminine delight and slid away through the snow, laughing and giggling. The others found it amusing but were once again reminded that they were not on this journey to have fun.

The warrior had exacted his revenge on the woman by capturing her into his arms and hauling her over his shoulder like she were a sack of potatoes. "Now you cannot be mischievous, my lady."

So there Marina had stayed, being lugged up the mountain. At least it saved her from walking.

A snowstorm had appeared by the time they reached a thin ledge. The snow was so deep that Aragorn and Boromir were forced to carry the hobbits through it, leaving Marina to carve away through the freezing cold on her own. Legolas stepped past her, having not even sunk into the snow even an inch. Marina scowled at him as he moved up beside Gandalf.

"There is a fel voice on the air," Legolas said quietly.

"Its Saruman!" Gandalf cried and a tremendous crack above them caused them to look up. Pieces of hard snow came raining down on them.

"Gandalf, he's trying to bring down the mountain. We must turn back!" Aragorn cried insistently, the hobbits shivering against him.

"No!" Gandalf managed to clamber out of the snow and tried to reason with the mountain but to no avail. Saruman's voice rang out again, and lightening struck the top, sending an avalanche down on them. Gandalf threw himself back against the mountain side, as did Legolas. Marina screamed as the snow forced her to her knees, robbing her of the ability to breathe and think. It felt like minutes passed but was only seconds when a pair of hands grasped her and hauled her body out of the snow. Marina coughed and spluttered, quietly thanking Gimli as she got her breath back.

"We should make for the gap of Rohan or take the west road to my city," Boromir called over the ravaging wind.

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"Let us co-operate! Let us go through the mines of Moria!" Gimli enthused.

Marina watched Gandalf carefully, fear clutching at her chest. There was something bad about Moria. Something she out to remember. What on earth was it?

"Let the ring bearer decide. Frodo?"

The hobbit looked up at the wizard, tired and fearful and was desperate to get off the mountain. "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf's shoulders seemed to sag and he looked much older in that instant. "So be it."

* * *

**I know its short and rather fast-paced but it'll level out as I go. You'll get to know Marina better through the next chapter. Please lend me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hello, lovely readers! I think this is the faster update I have EVER done. I'm astounded with myself. Anywhoodle!**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll be answering specific questions and queries at the beginning of each chapter.**

* * *

**Angel Bells:**** Now would it make much of a story if I told you what happens? You're gotta wait and see!**

**Starfeeder24:**** Thank you! I'm trying to keep the characters as orginal as possible.**

**DizzlyWib:**** Thank you very much. :3 Makes me so happy to know the effort is appreciated. I dont know why people are so opposed to a tenth walker either. Its so much fun!**

**Fruitlessberry:**** Gotta have some comedic action between an OC and Boromir. He doesn't last long in any movie, after all. :P**

**PurpleRainClouds9x****: Mucho gracious! Tryin' to keep it flowin' and makin' sense, yo. :D**

* * *

**This chapter was really hard to write since I'm not too apt at writing fight scenes but I did the best I could. Bit of a sad, anguishy chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The trek back down the mountain was even more hazardous than the way up; rocks and the hard packed snow made it treacherous. Marina was in a foul mood by the time they eventually reached the bottom. The Hello Kitty pyjamas were stuck to her flesh like a second skin; a second, irritating skin that infuriated her. Along with that, the boots were flooded with ice and the cloak felt like ten kilos upon her back.

The fellowship didn't look half as worn and torn as Marina though she'd been the one who fell over the most. Pippin and Merry had been the general clowns and done some odd impersonation of skiing down the slope, on their bottoms. When Marina had tried to explain skiing to them, both hobbits looked downright confused.

Legolas had nary a scratch on him; a little water soaked but otherwise unmarred. No slips, trips or even close falls. Marina had taken to grumbling profanities under her breath as they travelled around the mountain and up again for a lake to come into view. Rotten logs and stones poked above the surface, and Marina had a flash of what lurked within it.

_The Watcher_...

It took every screaming nerve and fibre within to not turn and run away screaming; the lurking terror wouldn't take long to appear. Clutching at the mountain's rocky surface, Marina stayed as far away from the lake's edge as humanly possible, ignoring the curious looks of her companions. Warning the fellowship seemed to be a damn good idea of the oncoming danger, but when Marina made to speak, it felt as though someone had zipped her mouth shut.

_So I get sucked in through a TV, into Middle Earth, for some unknown reason and they won't let me warn the fellowship about dangers or upcoming events? Screw this._

"The mines are no place for a pony. Even ones as brave as Bill." Aragorn told Sam as he removed the provisions from the pony.

"Bye, Bill," Sam said sadly.

"Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't race. He knows the way out."

Marina felt a tinge of regret for the retreating pony; he'd never offered her any harm and she'd shunned him through the whole journey. There was also a niggling to hop onto his back and ride the hell out of here. Shivering, Marina huddled down as close to the mountain as she could as Gandalf worked on a way to open the door.

There were no such things as a heater in this world, and Marina had no other way of keeping warm besides huddling in on herself. The chill of the wind was a slap against her cold skin, making her teeth chatter. A heavy arm draped over her shoulder and Marina almost leapt out of her skin to find Boromir settling down beside her.

"You look cold, my lady." Without a by your leave, Boromir wrapped his voluminous cloak around them both. It wasn't as soaked as hers, and as soon as it draped over her body it took some of the chill away. Marina muttered a shaky thank you and all but glued herself to the warrior's side, sighing as the heat of his body soaked into hers. Having never had an on-going relationship, the woman had never had the opportunity to be nestled up against a guy; especially a roguishly handsome, muscled man.

Boromir was surprised when the small woman all but sprawled against him, nuzzling her cheek against his leathers before giving a great sigh. Of all the places, she chose to sleep on him. How was it possible for her to be so trusting? Was she that exhausted it had given leave of her senses? The warrior found himself gently weaving his gloved fingers through her wet hair, a smile tugging at his lips as the fierce little one reclined into his hand despite being unconscious.

It was normal for people roaming the wilderness to use each other's body heat as a means to keep warm, life saving even. One particular member of the fellowship did not approve; there was too much familiarity from Boromir.

Legolas did not remove his eyes from the couple for even a second. The elf watched Boromir the way a hawk watches a mouse before it dives in for the kill. A muscle in his cheek was twitching; the only visible sign that the Mirkwood Prince was seething. Aragorn however knew his friend well enough, and could see the swirling typhoon of anger within the blue depths of his eyes. The ranger frowned softly, gazing between his friend's line of sight to that of Boromir. Disapproval rose within Aragorn, irritated for a another reason entirely. Was Marina even old enough to court? He wasn't sure of the customs of her world, but falling asleep on a complete stranger who took it as an opportunity, made Aragorn's ire rise. Any attempt to proceed over was stomped on.

"What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo said inquisitively.

"_Mellon_." Gandalf intoned and made a surprised sound as the doors began to grind open.

Marina awoke with a start, heart thumping painfully against her ribcage. A scream tore from her throat to see a man's face full her vision; he was talking and grabbing at her arm. It all came back to her in a startling rush. This was Middle Earth. Not her apartment. And Boromir was the one with the concerned expression shaking her awake.

"It's all right. You're safe. The doors are open." He soothed gently.

Blushing seemed to be a good idea at that point, considering that all the chill was gone, if only temporarily. Ducking her head abashedly, and with his aid, climbed to her feet, swaying unsteadily. It didn't overly surprise her that she'd fallen asleep so quickly, on a man she didn't even know. Working late shifts at the hospital had caused her body to go into a routine once it was overworked. As soon as she hit a surface that was moderately comfy, it was lights out. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her gut as she tagged just behind Boromir. There was a wrongness to the idea of doing anything with the warrior, and Marina began to ponder just why that was.

Musing was put to a staggering end as Gimli cried out in anger and despair. Marina felt her jaw drop at the sight of the decayed skeletons; the room itself smelt like dust, age and worse things. Legolas's outcry of 'goblins' had her spinning around, searching the darkness despite the fact that nothing was coming.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Get out of here. Get out!" Boromir yelled.

Marina whirled towards the entrance, eyes wide as the Watcher made its appearance, wrapping a slimy tentacle around Frodo's leg. Fear flooded through her veins, instigating the want to flee from the area. Sound became non-existent as she watched the fellowship take on the horrid creature. It stank like a swamp and instilled fear, rooting her to the spot. The men seemed not to notice that she had stayed in the mine, still as a statue.

With all the fear grasping at her nerves, Marina spun full circle, sure that something would leap from the darkness and try to kill her. The urge to cry was overwhelming, and a few tears leaked from the corner of her eyes no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that nothing was going to happen. If only she could remember what happened within Moria! The fellowship were tearing back into the mine with the Watcher on their heels. The vibration and booming crack of the creature bringing down the doors slapped Marina out of her trance.

The last ray of moonlight was shattered as the way out became closed off. Marina whimpered softly as the dark settled around her like a veil. Something brushed against her side, causing a tingle up her back. Acting on instinct, Marina went to jump back before finding a slender arm locked around her hips. The sensation tore any sound of fright she might have made clean away; a sense of peace, security and allure settling over her, washing away the fear.

"Are you all right, my lady?" Legolas's soft, soothing voice drifted across her skin, eliciting a shiver. Despite being slender, there was an undeniable strength to the arm cradling her hips to keep her from falling back.

Gandalf's staff illuminated the area, and he was speaking but Marina had gone deaf to all but the elf holding her so gently. There was less than an inch between them, and the blue of his eyes were so pronounced at the short distance. Emotions that Marina couldn't begin to comprehend swirled with the depths, drawing her closer before Legolas steadied her properly, letting his arm fall away.

"Yes. T-thank you," Marina squeaked, moving reluctantly out of his reach. Neither noticed the apparent scowl on Boromir's face.

Hesitation appeared in the elf's eyes before it disappeared. Marina had to wonder whether it had been there at all, and followed the tall elf after the gradually retreating fellowship.

It may have been hours or mere minutes, but one thing for sure was that Marina was utterly sick of it. A three day journey from one end to the other, stepping in filth and who knows what? Being a nurse, Marina wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty; blood and other bodily fluids was normal. This otherworldly rubbish was ridiculous and she managed to find every discarded helm or errant rock to trip over.

Surprisingly, Legolas had been Marina's knight in shining armour, assisting her before the chance to injure herself could occur, or for Boromir to come to the rescue. There were even times when it was impossible for the young woman to clamber up a precipice and there was a need to be lifted up like the hobbits. That had been degrading even if the elf's touch made her want to giggle like some school girl.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf muttered and sat himself down on a stone.

The company situated themselves behind the wizard, eager for the break yet reluctant to stay in one spot for longer than necessary. Marina hissed as muscles in her legs began to protest from the overwhelming workout, and all but fell down onto a stone perch, letting her legs swing free to try and get the circulation to soothe the aches. A water skin was passed around, and sparing no thought for germs, Marina drank sparingly, not wanting to appear greedy but taking just enough to last her for awhile.

"What is your world like?" Sam, oddly enough, clambered onto the perch to sit beside her. It was obvious he was trying to console her rattled nerves. Marina smiled weakly at him and heaved a sigh. World. More like home. A home that was very, very far away and not at all within her reach. The thought depressed her. No music, no electricity, no family, and no place to call home in Middle Earth. Unbidden tears made her eyes sting but she forced them back, hesitant to make Sam feel guilty.

"Well," she croaked and cleared her throat a few times. "It's much like this one, except we have cities made of...er...steel." How else could she explain the concept of a skyscraper? Discussing the technical side of Earth was making her feel a little better; it was amusing to see the little hobbit make flustered expressions.

"How big? Bigger than the White City?"

Marina paused, not knowing what the hell he was talking about but guessed that any city in this world would be insignificant compared to the ones on Earth, and spread out her arms to make her point. "Twice if not three times the size. Heck, maybe more than that."

Sam nodded, taking it all in stride. "So you have horses?"

"Yeah, we have horses but we don't use them as general means of getting around the place."

"Ah! Some sense, finally!" Gimli crowed, having popped up from behind a cluster of rocks. "Horses. Horrible, biting, smelly animals. What do you use in that world of yours, lassie?"

"We use cars. They're machines." Marina pouted, realising she wasn't helping her explanation at all. "They're like these big...er...iron boxes that can transport people around the place."

Sam and Gimli glanced at each other and burst into laughter, before getting a warning look from Gandalf who was still brooding about which way to go. Marina was at first a little hurt by their mirth but realised they wouldn't understand if she tried to explain it properly anyway. It sounded stupid. Sam and Gimli meandered off once they'd bothered her with enough mind-numbing questions.

Marina appreciated the time alone, at least a little. They'd been traversing Moria for at least two days by now, and sleeping on cold stone didn't really appeal to the woman very much. Even since she'd fallen asleep on Boromir, lengths had been taken to force herself to rest away from the fellowship. It wasn't that she didn't trust them; there wasn't a choice in the matter. It was the thought of getting too comfortable with them that scared her. If there was a way to go home, she'd have to say goodbye. Distance was definitely safer. Though it would have been nice to have a warm, manly body warming her cold skin.

_Geez. Down girl. Just 'cause I magically get swallowed into Lord of the Rings does not mean I have to get crushes on all the guys. Even if they are tall, ethereal, with pointed ears and just downright perfect..._

Admonishing herself, and blushing to the roots, Marina set down to muttering again. A human girl was out of the elf's league. Didn't need a good boot of rejection later on to learn that much. Gandalf made a pleased sound, jerking the fellowship out of their relaxation.

"Oh! It's that way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry said, relieved.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Almost groaning in protest, Marina trudged after the company, carefully going down the steps. One slip and she might barrel into all of them. Could be funny, after they'd had their fill of calling her a useless burden. Legolas waited for her at the bottom of the stairs, holding up a hand to help her down a particularly steep and high block. That same sensation slid deliciously up her fingers and the elf's lips tugged at the corners before he released her. Marina narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Behold the great dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

Great, towering pillars reached above them, holding up the massive ceiling. Cracks were apparent all over the ancient structures, and Marina's heart fluttered like a bird. There was nothing like this on Earth. If she ever went back, no one would believe her but at least she knew she'd seen something as magnificent as a dwarf city.

"Gimli!" The wizard said in alarm as the dwarf raced off to a separate corridor that led to a tomb.

The fellowship hastened after him, pausing to examine the area as Gimli let out a forlorn cry and several sobbing breaths.

"Here lies Balin, son of Hrundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gandalf uttered wearily upon reading the tome's inscription. The wizard stooped to collect a behemoth of a volume, removing it of layers of dust.

"We must move on. We cannot linger here." Legolas was as tense as a bowstring, eyes searching. Marina could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up at the elf's uneasiness. Why in the hell could she not remember what happened? Had whoever brought her through the TV blocked the memory of this particular part? Or had she just not watched it? It frustrated the woman to no end.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall." None of the fellowship seemed to notice Pippin examining the skeletons. "The ground shakes. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long." The hobbit developed a particular interest in a skeleton teetering on the edge of a well. "A shadow moves in the dark. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out." The wizard peered down worriedly as the script begun to flow as though someone was hurried to complete it. "We cannot get out." Gandalf raised his eyes from the page and said wearily, "They are coming."

Pippin gently touched the arrow embedded in the skeleton and leapt back as it fell into the depths behind it. Marina stared and winced as the chain and bucket went in after it, making a thunderous clatter and several booming thuds. Pippin winced along with them, almost in complete synchronisation. Silence reigned with many of the members sighing or appearing irritated. Marina was tempted to press a palm to her face and sigh, but resisted if only just. At least she hadn't been the klutz this time.

The hobbit looked decidedly frightened as Gandalf turned ever so slowly to face him, "Fool of a Took!", and shut the book with a loud _thump_. "Next time, throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!"

Marina felt the wizard's harsh tone wasn't necessary until drums started to echo. The hobbits began to visibly panic as the harsh sound of creatures filled the air.

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

"Get back! And stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn bid the hobbits and Marina, who stood there numbly. Aragorn and Boromir went to barricade the door.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir sneered and helped the ranger to bar the gate before retreating back.

Legolas and Aragorn readied their bows, while Boromir un-slung his shield and prepared his sword for battle.

"Let them come. There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli growled, standing upon the tome of his cousin, weaving his axe about in anticipation.

It was when the goblins began breaking holes in the doors, that Marina came to the stupid realisation that she was going to die if a weapon wasn't in her hand in the next minute or so. All the weapons around her were either blunt, broken or so old they looked as though they might snap on impact. Setting her resolve, Marina yanked a shield off one of the skeletons, shuddering as its boney fingers snared around her wrist.

"Get off me!" She yelped and windmilled her hand to send the bones flying in all directions. The shield wouldn't kill anything, but at least it provided some protection.

And then...chaos.

The doors hit the ground with a loud thud and the creatures Tolkien described as orcs came rushing in, brandishing their weapons and snarling with their fel mouths. Horror was beginning to circle merciless fingers around Marina's throat at the sight of them; her eyes wide as Aragorn and the others, even the hobbits rushed forward without hesitation. There was little time to think, for the monstrous creatures were heading in her direction.

Running away was a bad idea. Running towards them was a bad idea. Standing there and doing nothing seemed downright stupid. Hefting the shield to chest height, Marina let out a strangled war cry that sounded more like a kitten calling for its mother and defended herself from a deadly blow. It sent a stunning shock reeling up the length of her forearm before pain chased it away. Trying to ignore the pain it caused her, Marina continued to use the shield as both a defensive and offensive weapon, using it to shove them back.

Arrows suddenly embedded themselves in the orcs around her, and they dropped like dead weights. Legolas continued to fire at any of the creatures who dared step near the mortal, a fierce fire in his eyes. Marina's heart fluttered and clenched in response, taking the advantage of his protection to watch him. The strength in his arms, the dexterity of his movements and sheer accuracy was breath taking. What's more, he still didn't have a hair out of place or a smidge of dirt on him.

The wall collapsed as the aforementioned troll barged its way into the area, growling and roaring at the potential opponents around it. If the orcs had frightened her, then that thing was faint worthy. Unless of course she wanted to be squished, Marina managed to do something for a change and rushed toward it with determination. The troll saw her approach and roared, hefting its club high into the air. Windmilling back for a moment, Marina leapt to the side just as the weapon came crashing down.

A moment of safety lasted just that, for the weapon was moving again, the troll seeming to grin as it prepared to bring it down on her a second time. Marina froze like a deer in headlights and blinked when the troll reared back in pain, the club crashing to the floor at its feet. There were three arrows perfectly clumped in its wrist. Roaring at the elf, the troll picked up its chain and attempted to hit him with it.

Marina could only stare up in mute fascination as Legolas ducked the lashing of the chain, seeming to enjoy himself. When it got stuck under one of the pillars, he darted across the length of it as easily as one would skip over a line in the path. The troll screeched in pain as the bite of steel bit into his head, rearing back and breaking the chain in the process.

Sightseeing wasn't applicable at that moment; more orcs were loping in. Struggling to her feet, Marina settled the shield securely on her arm, gritting her teeth as it ached in protest and prepared for another barrage of defensive strategy (not even that). Most of the fellowship were preoccupied with their own foes. The troll had gone after the hobbits and the others had more orcs to contend with. Marina payed for her distraction.

A tremendous blow with an axe sent her flying back, landing hard in a bunch of skeletons. Dazed, Marina tried to get to her feet when she noticed her arm. The shield had been completely destroyed, and the sharp side of the axe had carved a deep line into the length of her forearm. Blood oozed from the wound in an increasingly alarming rate. It then started to hurt. Even the glassing incident didn't hurt as much as this. The very nerves of her arm were aflame and she clutched the appendage tight to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks as the orcs crept forward to land a killing blow.

There wasn't the energy left to cry and scream, let alone try and defend herself so Marina watched as death came forwards until it was meant by a flash of steel and dark blood. Aragorn and Boromir were in the midst of the creatures, slaughtering them mercilessly as the orcs screamed in fear. Marina stared at them in a daze, lightheaded and numb to all things beside the agony in her arm. Gentle, soothing fingers assessed the wound and through tunnel vision, Marina could see Legolas kneeling down beside her.

"Don't, you'll get dirty," was the only thing that came out of her mouth. It sounded like she'd said it from across the room.

Legolas's brows were furrowed and though her words were meant to amuse him, it seemed to have the opposite effect. When his eyes met hers, they were full of agony upon seeing her wounded. Pressing a palm to her cheek, the elf leaned close and whispered to her, his voice strained, "_Dartha- na nin, mîl-nin. Na-bell_." (Stay with me, my love. Be strong.) Tearing what was left of the Hello Kitty pyjamas sleeve clean off, Legolas deftly wrapped an unsullied piece of it around the wound, his heart singing with pain at every cry of agony from the woman.

Though Marina didn't have a clue what he was saying, something within told her it was vitally important and although she struggled to remain awake, it was his presence that kept her conscious. Not capable of any protest, Marina could only whimper through her teeth as Legolas helped her into a standing position, letting her use him as a crutch.

Frodo, who'd had his own death defying experience, peered at the woman almost lax in Legolas's grip with concern. What fate did a mortal woman from a different world have in Middle Earth? The hobbit didn't get the opportunity to ponder when more orcs announced their presence with the scuffling of feet.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

The fellowship moved quickly, escaping the room before the orcs had the opportunity to block them in. When it became clear Marina wasn't capable of even standing, Legolas swept her up into his arms as though she weighed nothing. Said woman was delirious; images were blurring and distorting into a myriad of colours and shapes. Even the elf's concerned visage became unfamiliar and fear took hold of her heart, the urge to fight snapping her appendages into action. Fighting when near passing was instinctual and the mortal woman fought like a caged animal, seeing nothing but an enemy. Legolas barely managed to keep up with the fellowship and calm Marina down in the same instance.

A flailing fist caught him in the chin but it lacked the strength to actually hurt; a few thoughtless kicks missed him entirely and instead gave the orcs chasing them a headache or two. Legolas crowded in with the others as they became surrounded by the feral scum. Marina came back to herself without any help on his part and gazed around with fear stricken eyes. Blood was soaking through the makeshift bandage and even with his higher body temperature it was easy to tell that she was running a fever.

"L-legolas..." Marina whispered, feeling dizzy and sick. Whatever pain there had been was dulled by the blood loss. Shock was beginning to set in at an alarming rate and she shivered delicately in his hold. Warm lips brushed against her feverish skin and the elf pressed the side of his face against hers. "Do not speak. Save your energy."

A growl and an eerie red glow from the gigantic doorway sent the orcs retreating with screeches. The fellowship observed with wide, weary eyes as the shape twisted and moved against the wall. Legolas clutched Marina tightly to his chest, his eyes wide with fear for her safety.

"What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf bowed his head for a moment, seeming to be in intense concentration as he lifted his head. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

And run they did, as if the devil were at their heels. Boromir was the first to breach the corridor and rocked back on his heels with a cry of fright as a broken stairway lay right before his feet. He teetered perilously for a moment before an iron grip pulled him back. Legolas was supporting Marina with just one arm, sacrificing the other to save the man's life. Boromir nodded graciously in thanks and Legolas inclined his head in response before securing his hold on the mortal who continued to shiver.

Without a moment's hesitation, Legolas leapt across, balancing on the steps before setting down his precious burden so she was out of harm's way. Marina lay still and shivered, both from pain blood loss and the absence of the elf's touch and warmth. Tearing his eyes reluctantly from her form, Legolas held out a hand to the wizard.

"Gandalf!" he urged quickly.

The wizard judged the distance before leaping across, nodding his thanks to the elf. Gandalf knelt down by Marina and pressed a hand to her feverish skin. "Oh, my dear girl." Bending over her, the old man uttered words in a strange language and a sense of slight renewal entered her body. Despite continuing to shiver, Marina managed to clamber to her feet. "It will help you keep strength for a time." Unable to speak, the woman nodded, a weak smile tugging at her lips.

The rest was a blur as the fellowship made its way across the rift, hearing the Balrog approach. Once Aragorn and Frodo landed safely they hastened down the steps, using what little energy they had left to reach the bridge. Gandalf ushered them over, glancing over his shoulder as a great shadow leapt from the chasm. The Balrog landed heavily and opened his fiery maw to raw at the wizard. Gandalf gave it a final look before retreating to the bridge, making sure they had all ventured to the other side before turning to face monstrosity.

"You cannot pass!" The wizard shouted, readying his staff and sword.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

Marina's eyes widened as the memory returned with a flash of moving colours and sounds. It couldn't be! Gandalf was going to fall? This is what they'd kept her from? Fierce anger flooded through her veins, momentarily robbing the shock from her body. "No! No, Gandalf!" No matter how hard she struggled, Legolas did not release her. Although it was now known what would occur, the words could not fall from her lips. Marina screamed in anguish and rage, going limp in Legolas's grip as he spoke a string of soothing elvish words.

The Balrog straightened to its full height and flames rippled over its body.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!"

A gigantic sword came crashing down on the wizard's conjured shield. The Balrog roared in anger, spreading its wings to make it itself look larger and more intimidating.

"Go back to the shadow," Gandalf all but snarled, his weapons crossed in a defensive stance.

It then summoned a whip and sent it cracking against the edge of the bridge.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" The staff came down with a thundering crack. The Balrog snorted angrily and stepped onto the bridge, raising its whip for another attempt when the stone cracked under the immense weight. It collapsed beneath the Balrog and the creature fell, roaring. Marina could only look on with tears and an aching heart as Gandalf sighed and turned his back. The whip wrapped around his ankle and with a fierce yank, pulled him down the precipice.

Frodo tried to dart forward to save him when Boromir caught him. "No!"

"Gandalf!"

Despite how the wizard tried he could not lift himself up and slumped against the stone. "Fly, you fools!" And then he disappeared into the abyss.

Both Marina and Frodo cried out in that instance. "Nooo!"

Aragorn was staring numbly down at the bridge, hardly able to believe what he'd just seen. Boromir's voice was a distant echo as the warrior called for the ranger, dashing up the steps with a distraught hobbit in his grip. Marina couldn't breathe past the tremendous ache in her chest. What could she have done to stop this? Why couldn't she have done anything to stop this? Legolas lifted her unresisting form into his arms and sprang up the stairs, Aragorn right on his heels.

There was nothing for Marina to do save for trudging through the long grass, and staring listlessly at the surroundings. Gandalf had fallen. And it was her fault. Had she been able to tell them, at least something, perhaps the wizard wouldn't have died. The guilt was gnawing away at the very fibre of her being. Without Gandalf, Marina felt like lost lamb, walking in the wrong direction. A lamb that was going to walk straight into the wolf's den.

What would happen when Marina informed the Galadhrim that she'd know Gandalf would fall? Would they card her as a witch and have her burnt to the stake? How could she explain that this was nothing more than a book, made into a movie. A fantasy? That none of them were real! Yet, as her eyes peered down at the blood-stained bandage on her arm, then to her companions, it left question for thought.

"Are you still in pain, _pîn-nin pen_?" (My little one) Legolas had allowed her to walk upon leaving Moria, if only reluctantly.

Startled, Marina felt her heart leap at the sight of his beautiful, concerned eyes. With a jerky nod she told him without words that it hurt like hell. And it did. It had gotten worse since leaving Moria. Aragorn was leading them at a relentless place to Lothlorien, and it was quickly draining whatever spell Gandalf had uttered over her. It made tears sting at her eyes again. Legolas and Aragorn had not shed a single tear, and Marina couldn't help feeling irritated by both of them. How could they not let their grief show?

Warm fingers tilted her chin, and Marina peered up at the elf and gave a gasp of surprise. Though his expression remained devoid of emotion, his eyes did not. They were burning and roiling with undisguised anguish. How ignorant of her to assume they did not mourn Gandalf's death. They were just better at hiding it. Using the pad of his thumb, Legolas wiped away her tears and smiled encouragingly. As they continued to walk, Marina did something that surprised them both. Legolas halted in muted surprise as a pair of slim, feminie arms circled around his waist. Marina hugged him tightly, uncaring of the pain it caused her. Comfort, security, warmth and happiness were always present whenever she touched him; to feel the higher temperature of his body against hers.

Legolas made a soft sound in the back of his throat that sounded much like a sigh and a gasp before placing a hand on her lower back, while his fingers thread soothingly through black locks. Marina was in heaven the moment his arms wrapped around her, and the feelings of his fingers in her hair was the cherry on the cake.

"Stay close, young hobbit. They say a great sorceress lives here, an elf-witch of terrible power. All those who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again." Gimli muttered to the hobbits who looked around nervously. Save for Frodo, who was looking around with confusion. "Well, this is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox!"

The creak of bowstrings was piercingly loud in the quiet of the wood. Legolas reacted in an instant, an arrow drawn as he aimed at the nearest elf, keeping Marina caged between his arms as she shook from both fear and the wound draining her strength.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." Marina recognised the elf that stepped into view as Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. Aragorn greeted him and began speaking elvish, probably explaining their plight. It wasn't until the elves lowered their weapons, did Legolas gradually do the same. A dull throbbing sensation ricocheted up Marina's arm, making her dizzy and nauseous.

"I don't feel...so well." Marina muttered against Legolas before losing consciousness.

* * *

Marina turned over with a soft sigh, snuggling into the silken material beneath her before her eyes snapped open in shock. "Legolas!"

Some description of a blanket and several pillows went flying all over the place as she sat up, clutching at her arm with a hiss. It didn't hurt nearly as much as it had before, and it was wrapped up with clean, white dressings. On further investigation, Marina panicked to see she was in an extravagant room that clearly said 'elf territory'.

"By tomorrow there will be naught but a scar, _Poikaer_."

That voice was eerily familiar and the woman used only her eyes to search the chair beside her to find a fair lady occupying it. It was the same beautiful woman that had spoke a strange language, and called her whatever a _Poikaer_ was. Fright was the first emotion, and then the next was anger. This was the woman who had brought her across. Denied her the ability to warn Gandalf of his imminent death! Everything was her fault!

"Who are you?" Marina said coldly, forgetting any semblance of manners.

With a secret smile, the woman stood from the chair and moved across the spacious room, the end of the gown trailing elegantly behind her. "I am called many things, hên. You may call me Galadriel." (Child)

Staring down at the sheets with a furious blush, Marina realised this was the same woman Elrond had said could help her.

"Your Mirkwood Prince could barely stand to be kept away from you."

"Prince? My?" Marina blushed even more furiously.

"Legolas Greenleaf, son of the King Thranduil of Mirkwood." Another secret smile from the Lady as she gracefully moved about the room, thoroughly enjoying the mortal's discomfort.

"P-prince?!" Marina's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets. All this time, she'd been pining on an elvish prince? Not only mentally but physically too? The mortification set in quickly and it was all she could do not to crawl back under the covers and forget everything. "How can I ever face him again?!"

Galadriel returned to the chair and placed elegant fingers upon Marina's uninjured arm. "Do not fret, young one. There is more to this than meets the eye."

Despite the fact that the woman had offered her no harm, Marina sensed that she could be quite dangerous if she wished to be. Right at that moment, there was nothing that she wanted more than to be in Legolas's protective embrace, even if he was a prince. Galadriel seemed to sense the mortal wishing to ask the most important question and smiled.

"You wonder why you are here."

"Yes." Marina said immediately and blanched as the Lady's laughter trilled as prettily as a bird's song.

"So eager. Do you wish for home? Do you wish to return to your non-existent life in the mortal world?"

Non-existent life? Marina bristled angrily, feeling the hair on the back of her neck begin to rise. How dare this elvish woman dare to judge her! No one knew anything about her or her life in this world. But then her words started breaking down barriers Marina hadn't even known were there. What had she been doing before being sucked into this world? Work was a soft comfort that kept the mind and the body busy. Hanging out with friends had become an oddity, and even when it had occurred it had been nothing but sitting around watching movies. Both of her brothers had moved out of the country, and she hadn't seen them for the past three years. Last she heard, her father was living in the lap of luxury with his new wife and didn't bother to call in on any of his children.

Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes as Marina thought about her mother. The woman had been a kind, gentle soul. Not at all suited to the man she'd married. Her mother had died ten years ago from breast cancer. The most important person in the world was dead. Galadriel was right.

"H-how do you know?" Marina whispered, hiccupping softly as tears caused her breathing to become uneven.

Galadriel's lips quirked into another of her secret smiles, and Marina knew the Lady of Light would not say. "You have a purpose within this world, little one. You must learn to live again; to trust and love."

Marina recoiled. Did Galadriel know absolutely everything? A non-existent love life and a lack of trust within people since the glassing incident? Collapsing back against the bed, it had skipped notice that her attire had been changed. What now adorned her were a likeness to what she'd seen the elves wear in Rivendell, except these were much thinner, and a virgin white. Bed clothes?

"Where are my clothes?" The wanting for the familiar Hello Kitty pyjamas was strong.

"They are torn beyond repair, I'm afraid. I disposed of them myself."

"You WHAT?!" Marina yelled. Galadriel stood from the chair with an arched brow, a smile pulling at her lips as the mortal scrambled out of bed and came charging at her. "Those were limited edition!" Marina slid on one of the silky blankets and landed on the floor in a sea of pillows, the robe falling above her lower back. Galadriel was laughing softly, a hand over her mouth as the cursing mortal tried to fight with the garment, just as the door to the room all but slammed open.

"Lady Galadriel, Haldir said she was awake-oh." Legolas paused mid-sentence as his eyes caught sight of Marina, dressed in a robe befitting a maiden on her wedding night. Not only that but the garment was baring her satin skin to the room, a strange cloth covering her backside from his sight. Marina went a bright red as his eyes caught hers; the blue depths were dark with an emotion not at all familiar. It made her stomach do flip flops, and caused her skin to tingle with the heaviness of his gaze. It was frightening to think he could do that without even laying a finger upon her.

"I...umm...hi, Le- I mean, your Highness."

Galadriel, much to their lack of notice, was quite smug with the situation.

* * *

**What'd you thiiiiiinnnk? Come on, I know you wanna tell me! More reviews mean more chappies? :D If you happen to find any spelling mistakes or something like "wear" instead of "where" please tell me cause I sometimes miss errors like that. Thankies you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Back again, boo yeah! This chapter was one of the most difficult I've ever had to write. Lots of sad bits, funny bits and happy bits all mixed into one ball. I liked it once I read through it and edited it, but I'll let you guys be the judges! If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to throw them in your review!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (Don't be offended if your name doesn't get listed. I reply only to people with questions or particular comments. :3)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Cassandra:**** I'm so glad you liked it! It's bad for you to stay up that late even if you are reading. XD You'll find out eventually! Not sure about a lemon at the moment. I'll have to see how the pacing goes. I wish I'd been able to post this earlier but I just didn't have the drive. I sowwie. Hope you passed your exams! Thank you for the awesome review. ^_^**

**Spainbow Dash:**** I have no idea who Celestia is.**

**DizzlyWib:**** Thank you very much and I hope you also passed your exams! Yes, the Hello Kitty burial is a real shame but it had to be done! If I had to choose an actress, off-hand, I'd have to go with Emma Stone. Love her so much. xD**

**RaraCloe:**** You have to read to find out and be patient. :P As for whether or not she will become an elf, that's for me to know and you to find out. :D**

**Darkmoon Redrose:**** So glad you liked it! Boromir probably won't have much of an influence; well not more than he already has on Marina. He has to die. :)**

**Danger-in-design:**** So glad at least one person noticed! Thank you. :D**

**Cmusiclover92:**** Hehehe. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**I tried for the dramatic in some scenes. Hopefully I do well and get some emotional recall going. Here we go!**

* * *

Galadriel seemed to have disappeared into thin without so much as a farewell; it had even skipped Legolas's notice, much to his irritation. Now however, the realisation became very real that he was alone with the young mortal. Marina clambered awkwardly to her feet, cradling the injured hand against her stomach. It didn't matter that the elves had healed it; the damn thing still hurt like a bitch! Tugging insistently at her robe, she made sure it was covering everything and not flashing the elvish Prince. Flashing a human male in her world, was one thing. Funny, even. Doing it to Legolas; a known fictional character, that you didn't know, in a world created by Tolkien was so not advisable.

"Please don't call me that, my Lady." Legolas murmured, brows furrowing.

Legolas began to step forward with careful, measured steps. It made his heart sing with joy just to see her awake and blushing, not to mention alive. For three torturously, agonisingly long days, he'd been unable to hear her sweet voice nor hold her protectively within his arms.

Despite it being three days ago, the memory was as fresh as if it had happened but a moment ago. Legolas's fingers twitched in reflex as the visual images assaulted his mind; the softness of her body sagging against him into unconsciousness. Sweat soaked skin; a roaring fever that did not quell under ice cold water. At that precise moment, the elf had been reminded of just how frail a human was. He remembered as Haldir had immediately led them into the heart of Lothlorien, and presented them to the Lady of Light who took Marina's life into her very hands.

It wasn't often that the elf was ever helpless to help a friend, but Legolas found himself in that position. The only thing he'd been able to do was watch on as Marina fought for her life. Galadriel was a skilled healer but there was only so much one could do against a wound that had been untended for so long, even with the support of Gandalf's magic.

On the second day the fever had broke, much to Legolas's relief and that of the Fellowships'. Though the elf became worried again when she did not awaken from her fever induced coma. So he had stayed by her beside, not eating or sleeping, and sang to her, willing her to awaken. Threading his fingers through her hair had become second nature, and it calmed him as he watched her eyes flutter behind their lids.

It was only when Aragorn called him away did the elf reluctantly leave; that had been before dawn this morning. It hadn't been long after that, that Haldir came to him to reveal that Marina was awake and well. Legolas had wished to be there by her side when she woke, but the sight of her standing and blushing was enough.

"Legolas?" The soft, feminine voice brought him out of his inner musings. How long had he been standing there recalling the past? Blue eyes gazed into storm grey and softened with warmth and happiness.

"I'm glad to see you awake, my lady. How is your hand? Are you feeling well?" Feather-light fingers brushed over her cheek to convince himself the fever had truly broken. His hand froze inches from her silken locks when she _bowed_ to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything," the young mortal babbled, "I had no idea you were a Prince."

Legolas had intended to speak of his past quite soon, but now that Galadriel had let the goblin out of the bag, it was all he could do not to throw something at the Lady of Light. Sighing ever so softly, he curved his fingers underneath the woman's chin and lifted her gaze to his, shaking his head.

"That is not who I am anymore, _mil-nin_. Please don't think differently of me because of my birthright." (My love)

Legolas gathered her uninjured hand in his and pressed it over his heart, where it beat a steady rhythm against her palm. Marina felt her own respond, racing against her ribcage. What had he called her? How did he manage to illicit these feelings? Could elves use magic? Her breath hitched as his strong, yet slender arms caged her against his body. Pressed against the warmth of his body; his woodland scent right beneath her nose, it was all Marina could do not to snuggle against him. This was a Prince, for crying out loud.

Marina was lost to any debate inside her head when his fingers skimmed over her back, shoulders, tracing her sides; as if he were committing her body to memory. Heat flushed across her cheeks as his hands splayed over her hips before curving around and very gently running over her backside. Yelping in surprise, Marina jumped back from him, breaking his hold on her. Every impulse in her body was screaming at her to let him touch her again, no matter how inappropriate it was.

Legolas stared at her, thoroughly confused as her previously peaceful expression morphed into one of anger. The absence of her body made his heart and body ache in synchrony. He would have been content to hold and caress her for the rest of the day, but it was not to be if the growing fury in her eyes was of any indication. The elf had a bad feeling that something terrible was about to ensue.

"I don't care if you are a Prince. You can't just go around groping people!" Marina all but squeaked, still blushing furiously yet the anger was rising. Normally being a placid person, it was hard to make her mad but there was more embarrassment to this than anger. And anger was the best concealing emotion to hide embarrassment. Maybe she was making a too big of a deal out of it, if his confused and pained expression were of anything to go by.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Does my touch displease you?"

Nothing could be further from the truth; she desired his touch and it frightened her.

Those blue, blue eyes just seemed to encompass her entire field of vision; the fear of rejection and confusion were very clear in their depths. It made her heart clench painfully in response, and she felt like she'd just been accused of kicking a puppy. Marina shook herself, desperate to keep hold of what self-respect she had left around this attractive elf.

"Yes, it displeases me, your _Highness_." The words sounded ever so wrong, and were poison to her own ears as she watched Legolas's eyes seem to crumble before her yet his expression remained blank. Perhaps the use of his title was a little harsh but Marina was using it as a defensive method.

"What did I do to upset you so? Please tell me so I may redeem myself in your eyes." Legolas was all but begging, his eyes wavering with raw emotion.

Marina locked her arms behind her back to resist the temptation of holding him again, and forcibly turned so that her back was to him. Every instinct screamed and shouted at her to forgive him. Gritting her teeth, she squeezed her eyes shut and spoke two words that tore at her very soul. "Get out."

Legolas stared forlornly at the woman who had clearly dismissed him and reluctantly turned and opened the doors. Aragorn and Gimli stood on the other side, the ranger with his hand halfway to the door to knock. The Mirkwood Prince gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before fleeing the scene. The human and dwarf raised their eyebrows at each other before a soft sobbing caught their attention.

Marina had collapsed to the floor and was crying into her palms.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Lothlorien was a peaceful interlude from the tiring journey; a pleasing balm to the sorrow of losing Gandalf in Moria. Not a day went by that the Fellowship didn't miss the company of the old wizard, and wished that he was there to share the peace of the forest with them. Galadriel had given them leave to remain as long as they wished, and Aragorn had agreed on behalf of the company that they would stay for a month or two, to recuperate and heal their wounds, whether mental or physical.

Peace and serenity did not emit from all of the Fellowship, unfortunately. From the time Marina had been released from Galadriel's care, the woman had taken a substantial amount of interest in the Marchwarden and shadowed him insistently. Haldir didn't seem to mind; a smirk was always on his lips as he patrolled the borders with the sweet human lagging at his heels. And she would consistently badger him with questions, be it towards heritage or how he'd slept. The woman was a breath of fresh air, and not hard on the eyes. There was of course a reason for her shadowing him, and Haldir believed it had much to do with Legolas. Marina never mentioned the Mirkwood Prince nor did he, but it was clear with the way the woman refused to look at him.

Marina stretched languidly out on the bedroll, heaving a sigh as the rising sun drifted through the towering trees. She could get used to this, easily. Even without the electricity or technology, living the rest of her days in Lorien would be lovely. The elves were kind to her, and Haldir was positively awesome. Why hadn't she payed more attention to him during the movie? As she sat up, peering around, most of the Fellowship were still in the deep throes of sleep, save for Legolas. It was just light enough to see him in the shadows of the trees; a tall, lithe silhouette in the darkness with hair like starlight and eyes as deep as the ocean.

And he was watching her watching him. Marina ducked her head down abashedly, feeling a flush creep up her cheeks. It had been almost two weeks since the incident had occurred, and she had long since forgiven him. Why had he not approached her? Was he angry at her? The thought made her heart beat anxiously. It had made things tense with the rest of the Fellowship; they knew something was wrong but neither side was prepared to speak of what had happened. Marina, to stem embarrassment, and Legolas because he still had no idea what he'd done wrong.

Sometimes Marina wanted to scream and jump up and down with the stupidity of it all. Why couldn't he just approach and speak to her? Did she have to sacrifice what little pride remained? Sighing heavily again, Marina almost leapt out of her skin as Haldir whispered above her, "Are you accompanying me today, _Noldorin_?" (Dreamer)

Never would she be accustomed to how the elves could move so silently, and swiftly. The Marchwarden seemed to take enjoyment out of scaring the living daylights out of her, much to her chagrin. He'd even taken to giving her a pet name since she stumbled and didn't pay attention to her surroundings. Dreamer was an apt nickname but still bloody annoying. Legolas watched as Marina stood, wagging her finger in a negative fashion at the much taller elf. Haldir was chuckling under his breath as she playfully shoved at his leather-thatched chest.

"Stop doing that!" she exclaimed, resting a hand over her heart. "You're going to give me a heart attack. And the nickname...how about if I start calling you Sparkly or Haldira! Your hair is damn near neater than mine!"

The Marchwarden laughed softly and gave her hair a quick ruffle, which was meant to irritate and certainly did not disappointment. Legolas released his breath in an angry rush, fingers twitching as he resisted notching an arrow and sending it flying at the other elf. Marina batted at his hand like a kitten plays with a toy, giving him a sour look. "Come, _Noldorin_, the woods await."

As Haldir moved away, Marina cast a lingering look at Legolas that spoke volumes, before turning and racing after the Marchwarden. Had that been a look of warning? The beautiful, grey gems had seemed almost sad. Was she sad that he'd upset her? Was there more to this? Legolas pressed his fingers to his temple with a soft sigh. As much as he enjoyed the company of humans, sometimes they damn near confused him.

"What troubles you?" Aragorn said softly. The ranger had been watching from his bedroll and now approached his distraught friend.

"I know not what I have done, _mellon-nin_. I am weary to speak with her less she turn me away." he spoke quietly, casting a glance at Boromir's form less than a few steps away. (My friend)

Aragorn followed his gaze and immediately understood the elf's concerns; the two moved away from the camp and Legolas went over how his conversation with the mortal played out. The ranger listened carefully, nodding, tapping on his lip thoughtfully. "I think I may know."

Legolas felt his heart leap so high, he thought it may burst from his chest. Words alone could not reflect how he felt, but his eyes alone told stories.

"You say you touched her. Where?"

The elf furrowed his brows, having not expected that. Memories and intricate details of that morning's happenings swirled through his mind before his eyes widened. He'd gotten so carried away that his hands had just skimmed her backside. Mortification filled him at what he'd done, and he looked to his friend with raw agony in his expression. It was so rare for Legolas to ever portray emotion, and Aragorn worried that the elf had done something to endanger her virtue. After all, elves did not shy away from contact the way humans did, as well as the fact that Legolas did not know what personal boundaries were.

"I...believe it may have been-"

"What are you two whispering about over here?" Pippin and Merry had wandered over.

Legolas inwardly grimaced and Aragorn was trying desperately not to grin. Oh how the elf was never going to forget this when Gimli found out.

* * *

Marina was attentive to Haldir's lessons, which had become frequent the more she followed him. He had tried teaching her the elvish language and although she wasn't extremely good, she seemed to be picking it up slowly. Even though she was human, Haldir taught her the ways of the wood; how to read tracks and signs of animals and of possible trespassers. It was on that particular day that Haldir beckoned to her and pointed at a set of spores hidden just under a dense bush.

"Horse tracks." Marina said with a raised brow. Didn't need to learn how to track to know a horse's hoof print when you saw one.

"Not just any horse tracks, _Noldorin_. These come from the Mearas. They are horses but are different to those that run in your world. These magnificent beasts live as long as man, and are fiercely intelligent and strong. It is said they understand the word of man."

"So...you haven't seen one?"

"If we press on quickly, and quietly we may be able to see them," Haldir answered and took off as silently as possible. Marina stumbled several times, cursing under her breath as she barely managed to keep the tall elf in her sights. It was only when she almost collided with him, did she pause and stop for breath. The Marchwarden pressed a finger to his lips, calling for silence and moved only his eyes to the North.

There, just through a gap in the trees was a small herd of beautiful, white horses. Marina's breath caught in her throat, eyes widening. They just didn't look real. The largest horse, possibly a stallion raised its magnificent head and stared straight at them through the gap, pawing at the ground. He whickered loudly, tossing his head and trotting gaily around the mares and foals; almost as if he were showing them off.

"Won't they run?" Marina whispered to the elf and Haldir shook his head.

"The Mearas fear neither man, elf nor dwarf. Why should they?"

As if proving a point, the stallion tossed its head and walked towards them with a swinging, proud gait. The mares and foals followed obediently behind, nickering to each other in soft tones. Fear crept hold of Marina as the horses came closer, and she inched back the way they'd come. Haldir couldn't understand the need for her fright. These animals would not hurt her as long as she didn't try to capture a foal.

The stallion snuffled Haldir in greeting, much to the elf's amazement and turned to greet the small mortal when she gave a sharp shriek of fear, backing away as quick as the undergrowth at her feet would allow. It startled the group of Mearas, and the stallion reared back with a scream, his flailing hooves barely missing Haldir as the elf launched himself in front of the mortal to protect her.

"Calm thyself, noble Mearas." Haldir raised his hand in a pacifying gesture, aware that his kin were now flanking him, unseen. Marina had pressed herself against a distant tree, staring with fear stricken eyes. Pawing at the dirt, the massive horse snorted and tossed his head, before galloping off through the trees, the mares and foals on his heels. As the distant sound of hooves died away, Haldir spun around to see that Marina was almost in tears.

"_Noldorin_, why do you cry?" The Marchwarden went to her, conscious of his brothers' presence behind him. They spoke to each other in elvish, making vague gestures towards the distraught mortal.

"I'm terrified of horses." Marina croaked, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. Haldir could not believe what he was hearing, and neither could his siblings if their exaggerated gasps were of any indication. "I have a bad history with them."

Haldir took a hold of her hand and began leading her back to the heart of the woods, encouraging her to tell him of the past, and she did.

"I lived on a farm when I was a kid," Marina sniffed pathetically as he helped her over a large root, and almost fell over it himself as she stumbled on the other side. "My dad raised and bred horses for a living. I loved them. But one day, when I was twelve, it all went downhill." Haldir said nothing, believing it wise to remain quiet as she revealed her past. "Dad had bought a new horse; it was a mustang and newly broken in. It had a terrible temper, but dad thought he could train it out of that. One day, it jumped the corral and ran rampant through the property." They were nearing the Fellowships makeshift camp, but Haldir did not interrupt her and continued to escort her on, becoming concerned as her tale turned dark.

"My little brother Timothy had just turned six, and he was playing outside with our cattle dog, Emily. I was just coming out of the house when the mustang came racing through the backyard and straight towards my brother." Marina's lower lip trembled as she recalled the shouts and screams of terror. "I moved into its path and started shouting at it, praying it would stop but it didn't."

The silence was deafening for a few moments as Marina tried to collect herself, and didn't realise they'd entered camp. Haldir saw Legolas and a few of the others and hastily made a hand gesture at his brothers. Rumil and Orophin were quick to advise Legolas and company to stay away for the moment, much to their displeasure at being ordered around.

"It was foolish of me to try and stop a madly galloping horse but I had to try. I remember only bits and pieces after that. The horse had broken my arm and several of my ribs just by grazing me. I'd lost consciousness and when I looked to see if my brother was ok...I..."

Tears slipped quietly down her cheeks, and her eyes saw everything but nothing at all. By now the Fellowship was gathered in a small cluster, held back only by Haldir's brothers as they watched their female companion come apart before their eyes. Pippin and Merry were swearing colourfully at the two brothers, and Gimli was threatening them with the harsh tongue of the dwarven language. Sam and Frodo weren't overly interested in why the girl was crying, and kept to themselves on the far side of camp.

Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir were at the point of releasing their weapons on the two elves when Marina started speaking again, albeit with great difficulty. Haldir placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she continued, "...the mustang...the mustang had tripped over the various holes my brother had dug to make a castle out of dirt." Marina started sobbing and whimpering louder with every word. "I couldn't see anything until I got up...the mustang had killed Emily, kicking the inquisitive dog straight in the jaw as it screamed in pain, and tried to get up."

"Then...then," Marina's voice went high and shrill, her body beginning to tremble. "I saw...I saw...Timothy's arm underneath...the horse...and there was blood...it killed him...IT KILLED HIM!" The woman all but screamed in a long, ragged breath. Haldir just resisted covering his ears and locked his arms around the screaming, emotionally distressed woman. Legolas sprang past the two stunned brothers and ran as though the wind itself were carrying him. The Marchwarden didn't know what to do; she was screaming so loudly, with the whites of her eyes flashing.

As Legolas relieved him of the flailing woman, Haldir realised everything in a split second, and would have smirked if not for the situation at hand. Legolas sank to his knees, cradling the woman against his chest even as she shrieked and screamed. Fingers threaded through her damp hair; his arm like an iron vice around her waist as he murmured elvish into her ear. Pictures of her little brother's arm, and the little limp form of Emily, was all Marina could see flashing before her eyes. It was happening all over again. Trapped in the memory of her brother's tragic death. It's what work had helped replace, to keep her mind busy. Without it, it was a raw memory she'd never been able to handle.

The mustang had been shot just moments after the incident occurred; her mother and father, and her two older brothers hadn't been able to look at what remained of Timothy. Marina screamed and cried against Legolas's chest, relinquishing the anguish and distress she'd been holding onto for so long. Time ceased to exist and nothing save Legolas's arms around her mattered.

"I'm sorry, Legolas. I'm s-so sorry." She hiccupped. "I was too harsh-"

Legolas pressed his fingers to her trembling lips and placed a kiss against her black locks. "_Ú-moe edaved, mil-nin_." (There is nothing to forgive, my love.) Marina was strangely comforted by the words, and they soothed her agonised body. One of these days, she'd have to ask him what he'd been saying to her. Haldir knelt beside them once her sobs had subsided to the occasional hiccup, and bowed his head to the puffy-eyed mortal.

"Forgive me, Marina."

"It's ok, Sparkly. Shit happens."

* * *

The next few days acted as rehabilitation for Marina. Not only did the woman now speak to Legolas, she could barely be separated from him. The nightmares plaguing her worsened whenever she strayed too far from the elf, so she now slept beside him. Even though Marina was suffering, Legolas was overjoyed to have her near him again; speaking and smiling at him.

Sightings of the Mearas passing through the woods were still consistent, and Marina shied away from any mention of them. Though things gradually got better as long as no one mentioned anything about horses.

And then the day came when they had to leave the peaceful woods of Lorien.

Boromir, who'd been oddly quiet through the month they'd remained in Lothlorien, paced restlessly as he waited for the Fellowship to make ready to head out. The hobbits were chattering excitedly about the idea of a new adventure, and what wondrous things they would see through the remainder of their journey, Frodo however continued to remain withdrawn and quiet for the most part.

Gimli was having a heated argument with Legolas about the boats the Lady Galadriel had given them to aid them through the river.

"A dwarf does not swim! We do not climb into things that...float! It looks nary steady enough to bear _you_, Master elf!"

Legolas's lips twitched at the corners. "Do not worry, Gimli. When it tips, I'll save you." The elf walked away with a tinkling laugh.

"When? _When_? It's going to tip over?!" Gimli grumbled and cursed in dwarvish under his breath, glancing up as Marina burst into laughter. "It's not funny, lassy!"

Marina couldn't help herself. It'd been so long since she'd been able to laugh without faltering and dreading another round of infrequent flashbacks. The dwarf huffed at her, much to her increasing mirth. Unladylike snorts escaped no matter how she tried to keep her mouth shut and quell the laughter. Boromir only added to the amusement. Pippin had been creeping up on the warrior as he loaded one of the boats with provisions and went, "BOO!"

Water splashed over the embankment as the warrior fell in with surprise, gasping like a fish out of water as he scrambled back to the shore. Boromir dragged himself from the cold depths, tracking water everywhere as he brushed his hair back. Pippin and Merry could barely contain themselves and dashed away as the Gondorian ran after them.

Someone clear their throat behind her, and Marina spun with a hand over her heart. Haldir stood there, magnificent as ever.

"Still managing to scare me, Haldir," she scolded lightly.

The Marchwarden grinned slyly and made a sweeping bow. "Of course, _Noldorin_. However would I get my...'kicks' as you call it." As Marina smiled in response, he stepped forward and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "_Na lû e-govaned vîn. Novaer, _Marina_._" (Until next we meet. Be good.)

Strangely enough, Marina was able to understand most of what he said and scrambled for the correct words. "I'm _always_ good_. Namaarie_, Haldir. _Tenna' ento lye omenta_." (Until next we meet)

Ever the elf to be blunt and to the point, Haldir gave her a fleeting kiss on the cheek before sweeping away into the woods. Marina stared after him wistfully, hoping that one day they would indeed meet again.

Galadriel gifted the Fellowship with a variety of useful weapons and items, even going so far as to give Gimli three strands of her golden hair. When she eventually came to Marina, the lady leaned down with her secret smile.

"Thank you for all your hospitality." Marina said meekly, feeling Legolas's fingers drift in a soothing motion across her lower back. Even though she knew nothing of archery, it was hard not to be jealous of his new, elven bow.

"You will learn your purpose here, little one." Galadriel said in her light, melodic tone. The Lady of Light placed something within her hands and Marina raised an inquisitive brow. A small, intricately designed ball sat in the palm of her hand. "I ask a boon of you. Use this to save what does not need to be lost. You will know when the time is right." Another secretive smile and a kiss on the brow, sent her on her way.

What on earth did Galadriel want her to do with some little ball? Was she supposed to throw it at potential targets to be of some use to the Fellowship? Or maybe she had to lob it at people while they weren't looking. Whatever it was for, Marina tucked it into her sack of provisions. The elves had gifted her with an elven cloak, and new clothes that would camouflage her in the woods. They weren't as comfortable as her Hello Kitty pyjamas but then it would serve better to have something practical, rather than something pretty to look at it.

Galadriel bid them farewell from the shore as the current began to push them down the river. Marina couldn't help but feel dread deep within her gut as the Lady of Light disappeared from view. Once again, safety had flown out the window and she was being born to unknown places. Legolas was singing softly under his breath behind her, probably to calm her. It worked. Glancing back at him with a smile, she watched as he rowed them steadily through the water.

"Do not look over the edge, lassy. You might fall in." The dwarf griped, peering over the wooden edge with something akin to nervousness in his eyes.

Marina deliberately leaned forward to peer over his shoulder, making the boat rock unsteadily. The combined weight made it tilt towards the prow and the dwarf's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "What did you say, Gimli?" Legolas teased.

Gimli cast the elf a withering glance and set himself to muttering at the prow whilst Marina and Legolas shared secret smiles.

"Stop it, you two!" Boromir shook his head as Merry and Pippin rocked their transportation side to side as they sung a merry tune that had naught to do with anything.

"Wait for it..." Marina grinned.

And then it happened. The boat capsized and sent the three into the water; they popped up a second later, thoroughly amused, except for Boromir. Eventually righting the boat and clambering back in, the three soaked members of the Fellowship continued on their way.

Hours later they arrived on a sandy back, just shy of a rampaging waterfall. The hobbits looked so grateful to be on land again and immediately set about making a fire. Aragorn allowed them the luxury, if only to keep them quiet for the time being.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn announced to the company.

Gimli had settled himself down on a spacious clumping of rocks and said gloomily, "Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks."

Marina looked positively startled at the description. "Razor sharp rocks?"

"Pay him no mind," Boromir muttered.

Gimli gave him a look before continuing on. "And after that it gets even better! A festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see."

Aragorn was extremely blunt as he said, "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my..." Gimli began indignantly before growling under his breath and set about preparing his bedroll. Marina went and sat down by the slowly building fire, rubbing her hands together in the hopes of warming them. This place was damn near freezing; the water made it a hell of a lot worse. Legolas caught her attention as he moved quickly to where Aragorn stood and spoke urgently with him.

Tired and weary after the journey up river, Marina lay down on her side and drifted off to the crackling of the fire and the hubbub of the hobbits voices. It felt as if she'd only been asleep for a moment when a gentle nudge at her shoulder brought her back to consciousness.

"Marina, Frodo is gone. And so is Boromir. We must find them," Aragorn was kneeling by her, and helped her stand.

"Gone?" Marina's eyes widened as bits and pieces of the movie formed a haphazard puzzle piece. "Boromir has gone after the Ring?"

Aragorn did nothing but nod. What more was there to say? It was all too obvious where the man had disappeared to. And the feeling of dread resurfaced with an intensity that left her wondering what on earth was going to happen next. If nothing else, it was bad. Marina followed Aragorn as he strode up into the woods, with the hobbits close on their heels. Legolas went to catch up when a tug at his breeches tore his attention away from the treating woman.

Gimli stood at his side with an almost smug expression on his face. "So, laddy. Wandering fingers?"

Legolas frowned, not at all following.

The dwarf tried again. "The birds and the bees."

"Speak plainly."

Baring his teeth in a wide grin, Gimli nudged the tall elf with his elbow. "I know what happened, Master Fumble." Legolas turned pink. "The wee lassy bid me to tell you this, 'Next time grab it, Leggy. If you want the ass, ya gotta smack it and grab it'."

Legolas was left staring after the dwarf, who was roaring with unrestrained laughter. The elf had a dusting red over his cheeks and down his neck. Oh, how he would never hear the end of this one.

"And what is a Leggy?" he murmured to himself as he ran after the Fellowship.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell meeeeee! Reviews help me improve. :D I love you all! Next update (assuming any reviews submitted don't throw me off my writing streak ;() will be before next Wednesday! If you have anything specific that you want me to write, just throw it at me! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Hello, lovely readers! True to my word, out before wednesday. XD If only just. Another shortish chapter, but the next one will be longer. I promise!**

**Thanks to all for the reviews!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Cmusiclover92:**** Woo! I'm glad. Yeah, the background was a little extreme but if you have a profound fear of horses, it takes more than just falling off one to fear them. I think you'll like the ending on this chapter then. Oi! Don't cheat. Read the story first. :P**

**CatzyFA:**** Yeah, it was really strict but I didn't want Legolas to be able to get away with something like that. But at least he's forgiven. :3**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains something on the sadistic side of things. Discretion is advised.**

* * *

Familiarity was something Marina had become quite accustomed to, until now. Whatever memory of the movie lingered within her mental thoughts was now gone. Poof. Like it had never existed to begin with. Walking blind with absolutely no idea as to what was going to happen was as infuriating as it was reassuring. There was now no reason to forewarn the Fellowship (not that she'd been able to in the first place) that something was going to occur.

It had acted as both a weight lifter and a disheartened thought. At least prior knowledge would have helped the situation she was now in.

The forest was alive with the sound of battle and the clash of steel, as she lay huddled in the gnarled roots of an ancient tree. Suffice to say, Marina had been a little on the frightened side when they'd been ambushed by hideous creatures called Uruk-hai. Pippin and Merry had fled the scene immediately without having to be told, dashing back down the slope as though they had springs for legs. Sam took off in another direction; his pack jingling madly with all its bits and bobs. Marina had cursed herself inwardly as invisible stones all but glued her in place. Legolas had shouted at her to flee, both in the common tongue and in Elvish.

_"I will find you, Marina. Now go! Run!"_

When that hadn't worked, the elf had used force. Thinking of it now made her blush scarlet with embarrassment and an unnamed emotion she dare not place. A sharp rap with the end of his bow upon her rump had sent her sprinting away. Any Uruk-hai that tried to follow were taken down with a few well placed arrows or the sharp end of Gimli's axe. Aragorn had continued on in hopes to find Frodo and Boromir before the Uruk-hai did.

Even now after everything she'd seen and had happen to her, Marina still had the disbelief flittering before her eyes. The war cry could be the general hubbub of people walking down the street; cars going down a busy freeway with the crash of metal. Running just her fingertips over her arm, Marina's eyes followed the ugly pink scar from the back of her wrist where it curved around her elbow. That was what reminded her that this world was very real, and there was no mistaking the fact that death was not a foreign possibility.

Despite all the 'buts' and 'ifs' going around in the centre of her mind, it was becoming clear that Marina would never see her world again; that she would be forever confined to this one until the day she died. The prospect sent an ill shiver down the length of her spine and unbidden tears filled her eyes. It was true that she had no family to return to, nor friends that she actually enjoyed spending time with. But that world was _familiar_; it was sound in the way it had hidden her past in the luxury of work and people. Music to listen to. Cars to travel in. None of it would ever be seen again. Marina had come to accept it but it did not at all change the fact that it tore at the very fibre of herself to admit it.

Was it even possible for Legolas to find her after the battle was over? If he could add bloodhound-of-a-nose to the list of his perfection, Marina would definitely start complaining about Tolkien making the elves too damn perfect. A horn sounded in the distance; it sounded urgent and echoed off the trees. A group of Uruk-hai trampled past her hiding place in the direction of the sound, and Marina flattened against the roots. Once they'd gone, despite any sense of better judgement, the woman followed them, careful to keep herself hidden if only just.

Breaching a slope in the terrain made her eyes widen in horror and shock. Boromir cut down foes left and right as he protected Pippin and Merry, who were cowering behind him, either throwing rocks at the Uruk-hai or slashing at them with their swords. The Gondorian raised the horn to his lips and the sound rang out again, more desperately and dozens upon dozens of Uruk-hai swarmed into view.

"Run!" Boromir bid the hobbits and moved back to gain ground. What could she do to help? Nothing. A worthless, useless human with no weapon or combat skills. If she could find Aragorn, maybe he could help but as she turned to rush for aid, Uruk-hai were beginning to surround her, baring teeth. With a shriek of fear, Marina almost went head first down the slope, only just managing to keep her balance. Boromir saw her coming , relief apparent on his face to see she was alive.

In seconds, the warrior placed her between the two hobbits and continued to ward off the approaching Uruk-hai, his cloak swinging gracefully behind him with each coordinated movement. Marina tried to help by throwing rocks and various twigs at the big brutes. Though her attempts were noble and justified, the beasts laughed at her openly. Merry and Pippin were brave with their efforts to fight off the gargantuan creatures but it was all for naught. Marina's eyes focused on a different Uruk-hai, standing beyond the actual swarm. A bow was in his grasp, and he was pulling the string back to take aim. It wasn't too difficult to garner where he was targeting; take the strongest down first.

Marina's warning came seconds too late. "Boromir, look out!"

Neither the hobbits nor Marina could completely believe it as the arrow thudded home into Boromir's chest. The warrior stared down at it in surprise before continuing to fight on with renewed vigour. Reaching up, Marina went to grab at her knapsack when the realisation hit her straight in the face. It was back at the river, and the ball Galadriel had given her was wrapped in her bedroll. Plagued with despair and hopelessness, Marina and the hobbits could only look on as Boromir fought valiantly to protect them.

Two more arrows sent the warrior to his knees, his shoulders hunched in pain as he fought to regain the breath robbed from him.

"Boromir!" Marina screamed, running forward only to be yanked back by a harsh grip on her hair. With a cry, the woman sprawled back onto the ground and stared, terrified up at the hulking figure of a Uruk-hai. Merry and Pippin were carried away, kicking and fighting with everything they had. "Pippin...Merry..." Marina stared after the quickly disappearing hobbits, anguish and despair robbing her of any care for her own life.

"Die." The Uruk-hai snarled above her, only to screech in pain as the point of a sword ripped up into its chest, splattering Marina with its dark blood. Boromir collapsed back to his knees as the creature toppled to the side, and though shaken Marina scrambled up and went to the warrior's side. Any comment or attempt at seeing to his wounds was abruptly stopped. The Uruk-hai that had shot Boromir stood before them, grinning with another arrow notched.

"Take the she-human to Saruman," he grunted to a group of passing comrades. "This one does not smell like the others."

Unwillingly to disobey an order and risk an arrow in their gut, the four Uruk-hai went for Marina. Said woman screamed in terror at the sheer idea of being taken by these beasts, but since Boromir was wounded and hardly able to sit up, she was on her own. No matter how much she scratched, bit (with a grimace), kicked or slapped it mattered not to the creatures. Marina struggled furiously at being hauled over the shoulder of one of the massive brutes, reaching out with a despairing hand to Boromir as the lead Uruk-hai raised his bow for the killing shot.

"BOROMIR, NO!" Marina cried, breaking down into tears as the dense foliage hid him from view. There was nothing she could do; nothing she could have done to save the warrior. Unrestrained tears all but poured down her dirt-smeared cheeks, robbing her of the ability to fight. What was the point? Yelling and screaming wouldn't get the thing to put her down, nor would trying to have a conversation with it.

Every step the Uruks took was another leap greater that separated her from Legolas. A growing ache was blossoming within her chest; her skin tingling with remembrance of the elf's soothing, alluring touch. With him, she was at peace from all the worries that plagued her. What was wrong with her? Had he placed some description of a spell on her? Was she somehow lost in some deranged fascination of him that she conjured these feelings? It made her head hurt with the confusion of it all, but one thing was for sure: Legolas had gone from stranger, to a close friend in a matter of weeks, and she was not prepared to lose that for any reason.

As the Uruk-hai ate up the forest floor with their relentless pace, Marina released a startled shriek as she was all but thrown onto the ground.

"I 'aint lugging this thing back to Isengard. One of you do it." The Uruk-hai that had been carrying her snarled at the others. Marina was too preoccupied with nursing her pounding side, and trying to shake the dizziness from her vision. Now would be her only opportunity of escape. The brutes were becoming involved in a heated argument, grunting and snarling at each other as all refused to carry her.

Ever so slowly, Marina began to inch her aching body out from under their towering forms, wincing with every muscle twitch. Three feet was as far as she got before a Uruk-hai dragged her back by the ankle, all but ignoring her despairing protests.

"Fine then. Let's eat her." One of the Uruk's suggested and Marina went as white as paper.

"She-human's don't have enough meat on them." Another Uruk-hai said and a silent conversation seemed to occur then, and Marina did not at all like the vicious, conniving shine in their eyes. It was only when one of them scooped her up and put her on all fours did she get an idea of just what was going to happen. In all of her twenty-four years of life, never had Marina considered herself to be a rape victim. The opportunity was there, of course, she just never gave it the chance to happen. And now, in a different world, a group of the ugliest things she'd ever seen intended to rape her? There was no way in hell she'd be the meek little victim that most books suggested at being.

"No! Get away from me, you ugly bastards!" Marina screeched, flailing like a mad woman as they converged on her; coarse, blood covered fingers grabbed and groped, making her voice raise to an agonising pitch that spoke volumes of how frightened she was. After a swift cuff to her jaw, Marina could only whimper quietly as they poked and prodded at her body. By now any hope of being rescued from the encroaching fate was dampened. Crude, harsh fingers investigated parts of her body reserved for the man she would marry. Tears made her vision blurry and hope rose for just a second when the Uruk-hai backed off.

Marina's shrill scream was muffled, only by her own will as one of the beasts squatted down between her legs, revealing what she had feared from behind the crude loincloth. "LEGOLAS!"

One of the Uruk-hai barked a warning, but it was too late. The elf in question all but appeared in their midst; his elegant knives flashing in his hands as he ripped into his foes. Anger, desperation and fear were all etched into every line and muscle of Legolas's body. Blue eyes had never been darker at that point as he beheaded all of the Uruk-hai that had dared touch his human. Delivering a staggering kick to the one who still squatted above Marina, Legolas rent the beast's member in two, watching with cold eyes as it died screaming from blood loss and fear of the dangerous elf.

Marina lay on the dirt, staring up at Legolas's taut frame as he stared around at the carnage he'd made. What had just happened? He'd come from nowhere, seemingly out of thin air and had slaughtered them without batting an eyelid. Having seen him fight before, Marina knew something was different. Rarely did the elf use such emotion when killing. It was almost as if he'd enjoyed it. As he swivelled to peer down at her, she was reminded of how she must look and appear. Clothing askew; flashes of skin with bruises and hand marks, with dark blood splattered over her face and chest.

Legolas carefully and slowly went down on a knee by her side, reaching out to touch her. All anger had gone from his expression, though desperation and fear lingered. Marina shied away from him, more out of embarrassment than fear but that was there, too. The elf flinched back as if she'd slapped him before his brows furrowed and he pressed just his fingertips to the hideous bruise upon her jaw. Like water over rock, the dam burst and much to Marina's dismay, she burst into loud, terrible sobs that wracked her frame. Though there were no tears; they were spent.

Just with him touching her jaw was like the silver lining to the dark event; seeing the sheer concern and fear for her safety was staggering. Marina felt herself cocooned by it until it was all she could see; all she could feel. Legolas enveloped her in his strong embrace, much as he did after the Mearas incident. Though this time was different. This was something desperate; an undeniable strength to his hold that if Marina tried, she was very sure he would not let go. And she just couldn't gather the strength to care.

It felt so natural to be within his hold; to feel his strong, steady heartbeat against her, the fingers that weaved soothingly through her tangled locks. Marina felt her eyes drift close at the lulling sensation of his touch, along with the elvish he was whispering softly into her ear. There were a few words she recognised but much was just a blur of strange sounds. Legolas held the little mortal as close as he possibly could, using all his self-control to keep his heart rate normal. He'd arrived just in time to save her from a terrible fate, one that he would not wish upon anyone. Fear was not something he experienced often but he did then; fear that he would lose her, that he would never see her sweet smile not hear her beautiful voice even again.

Seeing the Uruk-hai crouched over her; the sight of the beast pulling its loincloth aside to reveal what lay beneath had sent a thundering fury through the elf. Never had he moved so fast in his life, nor did he usually behead his foes. It was uncharacteristic of him, but he also knew that it was direly called for. They deserved their fate, as did the one that had almost endangered her virtue. The thought made him stiffen with renewed concern, eliciting the same response in the mortal as she raised fear stricken eyes to his.

"What did they do to you?"

No elvish. Just plain english. Marina swallowed hard at the fierce emotion swirling in the blue depths. There was no avoiding it; the sooner she told him the better she'd feel. It would not change what happened but at least she wouldn't be carrying it around like a ball and chain as she had done with her brother's death.

Yet how could she tell him what they had done? Any phrase in her head sounded crude and would not make the least bit of sense to him. Legolas waited patiently for her answer, continuing to weave his fingers through her hair, untangling it in the process. Licking her dry lips, Marina spoke softly and used her hand as an indicator.

"They touched me here," she indicated in a wide arc across her chest and stomach, pointing out where she had a feeling they had left bruises. With dread, Marina made a motion over the area of her crotch and Legolas seemed to go as still as stone. The woman almost fell flat on her face as the elf seemingly sprang from the ground and was stalking over to the creature he had half-castrated. Ignoring the protesting ache from her side, Marina unsteadily gained her feet and stood there trembling. Legolas was thoroughly enthralled in his work of desecrating the cooling body of her assailant; the head rolled off down the slope; all ten fingers soon followed it down.

It was not the blood that bothered her; no, that wasn't it at all. Legolas had been so swept away by his anger that he was fearsome to behold; the elf all but sawed what remained of the genitalia from the body. After ridding the blade of the stained blood, he then collected a long sharp stick and skewered the stinking pieces of flesh before planting the butt end deep into the brute's now none existent throat cavity. With finality, Legolas rose from his crouch, and with sudden panic spun around. Marina had seen him all but butcher the body. What had he been thinking? Trembles lined her body, and she was biting her lip so hard he was sure she could taste blood.

Marina wasn't sure what course of action that should be taken. All that he'd done to the body had been for her, and to satisfy his anger. Was that reason enough for doing what he did, the way he did it? It had scared the living daylights out of her to see him do such a thing, even if it was for her benefit. Justice wasn't gained from desecrating a body; justice had been done when the creature died, albeit in a foul, tortuous way. There was no denying that the creature had deserved it, but it still didn't change the fact that it had been wrong. Legolas was all but towering over her, engulfing her form in his embrace as he buried his face against her shoulder.

"Goheno nin, mil-nin." (Forgive me, my love)

Turning her face against his shoulder, Marina sighed as his arms tightened around her. "I forgive you, Legolas. What does mil-nin mean?"

Legolas's eyes were haunted and dark as he raised his head to look down upon her. "Now is not the time. Come." The elf slipped his hand into hers and led her away from the gruesome scene, linking their fingers together. Marina's heart fluttered and her skin tingled in response, all but burning with curiosity as to what he had been calling her all this time. One way or another, she would find out.

* * *

Marina hadn't thought herself capable of more tears but as she watched the boat carry Boromir over the falls, they were endless. Some small part of her had hoped the brave warrior would survive, and perhaps if she had it, the ball Galadriel had given her may have saved him. How a ball could save a life was beyond imagination but it wouldn't have hurt to try had the opportunity arisen. Legolas was quick to get to the remaining boat.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" Aragorn shook his head and Legolas rose from readying the boat. "You mean not to go after them."

"Their fate is no longer in our hands." The ranger said softly. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death." He placed a hand on both Gimli's and Legolas's shoulder. "Let's hunt some orc."

Gimli gave the elf a cunning look and Legolas simply stared at him. "Yes! Haha!" The dwarf crowed and raced up the slope after Aragorn. Legolas allowed a smirk to touch his lips before sprinting after them, Marina close on his heels if only just. Soon the forest was all but behind them, and it was a sobering realisation that the party had been split right down the middle. Frodo and Sam were on their own to destroy the Ring. With Merry and Pippin taken by the Uruk-hai who else would save them if not those free from burdens?

From Rivendell to Moria, and then through to Lothlorien had been a piece of cake compared to this marathon sprint. Since they left the woods, Aragorn had not stopped for anything. Neither food nor sleep was taken, and Marina was suffering. Long hours were normal at the hospital but going almost two full days without sleep and the bare minimum of food, it was a bitter blow to the system. It was the third day of their pursuit of the hobbits, and Marina was as cranky as hell. Not only because of the continuous, boring terrain but also on account that abdominal pains were driving her nuts.

_What the hell do women use for pads in this world? If they use _anything_ at all._

For the sake of pride and saving herself from embarrassment, Marina kept the approach of her time of the month to herself. But there were other things to plague her mind. Boromir's death was still at the forefront of her thoughts, reminiscing of the fun times she'd had with him and how they had met. There was also the possibility that Merry and Pippin had been brought to a fatal end, but Marina dismissed it. The Uruk-hai would not have taken them just to eat them; no, there was a greater purpose here.

Aragorn was leaning down up ahead, with his ear pressed to the ground. Gimli and Marina floundered up behind him, puffing, blowing and sweating with exhaustion. Legolas was as pristine and perfect as usual. It did not help Marina's mood at all.

"Their pace has quickened." He picked himself off the ground. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" And then he was off again, much to Marina's and Gimli's lagging forms.

"Come on, Gimli, Marina!" Legolas raced after his human companion, heart thundering at the thought of catching the beasts.

Gimli paused to catch what breath he could, and Marina stopped beside him, muscles trembling with physical exertion.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry what bare rock can tell." He huffed before jogging after the quickly distancing man and elf.

Marina's shoulders sagged in dismay and she kept up a light jog, just to keep pace with the stocky dwarf. "I'm...not...made for this, Gimli!"

Casting a humorous snort in her direction, the dwarf threw his hands up in the air. "Look about you, lassy. Neither of us are!"

Cracking a grin, the mortal kept pace with the steadfast dwarf, feeling the heat beating down upon her back. It had gotten so warm that the cloak had been abandoned into her knapsack which now contained only her bedroll and the mysterious ball. They travelled continuously through the day, only stopping for restroom breaks that Marina adored. It gave a pause for rest, if only a little. Aragorn stopped to the ground, observing the tracks in the mud when his eye caught something shiny. It was an elven brooch.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn rose with renewed hope, showing the leaf to Legolas.

"They may yet be alive." The elf said with a smile.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn dashed away, even faster than before, desperate to save the hobbits before anything should happen to them.

Marina was picking her way down the slippery slope when Gimli tumbled and landed hard on the smooth ground with a grunt. Gasping, she slid down the rest of the way and was quick to help the dwarf to his feet.

"You all right, Gimli?"

Gimli waved her off, a tint of red on his cheeks. "Aye. I'm fine, lassy."

"Come, Gimli, Marina! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called from further on.

Panting, the dwarf carried on with the mortal a few steps behind him. "I'm wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances!"

Unable to help herself but glad that humour was still within reach, Marina burst into a fit of giggles that had Gimli glancing over his shoulder to eye her speculatively. If nothing else, it merely spurred her on until she could hardly keep a steady rhythm. Even being so far ahead, Aragorn and Legolas could clearly hear the woman's spirited voice. It brought smiles to both their faces.

The ranger paused as they came over a hill. "Rohan. Home of the Horse-Lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Marina froze in her tracks upon having caught up to Aragorn, Gimli nary a step behind her. Horse-Lords? Were they horses who were lords? Did it have something to do with the Mearas? Shivering at the thought, Marina watched as Legolas run ahead, peering out into the distance with his keener eye sight.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn north-east. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas called.

"Saruman..." Aragorn murmured.

Marina however was barely able to contain her laughter, and the three males looked at her speculatively. Tears were creeping down her cheeks, so rich was her mirth that she was barely able to stand up straight.

"Now...now I know where that remix comes from. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Marina schooled her expression for a split second before bursting into laughter again, sprawling backwards on the grass in her giggling fit. Legolas appeared above her, concern written all over his features.

"They _are_ taking the hobbits to Isengard." He said confused and became even more puzzled when she lifted up her hands and started waving them in a semi-circle, forward and back.

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" She cackled, continuing to pretend to be addressing a choir as her concerned company wondered if she'd lost her mind.

* * *

**OK so Leggy went a little crazy but I felt that the action was appropriate considering what could have been done. Hope it wasn't too graffic for y'all. Remember if you got any suggestions or comments, throw 'em my way! Please review. I has Leggy cookies! I'm hoping for another ten reviews if not more before the next chappy. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Hey guys! So this chapter is very much orientated around Legolas and Marina. I actually wrote a bit of the chapter on my iphone and laughed my butt off; when I wrote Mirkwood Prince, it translated it to Mircosoft Prince. It was a be there moment. XD Anyway!**

**Thanks to all for the reviews!**

* * *

**Responses:**

**Scarlette Shizuru:**** Yay! I did something right. Thank you. ^_^**

**Cmusiclover92:**** Thanks, darl! Just go onto google and search 'they're taking the hobbits to isengard'. It'll come up. :P**

**CuciBurga:**** I blame the hormones, but you will find out the reason in this chapter. Thanks. :)**

**DizzlyWib:**** Was in that obvious? Damn it. XD**

**Gamergirl052:**** If I'd been sucked through a TV and landed smack dab in the middle of a war council, I think I'd go a bit insane. :P**

* * *

**WARNING: A little bit of Gimli humour. If you've played LOTR: Lego, you'll know what I'm talking about. :D**

* * *

After confirming that Marina was indeed still sane (if only just) and not ill, the company continued on. The woman in question still giggled, having not quite gotten the ridiculous song out of her head. It was comforting that at least if she couldn't have it physically, music could still be recalled from her memory. But even all the enthusiasm was not enough to stem the flow of severe exhaustion, and that eventually sobered the giggling rant.

Several times Marina had felt her stomach protest the lack of food (by causing her to throw up, much to her embarrassment), and her body all but screamed for sleep. One thing about this world really sucked. It wasn't lack of transportation though a jet may have been a little helpful; it wasn't even the complete void of electricity that bothered her. There weren't any hotels, hovels, farms or any type of civilisation within the expanse of rolling plains that may have had a spare bed a two. Marina could scarcely remember the last time she slept on something other than dirt and uneven, stabby ground. To make matters worse, her back had started acting up for lack of support. Obviously she would never see a therapeutic mattress in this world but something firm, that wasn't the ground would be nice.

Keeping up with Gimli was becoming impossible; for every step of hers he gained two on her despite his shorter legs. Working around the hospital was exhausting but the job requirement was never learning to cope with cross country. Hell, maybe it was because she was human? No, that couldn't be right. Aragorn was human wasn't he?

_Maybe he's the REAL Batman. Ok I'm scarily delirious now if I'm mixing super heroes with fictional characters._

Sighing loudly, Marina trooped bravely on, wondering if her body would just spontaneously collapse while she wasn't paying attention. That could be embarrassing. As a nurse she'd taken it on as a professional part of her life to keep fit and healthy. And certainly be aware of your body's limits. Marina was positive she'd waved goodbye to hers yesterday. Or was it the day before? Everything blurred without a way to keep track of the day and time. Aragorn seemed to have an invisible calendar slash watch hybrid wrapped Around his head since he was always able to tell her the time and day.

Despite this being the home of the horse lords, Marina hadn't seen a single horse in the entire area, and for that she was grateful. Exhaustion, malnutrition and a dosage of supreme fear was definitely not a good mix.

Sadly paying little attention to where she was going, Marina found herself face-planting into the ground, hard. A muffled "ow" was barely audible, until she turned her head to the side, content to ignore the pounding of her nose, and fall asleep.

And she did just that. When the men discovered she had disappeared from view, Legolas frantically backtracked until he found her fast asleep on a moderately soft mound of grass. Aragorn and Gimli looked down on her with sympathy.

"Very well. We will rest for a few hours." Aragorn could also feel how bone tired he was, but desperation to rescue the hobbits, had drove him go overlook it. "Make sure she eats something," he said softly, as to not wake the mortal, and Legolas clapped a hand to his shoulder with a nod.

Gimli scoffed down a bit of lembas bread that he had salvaged from the elven boat; Aragorn did not inform the dwarf that he had quite a few stacks of the elven bread in his knapsack. The ranger would never hear the end of it otherwise. Soon both of them were fast asleep as the elf watched over them.

Legolas searched the darkness, his keener eyesight able to see further and sharper than that of any other race. Nothing was amiss; there were no strange sounds or smells. Though he tried to keep watch, his attention continuously reverted back to the mortal sprawled where she collapsed. Never had something distracted him before; not to this extent. Marina was proving to be a dangerous addiction, one that he was reluctant to let go of. How would she react if he told her of his feelings? Or that it was impossible for her to return to her world?

Did he tell her now or later? What would the consequences be? The elf found himself pacing, brow furrowed in thought. Hours must have passed, for when he next raised his head to look at the stars, the moon had drifted across the sky. And Marina was beginning to stir from the depths of sleep. Blinking blearily to adjust her eyes to the darkness, she stretched with a soft groan before planting a hand over her nose. So she really had just passed out where she fell. Wonderful. Rolling onto her side, Marina got to her knees. It was hard to see, but there were definitely two huddled shapes resting not far. Where was the third?

Marina got to her feet so fast dizziness took her head for a spin, and after tottering around like a fool for a moment she was able to concentrate long enough to try and peer through the sheets of darkness. Panic started to curl in her stomach. Had he been attacked? Had he been converted to the dark side? Was he sick of the company he kept? All these ridiculous rationalisations ran rampant through her head.

"Did you sleep well?"

"JE-SUS!" Marina jumped at least a foot in the air, swinging around to see Legolas right behind her. "Don't do _that_." Placing a hand over her heart, she tried to will it down from its gallop. First Haldir was trying to put her in an early grave, and now Legolas was. Would the elves ever bloody learn that it was unnatural for anything to move that quietly? Oh, wait, she was in Tolkien's universe. Nevermind.

"I'm sorry I startled you." Legolas was only just hanging on to a mere thread of self-control. Oh, how he so wanted to hold her soft form against him. But it was not to be. The mortal was gaining that inquisitive, dangerous gleam in her grey eyes. Inclining his head ever so softly, Marina followed as he lead her to the outskirts of their makeshift camp; the stars being her only guidance to avoid tripping over obstacles.

As they walked, Legolas offered a piece of lembas to the mortal, from his own provisions. Marina didn't think of what it really meant that he was sharing sustenance with her, and was content to devour the tasteless yet filling food.

To say she was a little surprised was an understatement. It was not often Legolas drove straight into a conversation but he was now. "What is a Leggy?"

Marina couldn't help it. She sniggered and noticed his lips quirk in response to her humour. "Well, it's my nickname for you."

"I see, I will allow it." he smiled, and gave her a wink much to her blushing embarrassment. "The day we left the river. What did Gimli mean by 'smack it and grab it'?"

Somewhere down the line Marina just knew she was going to regret that little barb. When the hell did she lose her sense of good judgement? Oh, yes, when she got sucked through a TV. That would explain it all. Legolas was waiting patiently, a smirk tugging at his perfect lips as she squirmed under his intense gaze.

"It means what it means," Marina hedged, hoping he would let it drop but for once. The Mirkwood Prince was insistent and started edging closer, deliberately causing her heart to race. "Bloody hell. Fine. It means that next time, you grab _and_smack my backside. Ok? Just don't get any ideas." Legolas moved a little closer to investigate. "Oi! I said no ideas, pervert."

Marina flushed a deep scarlet, as clear as day to the elf in the dark. Legolas smiled widely in response and managed not to chuckle, if only for maintaining her sense of pride. So that's what it had meant. He'd have to make a note of that for future reference. It must be a done thing in her world. But perhaps, Legolas figured wisely, that it was still an action reserved for private situations and not in view of the public eye. How interesting.

"My turn. What, for the final time, does mil-nin mean?"

Now it was her turn to make him uncomfortable but Legolas's stance and expression remained neutral though his eyes were shining with joy. Marina had a feeling she'd just put her foot in her mouth without even realising it. If the question hadn't caused turmoil in him, it certainly didn't spell well for herself considering past circumstances.

"Now is not the time." He said simply.

"That's not fair. You've got no reason not to tell me this time." Marina placed her fingers stubbornly on her hips, pouting at him, and for all the world looking like an impertinent child that wasn't getting what they wanted. Legolas's laughter was soft and quiet but still blissful music to the ears.

"Timing, _mil-nin_. Timing is everything."(My love)

"All right. I'll let it go for now." She narrowed her eyes threateningly at him, and received a heart warming smile that made her kneels buckle and any coherent thought floated off with the breeze.

"What are your thoughts about middle earth? Do you wish to go home?"

It was a loaded question and Marina wasn't quite sure how to answer. Tracy and Gordon might have gushed about how it was awesome, that he was awesome and that awesome was the only word in their vocabulary. Lips twitching at the amusing scenario, Marina gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Raising her head, the stars it up the night sky like a thousand beacons. It was not the constellation she was used to but it was beautiful all the same.

"At first I hated everything about it. This world, though beautiful and fascinating in its own right, does not possess the technology that mine does." Marina gazed into the blue eyes she'd come to adore. "Though now that I'm more used to it, I don't mind it at all. I...I'm not sure whether I would go home now if the option were there. I've grown to care about all of you; you're like my family now."

Legolas's heart leapt and filled his being with supreme happiness. It was more than he could have hoped for under the circumstances. With her admittance of actually enjoying the land, there was a fair chance that she'd never want to leave.

Marina smirked at him, shaking herself out of the wistful mode he'd put her in. "So, what's with the thing? That day you grabbed my wrist, I had the strangest feeling go up my arm...Legolas?"

The elf had turned away slightly, staring at anything but the mortal, feeling an embarrassing flush creep up his neck. How could he tell her? There was no choice in the matter. Whether she lived with the truth or not wouldn't change a thing about the bond between them. Legolas dearly hoped that she wouldn't react too negatively, if at all. Facing her again, Marina watched with a raised brow as he seemed to take a breath to collect himself.

Gathering her petite hands in his, Legolas gently brushed the pads of his thumbs over her skin, more to keep a hold of her in case she did something rash. Like run away, or hit him. Both would be quite possible.

"Have you...been with someone before?"

Marina almost recoiled in surprise, and it was only Legolas's grip on her that kept her from breaking away. What a bolt out of the blue. "I haven't slept with anyone if that's what you mean. Why?"

"You are bound to me, Marina Cortez. As I am to you. That is why you have these sensations when I touch you." For emphasis, he let his fingers ghost over the visible, delicate line of her neck. Marina shivered reflexively, feeling her stomach do flip flops. "Why you grow weary when we are too far apart." Legolas's blue eyes were burning with emotions; the elf was really wearing his heart on his sleeve. As he always had the moment she'd met him.

"Bound to you? Just what exactly does that mean?" Marina hedged, believing it a safer path to be ignorant rather than presumptuous. It could mean many things; many things that were code in this world rather than her own. It made her heart flutter hyperactively as his long, slender fingers tightened over hers as he leaned down.

"You are my soul mate, little one."

Stunned, Marina could do nothing but stare into his genuine eyes. This was no lie and it certainly wasn't an abstract truth. He meant what he said. And that was the problem. It might have been a good joke but to be taken seriously? No way. How in the hell could she be the mate of a fictional character, and why?

"There must be some mistake," she insisted before faltering as the beginnings of despair took over the flittering happiness in his eyes. "I can't be your mate. I'm human. I'm not of this world. What happens when I go back?"

Legolas felt she was handling this better than his imagination had predicted which insisted of a fist to the face and a variety of curses that would have meant absolutely nothing to him. If anything, she seemed confused rather than angry or upset. Sliding his hands down her arms, he curved them over her shoulders to rest at her lower back. Marina shifted worriedly in his hold, afraid of what he was about to say.

"It matters not where you hail from or of what realm. You are mine." There was an undertone of possessiveness there, and whether it was that or the complete disregard for personal space again, Marina became downright angry. How dare he place a claim on her just because they had this ridiculous bond. But the elf seemed oblivious to the hornets' nest he had stirred, and set the point as he said, "you cannot go back home. Not unless I allow you to."

Now, it is quite known amongst the fellowship that Legolas had a bad habit of saying something without meaning harm. Marina however was not so informed, and acted just as any independent woman would in being spoken to in such a manner. The hurt and sheer disappointment overcame the anger, even though she had accepted the fact there was no way to return home. Now she needed permission? From an elf she'd known for nary two months, and a fictional character at that?!

"Excuse _you_! How _dare_ you! I don't _belong_ to you. I'm not your _property_. And if I wanted to go home you sure as hell couldn't stop me, you pointy-eared-narcissistic-perfectionist!" Marina yelled as loud as she possibly could, causing Aragorn and Gimli to spring up like daises from the resting place, alert and battle ready. Though it was not a battle they could hope to win. Legolas did not flinch, did not move or even blink as the little mortal paced in front of him, having broken out of his hold. The mix of words that poured from her mouth were meant to be hurtful, he was sure, but he didn't understand half of them. Something to do with a 'son of a bitch' which made absolutely no sense as his mother was not a dog. What was the best course of action to calm her? Whenever he tried to interject and explain what he meant, he was interrupted and put verbally in place. After having listened to her accusations, it was clear that what he'd said had come out differently than he'd hoped.

"I did not mean that you are without choice, Marina," he leapt in at a moment of silence. "But I speak the truth. You cannot go home without my permission. That is the way of things. You are mine just as much as I am yours."

It was the wrong thing to say; reminding her that there was a lack of choice, despite his insistence. Aragorn was pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers and Gimli was hitting his axe against his helmet, shaking his head in disbelief. How obtuse could the Mirkwood Prince get? Marina threw her hands up in the air before stomping away to the other side of camp, thoroughly pissed off and livid to boot. Legolas stepped after her only to be intervened by a smug dwarf. Now he really wasn't going to hear the end of it.

"What did I do?" Legolas said, despairingly. Aragorn, Gimli and the elf gave sideways glances to the woman errantly kicking around roots and small rocks, muttering underneath her breath.

"You're too forward," Aragorn said.

"You're a tad dense, laddy." Gimli rested his hands on the top of his axe, oblivious as the elf's eyes tried to spontaneously make him combust. "Women want to be swept off their feet, not given a choice."

Aragorn pressed a palm to his face in horror and all but shoved the dwarf out of the way, ignoring Gimli as he grumbled about manners and a bunch of other nonsense. He came and stood at the ranger's elbow, helmet askew and set to wait for his opportunity to input his opinion, again. Legolas crossed his arms. "Forward, you say?"

"Aye. You forget that Marina is not of this world, nor is she an elf. I believe that in her world, men are not the dominant species that they are here. Women have a choice, and do as they please." Aragorn explained calmly, a little amused by the turmoil spinning in Legolas's eyes. Trust the elf to be nervous of a woman's ire rather than a horde of orcs determined to slay him.

"So she is your mate then, eh?" Gimli waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Legolas flushed, and Aragorn rapped the dwarf non-too gently on his helm.

"For now, let the matter lie, Legolas. Marina will come around in her own time, as long as you don't force the issue." Said woman was curled up on an outcropping of rock, staring out into the distance as the sunrise rose into view.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been split this night." Legolas spoke softly, tormented eyes resting on the mortal before flittering away.

The small company made their way across the plains, covering more ground than they had in the last three days from their temporary respite. Aragorn bid them stop when a thundering against the earth became audible, and dashed to cover. Marina pressed herself against a boulder, eyes wide with terror. There was no mistaking that ever so familiar sound. Horses galloping. A host of men on horses came rushing past, banners snapping in the wind. Once the last rider had passed, Aragorn stood and moved to stand on the hill.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark!"

At a signal from the rider in the lead, the host swung around in a dazzlingly display of horsemanship and came loping back up the hill. By now Legolas, Gimli and with some reluctance, Marina had gone to stand by the ranger as the riders surrounded them in ever-tightening circles. Never had she been this frightened since the day of Timothy's death. So many horses, their breath blowing hot and quick against her clothes; the steel of a rider's spear not a foot from her shoulder. Legolas sensed her distress and came to stand behind her, towering and intimidating as his eyes sought out the riders, daring them to attack. Marina shuffled back, bumping into him with a squeak, but oh was she glad to have him there despite being furious with him.

"What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf...and a woman have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Marina stared up at the man, resplendent in his armour though it was clear he was weary from the riding. It allowed some distraction from the towering horses as Gimli moved closer to the man.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."

Handing his spear to a nearby rider, the man vaulted off his horse, watching as the ranger placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He sneered.

Legolas moved lightning quick, notching an arrow to his bow and aimed at the Horse Lord. "You would die before your stroke fell!" Marina found herself caged between his arms and not at all minding so with all the spears levelled in their direction. The tension continued before Aragorn pushed Legolas's arm down with a slight shake of his head. Marina breathed a sigh of relief.

"It is not often to see a woman travelling with a group of males." The man said after a moment, eyes roving curiously over the young woman all but pressed against the tall elf. Very curious. Legolas secured an arm over her waist, quite clearly telling the warrior without words to back off. Marina's heart thundered anxiously as the Horsemaster leaned in despite the warning in the elf's hold on her. "Very peculiar. From where do you hail? Are you with them willingly?"

Marina gaped for a few seconds, feeling Legolas tense like a board against her. What could she say? What should she say? Explaining that she was from another world didn't seem like a good move, nor did speaking of the bond she held with the Prince. As it turned out, she needn't have worried. Legolas spoke for her. "I don't believe that's any of your concern, Éomer, son of Éomund."

Éomer rocked back on his heels with a raised brow, not overly surprised that the elf had knowledge of who he was. After all, elves seemed to know everything more often than not. Yet why did he protect this woman? Almost possessive in a way. The Marshall did not dwell on it further, for the ranger had now garnered his attention.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. Marina, daughter of Noldorin and Legolas of the Woodland realm." The ranger ignored the twitching of Legolas's lips, and the smirk from Marina. It wasn't as if the Rohan people knew elvish. Her birth name was strange enough as it was. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his own kin." Éomer removed his helm, and at some hidden signal, the riders withdrew their spears and backed off a little. But it was still nowhere near far enough for Marina to feel safe from the huge animals. Aside from that, there was a small issue of getting Legolas to let go. Granted, he'd defended her and let the soothing lull of his touch keep her calm. It did not dismiss the fact that she was still royally pissed. Marina wriggled pointedly and to her surprise, he let go almost immediately. Well that was different.

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn said gravely.

Éomer was silent for just a moment. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits." Gimli protested, holding up two fingers to make his point known. "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small - only children to your eyes."

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." The Marshall pointed to a rising smoke trail in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli said with growing horror.

Éomer nodded. "I am sorry."

Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder, making his grief known. Marina felt tears spring to her eyes. It could not be possible. There was no way those little troublemakers could be dead. It was all her fault. If she hadn't collapsed out of selfishness they may have lived long enough to be rescued. Pressing trembling fingers to her lips, Marina hid her tears against the rough sleeve of her vest.

Éomer could see the heaviness of their grief and turned, letting out a sharp whistle. "Hasufel! Arod!" A chestnut and a white horse moved through the crowd of warriors, all tacked and saddled. Marina had a very bad feeling all of a sudden, and it had naught to do with the hobbits. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

The Marshall put his helmet on and climbed easily into the saddle on his horse. "Look for your friends but do not trust to hope, for it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" Éomer trotted away with the host following behind him in a sweeping rush of colours and banners. The four looked on after the retreating horsemen for a moment before casting a look at the steeds. Arod seemed to gravitate towards Legolas, snuffling and nuzzling the elf with a soft nicker. Marina felt her heart clench at the sight, wishing it were that easy for her. Aragorn had already mounted up on the chestnut and was walking the horse towards where she stood.

"Oh, no. No, no, no! I'd rather walk or...run." Marina protested sharply as he offered a hand to her. It had been a decade since she was last on horseback, and for good reason there was no way in hell she would get back on again willingly. Legolas wanted nothing more than for her to ride with him; to teach her what it was like to race with the wind. But the fear was too strong, and the negative vibe he'd gotten earlier told him it wasn't a good idea to offer. So it was with neutral acceptance that he helped Gimli up behind him.

"Not an option, Marina. You cannot live your life in fear." Aragorn said firmly and was well prepared when she jerked her head up to glare at him. Whatever restraint there'd been on her temper since coming to Middle-Earth, was long gone. Everything, and everyone managed to say or do something to pick her to pieces.

"Did you brother get squished by a horse? Do you know what it's like to watch someone die, and unable to do a thing about it? Don't preach to me, Aragorn-"

"Enough!" He commanded, raising his voice above her. Marina shut her mouth, eyes widening as Aragorn stared hard at her, curling the reins in one hand as he offered her the other once again. "I have lost more than you know. You must put the past behind you. Hasufel will not harm you." Legolas and Gimli watched on as Marina seemed to have an internal battle with her greatest fear. Hasufel trotted forward, extending his soft muzzle to the shaking mortal. Marina froze as the horse snuffed at her hair and clothes, whickering in greeting.

Brown, brown eyes met hers. They were so gentle; nothing like the wild, untamed mustang that had run her down. No, Aragorn was right. This horse wouldn't harm her. Legolas and Gimli gave visible sighs of relief as Marina tentatively placed her hand in the ranger's. Aragorn hoisted her up behind him, and she automatically snagged a death grip around his waist as they cantered off toward the smoke without a another word said.

Hasufel had a smooth, steady gait and did not jolt either of his riders as he cantered over the plains. Arod was more sedate but with his lither build, it wasn't hard to guess that he could fly if he wished. Marina looked across at Legolas, feeling her heart flutter at how majestic he managed to look just by sitting there; he guided Arod with hardly a touch of heel or harsh pull to the bit. Flowing, silvery blond hair moved like water over rock. Even her father hadn't been able to sit so lightly in the saddle; to flow with the horses movements so easy. Gimli however was bouncing up and down like a jackhammer no matter how hard he tried to adjust to the horse's pace.

Marina stifled a giggle before shyly glancing away as Legolas turned his head ever so slightly in her direction. Just because she was angry at him, it didn't mean she couldn't stare and drool...did it? Any joking or flattering thoughts were quickly swept aside as they breached a rise in the terrain to come upon the smouldering bodies. Cupping a hand to her nose, Marina almost gagged. The smell was horrible.

Aragorn helped her down before sliding from the saddle. Gimli was not so fortunate, though Legolas did try to help him, even if it was in vain. The dwarf decided to cheat and wriggle off the horse's rump, his legs spread wide. It was quite comical. Marina feared for his safety; it wasn't exactly a short drop from a horse's back, especially if you went backwards.

"How do you get off this confounded thing?" Gimli cursed and shuffled backwards, wriggling his butt to the point he was almost doing the splits. When he tried to move again, he just couldn't. His legs were too far apart to be of any use. Arod turned his head to look at the dwarf, as if to say, 'stupid dwarf'. "I'm stuck." The dwarf griped quietly. Legolas whispered something in the horse's ear, and Arod tossed his head with a snort. Bending his front legs, he lowered his body to the ground and Gimli took the opportunity to slide (not very majestically) off his back and onto the blood-stained ground with a thump.

Arod neighed in amusement and Legolas gave the animal a gentle pat on its strong neck, before letting him go so he could graze with Hasufel. Gimli grumbled quietly to himself, his cheeks having turned pink. Marina hid a smile and ventured over to the battleground, a growing sadness engulfing her heart. The dwarf riffled through the pile with his axe and retrieved a charred belt.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli said, all hope of rescuing them plummeted.

Marina crouched down, not trusting herself to stand as tears rolled down her cheeks. The poor little hobbits. It was all her fault. Legolas was saying a prayer in elvish for the little ones, his eyes closed with grief and regret. Aragorn kicked a helmet, sending it flying over the grass before letting out an agonised cry. He fell to his knees with an exhausted sigh.

"We failed them."

"It's all my fault," Marina whispered to the ground. "If I hadn't fallen asleep-"

"Nay. It wasn't your fault, lassy. We would never have made it in time." Gimli said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Aragorn saw something from his peripheral and leaned closer, hope springing to life within his heart. "A hobbit lay here, and the other." He moved his hands over the two indentations in the grass, narrowing his eyes as he tried to envision how the battle had played out. "They crawled." The ranger tracked through the muddle of hoof prints, blood stains and various other spoors until he found the hobbits' again, placing his hands against the ground.

"Their hands were bound." Gimli, Legolas and Marina followed him obediently, hope flittering within their eyes. "They ran over here." Aragorn spotted an orc spoor. "They were followed."

Hope renewed, Aragorn tracked the spoors further from where the slaughter had taken place. "The tracks lead away from the battle...into Fangorn Forest." The four peered up at the dense, dark forest.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli mused.

"Gangnam style?"

Once again, the three glanced at the woman speculatively.

"What?" She pouted with arms folded tightly across her chest. God, couldn't she have any fun? Even if they didn't understand her references, it was still bloody funny.

* * *

**I couldn't help myself, honestly. The image of Pippin and Merry doing gangman style away from the battle was just too awesome. Gimmie opinions, lovelies! You know the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Its like...cookie speeeed. :D Hope to have the next one out by Monday. Love to all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Oh my God, guys. I simply cannot hope to explain just how happy you make me. I seriously jump around with joy everytime I see a new review. You are the ones that keep me going; that compell me to write the deliciousness of Legolas. So thank you very much, and I hope you continue to do so! ^_^**

**So once again thanks to all for reviews!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**GoldenCoatGirl87:**** Thank you very much! Don't become too addicted to it. You might need to go to Legolas Withdrawls!**

**Trixie1990:**** Are you mad, woman? Thank YOU for taking the time out of your life to read my humble little story. You're the awesome one!**

**Movielover01:**** Strange that. I almost fell out of my chair while writing it, considering how abstract and weird it was. Thank you!**

**Kate:**** I can see why you would think that but alas, I am not from Britian. I am Australian. Aussie Aussie Aussie Oi Oi Oi! :D**

**Gamergirl052:**** Come on, you know me. I just couldn't help myself. :P**

**Figs:**** skhsigsks! I love YOU! I shall keep writing.**

**Starfeeder24:**** As I said to Golden. Legolas Withdrawls for juu! Thanks! :D**

**Mikki:**** Thank you! Didn't know that before, but I has now corrected it. Cheers!**

**Fira Jones:**** Good first impression? :P Yes, its Gangnam style by Psy.**

**Angel07871:**** Thank you so much! I was in stitches writing that part. :P And yes! Aragorn is quite possibly our caped vigilante. *waggles eyebrows***

* * *

**WARNING: There is slight lemon in this chapter. (Finally, I know right?) I ask for detailed opinions, my lovelies! Preferences to what you want him to do with our herione, things you did like or things you didn't like. You know the drill. :P**

* * *

**Oh, oh! One more thing. Keep a look out for errors pwease! Ok, read on. :D**

* * *

Pathetic. Absolutely, unspeakably pathetic. Ridiculous. It just wasn't fair. No, fair was the wrong word. It was just...wrong. Nothing in the mortal world of relationships worked like this. Marina was quietly moping as the other three navigated through Fangorn Forest, checking every now and then that she was still following. Kicking a loose rock, the mortal watched as it bounced against a mossy embankment before disappearing over it.

It just wasn't logical. Why couldn't she stay angry at him? Every nerve, muscle and vein in her body wanted nothing more than to feel the elf's silky touch against her skin. But he'd kept his distance, and that pissed her off. Well, it pissed her body off which in turn pissed her off because she felt so _needy_. Just watching him stride ahead was enough to get the blood pumping; making her tingle all over. It was driving her insane. God, what would it be like to kiss him? Marina almost swooned at the thought.

Gimli was investigating a copse of leaves just ahead, lifting a finger to his lips before spitting with disgust. "Orc blood!"

Marina shook herself, irritated. _Get over it, woman. You're supposed to be angry with him, not pining for him!_

Oh, but it was so hard not to. Marina abashedly ducked her head when said elf did his usual check that she was still following and hadn't become victim to the undergrowth. Maybe that would be beneficial. Having never had an intimate relationship, all these pent up emotions and sensations were going to make her do something embarrassing. Best be swallowed by some man-eating plant and not worry about it.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn remarked quietly, observing the spoors in confusion. Gimli seemed uneasy in the forest of towering trees and was consciously peering around as though one might suddenly jump to life.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli muttered as though to preserve oxygen.

Legolas however seemed to be the most comfortable among the company and raised his eyes to the gargantuan trees. "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory...and anger."

Sudden groans and shifting bark echoed around them. Marina shrieked in fright, falling straight on her butt in the wet moss. Gimli hefted his axe in alarm, and the sound from the trees seemed to grow louder and angrier.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas whispered, fascinated.

"Gimli." Aragorn snapped.

"Huh?"

Aragorn made a sweeping downward motion. "Lower your axe."

"Oh." Gimli very carefully lowered the weapon, raising his hand in a pacifying gesture. Legolas was well aware the woman of his heart was struggling to get to her feet, and though he longed to aid her, he did not want to endanger their relationship anymore than he had. Fingers twitching in reflex, Legolas snapped his head around, moving ahead of the ranger. "Aragorn, _nad nâ ennas_!" (Something is out there)

Aragorn followed him, stopping just at the elf's shoulder, searching the forest for anything amiss. "_Man cenich_?" (What do you see?)

By then Marina had clambered to her feet, dusting off her clothes cautiously. Talking trees. Just wonderful. Legolas muttered something though it was too quiet for her human ears. It surprised her when they readied their weapons. Marina trotted forward only to have them swing about, Aragorn voicing a war cry. Gimli's axe went spinning past her, while an arrow glided smoothly over her head. Despite wanting to scold them both for almost killing her, Marina found herself turning and having to shield her eyes from a blinding white light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The mysterious man said.

"Where are they!" Aragorn demanded, squinting to try and see through the blinding light.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

And whoever, did. Marina's jaw dropped. No way. It wasn't possible. Tears stung at her eyes and she let them flow, smiling brilliantly as the wizard gave her a wink. After so long, feeling guilty, it was a relief to know that he was alive. Maybe not the same, but alive none the less.

"It cannot be. You fell." Aragorn whispered, in utter disbelief. Legolas and Gimli bowed to the wizard in respect.

Gandalf explained his fight with the Balrog as though it had been a complete walk in the park. Marina was in awe, hardly able to believe him as he described the battle. And what task was he supposed to be completing anyway?

The company travelled back through the forest, having been informed Merry and Pippin were quite safe and far from harm. Marina was disappointed; she'd been so eager to see the happy-go-lucky hobbits again but at least they were safe. As they walked, Gandalf dropped back to speak with her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, Gandalf," she said tearfully.

"It is good to be back, my dear. Now then, a little bird tells me you have discovered your purpose in this world?" his eyes were twinkling, just as they had when she'd first met him.

"You knew, didn't you?" Marina accused with narrowed eyes. Of course he knew. How could he have not? With a slight smile, the wizard lowered his head guiltily. It didn't irritate her that he'd known. After all, it wouldn't have been his place to tell her. Both he and Galadriel had left it to Legolas. "I can't stay mad at him...I want to touch him again."

Gandalf peered at her curiously, and Marina quickly told him of everything that had occurred between them, wisely leaving out the part of Legolas querying her love life. As much as she trusted and respected Gandalf, there were things you just didn't mention to other people. And that was one of them. The wizard had tried not to laugh at the elf's new title but failed miserably. Master Fumble was certainly amusing, especially that Gimli had come up with it.

"Legolas has always been blunt and to the point, Marina. From the day you were born, you were destined for him. Now, now. Don't give me that look. It's not nearly as horrendous at it sounds. Legolas would never force or ask you to do something you were uncomfortable with. There isn't a thing he wouldn't do for you."

Marina stared at the back of Legolas's head as Gandalf's words hit home, before leaning close to the wizard to whisper. "Can the others hear us?"

"No." Relief for a moment, before, "But Legolas can."

"Gandalf!" she said in horror, averting her eyes just in case the elf decided to turn around. Heat was creeping up her neck and cheeks. Oh, God. Had he heard her muttered comment about wanting to touch him again? When she voiced that question very quietly to Gandalf, the wizard just smiled and she groaned in horror.

"It is not my place to speak of the elves courtship. When you're ready, I'm certain Legolas will tell you." If she hadn't been mortified before, she certainly was now. Courtship? Being courted by Legolas? Marina turned red. Gandalf strode off ahead to the lead, humming merrily. Marina wanted to throw something at him. A sizeable, soft piece of bark caught her eye and she lobbed it at the retreating wizard. It wouldn't hurt him but it would make her feel better. It wasn't possible. Her aim had been straight, and perfectly coordinated. Yet, somehow, the piece of bark landed dead set against Legolas's backside.

Would the ground swallow her before he turned around? Never had she been so embarrassed (even if it wasn't her fault, and she suspected it was Gandalf's doing) in her life as those blue, blue eyes gazed at her. It didn't even occur to her that Legolas could have caught the bark before it touched him. Glancing down at the piece of bark, a ghost of smile made his lips quirk before he met her eyes again. Marina quaked in her leather boots at the emotion burning in those eyes. Warmth pooled in her belly, that she dare not think of. The human gawked. It wasn't every day you got turned on just by having the Prince of Mirkwood staring at you. He wasn't moving in her direction, was he? No, he was definitely not stepping quickly and gracefully towards her. With a purely feminie shriek, Marina ran for it.

Boromir had been nothing but childish fun to escape from; to avoid before captured so he could not inflict justice upon her. Running from Legolas was startlingly different. This wasn't childish play; this was a dance, an intimate dance that her better judgement was letting her enjoy. Even as the others moved on ahead, it did not distract either of them from this sensual exchange. Marina's movements were clumsy and uncoordinated; Legolas's flowing and graceful. Several times he could have caught her, but did not. As the game of cat and mouse continued, Marina found herself wanting to be caught but not wishing for the game to end since it was so exhilarating.

Heart beating like a humming bird, Marina pressed flat against one of the gigantic trees, listening carefully for any sounds of perusal. Legolas would find her, of that she had no doubt. Though right at that moment, the mortal was so keenly attuned with her senses of him, that it was possible to garner where he was. It was a feeling set into her bones; a thrumming rhythm within the very fibre of her being; a song of the soul.

"I will catch you, little one." The silken voice said near her shoulder but there was no one there save the tree. It sent shivers marching up and down her spine. Gandalf and the others were long out of sight, and the silence that followed was deafening. Marina was positive the whole forest could hear the tremble of her heart; the quick expand of her lungs. This game was garnering more and more importance. Skirting around the tree, she made a break for better cover.

The dense copse of undergrowth allowed for a menagerie of hiding places, but also caused to be a hindrance to someone renowned for being a klutz. Marina stumbled several times, cutting the fabric on her legs to shreds. Grazes and cuts were sure to follow. Legolas crept closer, smirking at the petite boots peeking out from under the foliage. Did she honestly believe that she could hide from him? Apparently so, for when his fingers curled around a boot, it was empty. Lifting the footwear to eye level, Legolas's brow furrowed in concern. A mortal from another world, who had no knowledge of the dangers of this one, was walking around barefoot in a place home to poisonous insects and plants?

Legolas dreaded the outcome and hastened in his quest to find her before something bad happened.

_Oh the cleverness of me!_

Marina was quietly snickering in a copse of bushes away from the elf, watching him place her boots on the ground and continue his search. Why had she never done this before? Mucking around with Legolas was fun, even though she had no idea what it meant to him. Inching through the undergrowth, a variety of branches and spiky plantation made their distaste known by stabbing at her unprotected feet. Marina hissed, yelped and cursed very quietly at each new acquisition to her already tortured flesh.

Scrambling out of the unforgiving foliage, Marina searched for a vantage point. Only, there wasn't one. The reason being that a certain Mirkwood Prince was poised like a cat, ready to pounce just feet from her. Like a deer in headlights, she froze, watching him watching her until it snapped. Tree climbing had always been something she excelled at as a child to escape her elder brothers. Would the same tactic work on an elf? Marina dashed towards a tree that seemed reasonably easy to climb, jumping to gain momentum to reach the first branch.

What happened next was not something she would ever have imagined Legolas to be capable of. Marina found herself pinned to her idea of escape, feet nowhere near touching the forest floor. Blue, blue eyes were less than an inch from hers, their swirling depths a beguiling trait all on their own. Red started creeping up her neck as realisation set in. Legolas's hand circled both of hers, holding them above her head. Whatever sense of foundation was actually based around the fact that her legs were draped around his hips, their bodies touching from chest to thigh.

Using his free hand, Legolas observed the soles of her feet, frowning. The skin was red raw, and broken in several places. Not to mention that her pants from knees down were merely shreds of cloth, barely hiding the abrasions and cuts beneath. He was distracted from her injuries when she twisted, most likely to escape. The softness of her body brushed the hard planes of his own, and he shuddered delicately. Hooking tapered fingers beneath one knee, Legolas tugged her against him firmly, closing his eyes at the soft feminine gasp of pleasure. Music to his ears.

Marina's eyes fluttered as lips descended upon the visual column of her throat, laving and caressing with a talented tongue. The feel of his hard, muscular body against hers was as sinful as it was unbelievable. The elf lifted his head for a moment, staring into her eyes before tilting down to her lips, back and forth. Marina tilted her head to avoid his lips. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him. It was the fact the temptation was so strong, it worried her. The temptation had to have something to do with being bonded with him. Legolas did not seem too perturbed by it and continued to lavish affection on her skin. Marina let him, thoroughly enjoying the sparks of pleasure singing through her nerves. The heat growing in her belly was becoming uncomfortable, not to mention the tingling between her thighs. A delicately pointed ear was within reach and against better judgement, Marina gave it a swift stroke of her tongue.

The ground was mercilessly hard as she descended upon it with a thump, hardly able to move, whether it was the loss of contact or the over stimulation of senses, she was unsure. All she knew was that Legolas had backed off, eyes wide with tightly drawn lips. Every line of his body was taught with restraint and she wondered if she'd hurt him somehow. Staggering to her feet, feeling a fool, Marina tottered off in the direction of the others.

Legolas watched her, using every inch of his iron-clad control to not respond to his body's urges. Once the day had ended, he would definitely make a note to inform her of the sensitivity of elven ears. Seeing her walk away, shoulders hunched in dismissal, Legolas leapt forward. How dare she think she'd done something wrong. Among the list of other things, he would have to make it up to her for dropping her. He still couldn't believe she'd actually _licked_ him.

An arm locked like a vice around her hips, while a strong hand held her wrists captive. Marina all but melted in his hold, despite the logical side of her braining screaming obscenities at her for stupidity. He was a solid, immovable heat against her back, all but plastering himself against her as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. Had he not dumped her on the ground? Stared at her as though she'd grown another head?

"Let me go," she breathed, quivering as his fingers drew sensual circles over the line of her hip. Warm breath ghosted across her neck; lips just touching the curve of her shoulder. Wriggling with a soft whine proved to be more hazardous than a logical escape method. Legolas exhaled sharply against her hair and held her closer still, lips trailing over any portion of visible skin. The elf had gone mad...for her. Scary thought.

"Never," was the husky, whispered reply full of meaning and intent. Marina became victim to the elf's seemingly endless fascination with her skin; breathing high and sharp as his wandering fingers rested teasingly against her thigh, his other hand still keeping her wrists prisoner. Oh, how she wanted to touch him. This was tortuous, and he knew it. What he wasn't prepared for, was the cunning of his little mortal. So enthralled with the taste of her skin, and the feel of her body against his, he became oblivious to their surroundings.

This was going far too quickly, and far too fast. If Marina didn't do something now, it was sure to spiral out of control. Legolas was too busy indulging in the scent of her hair to pay much attention to the sneaky grin taking hold of her lips.

"Gandalf!" Marina yelped, horrified. Legolas's eyes immediately panned the area for said wizard, loosening his iron hold for just a moment, and the mortal made her move. Leaping forward, she broke from his grasp and spun in the same instance, shoving him down onto a rock formation. Marina stood before him, arms crossed and appearing quite smug.

"You little minx." Legolas purred, thrilled as the mortal blushed prettily. His heart was pumping with adrenaline; his eyes seeing only her. Why had he not danced with her before? Quick as a snake, the Prince circled his arms around her, ignoring her startled gasp as his hands drifted down to rest upon her rump. Marina was wide-eyed, embarrassed and unsure whether should be angry or flustered as he gave her a gentle smack, pulling her forward so that she stood between his legs. Legolas stood, ever so slowly dragging his body against hers until he had attained his full height. With finality he gave her backside a rough squeeze before letting her go completely.

"Now we're even."

_Even? What? What the hell just happened?_

And he walked off, leaving her standing there, open-mouthed, sexually frustrated and so not satisfied. Marina watched the Prince of Mirkwood stroll away as though nothing had happened. No, it would not end this way. No man could gain control that quickly or that easily. Setting her lips in a determined line, and putting her boots back on tortured feet, Marina stalked (more like limped) after him. Oh, yes revenge would be sweet and when he least expected it.

All thoughts of exacting revenge on Legolas went out the window. If it had not been for Aragorn darting forward to catch her, Marina would have ran pell-mell back into the woods. The cause of her fear was as magnificent as he was terrifying. Gandalf introduced him as Shadowfax, The Lord of all horses and indeed he was grand. A powerfully built Mearas, the current King of his race. And a diva. The stallion rose to his hind legs, trumpeting loudly and Marina dived behind the ranger in fear.

Answering neighs came from nearby and Arod and Hasufel galloped over the hill, whickering and utterly trembling as Shadowfax extended his muzzle to both. Aragorn mounted onto Hasufel without preamble, helping Marina up behind him. With all the pain, and the feeling of floating, there was just not enough room in her brain to place the fear of horses.

Legolas could not help feeling irritated as the woman snaked her arms around the ranger's waist, glancing at him gloating out of the corner of her eye as she did. Their play in Fangorn forest was a consuming flame that threatened to swallow him, mind and soul. The very blood in his veins burned for her, robbing him of any logical sense. Very soon, and perhaps sooner than Marina wished he would formerly ask for permission to court her. Judging by the stubborn set of her mouth, it was sure to be a challenge. And oh, did he love challenges.

The ride to Edoras was hard and exhausting. Marina had never been on horseback for so long, especially at a consistent canter. Muscles in her lower back ached and her legs felt like useless extensions. One thing for sure, when this joyride came to an end her thighs were going to hurt. A lot. Along with everything else.

_I wonder if Legolas's touch would soothe it._ She blushed before mentally scolding her raging hormones.

Before long, and much to the relief of the weary riders, Edoras loomed into view.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf intoned before Shadowfax sprung forward and they continued on.

_Comforting_.

It was the first human structure Marina had see since entering this realm. It was everything the medieval times hinted at, except this was no castle. Women, children and an accountable number of grim-faced men stared at them as they made their way to the top of the hill.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard. " Gimli remarked quietly, the stares of the townsfolk making him uneasy. The others agreed with him but did not voice their opinion.

Marina waited until Aragorn had swung out of the saddle, not entirely sure if her legs were capable of functioning. To add to an already frustrating dilemma, their arrival was causing a bit of a crowd. Dressed as a woman of middle earth she may be, but Marina did not look at all like the women of this world, and that caused curiosity. Most of the women were either brunettes or blonds. With midnight black hair and gray eyes, Marina was the nail sticking out, just waiting to be hammered.

"Do you need help, Marina?" Aragorn queried softly, raising his hands as though to grip her waist. Gimli and Legolas watched on, the elf forgetting his previous irritation as it became obvious she was in pain. Pride was a bitch and completely unhelpful. Marina refused to appear helpless in front of so many people. Concerned and more than a little eager to have his hands on her, Legolas went to step forward but halted.

"I'm ok. Thank you." The rangers hands retreated (as did Legolas) and Marina tried to focus on getting off the horse rather than the dozens of eyes; a pair of intense blue eyes, in particular. Hasufel shifted beneath her and she froze, terrified. Was he going to buck? Rear? Go on a mad rampage through the people? Aragorn settled the horse with a few quiet words, also quelling her disquiet. After Marina deemed it safe to move, she wriggled forward onto the saddle and exercised her legs to get the blood pumping before leaning forward and throwing her leg across Hasufel's back. The ground rushed up to meet her, and it was only when Aragorn helped her up did she realise she'd misjudged Hasufel's height and stacked it. Badly. If the injuries weren't going to hurt before, they were certainly going to be a bitch now. A few of the onlookers were snickering and whispering amongst themselves. Rohan prided themselves on horsemanship, so naturally, when one saw someone fall off their horse, they were made into the laughing stock.

Try as she might, Marina couldn't help but be bothered by their blatant disregard for her well-being. How ignorant of her to assume that a different world would mean no arrogant, cruel people. Reality check coming right up. Brushing off her clothes with brusque gestures, she did her best to hold the tears at bay, though a few managed to escape down her cheek. Legolas yearned to comfort her, his fingers twitching with restraint. For once, he knew why he should not. She was making an attempt to be strong, and he was not about to ruin that in front of these people. Though it did not stop him from glowering at them, and wanting to use them for target practise.

Without uttering a sound, ignoring the jeering of a few onlookers and the aches and pains of her body, Marina gingerly followed Gandalf up the steps. Gingerly was a good word for it. For every step, a new muscle starting screaming in protest. The soft leather of the boots was nothing but an irritation, making the sores and cuts sting. By the time Marina made it to the top of the stair, there was nothing more that she wanted to do then flop down and cry. Nursing other people, she was good at. Nursing herself? Not really.

Guards blocked their entrance to the hall, and Marina was so very close to chucking a temper tantrum, the likes of which middle earth would never wish to see again. Sexually frustrated, hormonal and damn sore, the last thing the female wanted was more trouble. But, it was coming, of that she was sure. Needing something to lean on, Marina thought about using Legolas but then changed her mind. Aragorn was the safer option. So she all but plastered herself to the ranger's side, clinging to his arm. Aragorn didn't seem to mind and gave her hand a comforting pat, aware she was in pain.

"Ah!" Gandalf smiles at the nearest guard, known as Háma.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The man seemed to want to spit in disgust as the name rolled off his tongue.

Gandalf nodded in understanding and signalled the others to surrender their weapons. Aragorn, even with Marina attached to his arm relinquished all his weapons with a grim smile. Legolas handed over his bow, giving an experienced twirl of his knives before giving them to the guards. Gimli reluctantly handed over his axe, eyes narrowing at the guards suspiciously. A few of the guards raised expectant brows at Marina and seeing as she was reluctant to move from the ranger's side, they investigated her knapsack until deeming it approved. The company was ruffled at the blatant disregard in which they handled Marina, and a few eyes delved to their weapons. Gimli had to punch the elf in the arm. Hard. There might've been several loosely rolling heads otherwise.

"Your staff." Háma gestured to the wizard's weapon.

"Hmm?" Gandalf glanced at the staff. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" A tiny smile quirked Marina's lips as the wizard layered on the old man guise pretty thickly, leaning on his staff to make a point. Háma hesitated for a second before gesturing to follow him. Gandalf glances over his shoulder to give Aragorn a tiny wink, and the ranger barely resisted smirking. The wizard entered the hall, leaning on Legolas's arm for better effect.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf's voice echoed in the immense hall, and it did not pass the company's notice that they were being tracked by thugs on either side between the pillars. Legolas retreated from the wizard, eyes observing the hostiles. Aragorn moved Marina so she was in-between him and the elf, Gimli just behind her.

A grizzly, wizened voice erupted from the prone form on the throne, eliciting a shiver down Marina's spine. The man was clearly bewitched by Saruman as Gandalf said, the pale man in dark robes every bit the worm his name implied; he was kneeling at the King's side, whispering and possibly scheming.

"Why...should I...welcome you, Gandalf...Stormcrow?" Theoden glanced at Grima for affirmation and the vile snake nodded, standing to address the company.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped, watching as the man cowered beneath his gaze. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy words with a witless worm." The wizard raised his staff, brandishing it for all to see.

"His staff!" Grima snarled, backing away quickly from the approaching wizard, eyes snapping to the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Marina almost fell on her butt as the guards ambushed them, swinging fists all over the place. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fought in a circle around her, pummelling the man with well-placed blows and knocking them off their feet. Having only ever seen them with weapons, Marina was in open-mouthed awe to see them in a fist-fight. Aragorn used his strength to curb opponents whereas Legolas used his height and dexterity to bring them down. Gimli, having the advantage of strength and of shorter height, simply barrelled into the guards, knocking them down with a crow of victory.

In all this, Gandalf continued stepping forward, relying on the others to keep the guards at bay. Marina limped along behind him, flinching whenever a guard got too close. "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows."

Gimli knocks Grima to the ground, pinning him to the floor. "I would stay still if I were you." The dwarf growled at the whimpering man.

"Hearken to me! I release you," Gandalf flung his hand up, eyes closing," from the spell."

Nearly every spine in the room wanted to crawl away and hide as the menacing laugh rose eerily from the bewitched King. Gandalf opened his eyes in surprise. Théoden continued laughing, sitting straight on the throne. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Determined to put an end to Saruman's madness, Gandalf throw the grey robes back, exuding a blinding white light that had Théoden recoiling back against his seat, a cry falling from his lips. Pointing the staff at the bewitched King Gandalf moved forward, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Marina's eyes were diverted to a flash of white. A woman stood just beyond a door way, eyes wide with fright. Of noble descent, she definitely was if her clothes and bearing were of any indication. One way to get your ego stomped on was to be in a room with a more beautiful female. Marina's attitude sunk a few more levels, unaware that Legolas's eyes were on her. The woman rushed forward, only to have Aragorn snag her arm.

"Wait." He bid her.

"If I go...Théoden dies." Saruman snarled through the King. Gandalf moved his staff sharply, sending Théoden back against the chair.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine."

"Be gone!" Gandalf commanded, and smote Théoden with his staff as the King lunged forward, only to be knocked by against the throne once again. The King let out a weary moan and slumped forward in the chair. Free of the ranger, the woman darted forward before he could fall to the ground and supports him, kneeling on the ground. As Marina watched, the man _changed_, right before her eyes. From grizzled, ancient old man to reasonably aged, clarity and recognition returning to his eyes.

Looking around for a moment, the King peered down at the woman. I know your face. Éowyn...Éowyn. Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf sighed in relief.

Marina did not follow the others out of the Hall to see Grima's fate. Instead, she opted for sitting on one of the long wooden benches flanking the wall, a quivering sigh of relief falling from her lips. Éowyn, the King's niece she discovered, found her sitting alone and went to her side. At the sound of footsteps, Marina hoped it was Legolas, but the elf would never make his presence known. Éowyn bent at the waist, smiling gently at the dirt-ridden, blood stained girl. Would she also judge Marina based on how she looked?

Carefully raising her eyes, the emotions that stared back at her were not at all alike those from the jeering crowd. No, Éowyn was not the type of character to judge a book by its cover. Well, hopefully anyway.

"Hello." Marina greeted politely.

"Welcome to Edoras. I sense you have not been here before. Strange that I have not heard your accent. From where do you hail?"

Jebus. Of all the things she'd expected the woman to say, that had not been one of them. On earth, if you saw someone bleeding and clearly in pain, you didn't start asking them for their personal details. You helped them, for crying out loud. But considering this was a different culture, perhaps the women were as tough as nails here, and a bit of blood wasn't that out of place here and there. The thought was a bit discouraging that this beautiful woman could fight, where she could barely get off a horse without stacking it. How did one explain that they were from a different world?

"I'm from...Perth."

Éowyn's brow furrowed. "Perth. I have not heard of it."

"Yeah, it's out there." Marina waved a hand vaguely in an unimportant direction. "Most people haven't. My name is Marina."

"I am Éowyn. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

"Oh, how rude of me. Would you like to freshen up?"

Freshen up? Did that mean a chance to be clean that didn't involve jumping in the middle of a lake? The thought of a shower or even a medieval bath was heaven at that point. When was the last time she'd properly washed? A week ago? Two? The days were just a blur. Dumbly, Marina could only nod and hobbled after the Lady as she led her through the twists and turns of the Hall. It hadn't looked big from the outside, but this was certainly a maze.

Éowyn brought her to her own personal chambers, explaining that since they had not been expecting guests, rooms were not prepared. What Marina assumed were handmaidens, filled an ornate metal tub with water, scenting it with petals of an nondescript flower. At least it smelt nice. Getting into the damn thing was a bother. The three onlookers didn't seem to be going anywhere and Marina wasn't overly fond of getting undressed, even in front of other women.

"Umm...can I have some privacy please?" She squeaked, flushing red. Was that rude to ask? Surely not.

The handmaidens bobbed their heads, saying they would return later. Éowyn however, didn't seem to take the hint and proceeded to help Marina undress, much to her chagrin. Blushing and feeling self-conscious, Marina sat upon a stool, clad in nothing but the silky underwear the elves had given her. What consisted of a bra was merely a wrap of cloth around her chest. Despite trying to keep her mouth shut, Marina howled and snapped, and swore as Éowyn cleaned her legs of the dirt that had slipped into the small cuts. The Lady of Rohan barely managed to avoid being kicked in the face as she tended to the girl's feet.

"What on earth happened?" The wounds had gotten worse; red and already festering. Pieces of dirt and other paraphernalia were lodged deeply into some of the open wounds. If it didn't look bad enough, it certainly smelled bad. If only modern medicine existed in this world...and painkillers.

"I went barefoot in Fangorn Forest." Marina said off-handily, leaving out the part of why. Yes, why had she been prancing through an unknown forest barefoot? Bloody Legolas. Éowyn's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the admission, before she shook her head and gestured toward the tub.

"I'll be back soon. I've set out some clothes that should fit you on the bed," she pointed at the neatly folded bundle. Marina thanked her and watched as she left, shutting the door behind her. It was eerily silent. And for a moment, Marina just sat there half-naked staring at the wall before shaking herself. Removing the scant excuse for underwear, she climbed into the tub, almost gnawing her tongue in half as the water stung and bit at her feet. The illogical side of her brain was screaming to get out, whilst the nurse inside insisted to remain. So there she sat, fidgeting and wincing until the sting eventually faded to a dull, almost ignorable pang. A bar of soap had been left on the tub's edge and Marina wasted no time in scrubbing her body down.

By the time she was finished, every inch of her skin felt squeaky clean and fresh, scented with the sweet, yet subtle smell of the flower. The bubbles the soap had created were long gone when Marina eventually clambered out of the tub, fetching the robe Éowyn had left for her on the bed. So this was the equivalent of a towel? Not wanting to start debating specifics, Marina dried her body off, tip-toeing on the remnants of her clothes. The cloak with the elven brooch was also on the bed.

_God, I hope these have been washed or never used._

Marina wriggled into the underwear provided; it was rougher than what the elves had given her but not overly uncomfortable. Next went the dress with bell sleeves very much like the one Éowyn had been wearing. It was light and comfortable, in a very light shade of ivory. It would set off her hair and eye colour but at least it was comfy. Marina made a face to find it was loose and fiddled with the strings at the back. This is why she had never worn a corset. Too damn bothersome. It strangled you and gave you the impression of bigger breasts. So not worth the agony.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Marina called over her shoulder, getting flustered as the strings refused to cooperate with her. Hearing the creak of the door opening, she immediately started complaining. "Éowyn, could you tie up these laces for me? Please? I swear, they're driving me nutty."

There was no answer, no sound of movement. Marina frowned and made to turn towards the door when a set of talented fingers proceeded to tie up the laces for her. The warmth at her back, the fan of breath against her neck. With her heart beating wildly, Marina found herself turned and looked straight up into the eyes of Legolas. Had there been a mirror, she was certain her face would be a dozen shades of scarlet. A fine tremble moved along the line of her body as Legolas cupped her face between his hands, lowering his head to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I am sorry for dropping you, _mil-nin_." He said softly, eyes sincere and not at all the wild, untamed blue they had been in the forest.

Surprised, Marina could only say. "Oh, that's ok. I thought I hurt you."

Legolas chuckled, causing muscles to spasm in response. Marina twitched. Goddamn his voice. It would be the end of her. "The complete opposite. An elf's ear is very sensitive."

Sensitive as in allergic reaction or as in...arousal? Marina could already see the answer in his eyes; could feel herself growing warmer and dizzy.

"So its...you don't like people touching them?" She questioned innocently.

"No. The only person permitted to touching anywhere on my body is you." Legolas would later wonder if he was being too blunt again.

Marina smiled in a goofy, disbelieving fashion before blacking out.

* * *

**Poor little Marina. Mind implosion from sexy Legolas and exhaustion. What'dya think? Too much? Too little? Not enough? Tell me! I beg of you! *bows down* I am your humble servant! **

**Next update hopefully on monday, but dun be dissapointed if its not. It'll be out on either tuesday or wednesday otherwise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** I know, I know. Its late. But I've been distracted. XD Still wednesday at least. This chapter focuses very much on Marina. I wanted to introduce a bit more of her character and make it more real.**

**I'm not sure how I felt about the chapter. There were aspects I liked and didn't like. But I'll let you guys be the judge. :D**

* * *

**Thanks to all for the reviews! You make my day awesome!**

**Responses:**

**Gamergirl052:**** Nonsense. Laughing is awesome but you're still probably a better writer than I. XD**

**Sieni1:**** Only 100%?! I must try harder to achieve 120%!**

**ShellyStark:**** I appear to have started the wheels turning on your devious mind. Mwahahaha!**

**Syrena Swift:**** It cant go THAT fast. Hold your horses, chika! They'll get there. xD**

**ZoSilver:**** Easy on there, chika. Give me a chance to put my own aspects into the story line. XD Not to be rude, but this story is in the romance category. And down-playing the romance between them doesn't work with my plotline. You are the only person who has said they don't like the romance aspect so forgive me, but I cannot change that. Maybe? Jebus, darl. They DO. Insanely so. Thanks for your honesty anyhow!**

* * *

Eyes fluttering, Marina broke through the last lazy haze of sleep to stare up at a pristine white ceiling, the flow of music having been what woke her up. Rubbing sleepily at her eyes, the environment became suddenly clear. The TV was rolling credits. Marina scrambled to her feet with a start. What the hell had she been on the floor for? Tracy and Gordon must've spiked the popcorn. Wait a minute. This was her house.

"What the hell?!"

Looking down, the Hello Kitty pyjamas that Galadriel had so cruelly destroyed were adorning her person; unmarred and free of dirt. This had to be a dream surely. Marina pinched herself with growing panic, wincing as the skin stung in protest. This could not be real. Rolling up her sleeve, the puckered scar tissue stared back at her. Pacing the length of the room, she tried to control her breathing to no avail.

"This is not happening. I didn't ask to be sent back. This is _not_ happening!" Legolas's explanation of the bond was becoming blazingly apparent; her heart paced and constricted, sensing the loss of the elf's presence. It didn't make sense. There should have been excruciating pain in her feet but there wasn't. Hell, every single muscle in her body should be screaming from the horse ride. Could this still be a dream then? Marina carefully closed her eyes, counted to five and opened them. The boring, moderately decorated expanse of her lounge room remained.

For every breath that entered her lungs, her heart gave an unpleasant pulse that made the poor girl sick to her stomach and feel so unattached. Had Legolas felt this way when she had been unconscious for three days? How had he managed it? Marina jumped in fright as the clock in the kitchen chimed six, adding extra anxiety to already frayed nerves. Work. Yes, she started work at seven. Did she go? If this was a dream, surely it wouldn't matter either way?

All but forcing herself, Marina went about a morning ritual that now seemed so foreign and alien. Having blundered through the dark in Middle Earth, her night vision had improved and she didn't feel the need to turn the lights on. Using electricity just didn't seem necessary now that she was capable of surviving without it though stepping into a warm shower was lovely. Little niggling's of pain made themselves known in her soles. It worried her. If pain was coming on its own, this couldn't be a dream. Though it still had nothing on the heart beating an agonising rhythm beneath her breast.

It all felt so slow and tedious as she settled herself down at the kitchen table to indulge in a quick meal of cereal and a bowl of fruit; tasteless and bitter, it may as well have been ash. Whatever this was, whether real or a dream, it felt...wrong. It felt so empty and meaningless. Is this the way she'd lived for so long? Tossing the remnants of breakfast in the sink, Marina left the house and headed to the bus stop.

Clear, blue skies. The passage of scenery. People walking on the sidewalk or pausing at a shop window. Marina viewed it all as the bus putted down the street in the direction of the hospital. Had it always been so bleak? Without purpose? So...boring? Marina found herself suddenly homesick for a land that was not her own.

Work was as usual, the mad house she remembered it to be. The moment she clocked in, Marina was given the short piece of string; there were dozens of patients that needed wounds to be redressed, toiletry bags to be disposed of, family members to be consoled. All the hard, mind-numbing work put the girl in a veiled gaze. Everything she did was automatic; reflex. There was no joy to see a patient appreciating her care; no sadness when one of her patients passed away.

Every step, however, was another notch added to the pain  
scale. Muscles ached; wounds protested and tore under the persistent strain of walking; her heart rising in her chest until the blood was all but pounding like a steady drum in her ear.

"Is this how I lived before?" She muttered softly. Forever condemned to simply work to lose who she was? Life was losing whatever importance it had left to give her, and she didn't care anymore. The messaging system goes off with a harsh alarm, snapping Marina out of her thoughts long enough to rush to the emergency room.

Casualties were pouring in; doctors shouting and demanding at the nurses who scurried around them. Marina was diverted to sorting out patient files and collecting information. A massive traffic collision including a dozen cars and a bus, was bringing a variety of injuries in. Helping people was the one thing she excelled at and quickly went from patient to patient, comforting them where she could, organising their medication, bandaging wounds and inserting needles.

"Marina," It was Tracey that came trotting up to her, blood smeared on her work clothes, appearing drawn and pale. "Come quickly!"

This was odd. Tracey didn't work in her department. Hell, Marina was positive that she didn't work at the same hospital. This had to be a dream.

Any chance at querying the need for her presence disappeared as the woman raced away; Marina followed, dodging around other staff members and life saving equipment. Shouldn't she have been happy to see her friend? Maybe even nostalgic? But there was nothing; not even a hint of affection for the other girl. Tracey lead her to a set of beds that were reserved for the worst casualties. A dozens doctors surrounded the one occupied bed, blocking the patient from sight. A strange, overwhelming feeling was growing inside her chest. Who was on that bed?

Ever so slowly, the doctors dispensed to reveal the patient. Numerous cuts and grazes covered his face; the majority of his body wrapped in gauze and tainted with blood. Marina stood stock still as his eyelids fluttered to reveal blue, blue eyes. Nearly everything in her body paused, except her heart that skipped a beat and hammered for all it was worth. Pain constricted around her chest and her legs collapsed under her. How was this happening? What the hell was going on?

There was no mistaking it. It was no man, but Legolas. Even covered in blood, with such haunted blue eyes he was still the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Though he said nothing, he continued to stare as she did. A strange scent filled the room then; the smell of the ocean. What the hell did that mean? The bed upon which he was resting began to move away, in the direction which the scent was strongest. A breeze filled the room and Marina squinted as harsh air buffeted her face.

"Le...Legolas..." her fingers reached for him but no matter how far she extended her arm he seemed to move further away. "Legolas!"

_It is what will come to pass, should you fail._ Galadriel's methodical voice whispered.

"Marina!"

The voice called her back to consciousness and Marina almost wept in relief to see the medieval ceiling above. It had been a dream, a very realistic dream but a dream nonetheless. Was that what it would be like to back? Is that what it would feel like to lose Legolas? How could she dare go back to such a bleak, meaningless atmosphere? Obviously, she had little to no purpose in the modern world anymore. For reasons still unfathomable, she was needed in this realm with the Prince of Mirkwood. What had Galadriel meant? Would Legolas die if she left? Shivering delicately, Marina tilted her head slightly to see Gandalf staring down at her with concern.

"Gandalf," Marina murmured, wincing as the brain acknowledged all the hurts the dream had not. At least there wasn't an ache in her chest now. The very idea of repeating that situation was not a welcome one. On further inspection, it became clear this was not Éowyn's room; it was smaller and less extravagant. It did nothing to help the anxiety curling cold fingers around her throat. Gandalf placed his hand upon her shoulder, forcing her to lay back down when she attempted to sit up.

"Stay as you are, child. Your injuries need time to heal."

Desperate, Marina's eyes filled with the tell-tale sign of tears. Fingers hooked like a vice into the wizard's voluminous cloak, to ground herself and convince the brain this was indeed real. Legolas was not injured and dying somewhere; he wasn't bloodstained or staring at her with such sad blue eyes. But he still wasn't sitting by her side. Why of all times was he not near? Gandalf watched in sympathy as the emotional turmoil swirled within her grey eyes.

"Gandalf...I dreamt I went back. Legolas...Legolas was hurt and I couldn't do anything. It was horrible. Galadriel said something to me in the dream. That what I saw would come to pass if I failed. What did she mean?" She whispered against his cloak, shivering both from pain and stress. It was night now so she figured it had to have been at least six hours since she fainted. Reeling away from the wizard, Marina threaded fingers through her hair and tugged on them mercilessly. "I can't do this!"

If Galadriel had meant to turn her away from the idea of returning home, she'd certainly achieved it. But why? Why was it so important that she remain? Just because Legolas was her soul mate? People, depending on the point of view of belief, rarely found their supposed soul mate on Earth. And they certainly didn't die if they didn't meet their other half. Why then should this be any different? Maybe it was time to have a serious chat with Legolas about the elven bonding thing.

"Marina Cortez!" Gandalf's voice boomed within the small room and she shrunk back under the covers as he seemed to grow in height. "You have seen what would become of your life if you returned to your world. You have seen what will happen to Legolas should you choose to do so. That is what the Lady of Light needed you to understand." Marina peeked out from beneath the covers as his voice took on a softer, more reassuring tone. "It is time for you to be strong for there are a great many perils ahead."

Marina watched with doe-eyed awe as Gandalf let his pipe and blew various objects into the air; rings, ships, trees. Was there anything thing this wizard could not do? Either it was the scent of the smoke or the elaborate shapes, she gingerly calmed down and relaxed back against the pillows. Gandalf nodded approvingly and cleared his throat. A servant came into the room with a tray of food. A selection of meats, fruits and bread made her mouth water as the woman set it down on the bed before retreating with a quick nod. Heedless to manners, Marina wolfed it down and very nearly spat it out. The food had a foul taste to it.

"Urgh. What's in this?"

"Various herbs to heal your wounds."

"I'm not eating another bite." Marina griped but a stern look from the wizard had her licking the last traces of sustenance off her fingers. Water, thankfully, was not spiked with foul-tasting medicine and she eagerly quenched her thirst. Full, content and in a little less pain than before, Marina sank back against the bed and drifted off to sleep under the watchful eye of Gandalf.

* * *

Something was crowing...loudly!

Marina groaned and nestled deeper under the blankets.

A few moments of silence and it started again. Growling, the woman buried her head under the bundle of pillows, trying to stay half-asleep long enough as to stem off the pain her brain would soon be registering. What could only be assumed as a rooster, continued its morning song in earnest and more of the damn birds joined in. And then dogs started barking. Horses whickered, equipment clanged and voices erupted into her peaceful solitude.

Now normally, you'd sit up and scream obscenities until silence was achieved. Marina went to do just that, and a list of curses poured from her lips for an entirely different reason. Muscles everywhere hurt like all hell; some worse than others, particularly her thighs. Feet however were by far the worst. Every little twitch sent a singe of agony through the tender soles. Marina grit her teeth with a whimper as she flexed both feet. If she didn't, the muscles would stiffen up and worsen. After all, she couldn't stay bedridden for however long it was going to take to heal. Flinging the sheets away, a grimace pulled at her lips. Bandages that would have been pristine white were soaked with blood and pus, staining the sheet both above and lining the bed.

_Damn it all. Where is modern medicine when you need it?_

Hardly the time to be wishing for modernisation considering the dream, but this was ridiculous. Both feet were just as bad, so she couldn't cheat by favouring one foot. And wheelchairs didn't exist. Neither did crutches, but certainly it was possible to make some? Scanning the room for useful, breakable items, Marina set her eyes on an old table. It was ancient, and clearly loved. Couldn't use that then. Discarding the crutches idea for the moment, Marina set about trying to get out of bed. There was nothing worse than lying in soiled sheets. Now she knew how her patients had felt after a night of lying in blood or worse. The edges of the beautiful gown she'd borrowed from Éowyn was completely soaked with it.

"Shit."

Gingerly moving to the edge of the bed, Marina tried to ignore the guilt surfacing for ruining clothing that wasn't her own. There were more troublesome things to be worried about than soiled linen. If there'd been a tub of some description in the room it would have been easy to simply let the wounds soak. But there wasn't. So desperate times called for desperate measures. Marina carefully went about undoing the bandages, wincing as the foul stench drifted up. What she'd eaten last night very nearly came back up as the wound was revealed. There were gigantic holes in both feet, each at least a millimetre deep and an inch across.

Pus and blood weren't the most worrying things now. What looked like eggs were clustered in bloody clumps through the wound. Dreading what would happen but knowing it needed to be done, Marina situated her fingers on the rim of a wound. It was as near to the closest eggs that she could get to without literally putting her hands into it. Bracing for possible agony, Marina pressed with her fingers and almost screamed. With an audible pop one of the clusters burst, sending pus, blood and what looked like vegetation onto the floor.

"Jesus." Marina shook with effort, perspiration lining every portion of her skin as she went about squeezing all of the clusters. By the time she was finished, the floor at her feet was covered with filth and the odd vegetation. To make matters worse, her hands were covered in gore despite the effort she'd gone to, to keep them clean. And to top it all off, her feet felt like huge, throbbing, bleeding sores. Tiredly, Marina collapsed back against the bed with a trembling sigh, and that's when there was a knock at the door.

It took her several tries to eventually say, "Come in."

Marina found herself looking upside down at Aragorn. Never had she been so happy, or embarrassed to see someone in her entire life. Said ranger was immediately concerned and crossed to the bedside, halting in his tracks upon seeing the sullied floor and bandages. His eyes followed the trail to the horrid excuse for feet; if it weren't for her toes sticking out above the mess you would not think they were the actual appendages of a human.

"What have you done!" Aragorn exclaimed, cutting a clean portion of sheet with his dagger before wrapping each foot securely, despite her hissed protests. "Never. Never do you remove the seedlings of the flesh hunter. They must be burnt off."

And then the ranger proceeded to give her a thorough tongue lashing, explaining that the 'flesh hunter' was an ancient plant that dwelled in the moist, dark places on the ground within Fangorn. It's defensive mechanism was to inject bacteria into whatever stepped on it, which would then develop into seedlings that slowly consumed muscle, bone and flesh when they hatched. The description made Marina go paler and panic, before he reassured her the incubation period took longer than a day. Thank God for that.

"What on earth were you doing barefoot in Fangorn?" Aragorn tutted, cleaning her soiled hands with another patch of sheet. Marina let her hands go lax in his grasp and felt heat burning into her cheeks. How the hell could she explain that? Without embarrassing herself further?

_Oh, well, Aragorn. Um...Legolas and I were playing sexual hide and seek. Yeah, I think I'll keep that part to myself._

"I'm sorry," Marina said meekly, and very softly. It was blatantly obvious she was sidestepping the question but the ranger let it go. For now. Placing the back of his hand against her forehead, he almost snatched his hand back. The woman was literally burning up. Marina stiffened with alarm as Aragorn unsheathed his dagger again with a determined set to his mouth. After being a nurse and helping people with fevers, Marina could see where this was going. There was no way. No. Frickin. Way.

"No! Aragorn, I'll shave your head if you so much as dare!"

"Had you left your feet alone I wouldn't have to do this." And without so much as a by your leave, the weapon was used to make precise cuts in the dress before the ranger simply dragged it off her person. At least now, once again, she knew what it felt like to be a patient. Under no circumstances were you able to do shit about it if a medical personnel wished to remove your clothes. They were going. And Aragorn would have been a perfect doctor in her world. Even though she was still in some description of underwear, being half naked in front of Aragorn of all people was a little unexpected and mortifying. Respecting her need for privacy, Aragorn rose and bid her stay still before he left to find a healer.

This time Marina did as she was told and waited patiently, albeit nervously for his return. Gathering an unsullied part of the sheet, Marina cocooned herself in it, more for modesty than the fact that she'd started shivering. What felt like an hour later, which was just a minute in reality, Aragorn had returned with Gandalf. Marina very nearly slipped off the bed to run to him as Legolas appeared in the doorway. Those deep blue eyes were riddled with concern and panic, the likes of which she had see the day he rescued her from the Uruk-hai.

While she was distracted, Gandalf was quick to unveil the wounds and study them quite extensively. Aragorn was glaring down at the small bundles of bloody vegetation that had started to wriggle. A crunching squish, and several similar noises followed as Aragorn went about curb-stomping the hatching vegetation. Legolas and Marina watched on with something akin to wry amusement as the ranger, would-be-king chased the squirming bacteria around the small room. If she hadn't known any better, she would have said he was doing a jig. Or attempting to. Marina squirmed as an odd sensation began to swallow her feet; millions of small, pinching like sensations assaulted the wounds.

"Ow...ow...OW"! Marina howled as Gandalf forced his magic into the wounds, ridding the flesh of any remaining bacteria. All it took to silence her were tapered fingers coming to rest upon her shoulder. In seconds, the wizard leaned back to observe his handiwork. There was only so much he could do in relation to healing. The bleeding had stopped, the infection was gone; the wounds were slightly scabbed but would still need consistent monitoring. "T-thank you, Gandalf."

"You are most welcome. But no more barefoot adventures for you, child." Gandalf admonished with a stern look, which he then transferred to Legolas. Said elf bowed his head and Marina had to stifle a giggle before doing something very spontaneous. Crawling across the bed, she threw her arms around Legolas's waist and rubbed her cheek against his solid chest. An earthy, woodland scent that was all him filled her lungs and settled peace inside her. A multitude of soothing sensations followed as Legolas laced his fingers into her hair, stroking the locks in a methodical fashion.

A harsh cough interrupted the reunion and four pairs of eyes swivelled to the doorway where Gimli stood, ready for battle it appeared. As Marina leaned back in surprise, she had failed to notice they were all geared up and ready to go. What had happened after she fainted? Legolas took a reluctant step back and offered her his hand with a small smile. Accepting it, Marina used his support to tip-toe gingerly onto her feet.

"What's going on?"

"We must leave to Helms Deep. A army of wild-men and orcs are raiding through the country side. They will be here soon. So we must leave whilst we can." Aragorn supplied.

With sinking disappointed, Marina understood that whatever peace she had found here was at an end. It was time to move on again.

After hobbling for at least ten minutes, Marina finally arrived into the kitchens for a quick breakfast. Éowyn had taken over as her support, seeing as Legolas went to bid farewell to Gandalf (who she couldn't let go of as he tried to leave) and get Arod tacked and saddled. The Lady of Rohan had not missed a second of the exchange between mortal and elf. The Prince of Mirkwood had pressed an affectionate kiss to her brow, and had all but been towed away by the dwarf who was muttering about 'smitten'. Marina had stared after him longingly until Éowyn gently poked her nose.

"I did not know elves took human lovers." Éowyn intoned softly as she watched the younger woman eat.

Marina almost choked on a mouthful of fruit and had to clear her throat several times, not noticing Éowyn's laughing eyes. "L-lover? He...we're not...he isn't-"

"Calm thyself. I only jest."

"Oh." Marina's cheeks flushed red, much to Éowyn's amusement. After the two women had finished their modest breakfast, it was time to get organised. The Lady of Rohan seemed to evolve into a different woman in a matter of seconds; from bright and cheerful, to stern and battle-hardened. Marina could only watched in wide-eyed awe as Éowyn directed soldiers, civilians and even children to help where they could either with supplies or the elderly. It was a madhouse outside. People scurried everywhere and already a long line was winding out onto the plains. With a start, her eyes searched the crowd frantically for her company though she couldn't see them anywhere.

"He's there, Marina." Éowyn was leading her horse, pointing somewhere behind her. Flushing, Marina turned on her tip-toes to take the weight off the soles of her feet and spotted Legolas leading Arod towards her. An odd feeling sprouted within her chest as the elf seemingly walked through the crowd; people parting like water to allow him and the horse through. All strapped up in his green leather and spaulders now adorning his shoulders. Why did everything about him have to be so perfect. Éowyn discreetly moved away from the pair, a smile playing upon her lips.

"Do you think Gandalf will find Éomer in time?" Marina asked softly, even with the overwhelming uproar of voices and sounds.

Legolas inclined his head. "Aye. I believe he will. Now, little one. Come here."

Marina shook her head, eyes wide as Arod tossed his head pointedly. Helms Deep was obviously a very long walk if Legolas was going to put her on the horse. There was no way. Not even if it hurt like hell to march all the way to...wherever it is they were going. It couldn't be that far, surely. At least nothing compared to the trip from Rivendell to Rohan. But, she hadn't been injured then.

"I don't want to, Legolas. I'll be fine walking." Though her smile was convincing, the tremble of her voice and the wariness in her eyes was not.

"I will not allow any further injuries to your person." There. The no nonsense tone that he was rather good at. And he had the ultimate poker face. To make matters worse, Marina's stubbornness was gaining attention. Although the onlookers were too busy fleeing down the path, the familiar taunting look in their eyes made the ire rise. Reluctantly, and muttering while she did it, Marina inched closer and yelped in surprise when fingers circled around her waist. As easily as if she weighed a kilo, Legolas hoisted her up into the saddle. That familiar, foreboding feeling of being so high up with nothing to hold on to caused her to sway and shift uncomfortably.

"Legolas. I can't do this."

"It's all right, _mil-nin_. Breathe." Legolas had one hand holding Arod's bridle, while the other rubbed soothingly circles at her waist. "Hold onto the pommel if you need to." Shaking, Marina gave a jerky nod of understanding but couldn't help the whimper of fear as Legolas's hand retreated. A gentle pat on her leg caused her to look down to see Gimli winking reassuringly at her.

"You'll be fine, lassy. I'll catch ya if you slip out of the saddle."

Marina's lips twitched in response. Yes, she had no doubt he would catch her but it would likely end up as her landing on him rather than being caught. All thoughts of humour fled as Legolas stepped forward with the moving crowd, and Arod followed him. Clutching the pommel as though it were a lifeline, Marina could feel the blood racing through her heart. The muscles in her thighs tightened in reflex over the saddle, as if to mould her to it. That of course reminded her brain of just how sore they were and she had no choice but to sacrifice the security of clinging to let her legs hand limply against Arod's side. Legolas had instructed her to keep her feet out of the stirrups less the metal aggravate the wounds.

Arod whickered in response to his rider's negative vibe and tossed his head about until a quick reprimand from Legolas had him falling silent. Marina was bending forward of the horse's neck, for all the world appearing as a clinging, fear-stricken little girl. And the horse was just walking. Gimli peered up with a frown and wracked his brain for something to distract her but came up blank. He needn't have worried for the girl was just as desperate to distract herself from the animal she was seated upon.

"H-hey, Gimli. You want to play a game?"

Intrigued and please that she was trying to divert her attention, he grinned up at her. "Sure, lassy."

"Ok. How about we play I Spy?"

"What's that?"

"It's where you pick a something that you can see, and give the other person the first letter and they have to guess what it is."

Confused, Gimli cocked his head. "I shall give it a go."

Marina peered around for something easy and felt her eyes go down with a grimace. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with h."

"Er...helmet!" Gimli asked, tapping at the metal dome upon his head. Marina shook her head. "Er...horse?"

"Yep!" Marina grinned, delighted to see the dwarf interested in continuing. For the next few hours, they swapped and started making it harder and harder to guess what the other saw. It had become quite silly too, seeing as they were using descriptive words to describe the people they were travelling with. Gimli had made fun at Legolas by using 'Princeling' on his turn. The elf, having been tuned in to their conversation the entire time, carefully steered Arod into the bawling dwarf. Needless to say, Gimli was knocked onto his butt in the dirt as the convoy moved around him.

"No fair!" The dwarf roared.

Marina giggled and beamed to hear Legolas's answering laugh. To her dismay the elf let go of Arod's bridle only to drop back to walk by her. The horse continued to plod along, ears flicking back for further direction if need be.

"Take up the reins." With some reluctance, Marina did as asked, draping the slack over Arod's flank. "Very good. See? You're doing fine, _mil-nin_."

A yell of surprise was the only warning Marina had before Gimli came thundering past upon Éowyn's horse before falling from the saddle, said lady in pursuit. Arod pranced nervously and Marina, on reflex, tightened her grip on the reins much to Legolas's approval. In a few moments, the horse settled and moved back to a sedate pace. Gimli was muttering that his falling off the horse was deliberate as Éowyn helped him back to his feet.

"Legolas?" Marina looked down at him.

"Yes, _mil-nin_?"

"Will you tell me what that means?"

Legolas opened his mouth to reply before a pair of horsemen galloped past, venturing up the hill. Explaining they would discuss it later, the elf raced after them, all but flying over the terrain to disappear over the hill. Marina gaped after him. How could he do that? What a damn bloody excuse to escape the conversation. A roar of something that was clearly a predator, followed by a man's cry filled the air. Something was very wrong.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn yelled from up ahead and came racing back for his horse.

Theoden was shouting commands and spoke to his niece with firm words. A tug on her pants brought Marina back to reality to see Gimli standing there. "You must go with the women, lassy."

"But-"

"We'll be fine." Gimli reassured her and helped as much as he could considering his height as she slipped out of the saddle. Even the dwarf sat more comfortably in the saddle than she but clearly did not know how to issue commands to a horse. "Forward, animal. Forward!" Gimli yelped and Arod cantered forward with a snort, joining the multitude of riders thundering up and over the hill. Aragorn nodded at Marina as he whirled his horse around and galloped up the hill. What did she do? The women and children were fleeing while the men went off to fight. Yes, that had always been the way but it wasn't fair! Just what were they fighting?

Though judging from the sounds of battle, it wasn't something Marina should want to be seeing. Éowyn was suddenly pulling her away, moving in the direction of the retreating women. "Come, Marina. We must go."

"I can't lose them, Éowyn. They're all I have in this world. What if I never see them again? What if-"

Neither of them wished that sentence to be completed, so Marina fell silent and trotted after Éowyn with aching feet. All the horses had gone with the men. Now she had no choice but to tough it out and hope her feet didn't fall to ribbons.

Glancing back at the hill one last time, Marina shielded her heart from the possibility of a bad end, before hastening after the others.

_Please, let them be safe. Let Legolas return to me...for some much needed explanation._

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Did you cringe with the eggs? I did! Opinions, suggestions - whatever, throw 'em my way, dearies! It always helps me improve. I promise there will be more Leggy goodness in the next chappy. Next update will hopefully be earlier! Mucho love to all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Super early update. Just couldn't help myself with everyone demanding it! Plus this chapter was really fun to write. Annnnnddd your reviews inspired me to get it doooone! :D**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! *hands out Legolas-shaped cookies***

* * *

**Responses:**

**Beccy:**** OMG I'm glad you love it! Thanks! :D**

**Zombi3gyrl****: Ah, I would never dissapoint my readers...well except for my terrible cliffhangers but most of the time I'm pretty good. XD Thank you!**

**KrystylSky:**** What would the world be like without more snuggling?**

**XxBlazestormxX:**** Thank you! Legomance is goooood. Yes, Marina is pretty darn cute. And I agree with you! She will be learning self-defence sooooon. :D**

**Claire:**** Yeah, it was pretty gross, I admit it. Thanks!**

**Peridot Eyez:**** Thank you very much and I'm glad I grossed you out! XD**

**Tlcatlady:**** It certainly would suck. Thank you!**

**SummerAngelz:**** A Genus, eh? Thats a new one. XD I watch anime but I've never heard that name before. You can fangirl just about anything these days. XD Yes, I see your point there. But I thought in Merry and Pippin's case, it would have been more to tick Boromir off than any thought for their own safety. They are kinda reckless, after all. XD And yes Marina did tell Gimli to tell Leggy that XD I'm glad you like it and please continue sticking with me! :D**

* * *

**Oh, I had the song Misty Mountains (Cold) playing through most of this chapter. Great song to listen to for ambience and meaning. Give it a try. :D**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking to Helms Deep would have been fine and dandy. But no, she had to hobble the whole damn way. Damn all the men for taking all the horses. Even Éowyn's trusty steed had been borrowed for the confrontation. The elderly women; even the sick were moving faster than poor Marina. All the nurturing instinct bells going off inside we're reluctantly ignored. With barely managing to walk herself, how could she hope to help others without face-planting into the dirt? The various carts used to carry the sick were the only sources of support that could be spared. And Marina used them as much as possible until her feet could no longer bare the pace. When a cart was beating you, there was definitely something concerning going on. It also didn't help that on numerous occasions, she had to jog to keep up with the cart. The feet were not happy travellers, needless to say.

Finding comfortable footwear had been a pain, let alone accommodating for her injuries. So the sheet that had been so white and pristine on the bed, had been ripped into further pieces and served as padding inside the boots. It had helped for the first couple of hours but now it was just another irritation to the wounds; nudging at the temporary scabs. And so Marina was reduced to hobbling. Alone. Very near to the back of the curving line of people.

Even though there were women and children walking besides and around her, she may as well be invisible. They ignored her; shunned so to speak. All because of the way she looked and sounded. The association with Legolas and Gimli didn't improve matters but Marina did not care to befriend anyone who simply judged because you were different in all aspects.

Éowyn flitted from person to person in the long stretch of people; helping where she could and providing words of comfort to the weary. The woman carried herself like royalty and knew how to present herself to the people. Even as a nurse, Marina had never found it that easy to take on a confident guise as Éowyn did. Sure, the Lady of Rohan was probably scared out of her wits but there was no indication of worry. Just a strong sense of determination.

It reminded her of Legolas, and the previous worry that had threatened to consume her came back in a sickening rush of gruesome scenarios and negative assumptions. Losing him during a dream had been bad enough. Marina couldn't even begin to think how she would survive if he did not return. Legolas had become such an important part of her life and there wasn't any possible way for her to give him up. The connection, bond as he called it, strengthened everyday and it weighed heavily upon her now. The elf was leagues away, fighting to keep them all safe. And Gimli and Aragorn with him. God if anything happened to any of them, Marina wouldn't know what to do with herself.

_Once again, I seriously should have watched the other two movies. Bloody hell. I should have appreciated my knowledge of the Fellowship while I could. This is awful!_

Sighing heavily through her nose, Marina continued trudging along, favouring one side. The right foot hurt the most so she put her weight on the left as often as possible, while trying to keep it moderated as well. Thought the terrain was proving to be a pain too; the dreaded roots had somehow journeyed across the land to torment her. The dreaded foliage was either snagging the hem of her pants or tripping her up. Three times she'd face-planted the dirt and was close to tears. And this time, there was no one to help her up.

"You're nothing but a burden." An elderly man accused as he was pushed along in a cart like some king on high.

Marina bristled and could distinctly feel the wetness on her cheeks. Crying without being aware was unsettling and a direct point to just how miserable and agonised she was. In that moment Marina realised that she had no friends to defend or help her. They were off elsewhere fighting to protect a kingdom that wasn't appreciative of their help. Why couldn't Legolas have stayed? Or Gimli or Aragorn? Were these battles more important than her well-being? Did they even care that she was here, hobbling miles to some refuge?

A dozen rude responses came to mind but Marina kept her mouth shut. What difference did it make? Incapable of riding a horse and knowing nothing about self defence or the use of weaponry, she _was_ a burden. The progression came to a slow halt as Éowyn called a rest period for an hour.

Marina all but collapsed where she stood, lowering her head to her knees so no one could see the tears. A rustle of feet over grass alerted her to someone approaching and it wasn't hard to recognise the hem of Éowyn's dress.

"Are you all right, Marina?"

"No," she croaked, fighting the urge to just sob and disappear. If Éowyn so much as laid a finger on her, it would be all for naught. There was nothing worse than someone wishing to comfort you through physical aspects; it was a hole in the dam. But the lady of Rohan did not touch her and simply sat by her side.

"It won't be long now. We shall reach Helms Deep long before sunset."

True to her word, Helms Deep suddenly appeared nestled deep into the mountain side. Exclamations of relief and joy swept through the convoy, causing Marina to jerk her head up and marvel at the wonder of the so called refuge. Even from this distance, the wall was looming and seemed impenetrable; the fort even more so.

All the exhaustion and weariness seemed to seep out of the tired convoy, and their pace increased until some of the younger ones were almost running. Several times, Marina got pushed and shoved by the people hurtling past. Some rushing moron even trod on her foot, causing a long string of profanities and blood rushing to her cheeks as she tried not to scream. There had to be a way to teach these people to respect her for who she was. And if it took swordsmanship and horsemanship to do it, Marina would damn well try.

The hustle and bustle inside the keep was staggering; people were lined up against the walls with their scant provisions, in the arms of their families. And she was reminded once again that no family existed in this world, save the three unusual males fighting leagues away. Once again Marina could feel the burn of a dozen eyes, and decided enough was enough. After being pushed, shoved, ridiculed and laughed at, there was just so much someone could take before the inevitable crack happened. And happen it did.

"What!" Marina screamed at the nearest set of onlookers. A weary silence settled over the civilians; Éowyn among them. The Lady of Rohan did not interrupt or try to intervene. The slight nod of her head to proceed was the confidence booster Marina needed. "Just because I'm different, you think that gives you the right to stare and insult me? Who the hell do you people think you are? No, I'm not of this world. Yes, my hair and eye colour are different, and I have a strange accent. Why the hell does it matter?"

When no answer was forthcoming, Marina continued, growing angrier by the second. "I am human, just like you. I had a mother and a father, just like you. How would you like it if someone treated you like an outcast because you were different?!" Several pairs of eyes met hers, all with varying emotions; most however were tilted toward the ground. "So don't you dare judge me when you people have everything and I have nothing!"

Bristling, and panting harshly, Marina had all but lost it. Adrenaline surged through vein and muscle, giving her the urge to run or maybe hit one of the ungrateful sods. Instead, holding her head high, spine straight, Marina hobbled away from the silent crowd and into the depths of the fort. Never had she been so furious in her entire life. Her endless wandering eventually brought her to the armoury. Racks upon racks of weapons and armour lined the walls, and in another room adjacent to that were what looked like training dummies.

"Now there's a good way to vent."

All the swords were heavy and too big for her, but Marina made do with the smallest she could find. Watching Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas flinging weapons all over the place, gave her the confidence to try. Adjusting her grip on the hilt, she swung the sword with all her strength at the dummy. Maybe it was in a movie that she'd seen a sword cleave a dummy in half, but this certainly wasn't a movie. And the dummy certainly wasn't falling into pieces. No, instead a jarring sensation vibrated through the sword and straight up into her arm.

Gritting her teeth, Marina tried again, whacking at the dummy. Constantly swinging the sword was causing her arm to tire, and eventually she was reduced to using two hands to swing it. Hefting it like a baseball bat, she struck the dummy again and again until her fingers were numb, her arms were aching and her feet felt like two large sores. The dummy, much to her chagrin didn't look any worse for wear, save for a few scratches across its chest.

"Stupid fu-"

"Marina?"

The sword slipped from her hand in an embarrassing clatter of steel as she swung around to see Éowyn standing at the doorway. There were two women with her and Marina distinctly recognised them as the same two that had been helping her at Edoras.

"Sorry I was...umm...practising." The girl replied and flushed deeply.

Éowyn smiled and collected the weapon off the floor. "If you wish to learn, you'll need a better sword than this one."

"I will?"

"Oh, yes. One must adapt a sword to the person. When a blade feels at one with your body, you know it's yours." The Lady of Rohan ran her fingers down the length of the blade. Marina watched, eyes twitching in disbelief.

_Is it just me or has everyone in this realm got an obsession with sharp things?_

After the sword-obsessed moment passed, Marina and the handmaidens followed Éowyn through a myriad of passages and turns until they at last came to what appeared to be an underground spring; in fact there were several springs and the young woman had a terrible feeling that she was about to be shoved into one. Suspicions were proving to be correct more often than not as Marina was, under protest, stripped.

"I can undress myself, you know!" She snapped at them.

Éowyn perked a brow and set about helping Marina remove the boots. "I do not doubt it, Marina." A hiss escaped the lady's lips as she gingerly picked the sheet out from where it had soaked into the freshly scabbed wounds. Marina cringed and yelped and immediately plunged her feet into the water the moment the linen was removed. Not that it was helpful, considering it stung like hell. That was when she understood there was salt residue from the rocks. It would help her heal faster. And after hobbling across terrain for half a day, the feeling of water against her skin was too great a temptation. With a whoop, Marina dived in. It wasn't very deep but just deep enough to be enjoyable.

"What are you doing?" Éowyn frowned as Marina's head popped above the water. Never had she seen the girl look so happy since she was in the presence of Legolas.

"Having fun! Come on, Éowyn. Do you even know how to have fun?" Marina teased and dog-paddled around in a circle.

"Ha! Of course I do!" The Lady of Rohan stubbornly crossed her arms, feeling a blush rising to her cheeks as the handmaidens giggled somewhere behind her. With a huff, Éowyn wriggled out of her gown, tossed the undergarments and jumped into the spring. An all out water fight ensued after a bit of instruction for Marina. Soon, all four women were playing marco polo and were able to forget about the troubling times ahead.

It was the first time in months that Marina felt truly relaxed, despite Legolas having not yet returned. While keeping her eyes closed, she could pretend that she was in a spa in some luxurious resort. Aragorn and Legolas would be playing tennis in short-shorts and polo tops whilst Gimli would be trying to win a fruitless game of ping-pong against himself. A smile tugged at her lips at the thought. The smile vanished when a horn sounded.

"The men have returned!" Éowyn squeaked and scrambled out of the spring, Marina eagerly following her out.

Both women rushed through the fort, with wet hair and slightly damp clothes as they moved through the crowd to see horses and men entering through the gate. Marina's heart thundered through her body, eyes desperately searching for the brilliant silverly blond hair over the heads of the crowd. Arod's noble head became visible through the wall of people and she hastened toward him, politely ushering people out of the way. Some moved willingly; others were weary since her outburst and simply shuffled to the side. Paying them no mind, and all but running on her tip toes, she saw him.

Legolas and Gimli were perfectly fine. The dwarf bore marks of battle; blood stains and dirt whilst the elf, although unmarred, his eyes were unreadable and clouded. There was a set to his expression that Marina had never seen before. A skip of her heart, and Marina paused in her tracks, eyes searching again. Where was Aragorn? Gimli approached Éowyn, bowing his head in respect.

"My lady."

"Gimli. Where is Lord Aragorn?"

"He fell." Gimli managed before lowering his head.

Marina felt her heart sink somewhere deep within her stomach and could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. How could Aragorn be dead? Why did everyone keep dying? Through a watery vision, she glanced across to Legolas who was staring at her with such wounded, lost eyes it was all she could do. In seconds, despite the ache of her feet, she was on him. Arms wrapping tightly around his chest, face buried against the rough surface of his armour as she let the tears fall for their fallen friend. As much as she wished it to be a happy reunion, to have him back was good enough. Legolas did not embrace her as she thought he would. No, he was as still as stone.

Peering up at him, with wet bedraggled hair and big, grey eyes full of tears Marina almost recoiled. Among the sea of blue, there was now anger. A deep seated hatred that sent a shiver down her spine.

"_Leithio nin_." Legolas's voice was flat, unemotional. (Release me)

Even with her scant knowledge of elvish, it wasn't difficult to deduce what he wished and with much reluctance, Marina forced her arms to hang limp by her sides. Was he not happy to see her? If Aragorn was truly gone, wouldn't he wish for comfort? All the joy at seeing Legolas was plummeting and an overwhelming fear of rejection took its place. Without another word, the Prince of Mirkwood brushed past her and disappeared into the crowd. No hello. No nothing. Nothing. There was no way in hell she was going to cry again; not in front of all these people. A hand touched her elbow, and it was only self-restraint that stopped her from lashing out.

"It's all right, lassy. He'll come 'round."

Reassurance coming from the dwarf was the pin to the balloon. Marina threw her arms around him and used his shoulder as a handkerchief. Gimli blushed and carefully rubbed soothing circles on her back, shuffling awkwardly at the countless stares set upon them. After managing to coax her, the dwarf moved away from the crowd and found an old, abandoned room that had once been used for storage if the odd bits and pieces laying around were of any indication.

"What happened, Gimli?" Marina hiccupped, once managing to compose herself. With her arms wrapped around her middle, she sank to the floor, uncaring as to how dirty it was. Aragorn was dead. And Legolas had shunned her, as easily as those people had. That was the worst part of it.

_And to think I fell...nope, not going there. Door closed._

Gimli copied her, resting his axe across his knees.

"We were attacked by wargs."

"Wargs?"

"Vicious, brute creatures. As large as horses with razor sharp teeth, beady eyes. Like a dog, only bigger, uglier and with a mane. Orcs ride on their backs. We did not see what happened, but an orc told us...he...fell over the cliff." Marina digested the short and straight to the point description of what had occurred and stared down at her barely wrapped feet. So it was true. Aragorn had fallen quite literally. "Legolas is not angry at you, lassy."

Shifting uncomfortably, Marina winced as the painful clench of her heart reminded her of what happened. "I wouldn't be so sure, Gimli. Why wouldn't he be? I'm weak, useless. I can't fight. I can't ride a horse. I can't do anything!"

With a harsh snarl, Gimli slammed the butt of his axe against the stone floor, and it echoed loudly in the room. Marina sat up ram-rod straight as the dwarf all but eyed her with disappointment. Scrambling off the box that had served as his seat, Gimli kicked it over while muttering a string of harsh words that could only be the dwarven language.

"You listen to me, lassy. I won't hear a word of that rubbish. Not a word. You're not weak. You survived an injury that would have killed most. You fought against Uruk-hai despite the danger to yourself. And you're certainly not useless." Marina stared wide-eyed, mouth gaping as Gimli continued. "You're a wonderful friend and ally. You put others before yourself, even if they are undeserving."

Shifting over to where the mortal sat, staring at up at him with shinning eyes, Gimli squatted to be on eye level and gently tapped her on the nose. "Do ya understand?"

Marina didn't know whether to laugh or cry. To slap him or hug him. To yell at him or thank him. Both human and dwarf landed in a muddled heap on the floor as the woman hugged and squeezed the life out of him, crying in both despair and joy at having a true friend.

The pair wandered through the fort, in search of sustenance and new bandages for Marina's feet. Wearing footwear was naturally imperative, but it was also common sense to let the wounds breathe for a while. So avoiding sharp, pointy objects, they ventured throughout, exploring every nook and cranny. A temporary hall had been organised to serve food and water to all the refugees and dozens of people were on the floor, savouring what little could be spared. Gimli and Marina settled down to a small serving of stale bread, water and a handful of meats that looked a little worse for wear.

"Urgh. This tastes terrible." Marina said around a chunk of bread that her teeth were gnawing at. It may as well have been rock for all the good it did.

"I once had to eat moss, lassy. Be thankful for this much." Though it was clear Gimli was tempted to spit his meat out halfway across the hall.

Marina left the hall on her own, seeing as Gimli had fallen asleep on the floor quite soon after he'd finished the horrid meal. And not wanting to disturb him, she went back the way they had come in search of the medical room they'd seen earlier. Several men and a few young children were being tended to by what Marina would call 'the nurses of this day and age'. Discreetly bandaging up her feet, she made to leave before Gimli's words echoed through her mind. Not useless. No. There were skills she had that could serve as help.

A young boy was shivering on a cot, malnourished with dark, hallowed eyes and a halo of blond locks. If he weren't breathing and staring around wide-eyed, Marina's first impression would have been that he had passed on. As his caretaker moved on to another patient, Marina approached the boy and sat down on the stool by the cot. Fear and uncertainty were the first visible emotions in his dark eyes until it became clear that she was offering no harm; they were then replaced by weariness and sadness.

"You're that girl everyone was talking about. Marina?" He croaked, licking dry lips. A shaky cough rattled from his chest and a spot of blood slid down his chin. Marina felt her heart clench in response and realised there was nothing she could do for this boy. Not without modern medicine, and even then he may not survive. If she even attempted to save his life, it would likely do more harm than good. How he had internal bleeding was another question entirely.

"Yes, I am." Marina said softly and grasped his cold fingers in her hand. He was young; maybe nine at most. "What happened to you?"

"Walked behind one of the warhorses. Kicked me in the chest. Next thing I know, I'm here." He wheezed and his eyelids flittered as he tried to stay focused. Marina gripped his hand tighter, feeling her chest constrict and rampant memories cloud her thoughts. This was Timothy all over again. And she couldn't do anything. The urge to scream about the unfairness of it all was strong. Why did everyone around her have to die? And why couldn't she ever stop it from happening?! Her mother. Her brother. Boromir. Aragorn. And now this child. A boy barely out of his childhood and he was already walking the path of death.

"What's your name? Where are your parents?" She asked him gently, brushing locks stiffened from sweat out of his eyes.

"Coble...and I'm an orphan," he said, eyes rolling to stare at her. "I didn't believe them. You're not a burden or an outsider."

Coble coughed violently and more blood spattered over his chin. Marina wiped it away with the sleeve of her shirt, aware that tears were coursing down her cheeks. It may as well have only been the two of them in the room, for the healers were too busy with the other patients, and had already accepted the boy was going to die. It was only a matter of when. To think this boy. This child. That didn't know her from a bar of soap. Was telling her he didn't believe what others said...it was an eye opener. And such a heartfelt gesture of honesty and truth.

"Are you in any pain?" Marina tried to keep her voice level, for his sake.

Shaking his head slowly from side to side, the boy tilted his lips up in some attempt of a smile. "No. Not anymore." His eyes searched the room. "Is it getting dark in here?"

Marina wanted to cry. To scream. To hold him and tell him everything was going to be all right. Biting her lip, she reached out and cradled the frail child to her chest, lowering her head to press a soft kiss to his hair. Even bundled up on her lap, in the thin blanket that had been providing some degree of warmth, the boy was cold. In response, Coble wrapped his arms around her, snuggling against the crook of her neck. "Y-yes, Coble. It's getting dark." Marina lied thickly, holding him all the tighter.

"I'm so tired, Nina." He breathed against her neck. Marina felt her heart jolt. No one had called her Nina since her mother passed away. Breath hitching in her throat, she watched through a watery film as the tears splashed down against his blood-stained chin, causing it to run down his neck.

"I know, Coble. I know. Rest n-now."

"I'm glad...to have met you...Nina." A rattling breath, and she could only stare down at him as small, cold fingers brushed against her tear-stained cheek. "You will...find your...purpose..."

Dark eyes, that had seen much in such a short life, slid closed and the hand against her cheek slowly fell back to his chest. "Coble. Coble." Marina shook him, watching his slack expression of peace that could only come in death. "Wake up, damn you! COBLE!" After several more attempts at shaking him back to life, Marina clutched him close to her chest, rocking back and forth. Quietly, she mourned for this young boy, feeling the sobs wrack through her body but not hearing them. His voice; so young but so wise and gentle. He had been comforting her on his deathbed.

A few healers tried to take him out of her arms, but Marina snapped at them, distraught, as though she were a mother elephant protecting her dead calf from a pack of hungry lions. So they left her alone with a boy she hardly knew that reminded her so much of her sweet, little brother. Marina sat there with him in her arms for an unmeasurable amount of time; her arms ached from his weight. The cloying stench of blood was consistently pulling back memories. It was time to let him go. Struggling to her feet Marina slowly walked towards the springs, heedless to the countless eyes that stared at her, and the lifeless boy in her arms.

Coble deserved to be buried away from the forthcoming battle; in a place as innocent as he. The springs were silent save for the quiet drip of water. The soil was easily moveable yet still quite compact. Whether it was hours or minutes, Marina leaned away from the grave she had dug. Cuts and grazes littered her hands and several nails were either broken and splintered, or bleeding. Lowering the child into the soil, she fell to her knees and closed her eyes, breathless.

"You will not be forgotten, Coble. May you rest in peace." Marina arranged his hands on his chest, touching the cold fingers one last time before hiding him from the cruelty of the world. To mark his grave, she found a sizeable rock with a relatively flat surface and by using her blood, she wrote:

_Here lies Coble  
Son of none  
A kind, innocent soul  
Rest in Peace_

Shakily getting to her feet, Marina scrubbed tiredly at her eyes. There was too much death. It just followed her wherever she went. Bowing her head over Coble's grave one last time, Marina voiced a thank you to silent ears before hobbling away. What more could she do? What more could she say? Releasing a quivering sigh, Marina hauled herself up the steps back to the fort, dreading contact with anyone she might bump into. Why hadn't there been people like Coble in her world? And why the hell did people like that poor child have to die?

Angry, upset and just downright miserable, Marina ignored all that she passed until she walked smack-dab into a wall. The collision should have sent her to the floor but the hands supporting her back did not allow it. Since when did walls have hands? Glancing up, her heart nearly stopped.

"Aragorn? But...you...they said...you were dead!"

"Almost but not quite." The ranger said with a weary smile. He was indeed beaten up and bloody. But he was alive! Marina flung her arms about him with a cry of relief, relishing the security and warmth as Aragorn's arms closed around her. He'd become more of an elder brother to her than her real ones had and to have him back was unspeakably comforting.

Aragorn, having already spoken with Legolas (and arguing with him over the hopelessness of survival), and informed the King of the approaching Uruk-hai horde, had gone in search of his female travelling companion. Only to find her with tears staining her cheeks and blood on her clothes. There had been a strange emotion in her eyes; the likes of which he had only ever seen in those who had seen death. The trembling of her body was a clear indication something was very wrong.

"Are you all right, Marina?"

"M-me? I should be asking you! How did you survive? What happened? Let me tend to your wounds!" Marina blubbered, unable to stop the flow of tears; both from his return and Coble's untimely passing. It was unstoppable. All the emotion; death, suffering, hurt and fear was suffocating. Aragorn suddenly had his hands full as Marina all but slumped against him, exhausted both physically and mentally.

"There will be time for that later. Why are you covered in blood?"

Marina shook her head, unwillingly to answer, her lower lip trembling. Aragorn was deeply concerned and tempted to press for an answer before hearing the soldiers yelling. They were escorting the women and children into the caves. And he needed to get to the armoury. Gently holding her back at arm's length, Aragorn wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. It seemed to open a flood-gate, and Marina burst into a myriad of words. Everything was recalled from the moment she stepped foot into the Hornburg. The ranger kept up easily, growing uneasy with the news of Coble's death and Legolas's rejection. That puzzled him the most. The elf must be extremely upset, but Aragorn sensed it was not entirely due to his falling off the cliff. No, there was more to this.

"I am sorry for Coble, Marina; it was a very honourable thing that you did. But we must move forward. I must prepare for battle. Come." Linking their fingers, Aragorn brought her with him to the armoury where he set about equipping weapons. Marina felt small and useless in an area full of weapons and battle-prepared men. Though fear was heavy in the room. Hell, even males around her age were suiting up into chain-mail and weapons that were too huge or unbalanced. Shifting off to lean against the wall, Marina watched as the armoury buzzed around in a hectic formation. Weapons were literally being flung across the room to waiting hands. They certainly weren't wasting any time.

Marina gingerly set to dabbing the blood on her fingers with the edge of her sleeves; the material was already sullied anyway so what did it matter? As the rattling of weapons and armour ceased, she wondered what had happened and glanced up to see Legolas offering Aragorn the ranger's sword. A painful cinch settled around Marina's ribcage at the sight of the elf; ready for battle. There was an overwhelming urge to run to him, and also away. Never again did she wish to see that hate directed at her. Nodding, Aragorn accepted the sword.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not lead us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas admitted firmly.

"_Ú-moe edhored,_ Legolas." (There is nothing to forgive)

As they smiled and capped each other on the shoulder, their eyes turned to Gimli struggling into chainmail. The dwarf was clearly struggling with the heavy armour and eventually pulled it down and let the excess drop with a clatter to the ground. "It's a little tight across the chest." He grumped.

Aragorn and Legolas bite back smiles but Marina just couldn't find the humour in it. The idea of laughing seemed foreign; the prospect of smiling was delusional. Just then a horn sounded, echoing into the stone of the fort.

"That is no orc horn!" Legolas said excitedly and rushed out of the armoury, not even noticing Marina flattened against the wall. Aragorn and Gimli hastened after him, and she reluctantly followed feeling utterly miserable. Not only had he shunned her, but now he didn't even notice her. The commotion on the battlements became clear as an army of Lothlorien elves marched into the Hornbug in a dazzling array of elvish armour, and discipline. Several soldiers blocked her view and Marina huffed in annoyance, tip-toeing to try and see over their heads.

"How is this possible?" She heard Theoden say.

Instant recognition sparked in Marina's head as the reply came, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Squeezing through the crowd of armoured soldiers, Marina breached a gap to see and armoured Haldir standing at the head of the army of elves, smiling at Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli as they ran down the steps to greet him. "We come to honour that allegiance."

Was it improper to run down and hug him in front of so many people? Would he be angry at her for doing so? Marina fidgeted from foot to foot as Aragorn bowed to the Marchwarden. "_Mae govannen_, Haldir." Surprising must of the onlookers, the ranger grabbed the elf in a tight embrace. Initially stunned, Haldir returned the hug, albeit gently. Aragorn leaned back, positively beaming. "You are most welcome." (Well met)

Legolas then stepped forward and greeted the Marchwarden by clasping his shoulder. Haldir turned to Theoden, and the army turned with him. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." It was now or never. If he intended to fight, as she was sure he did, she wouldn't have another opportunity to say hello until after. And that was if he survived. Dashing and slipping down the steps, several warriors exclaimed in surprise to see a woman in their midst. Feet hurting, eyes stinging from tears shed, Marina broke through the last expanse of crowd and leapt at Haldir.

To say the Marchwarden was surprised was an understatement. There was a human launching herself at him with fierce, weary eyes. And it wasn't just any human. It was his _Noldorin_. To think Legolas had been fool enough to bring her to Helms Deep. Despite his immense disapproval towards the Mirkwood Prince, Haldir was thrilled to see her. The elven army watched on in quiet amusement, having seen or spoken with the young mortal during her stay in Lorien. Marina felt foolish and giddy as armoured hands caught her mid-air and swung her around.

"Haldir!" Marina threw her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist for support. Sure, it looked as inappropriate as hell but she was so happy to see him. And it was also as uncomfortable as hell considering his armour was pressing into every soft curve of her body. The Marchwarden had an arm securely locked around her lower back and the other was gently touched at the wetness on her cheeks.

"You're always crying, my little _Noldorin_." He said softly and pressed a kiss to her brow, ignoring the stares of soldiers. Particularly Legolas's as the other elf seemed just about ready to spear him with an arrow. Marina blushed a pretty pink and cleared her throat, embarrassed. Once she had her feet back on the ground, she hugged him properly, shivering as the cool steel of his chest-plate brushed against her cool skin.

Legolas was almost beside himself with grief and despair. Bringing Marina to a place such as this had put him on edge to begin with. It was no safer for her, than it was for the women and children in the caves. And then losing Aragorn had been enough to close himself off from everyone and everything. Aragorn had blatantly told him he was an idiot, and a fool to boot. Legolas believed him. How could he have done such a thing to the light of his heart? And now to see her crying in the arms of the Marchwarden; it made his blood boil with anger and frustration.

"Marina." He said and her head shot up, eyes wavering as they met his. Legolas's heart clenched at the turmoil in her eyes, having learnt of Coble and her involvement. Speaking her name felt like satin against his tongue. Just her name was heavenly. Marina reluctantly left Haldir, and promised to speak with him again soon as she followed after the retreating elf. The Marchwarden, Aragorn and Gimli stood there, staring after them with arms across their chests.

"Legolas will never grasp the understanding of tact." Aragorn muttered.

"Aye. He'll also have the title 'Master Fumble' for the rest of his days." Gimli nodded sagely.

"'Master Fumble'?" Haldir repeated with a perked brow.

"You don't want to know, Master Elf."

"I believe I do, Master Dwarf."

"Oh...I...erm...you know...fumbling...?" Gimli made vague hand gestures. Aragorn discreetly covered a yawn though Haldir knew better. The ranger was just shy of laughing. "Grabbing...at...places?"

"You mean to tell me that Legolas inappropriately grabs at his soul mate?"

Aragorn and Gimli glanced at each other, both thinking the exact same thing. _He's quick._

"Aye."

Haldir stared at them a moment longer before fingering the hilt of his sword. "Perhaps it's time to introduce a little 'kick ass'."

* * *

**A/N:**** Ok so, did you like it? Hate it? Did you want to be Marina when Haldir was swinging her around in his smexy armour? Cause I did! You know I love your opinions, dearies!**

**Possible questions I thought could occur in response to this chapter.**

**Q. Why did you feel Coble was a necessary character?**

A. I wanted you guys to sort of get a feel for Marina's sense of compassion and general intent to help people, even if its for naught. Its the effort that counts after all.

**Q. Why does Haldir speak so openly, and affectionately with someone else's soul mate?**

A. Harder question. Haldir is somewhat attracted to Marina, and though he would never try to steal her from Legolas, he is content to be affectionate with her as long as it doesn't break under boundaries or endanger her virtue/honour.

**Q. What did Haldir mean with the 'kick ass' part?**

A. Its rather point blank really. Having spent so much time around Marina, he was able to develop a few of her slang terms and comprehend the meaning. He is so gonna kick Leggy's little butt for being an asshat. :D

* * *

**Update should be soonish again, dearies! Mucho love! Remember, if you have suggestions or requests, throw 'em my way!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** I'm late. I know, I know. I kept having mental blanks so this chapter is largely in existence 'cause my best mate gave me loads of ideas and kept kicking me to get it done so here it is! This chappy is for you, Jessie. :D**

**Also, thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed! They make me smile every single time and allow me to strive for further greatness! **

**An extra special thank you to ****Shadow Realm Triforce**** for wonderful, and very detailed reviews. Thank you, my friend!**

**I will not be answering reviews for this chapter since I may give something away. XD Next chapter it will return to normal so don't be dissapointed!**

* * *

There was a point in one's self that had difficulty discerning how to feel, and Marina was stuck in it. Anger, pain, grief and hurt were all in such a condensed muddle that she didn't know what to focus on. Throwing something at the back of the elf's head as she followed him through the fort was extremely tempting. Crying and screaming were possible options too. Legolas was mindful of the conflicting emotions he sensed from the mortal tailing behind; and he really didn't blame her. The first duty of an elf to their soul mate was to ensure their comfort and happiness. With growing unease, he realised that he'd been doing everything backwards out of selfishness. For over three thousand years he'd waited to find his other half, and now that he had her, common sense had gone straight into the mud.

Deciding that the little alcove he discovered would serve well, he stopped. It was very near to the entrance of the caves and he was almost positive Marina would demand the opportunity to fight; he didn't really want to carry her kicking and screaming through the entire fort when he forbade the idea. Turning to face her, he acted on reflex to see the hand come flying towards him. Catching her fist, Legolas faltered at the distraught look in her eyes. She had every right to strike him. He'd been a fool.

"Why couldn't you just talk to me?" Marina struggled to get the words out; just having him hold her fist was enough to slowly wash away the negative emotions. Stubbornly she held on to them. This was human. Emotions were important to place boundaries and limitations and also to inflict understanding. Breaking from his grip (if only because be allowed it) she moved out of his reach.

"I...I did not know how. Elves do not speak of their grief as mortals do. But that doesn't excuse my ignorance."

"No it certainly doesn't it," she bit out, more harshly than intended. "So have I done something wrong?"

Shock crawled across Legolas's features; it was very rare to see any expression from him. "Why in Eru's name would you think that?"

"You were pretty angry and I thought it might have something to do with my uselessness. Not just with Aragorn's disappearance."

Surprising her, Legolas got down on his knees and reached out to grasp her bloodied, splintered hands. Marina allowed the contact if only because it soothed the ache in her fingers and she secretly needed his touch. Tenderly running just the tips of his fingers over her injuries, the elf glanced up at her with dark blue eyes. Marina could feel her heart fluttering as his warm lips followed where his fingers had been, kissing each knuckle. Squirming would not be a good look for someone who was trying to appear superior but it was so hard not to.

"Never again shall I do that to you, Marina. Never. I am deeply sorry for what happened to Coble, and I am very proud of you." Getting back to his feet, Legolas held her hands between both of his. "You are not useless. You never have been and you never will be."

Even if her toes wanted to do a happy dance, and her heart wanted to beat out a joyful rhythm, priorities came first. And that meant putting him in the dog house. How does one put the Prince of Mirkwood in the doghouse? By speaking from the heart, that was how.

"Don't think I've forgiven you because I haven't! I just marched miles to this hunk of stone; No, I _hobbled_ to this hunk of stone. You ran off without another word and I never thought I would see you again!" Anger began to boil through her veins, the adrenaline pumping through muscles and causing every hurt to ache anew. "You return to me; you reject me!" At this point, Marina was starting to fidget and twitch, feeling her eyes begin to sting as the tumult of emotions begins to suffocate her.

Legolas continued to keep a hold of her hands, his heart clenching at the turmoil reflected in her eyes. "And then...then I find a friend in a boy whom I have never met, and I hold him while he dies. I bury him with my every own hands! And you have the gall to grieve over someone who wasn't even dead?!" Marina screeched and ripped her hands from his to jab her finger into his chest, utterly distraught. Inching backwards into the wall, Legolas's only wish was to hold her in his arms and apologise for the rest of his days but judging by the fire in her eyes, he was likely to get hit for it.

"How dare you do this to me! How dare you be so selfish! You ignorant, high and mighty, pointy-eared Prince! You think you elves are so superior to us because you don't share your grief? Coble was dying. Dying, Legolas. He faced it head on. Bravely. You? What did you do? You tell me in a small amount of words to piss off and leave you so you could go crawl into a corner and mope!"

Silent as the grave, Legolas merely watched with a mute expression as the petite woman's fingers began to poke him harder, and faster directly over where his heart was. The fast, panting of her exhale only increased as she stared up at him, tears pooling like glittering gems at the corner of her eyes. Letting out an anguished scream, Marina hit him with all the strength she could muster, straight across his cheek. The elf's head whipped to the side from the force of the impact. Legolas ignored the bright flare of pain, knowing that he deserved it. Aragorn had been right to call him an idiot. Leaving a mortal, not from this world, alone in a land where she knew no one was a foolish move.

"I couldn't save him. I couldn't save Coble." Marina's frail, weakened body clutched his; her eyes puffy and red from tears. "I won't lose you. I cant...I...cant. I don't want to lose anyone ever again."

To admit it to herself was bad enough. To admit it to Legolas was utterly sealing her fate. Marina let out a shuddering sigh as his warm, strong arms wrapped around her frame, all but moulding her to his body. A string of soothing elvish escaped his lips as he comforted her, even after her abuse of his body. Leaning back, he brushed errant locks of hair out of her face and tilted his lips up in a gentle smile.

"I'll never leave you again, Marina. I swear. Never again, _mil-nin_."

"Answer me this, Legolas. What does that mean?"

In that instance a horn sounded, and several echoed after it, announcing that the enemy had arrived. Legolas's heart kicked up a notch, both at her question and at the sound. There was no time to console and soothe; war was approaching and he needed to get her into the caves before it started. Though, as her grey eyes begged, he decided he owed her this explanation even if it made his throat tighten with the possibility of rejection (not that he wouldn't deserve it).

"It...it means 'my love'."

Save for the rattle of weapons and the crack of thunder, there was silence between the two. Marina could only stare up at him with something akin to shock in her eyes, searching his for any deceit or trickery. There was none. Not a trace. Legolas spoke the truth and a strange, flittering light burst inside her chest at his admission. How was it possible? How could he fall in love with a human?

"You...you love me?"

"Eternally." Legolas whispered, resting his forehead against hers. The panic was creeping cold fingers around his heart. He wasn't sure whether she was upset or not. "And it isn't caused by the bond. When you were unconscious for three days the answer was clear. I love you, Marina Cortez."

To hear those words spoken made her belly fill with butterflies; her palms broke out into a sweat and she could feel a telltale blush crawling up her cheeks. Even after she'd hit him and screamed, he could still say that? And mean it? What could she say? Marina searched frantically for a response only to come up blank. Legolas had become something more than just a mere travelling companion, of that there was no doubt. But how much more? Had he gone from friend to boyfriend material in just a few months? Legolas's eyes dimmed of their hopefulness and he closed his eyes for just a moment to collect himself.

"Come, there isn't much time." Legolas's voice was flat and strained as he quickly escorted her to the caves. Marina didn't protest, except stare numbly at the hand holding hers as she followed him. He loved her. Tolkien's star elf loved her. And she'd done nothing except stand there like an idiot. An idiot who'd screamed, slapped and swore at a man who'd just professed his love.

It wasn't until his hand left hers did Marina come to the realisation that they'd arrived to the entrance of the caves. A few guards were standing vigil and would probably only be able to urge the women to run should the Uruk-Hai break through; they would sacrifice their lives. Legolas's retreating figure was all she could focus upon, even though the guards were speaking right by her side.

Wait. What had happened to his never leave again promise? Marina chased after the retreating elf, heart still a flutter from his brave admission. Most women might have fawned, fainted or swooned; Marina wasn't most women. Not now. Not ever. Legolas turned just as she leaped, effectively capturing her in his arms. Marina linked her arms around his neck and held his unwavering blue gaze, trembling as his fingers slide down her spine.

"You said you would never leave me again." She accused, and for the first time his eyes became the mirror to his soul. The silence that followed after his confession had hurt him deeply. Marina tightened her grip around him in reflex.

"I must fight this battle, Marina. To protect my friends. To protect you. I will return." He said firmly and set her back on her feet. "Do me this favour and stay in the caves. Please?"

Marina gave a jerky nod and felt her throat tighten as he stepped away. "Legolas, please be careful. And tell the others ill to do the same."

With a final glance over his shoulder, Legolas inclined his head and disappeared from sight. A sense of loss and disappointment filled her. Having watched one too many movies, part of her had expected him to sweep her off her feet and kiss the beejeesus out of her. The other had hoped for herself to kiss him. Not likely. The guards ushered her inside and blocked off the entrance like a flesh wall.

Women, children and the elderly filled the caves expanse in a long winding cluster of people. Some children were on their own, and it was a bitter reminder of Coble. Marina moved on, ignoring the glances and speculative gazes from those she passed. Half of them probably expected her to go and fight just to prove she wasn't useless. The other half presumed that she was a coward.

Even though both possibilities were absurd, Marina couldn't help bristling at the accusation in their eyes. If the first screaming rant hadn't worked, she'd have to do it a second time once this was all over. Legolas is the first person she'd ever hit out of anger but pressure and stress can cause even the gentlest of souls to break. That was her only consolation. When he came back she would apologise for striking him. She would not think of _if_ he came back.

"Marina!" Éowyn was beckoning her from where she sat with an elderly woman.

Limping gingerly over to them, and feeling completely numb inside, Marina gave a polite greeting to the older woman before crouching by the Lady of Rohan. The guilt was gnawing away at her mind. Had she been too harsh? The stress had been building up for a lengthy amount of time. Hitting him was certainly uncalled for. So deep in thought, Marina was oblivious to the voices until someone nudged her side.

"Oh sorry. Did you say something?"

"I was worried. I didn't know where you were. How are your feet? And why do you look so sad?" Éowyn's gentle curiosity made her feel that much worse.

Rising from her temporary crouch, Marina hobbled off in the direction of the entrance, ignoring Éowyn's persistent voice calling her back. This needed to be set right. It was clearer now than almost anything had been in her entire life.

_I love him...I love Legolas Greenleaf!_

Ducking underneath a guard's arm, Marina dashed away, oblivious as her feet screamed in protest and the men yelled at her. There was still time to tell him. There had to be time. All she needed to do was find him. And knowing the elf, he would be right in the thick of it, on the wall. How the hell could she get to him? Stray arrows hit the stone just an inch from her feet, causing her to freeze in fright before hurriedly back-stepping.

An urging in her gut was leading her footsteps in another direction entirely. Marina frowned as she found herself stepping down the familiar steps that led to the springs. Coble's grave served as a bitter reminder, but it was not the boy that brought her feet there. No, it was the knapsack, right where she left it after jumping into the water. Going to her knees, Marina searched inside the nooks and crannies and sighed in relief as her fingers clenched around something metallic and small. It was the intricate bauble Galadriel had given her, and it was strangely warm to touch.

_What do I need this for anyway?_

Marina fell on her butt as the stones trembled and the insistent cries of terrified men echoed down the stairs. That did not sound good. Did that mean they were losing? Needing to see, and feeling an unusual push from the ball within her grasp, she hastened back up the steps and did a double-take. There were dead men, lying haphazardly everywhere her eyes searched, with various wounds upon their bodies. As a nurse, there wasn't much you didn't see but this was by far the worst thing she'd ever seen. Timothy's death was bad enough, but this was a whole different kettle of fish. Feeling helpless, Marina moved on and the further she went, more dead appeared; both men and elves.

Fear wrapped cold, merciless fingers around her gut as she searched for any of her friends. Thankfully, they were not among the dead but that could change in an instant. Marina could hear Aragorn yelling something in elvish, and distinctly heard him mention 'Legolas'. Just as she was about to dash forward, the force of an explosion sent her reeling back as the middle of the wall exploded. Rocks, at least the size of a pony went shooting up into the air and came crashing down on unfortunate victims.

What if they'd been on that part of the wall? As the tremors subsided, Marina took a deep breath and breached the wall to come upon a bloodbath. Men, elves and Uruk-hai both covered the wall in a mess of limbs, organs and fluids. The stench was foul; the sight even more so. Uruk-hai were all but swarming up the ladders, directly into her path. Men and elves engaged them and Marina used the opportunity to dart in-between them, following the urging of the bauble.

Galadriel's words suddenly became crystal clear as Haldir became visible through the gaps of battle. Uruk-hai were creeping up behind him, and Marina's heart thudded painfully as she all but ran towards him, shoving both friend and foe from her path. Pushing a man out of the way was one thing. The Uruk-hai didn't budge so easily to her insistent, rushed shoves. No. Marina found out the hard way when a meaty arm came back around and smacked her straight across her body. A cry fell from her lips as she staggered both in pain and from the force of the blow. The assailant gave a bloody grin, raising what looked like a meat cleaver into the air. Haldir was in danger. She refused to let another die.

Uncaring as to personal safety, Marina kept moving towards the Marchwarden, pushing her muscles to the extreme to try and escape the reach of the Uruk-hai's blade. A ripping sensation that was becoming all too familiar slid like fire up the entire expanse of her right arm, and gut-wrenching pain followed seconds after. The Uruk-hai did not pursue her, and maybe he presumed she would die from her injury anyway. Sparing a glance, Marina swallowed hard to see her shirt ripped to the skin and muscle beneath. It was at least eight inches long but not life threatening, much to her relief. Still hurt like hell. In the mere seconds that this had taken place, Haldir was on his knees with another blow coming towards him.

"Haldir!" Marina cried and ran forward, hearing an echoing cry from further on. Aragorn was rushing to his friend's side. Hope shattered as the ranger laid the elf down upon the ground before leaping onto a ladder and sending it down onto the Uruk-hai. If Aragorn presumed him dead, what could she do with a small insignificant ball? Reaching the fallen warrior, Marina nearly burst into tears at his wide, unseeing eyes. How could she have been too late? Why was she always too late? The throbbing pain in her arm was put on the backburner as she wept over the Marchwarden, split nails biting into the coolness of his armour. Marina faltered as the ball grew even hotter until it was all but burning. With a yelp, she relinquished it from her fingers and watched in awe as it sank straight through Haldir's armour like an ethereal object.

"What the..."

It could only be explained as magic. The wound in Haldir's stomach was slowly knitting itself back together, muscle and sinew forming right before her eyes; even the blood was reversing, seeping back into the closing wound. If the ball had simply healed his injuries, did that mean he would awaken? But as the seconds passed, Haldir's eyes remained blank and lifeless. With salty tears sliding down her cheeks, Marina went straight into nurse mode. Performing CPR on a stranger came instinctually. Performing it on a family member or friend was infinitely harder. It may have been seconds or minutes, Marina wasn't sure but by then her lips were trembling and her lungs were suffering.

"I'm so sorry, Haldir." She croaked and placed shaking hands over his eyes, almost leaping a foot in the air when his eyelids fluttered.

"M-Marina?"

With a relieved, joyous cry Marina threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for all she was worth. The Marchwarden was still in a state of shock, unsure as to what just happened. He vividly recalled being hit from behind and a staggering pain in his gut. But now there was no pain. Was this heaven? Upon closer inspection at the fallen bodies of his kin, he decided this was certainly not. And why in Eru's name was she not in the caves with the other women? A topic to be left for a later discussion. Staggering to his feet with Marina's help, the two fled back to the keep just in time to have the great doors shut behind them. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden and a handful of men were all that was left.

And they were staring at the two.

"Yes, I'm meant to be in the caves. No, I don't want lectures from any of you." Marina grumped, shifting from person to person with just her eyes. There seemed to be a few who were prepared to protest that request before Haldir came back to reality. The Marchwarden immediately straightened, ridding Marina of his weight and spun to wrap his arms tightly around her person.

"You. You saved my life, Marina. I am forever in your debt."

"Galadriel saved you. Not me. Would you mind letting me go? You're hurting my arm."

Now that she'd brought it to his attention, Haldir thoroughly examined the red ruin with his brows furrowed. A tearing sound cut into the silence and a piece of cloth was offered by the Prince, whose eyes were so dark they'd gone to almost navy. The Marchwarden took it from him without a word and wrapped the wound, being careful as to not cause her more pain than necessary. Aragorn and Gimli barricaded the door with various chairs and a rather heavy-looking table. The tension in the room was almost palpable and it was coming from the two elven warriors.

Marina sensed a fight coming. As to what kind, she was unsure but both elves were becoming increasingly irritated as they eyed each other. And both for entirely different reasons. Whether it was the seriousness of the situation, Haldir dying, her wound or just the whole mess in general, she just couldn't help the words as they fell right out of her mouth.

"All right. You two. Pull 'em out. I'll find a ruler." She proclaimed, making an impatient hand gesture to which the two simply stared at her oddly.

"Pull what out?" Gimli queried from afar with a quirked brow. Marina made a dismissive sign and the dwarf pouted. Never would he understand her language.

"How could you be so foolish as to bring her here?" Haldir snapped at the younger elf.

"Where else would she go?"

"You could have left her in Lorien."

"To be plagued upon by the Mearas? Marina is safer here."

"And what of this title I hear of? Master Fumble?"

To say Legolas went pink was an understatement. The Prince of Mirkwood went red. "A fool's title and nothing noteworthy."

"I heard that!" Gimli muttered.

"Perfect. For you _are_ a fool." Haldir jabbed a finger in Legolas's direction.

Marina raised an eyebrow as the two argued and bantered back and forth. Sometimes in English and other times in elvish. And it was all to do with her. Men back in her time may have started throwing punches but these two did not. No, they stood as still as statues. It was the ultimate cock-fight and if it hadn't been about her, Marina may have found it amusing. There was nothing like people mentioning you as though you weren't even present. God, she wasn't a piece of meat to be fought over.

Gimli, ever the one to cause trouble where elves were concerned (and insulted at being called a fool), casually walked over to the bickering pair and shoved Legolas into the Marchwarden. If either of them had been paying attention to their surroundings it may have been avoided. Alas, they were so consumed that they had not noticed the dwarf creeping up on them. Haldir landed with a clang of armour, Legolas following a second after. Marina burst into laughter, despite the seriousness of the situation beyond the doors.

Aragorn simply watched with raised brows as the two elves tussled it out on the floor.

Theoden however had had enough. "The fortress is taken. It is over."

Legolas and Haldir seemed to realise they were causing a scene and hastily got to their feet, returning to the visage of elven nobility. Marina stood between them to prevent anymore attempts at their version of 'fighting'.

"Is there no other way to get the woman and children out of the caves?" When no answer was forthcoming, the ranger stressed the question. "Is there no other way?"

Gamling, who'd been rather silent through the whole exchange spoke up, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!"

"So much death." Theoden intoned gravely, causing all eyes to centre on him. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Haldir and Legolas glanced at each other, both uneasy as to how this battle would come about. Marina didn't know what to think. As far as she was concerned, they were all doomed. She was not blind; the horde of orcs had stretched so far into the dark it was impossible to tell just how many there were.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn insisted to the King.

Théoden's eyes let up with a shine of determination. "For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli pointed out.

Aragorn peered up at the window to see a faint light streaming through, and his eyes widened as he recalled Gandalf's words. Marina's heart beat with excitement and fear as the men fetch the horses from the stables; the clatter of hooves loud in the quiet hall.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden crowed, and Gimli disappeared to the steps of Helm Hammerhand. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin! And a red dawn!"

Marina couldn't help the fear that circled around her throat as the men mounted their horses, resplendent in bloodied armour. Legolas offered a hand down before Haldir had the opportunity and smiled brilliantly as she accepted it, and he hauled her up to sit in front of him. Feeling the elf's solid heat against her back, and the arms that circled around her waist to clutch the reins; it was the safest she'd felt in a very, very long time. It didn't matter that he was taking her into battle. As long as she was with him, and Haldir, it didn't matter. Since Aragorn now had Brego, Hasufel had been given to Haldir, and the brown gelding pranced excitedly beneath the Marchwarden.

"Bringing her into danger again? _Pe-channas_!" Haldir frowned at Legolas, soothing the excited horse with a gentle pat. (Idiot)

"_Ego, mibo orch_." Legolas replied with a smirk. (Go kiss an orc)

Any chance of rebuke from Haldir, or a query from Marina was swallowed by the deep rumble that swept through Helm's Deep. Theoden unsheathed his sword, his horse prancing as a few of his men hastily removed the furniture blocking the doors before throwing them open.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" Theoden yelled and lead the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing any Uruk-hai that dare stray into his path. Marina let out a squeak of fright as Arod charged forward after Brego, and wouldn't have kept her seat if it hadn't been for Legolas's arms caging her against his chest. Haldir cut foes down to the left and right, as Hasufel went flank to flank with Arod. Before long, they'd made it down to the Causeway, right into the sea of waiting Uruk-hai. The horses screamed in anger and fear as they plunged into orc flesh, kicking, bitting and cavorting. Legolas controlled Arod with his knees as he fired arrow after arrow into any Uruk-hai that dared stray to close.

Marina took it all in with a deep, shuddering breath, almost watching it in slow motion. All the men were bloodied, beaten and bruised from fighting the entire night yet they still managed to muster enough strength to keep going. It was awe-inspiring and served as another reminded to just how far away from home she was. Worst thing about her world was tax collectors. She had nothing on these battle-trained warriors. Legolas pointed to a towering incline and Marina followed with her eyes to see a white rider framed against the rising sun.

"Gandalf!"

"To the King!" A great voice echoes down to them, even amidst the clash of steel. Gandalf had found the Rohirrim.

The small gathering of defenders can only watch on as the Rohirrim and the White Rider charge down the slope, gaining speed at an alarming rate. Marina felt her heart jump in her chest as the Uruk-lai lowered their lances so to skewer the horses when they reached the bottom. But as the riders drew closer to the wall of weapons, the sun breaches the slope and momentarily blinds the Uruk-hai; hands rising and effectively dropping their weapons to hide from the harsh rays of the sun. With war cries', the riders surge into the sea of Uruk-hai, crushing skulls and cutting bodies to ribbons as the horses push themselves through the ranks of orcs.

Even Marina, now enthused by the Rohirrim's arrival, gave any passing Uruk-hai a good kick to the head as they fled from the charging horses. Together, the last defenders of Helm Deep and the riders drove the band of Uruk-hai towards the trees, that moved much to Marina's fascination. At least in Fangorn she'd only heard sounds but never had she actually seen one move. The vegetation seemed almost angry at the Uruk-hai trespassing and immediately slaughtered all that entered.

Theoden raised his sword, the light glinting off the blade. "Victory! We have victory!" The King cried victoriously and the uproar for the riders was deafening.

"We're alive!" Marina crowed, raising her fist into the air before cursing her stupidity. The bandage tightened around the wound. "Ow, ow, ow!"

A masculine chuckle caused her head to swing around to glare at Haldir as he manoeuvred Hasufel through the crowd. "_Noldorin_."

"Shut up, Sparkly."

Gandalf rode up beside them with Aragorn, Éomer and Theoden just behind. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin." Looking out into the distance, he continued, "All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness."

Even though she hadn't know Frodo and Sam very well, Marina hoped they were still alive and safe. Glancing up at Legolas over her shoulder, it was very hard not to feel guilty once again with his eyes so bare. And it was difficult to ignore the tingles marching over her skin from where his arms held her. "What did you say earlier?"

"After Haldir told me I was an idiot? I told him to go kiss an orc."

Haldir still appeared quite annoyed. "Maybe I should call you Leggy."

"Who in Eru's name told you about that?"

All eyes roved to Marina seated ever so cheekily in front of the Mirkwood Prince. "I'm so innocent. Honest."

* * *

**Well done to ****Tlcatlady**** for figuring out what the ball was intended for. ;) Legolas cookies for you, my friend!**

**So did you like it? Hate it? Want to beat Legolas over the head with a spoon? Ahem. If you didn't think there was enough ass-kickery from Haldir, have no fear. There's more instore for the next chapter. Hopefully that will be out sooner than this one was. Ciao, dearies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** I'm back again! Hope you guys are pumped for this chapter because it was so much fun to write. :D I'm hoping for ten or more reviews for this chapter. I want to hit 200 reviews! Would make me very happy. XD**

* * *

**Thanks to all for the wonderful reviews!**

**Review Responses:**

**Battlekitten94:**** I love your name! Glad it puts you on the edge of your seat. :D**

**Shadow Realm Triforce:**** Glad you loved it! *hands spoon to hit Legolas* Though you may not need it in this chapter. :)**

**Tlcatlady:**** A world without Haldir would be scandalous and awful. Bwahaha. Yay for man sandwhich!**

**Lilo:**** Thank you! Yes, dont you hate it when people in the books that don't die, die in movies and vice versa? So stupid!**

**KrystylSky:**** As much as I would love to have Marina explain that to Gimli, I think it would make the relationship between her and Legolas that much more complicated. How do you think the Prince would take to his junk being measured against the Marchwarden's? XD**

**Peridot Eyez:**** Thank you! Yes, Master Fumble will forever live up to his name. And a hint: definitely in this chapter. :P**

**Abyss Prime:**** Patience! It will come in due time, young one. :D**

**Gamergil052:**** *opens the Legolas kick-ass draw and withdraws a spoon* Here ya go!**

* * *

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT IN DIS CHAPTER. No there is no sex. Sit down, horndogs! XD But its getting closer...**

* * *

Marina watched with a sour twist to her mouth as the necessities the movies didn't touch on went underway. Thousands and thousands of bodies didn't just disappear overnight, and no amount of magic could change that. Of course if Gandalf could remove the dead with a snap of his fingers, the Ring would have already been dumped into the fires of Mount Doom.

_Small favours_, she mused.

A long twisting trail had started back to Edoras, in higher spirits and accompanied by a good two thousand armed horsemen. Nothing could harm then now that the threat had been eliminated. Marina switched her gaze back to the men hauling their comrades- in-arms' lifeless bodies into respectable lines. Of all the elves that had ventured to Helms Deep only two had survived. Legolas and Haldir, and she couldn't even begin to understand their stone expressions as they watched their brethren burn.

Birds of prey of all differing shapes and sizes had already started to circle, and devour the Uruk-hai corpses. The brutes didn't deserve the right to be burnt so they would be left to feed the carnivorous wildlife. A few wargs were stationed on a sloping hill but did not dare approach with the amount of weapons honed in on their position. Surely not all wargs could be bad? Sure they were the size of a horse with a mouth full of serrated teeth but who's to say they were viscous killers? Even if they did look like giant, candy-stealing wolves.

Marina stood alone on the causeway (off to the side and out of the way of human traffic) ; Aragorn and Gimli were preparing comrades to be cremated whilst Legolas and Haldir had wandered to where their kin were lined in rows; voicing prayers and farewells in their exotic language. Éowyn had gone back to Edoras with Théoden, Gandalf and Éomer at the head of the convey, but the Lady of Rohan had assured Marina that she would receive a thorough pep talk on her arrival. That didn't bother her nearly as much as the talk she would need to have with Legolas. Sooner rather than later. Adjusting her wounded arm with a grimace, Marina once again glanced at the wargs. They didn't look nearly as bad as Gimli had first described. In a way, they were almost fiercely cute presuming they weren't baring a mouthful of teeth at you.

Maybe they were just misunderstood creatures that were just as afraid of humans as humans were of them. Deciding to do a little test, she hobbled errantly down the causeway so as to not draw attention to herself. If anyone got an idea of what she was about to attempt there'd never be an end to it. One of the wargs lowered its head on her approach, muzzle quivering as a deep rumble burst through its teeth. Marina stopped in her advance and placed her hands forward in front of her in a pacifying gesture.

"See? No weapons."

It might have been the worst mistake she'd ever made in her life. Except of course the time where she had lobbed a book at her teacher in high school. That had been pretty bad after parents and principals got involved. This. This could still take the cake, for whilst she'd been busy trying to calm one, the other two has been creeping around to flank her on either side.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

Trying to keep one in sight was bad enough. Three were a horrid nightmare. Turning her back on one was an incentive to welcome attack so she carefully manoeuvred in such a way that did not cause her to be permanently stuck in the middle. A growl from one side and then the other had her eyes flicking left to right before sliding to the apparent leader who released a guttural snarl. Panic and fear settled like cold weights on her feet, rooting her in place whilst her mind screamed at them to move.

One of the wargs leapt, claws extended with a feral roar that had Marina's eyes all but bulging from their sockets before slamming shut instinctively. A hiss sliced through the air. A pained yelp and a breath of wind passing just an inch from her face before a heavy thud vibrated to her soles. Forcing her eyes to open, Marina could only stare down at the massive creature brought down by a precise aim straight through its eye socket. The two remaining wargs howled for their lost partner, forgot Marina and bolted past. Perhaps they had been trying to flee or to attack Legolas. It did not matter. Haldir's elegant sword dispatched one whilst Aragorn buried his dagger straight into the other's skull.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Aragorn demanded, brows curving down like storm clouds. Marina opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to answer before a soft whine came from somewhere behind her. Before she could even think to investigate the sound, Haldir swept past her and over the rise. A series of yelps and small growls drifted over the mound of dirt and the Marchwarden reappeared, sword in one hand and clutched in the other by the scruff of its neck was a baby warg.

"Marina has a kind heart," Legolas provided helpfully, stepping up beside the mortal with gentle yet unreadable eyes. "You cannot blame her for searching for a peaceful solution."

After being yelled at, slapped around and receiving no response after a proclamation of love, Marina just didn't comprehend how Legolas could still maintain the will to be pleasant. Supportive, even. If the situation had been reversed she would have been as far away from him as possible, if the urge to be close to him didn't make her break first. Was that the only reason he tolerated being by her side? Because of the sensations? Or did elves just simply take rejection differently to humans? Maybe silence meant maybe to him.

How the hell did he manage to be so calm anyway? A group of Uruk-hai tries to rape her and he goes ballistic. Gigantic wolf-like beasts try to eat her and he says nothing? Marina glanced up at him speculatively, wondering just what was going on behind those blue eyes.

"What if we hadn't noticed in time?" Gimli was leaning on his axe, nudging one of the gigantic beasts with his boot. "Oh, well. Best be rid of them anyway."

Where the adults had been a mixture of brown, white and grey, this little warg was silver with blazing, ice-like blue eyes. It was barely the size of a small dog yet still made it difficult for Haldir as it wriggled and snarled in his grip. Marina felt her heart clench. Those wargs had been defending it. It made sense why they were waiting for the men to leave so they could feast and feed the young one. The intelligence was astounding, and all the more disappointing. They'd died without purpose.

"It won't survive on its own if we let it go. Best to end its suffering and be done with it." Haldir murmured and raised the point of his blade to centre over the little warg's chest.

"No!" Marina reached, fingers extended to stop the Marchwarden though it wasn't necessary. All eyes were upon her, questioning. Even the little warg stopped in its squirming to flick its ears back and forth curiously. "They died because of me. Don't kill the little one. I'll...I'll take care of him."

"That is a warg, lassy. They are not pets to be coddled and smooched." Gimli said gently, knowing the idea of killing such an innocent creature would upset the young mortal. But judging from the emotion flickering in Marina's eyes, it was an argument that would not be resolved easily.

"Give it to her, Haldir." Legolas said simply.

Marina could have sworn her neck cracked in several places as she snapped her head around to stare up at him with befuddlement. Could he manage to send any more mixed signals? Aragorn and Gimli stared hard at their travelling companion as though he'd grown antlers. Neither approved of his decision but they weren't prepared to upset Marina by intervening. Haldir's eyes roved between them all before he sheathed his sword with a soft sigh. Almost giddy with excitement, Marina accepted the length of rope provided by Gimli and made a temporary noose that would serve as a collar.

The Marchwarden placed the struggling warg on the ground, holding it still as Marina loped the rope over its head while being careful to avoid its small yet razor sharp fangs. Even though it was barely up to her knee, the little beast had strength. If it hadn't been for long, elegant fingers wrapping around her hips, she would have been the one being taken for a walk. Legolas's touch sent a thrill through her, the likes of which she had not experienced since Fangorn.

"You should name her Braig, Marina. It means fierce in the elven tongue." Legolas once again had an input that was worriedly encouraging. Dismissing it for the moment, Marina looked down at the apparently female warg and thought it suited the little pup. Braig seemed to approve of her name before sniffing around at the dead carcasses of her caretakers. For a moment, Marina thought she was grieving but that was before Braig sank her teeth into the soft flesh of a giant belly and gorged on the insides that spilled out onto the dirt and over her fur.

To say Marina was going to toss her cookies was an understatement; the stench was horrid and extremely unsightly. It was only by sheer force of will that she managed to settle her stomach by glancing away, feeling her cheeks flame with effort.

The trek back to Edoras seemed far longer than it had when travelling to Helms Deep. Even though they were all on horseback, no one seemed to be in a rush to return. Aragorn was leading with Gimli seated behind him whilst Haldir on Hasufel, and Legolas and Marina on Arod flanked him just behind. With one hand, she held onto Legolas, fingers digging into his thigh for support but the elf did not issue one word of complaint. The other was wrapped tightly around the length of rope that connected to Braig. The little warg was padding obediently beside the placid gelding, still licking the remnants of its relatives off its teeth. The horses had been skittish at first but when Braig had shown little to no interest in biting their heels, they settled but remained wary.

Braig's gluttony was nothing compared to Legolas's strange, new attitude. Did he put her in danger deliberately now? All because she had not returned his words for affection? Letting her keep a wild warg that was bound to grow huge and try eat her for breakfast was a little extreme. There hadn't been a chance to voice her affections; the Prince had been consistently busy with a range of tasks and she had not wished to interrupt him. Suddenly, Arod halted, jolting Marina as she steadied herself against Legolas's back.

"Go on ahead. We shall catch up." Legolas said softly, ignoring Haldir's probing look. Aragorn turned Brego around to question him before the Prince raised a hand, and flicked his eyes to the side. After a moment's pause the ranger gave a curt nod, wheeled Brego around and disappeared over a rise in the terrain. Gimli's voice was very prominent as he complained about going ahead. Haldir did not follow immediately, holding Hasufel back as the horse tried to go after Brego. Marina wasn't sure what passed between the two before the Marchwarden gave an almost imperceptible nod before cantering away.

Legolas dismounted from Arod without a word and easily swung Marina out of the saddle, gathering her into his arms as though he would never let go. Braig pulled at the makeshift leash, desperate to investigate what looked like a rabbit hole just out of her reach. When it became apparent she wasn't going to achieve her goal, she huffed and padded around them, searching for something interesting in the dirt.

"Legolas, what-"

"How could you do that? Leave the caves. Risk your life." He leaned back to peer down at her with raw worry in his blue depths. "I could have lost you."

"I had to. Galadriel bid me to save Haldir with the ball she gave me. And I did. I didn't know what it was for until that moment." Reaching up to trail just the tips of her fingers over his cheek, watching his eyes flutter in response, Marina stood on her tiptoes and kissed where her hand had struck. "I'm so sorry for hitting you. I was just distraught. You didn't deserve it."

Warmth slipped through every inch of the elf as her delicate lips brushed against his skin. His heart beat like a fierce war drum and his fingers yearned to caress and hold her to him until the end of time. But it was not to be. How could he when it was clear she did not return his affections? And why would she? He'd done nothing but upset her. And now to hear her say he didn't deserve his punishment? Shaking his head, Legolas let his arms drop reluctantly from her warm, petite body.

"I left you alone in a world unknown. I deserve anything and everything you wish to deliver upon me." Neither of them noticed as Braig finished another circuit around the pair, inspecting Arod's iron-hard hooves much to the horse's displeasure. Marina wanted to slap herself for being so stupid. Why hadn't she just shouted she loved the idiot? It may have saved all this drama and self-punishment. Braig circled again and leapt forward to pounce on a roving butterfly.

The rope tightened, and with Braig's forward momentum, the material wrapped around the two like a vice and sent them to the ground. Marina was sprawled on top of Legolas and blushed prettily when she realised her thighs were lining his hips. Legolas was momentarily stunned to see her seated upon him, fiercely ignoring the fire in his loins at the sheer innocence of her gaze. Leaning down Marina frowned at him.

"You're an idiot. And for whatever bloody reason, so consumed with doubting yourself at every turn. So stop it. I'm sorry I didn't say it before, so I'm going to say it now."All happiness shrank in an instant at her words and Legolas remained still beneath her, dreading the words that would fall from her luscious lips. "I love you."

Legolas's expression was priceless. One eye was widened whilst the other was impossibly narrowed. The Prince just couldn't get his mind around what he just heard. It wasn't possible. Marina had not said she loved him. This was a dream. A wonderful, pleasant dream. And he would close his eyes and wake up. The mortal raised a querying brow when Legolas's eyes slid closed before snapping open again, surprise flittering within their depths as he came to the realisation that she was still above him with a smirk playing around her lips.

"Say it again." Was all the elf could articulate.

"You're an idiot."

A girlish yelp escaped her lips as Legolas rolled, bringing her beneath him. Smooth, tapered fingers circled, confining her wrists in his iron grasp. The long grass of the plains whispered around them, offering some concealment from unfriendly eyes. Marina's heart beat an errant rhythm beneath her breast, further increasing as her breathing quickened. Fire sizzled beneath the touch of his finger's, eliciting sensations most described in erotica. Legolas's eyes were blazing with something dark, and feral. Heat pooled into her abdomen, making her squirm beneath him as she ached with want. Holding her eyes with his, Legolas leaned forward, bringing his thigh to press unforgivingly between her legs.

A cry fell from her lips; wanton and yearning. God, why had he never done that before? Why the hell was it so intense?! There were layers of fabric between them but he may as well have been clothes-less. All intelligent thought left her as Legolas's blue, blue eyes bore down heatedly into her own, all the while keeping his thigh snugly against the apex of her thighs.

"_Ped-ha, mil-nin_." Legolas purred, making her body turn to jelly in his grasp. (Say it, my love.)

When Marina's lips remained stubbornly wordless, Legolas perked a brow and gently slid his leg up, letting her whine at the loss of contact before grinding his thigh carefully but relentlessly against her core. There was nothing more that she wanted at that moment than to kiss him or be able to touch him. His grip remained unyielding around her wrists, pressing them against the mossy ground. Thighs trembling from the tumult of sizzling sensations, it was all Marina could do by draping them around the elf's slender hips, locking him against her as he drew ever pleasing sounds from her sweet lips.

"_Ped-ha_, Marina." He insisted huskily, bending to give into temptation and place his lips to the pulsing vein at her neck. Endless tendrils of pleasure branched off to muscle, nerves and veins from the touch of his lips and without even realising it, Marina's hips rocked insistently against his thigh, craving the friction. A strangled gasp fell from her throat as his lips laved a blazing trail from neck to shoulder, grazing with his teeth and soothing with a slow stroke of his tongue. It was driving her insane. Soft blond hair tickled her skin, a surprisingly pleasant feeling amidst the sexual tension. And that was when a sharpened point of ear caught her attention.

"I love you," She whispered, right before capturing the tip of his ear between her lips, giving it a gentle lick.

Legolas did not react as he had done in Fangorn. No, this time it was entirely different. Every muscle in his body sang with tension as he raised his head to stare at her with eyes as dark as the ocean. Marina's lips tilted up at the corners, all too pleased with herself for bringing his fun to a halt. And in doing so, ensured her doom. Never had she seen such a beguiling smirk on the Mirkwood Prince before, and by God did it suit him; mischievous and damn near mouth-watering. Without a by your leave, Legolas bent his head, mouth skimming over the material of her vest before his teeth sank down over her breast. Marina's mewed softly, arching up against his mouth in a desperate attempt to somehow rid herself of the material separating them. There was only so much that could be done in a world of magic when a wizard was not present.

Braig, unbeknownst to the distracted elf, was sauntering up behind him. Marina caught a glimpse of the silver fur, and was about to warn Legolas when said male whirled to catch the little warg's jaw in a gentle but unyielding grip. Braig snarled and struggled, causing the forgotten rope to rub painfully against Marina's skin. Scrambling out from under Legolas, Marina cleared her throat and climbed to her feet, brushing dust off her backside. Dull, throbbing sensations low in her body brought a dusting of red to her cheeks. Not to mention the pleasant ache at her breast. Legolas had bitten her. Daresay, he would have done more if Braig hadn't interrupted by trying to eat him.

Lithe as a cat, Legolas got to his feet, all but glaring at the little warg as she trotted around him to sniff at Marina's boots. Braig snorted, shook out her fur and ventured off again to the extension of the rope. Technically, Marina should be thankful the warg interrupted. God knows what may have happened if she hadn't. Plus, there was still a lot the elf had to tell her. And there was no way in hell he would be getting another opportunity to seduce her until he explained everything. That of course didn't stop him from pulling her tight against the length of his body, eyes holding hers as she felt his evident arousal against her stomach. It sent a thrill of both excitement and anxiety through her.

_Jebus. Way to make a statement. What does he have in there, a longsword? Heh-heh. Longsword. O-k. Too much Legolas exposure and illicit pleasure for me._

Offering her his hand, Legolas led her back to Arod who was peacefully grazing on the scant grass. Apparently horses were picky about what grass they ate. A tingle went through the entirety of her body as Legolas placed his hands upon her waist and easily lifted her onto the saddle. Braig snapped at the elf's ankles as he vaulted into the saddle, deliberately holding Marina tightly against him as he coaxed Arod into a gentle canter. Even for her size, the little warg kept up easily with the horse, occasionally pausing to sniff at something before the extent of the rope had her racing back.

"You bit me." Marina accused after a moment, ignoring the flush of warmth to her cheeks.

Legolas chuckled throatily, the vibrations tangible against her back. "I told you the elven ear was sensitive. I was merely returning the favour. Do not say you did not enjoy it."

Where the hell had this self-confident, sexually experienced elf come from? Maybe he'd had sexual interactions before but he had never been this forward previously. That made her a little ticked off. Definitely would need to enquire as to whether he'd had 'girlfriends'. Aside from that, if 'I love you' was it all took for a guy to become dominant and all too irresistible, Marina decided she should have told him back at Helms Deep or maybe before that. How long exactly had she been in love with him? Frowning at his insinuation, Marina peered over her shoulder at him with an obnoxious look. Legolas smiled widely at her expression and kissed her nose for further enjoyment.

"Let's say for arguments sake that I didn't."

"I'd call you a little, lying minx."

"And how would you know?"

"Your scent."

Marina flushed three shades of red as understanding dawned. Good God, he could _smell_ that? Whipping her head back around, she stared at the millions of strands in Arod's mane. Holy frickin' beejeesus of all that was holy. Elves really did have the nose of a bloodhound. Legolas chuckled quietly, thoroughly amused with her silence.

To make matters worse, Marina could feel a distinct wetness and knew it had nothing to do with arousal. Of all the times to get her period, it had to be now. On a horse. With Legolas. And no pads. There was only one thing to say.

Shit.

Licking at dry lips, Marina turned to face him again. "How long until we reach Edoras?"

"Not long. Look."

And there it was. Edoras was just coming into view as they made it to a rise in the terrain. Marina swallowed hard as Arod plodded down the sloping hill, muscles tight for stability. That tension sang straight through to Marina, reminding her again as to why riding or being near these beautiful creatures scared the living daylights out of her. Legolas had a arm of steel locked around her middle as they descended back to flat ground, where he urged Arod into a swift canter. There wasn't anything she could do until they rode through the gates of Edoras. Civilians were still making their way through the gate. A obstacle not at all appreciated.

"Have you done that with someone before?" Marina said suddenly.

Legolas slowed Arod to a steady trot as they approached the busy gates. She could feel his gaze boring into the back of her skull. "Done what, _mil-nin_?"

Marina shifted uncomfortably, from her predicament and having to draw images from earlier back into her mind. "Um...you know. In the grass?"

The arm around her waist tightened and he deliberately slid his fingers down to rest them teasingly along her thigh. Marina's breath hitched in her throat as he pressed his lips to the back of her ear. "No. Would that make you jealous, _mil-nin_?"

Marina bristled indignantly and tried not to pout. Fail. When no answer was forthcoming Legolas laughed and hugged her close to his chest as Arod picked his way carefully through the crowd and into Edoras. People did one of three things upon seeing Braig: shriek, yell or scream. It was actually a combination of all three and several were beginning to brandish weapons. Legolas lowered Marina from the saddle at her insistence and watched on with growing respect as the young mortal faced off with the crowd.

"You leave her alone. She's mine. She won't hurt anyone."

Braig bared her menacing teeth from where she'd taken sanctuary between Marina's legs. A sense of pride filled Marina that the little warg trusted her at the very least to keep her from harm. It didn't exactly mean Braig would listen to her but a sense of trust was better than nothing. Legolas walked Arod behind them as they made their way up to the Hall. Éowyn was standing impatiently at the very top of the steps, surprised when Marina all but raced up the steps with a warg following at her heels. The elf stared after the retreating mortal with dark eyes that made the Lady of Rohan very curious as to why the pair had come back on their own. Marina knew Legolas would tend to Arod before following her, and she was going to use the time wisely.

"Marina, you-"

"Yeah, I know. You want to scold me but that can wait. I'm bleeding."

"What? Where? Your arm is healing perfectly."

The guards standing sentry at the entrance were glancing over at them. Marina flushed and fluttered her hands stupidly. "Um. Period."

"Period?"

_What the hell do they call it in this land?_

"Rags?" Even though she hated that word, most people acknowledged it as lingo. But judging by Éowyn's expression, it did not compute. "Time of the month?" It wasn't working so Marina sighed and pointed at her waist.

"You have an injury under your clothes?"

Marina wanted to scream. Going up on tip-toe since the Lady was a few inches taller than she, the young woman whispered, "Bleeding between the legs."

Éowyn's eyes widened in sudden understanding, her expression abashed as she led Marina inside. They traversed the corridors to Lady of Rohan's quarters, Braig trotting along behind them a metre back so she didn't get entangled in the rope lead. Clothes were thrown askew all about the floor as Éowyn riffled through draws and revealed what seemed to be very old, unused blankets and hastily cut a rough square out of the material and folded it several times over before handing it to Marina. Apparently that was a pad in this world.

After changing her under clothes and applying the new 'pad' Marina followed Éowyn to the kitchens whereupon the women helped themselves to various meats, breads and cheeses. It had been ages since Marina had proper food, and she forgot all manners by devouring it. Braig was thrown meat scraps from the cooks whose expressions said they'd rather appease the beast than become a source for nourishment.

"It was very brave of you to save your elvish friend." Éowyn said softly, nibbling on a piece of sweet bread.

"I had to. I wanted to. I couldn't have let him die out of cowardice."

"Legolas had a different look in his eyes today." There was a sly smile playing at her lips, one which made Marina want to hide under the table or become invisible.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Éowyn's laughter was light and gentle, her fingers gesturing to the purplish marks blemishing Marina's neck. Self-consciously, she shifted her hair to lay over the telltale marks of passion and blushed prettily. How many people had seen her love bites? God. Legolas had given her love bites. On that thought, Marina's eyes glanced down to her chest. Dear God had he left bruises there too? The Lady of Rohan watched the young woman's horrified expression with growing mirth.

"He desires you, Marina. There is no mistaking when a man looks upon a woman like that."

"Not listening. Not listening!" Marina covered her ears and started mumbling 'We Are The Champions' for no apparent reason. Braig cocked her head curiously before howling along; an eerie sound that had everyone nearby wanting to flee from the area. There was no denying Legolas wanted her. That was becoming all too apparent. It made her stomach tighten in response, and butterflies flutter. Having any sexual relation with Tolkien's character would be bad. Wouldn't it? Being with Legolas would be a dream come true. A ridiculous, orgasmic dream at that. But first things first. He had explaining to do. And payback coming. Big time.

_I'll bloody well rope him in his sleep and play with his ears until he begs for forgiveness!_

After enduring Éowyn's playful teasing for another nail-biting hour, both women retreated to the stables to accommodate Braig. The stable master didn't want the beast anywhere near his horses, blatantly refusing the Lady of Rohan's request. The warg didn't seem to care and sprawled lazily by Marina's feet as they continued to argue about housing her. Shadowfax snorted and pawed at the ground as he eyed the beast, nostrils flared as he whickered loudly. Why wasn't Arod in his stall? In fact there were a few horses that weren't present. Abandoning the hopeless fight, Éowyn and Marina stepped out of the stables to have Gandalf politely brush past and bring Shadowfax out.

"I see you've found yourself a new companion, child." Gandalf leaned down and gave Braig a gentle pat. Shadowfax snorted.

"Yeah. Legolas let me keep her."

The wizard gave her a knowing wink which made her blush, before she realised they had an audience. Éomer, Aragorn, Legolas with Gimli behind him and Theoden were all astride their mounts, geared for battle. Marina started in alarm, pausing as Arod trotted forward. The elf reached down and she offered her hand without thought. Pressing his lips to her knuckles, he said, "We shall not be long. Isengard is our destination. It is time to fetch the hobbits. Haldir will stay with you."

Marina turned red again, and ignored the few grins sent her way. The Marchwarden appeared at her shoulder, casting a distasteful glance at the warg before looking at Legolas. "I shall keep her safe."

No further word was said as the company moved out. Marina stared after Legolas for a long while until he was out of sight. Now both her heart and her body missed him. Great. Éowyn politely excused herself, granting Marina a smile and a thoughtful look at her elven companion before treating back into the Golden Hall to prepare for the feast that would commence when the men returned.

"I haven't had a proper chance to thank you, _Noldorin_." Haldir went on one knee before her and for a split second Marina thought he was going to ask for her hand. This land was making her assume things way too quickly. "My kin is leaving Lorien. I have nothing to return to. If you would have me, I shall stay with you as your protector and teacher."

"Haldir, that isn't necessary. Really." Marina squeaked as onlookers began to stare curiously. Braig raised a lip to bare her teeth at the Marchwarden.

"It is." Haldir stood and it was then she realised he was not only carrying his sword but another as well. "I pledge to you my sword, and my life." This was some serious shit going on here and Marina was very sure that if she refused it would be considered a great insult. So she kept her mouth shut and simply nodded her head, stunned.

Haldir offered the new sword to her and Marina took it speechless, right before he unsheathed his and settled into a guarded stance.

_Oh...crap. So this is what he meant be teacher._

"Come at me, _Noldorin_."

Tentatively unsheathing the blade, Marina could see it was of elven make and vaguely wondered how it got here. To think he'd had it made for her was touching. He truly was a good friend. Breathing deeply, Marina held the sword like a baseball bat and gave his a light tap. Haldir stared at her before laughing, and knocked her blade spinning from her hand.

"Pick it up."

"Hey, don't be bossy. You knocked it over there."

"If you wish to survive in a fight, you need to learn how to hold a blade properly. Can you drop part of your arm? No. Now pick it up."

Grumbling and embarrassed, Marina did as she was bid. This time Haldir instructed her on how to hold the sword and the correct stance. The next time she went for him was a little better yet he still disarmed her in less than a minute. On picking it up, Haldir reverted back to what he used to do back in Lorien. Snide comments. They were always funny and encouraged enthusiasm but this was damn near bordering on inappropriate.

"If you can't hold a sword against me, _Noldorin,_ how do you expect to hold out in bed with Legolas?" Haldir rested his sword against his shoulder, a smirk tugging at his lips at the enraged look in her eyes. Just what he was after. Anger. Anger led to intent. And through intent you learnt. Marina could feel herself going red, adrenaline pumping through her body at his sexual barb. Shit was going to get personal. With a war cry Marina charged for him.

A clash of metal.

A cry of, "oh shit!"

Marina face-planted the dirt.

* * *

**So did you like it? Hate it? Did you laugh your butt off when Marina face-planted? Want more sexiness? Or was there too much sexiness? You know the drill! Tell and it shall be done! **

* * *

**Queries:**

**Q.**** What is Braig's role and why did you bring her into the story?**

**A.**** Braig's role will be seen as Marina's companion and protector for the hard times ahead. I brought her in so Marina could build a trust foundation with something other than a horse that would be rideable upon reaching maturity. It's not going to be a 'pet does whatever the owner orders it to do' relationship. There is gonna be hell in training the little warg. :D**

* * *

**Reviews. Reviews! Or not sexy Leggy time. :P I'll hopefully be updating this again quite soon. Ciao, dearies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Quick update and the longest chapter for this story! Yay! 200 reviews! *bows* You people honour me. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter hence why I managed to do so many pages. XD**

**A warm thank you to everyone that reviewed! I didn't see any specific questions so there wont be any responses for this particular chapter but if I have missed one, don't hesitate to tell me! I love you all! Oh and for those of you who frequently mentioned tying Legolas to a bed and getting his ears assaulted? Yoy may just get your wish, dearies. :)**

* * *

**Big thank you to my boyfriend for helping me get creative with a certain part of this story. :D**

* * *

**WARNING: Intimacy involved in this chapter**

* * *

The only source of revenge Marina achieved did not come from hitting Haldir over the head. Or kicking him in his pride. Or even Braig trying to eat him. It came from her own snide comment when it appeared she would never land a hit on the experienced Marchwarden. Thinking back now, it was wrong and oh so very uncalled for. After being riled up by Legolas, scolded by Éowyn and then to have Haldir make a barb about her personal life made any control go haywire. Marina winced as the words kept replaying in her mind; not to mention the expression on Haldir's face.

"Better than I would with you!"

Something in her heart had ached at Haldir's wounded eyes. Never had she intended to say something like that. Nor imply that he was even vaguely interested in her that way. But logic would dictate that a man that retreated as fast as he had obviously had thought of her as something more than just a mere friend. Marina loved Haldir like a brother. Yes, he was scrumptiously attractive but her heart belonged to another. It still gave no cause for her to say something like that even when baited.

So there she sat on her bed as Braig, with no other accommodation choices, padded around the room sniffing and occasionally chewing at the furniture. Marina didn't have the heart to tell her off. Trying to go after Haldir had been pointless even though she'd apologised almost immediately after the words had left her mouth. Elves could move so fast and disappear so easily. At least if nothing else she had a sword now. Just didn't have any idea on how to use it. After her search of the Marchwarden proved futile, Marina had retreated to her room and hid the sword under the mattress. It wouldn't do for a maid to go finding a sword. Now clean and refreshed after a bath, Marina had chosen her attire for the evening; a soft linen gown that left her shoulders bare and a respectful neckline.

_I hope Haldir forgives me. Nothing I can do about it now until he wants to be found._

It wouldn't be long until the men returned with the hobbits and the celebration for the victory at Helms Deep would begin. Marina pulled and plucked at her dress self-consciously, flushing as recollections of Legolas's hands upon her came back to mind. What would it be like to be skin to skin? Would she succumb to him if he finally kissed her? Even now, hours later, her skin was still a tingle from his touches. And she intended to make him pay for it by any means necessary. And boy did she have an idea in mind. Only problem was how and whether he would be able to free himself...then she'd have to run like hell.

A knock at the door startled her. "Oh, um. Come in!"

Éowyn stepped inside, dressed in a befitting gown. On seeing Marina, the Lady of Rohan smiled widely. "Ah such a beauty you are, Marina. Legolas will not be able to resist you." After clearing her throat she announced, "The men have returned and the festivities are well underway."

Marina gaped at the other woman, speechless. Was she a mind reader or what? And why hadn't Legolas come to see her? Or Merry and Pippin? Oh, no. Had Legolas suddenly decided that she wasn't worth the effort? Or worse, he'd found out what had happened between Haldir and herself. Anxiety flooded her system and she paced across the floor for a moment, much to Éowyn's confusion before following her as she led the way to the Golden Hall. Braig was left to her own devices behind closed doors. Marina's only hope was that the room was still in one piece on her return.

And people thought a live musical was noisy. A party in medieval times was just as loud if not louder. Uproarious singing and the general hubbub of the crowd made it almost impossible for Marina to hear Éowyn speaking. The Lady of Rohan disappeared to spend time with her brother whilst leaving the young mortal on her lonesome on the edge of the room. There were dozens upon dozens of unfamiliar faces and Marina felt almost claustrophobic as men and women tottered past her, jostling drinks and food aplenty.

That was until she heard two very familiar voices over the crowd. And they were singing. Loudly. Marina followed the floating voices as they rose and fell with the rhythm of the instruments. Breaking through a gap in the crowd, coughing with the amount of smoke and scents, she saw Merry and Pippin dancing around on a table. To see them again, after watching them being hauled away on the shoulders of Uruk-hai brought tears to her eyes. They were alive with no trace as to the trauma they must have gone through. Pippin however seemed a little worn and wary, even as he danced about and sang.

Gandalf was applauding with a big smile as the song came to a close, turning to speak with Aragorn as the ranger approached him. Their expressions immediately divulged into seriousness, lost from her sight as the crowd moved about the hall. What she was not expecting were two halflings to come barrelling through the crowd straight into her with a cry of, "Marina!"

It was a happy, joyous reunion and the hobbits exchanged their adventures with the mortal, their expressions falling upon hearing of Coble's death and gaining a peculiar look at the mention of Braig. To think that a warg would be more interesting to the two than anything else shouldn't have been a surprise. But then again. It was Merry and Pippin. Surprises were expected from them no matter how unusual.

"So, you and Legolas?" Merry waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_Shit. Just how much have they been told?_

"Gimli told us everything." Pippin put in, seemingly oblivious to the discomfort the topic was causing her. In fact, the hobbits seemed to take delight in teasing her.

"Just what did he tell you?" She said warily.

"Not much actually. Just that Legolas had a new nickname and you two were sweet on each other. What's Master Fumble supposed to mean?" Merry chirped.

The urge to slap a palm over her face was strong. How much embarrassment could she stand in a day? The hobbits didn't mean any harm of course but still, did Gimli have to tell _everyone_? Fortunately, Éowyn came to the rescue and led the hobbits away to plentiful plates, casting a wink over her shoulder. Marina mouthed a thank you.

Reminding herself to catch up with them properly once the festivities were over, Marina went in search of her more elusive companions. Éomer was the first in sight, instructing, much to her surprise Legolas and Gimli as he put mugs in front of both. A drinking game? In this day and age? The dwarf drove straight in while Legolas was a little hesitant in pertaining to the liquid. And by God did he look irresistible. Gone was the normal armour and ever present bow; switched to a silver tunic which looked elvish in design and pattern. Even if he looked unarmed, Marina was sure there was a dagger of some description on his person. Just looking at him made her skin tingle; her pulse race. No one else had ever made her feel this way. He was like a drug.

_Jesus, girl. You've haven't even kissed him yet. Down!_

Brushing her sweaty palms in a hopeless attempt of getting rid of the moisture, she inched closer to the drink-a-thon. Never had she been an indulger of alcohol, but considering the stress of the past few months. What the hell could it hurt? Granted, she wasn't in the sexiest gown especially with an eye-sore of a bandage wrapped around her right arm but it couldn't hurt. Éowyn might scold her for spilling alcohol on it. Oh well. Rational thoughts be damned for one night. Nudging through the crowd, Marina sidled up next to Éomer who pressed a formal kiss to her hand in greeting.

"My Lady, a pleasure to see you again. Under better circumstances. Forgive me."

Marina flushed. "No worries. I was wondering if I could have a drink?"

She may as well have asked him to stab himself in the foot. The expression on his face was laughable. Did women not drink in this realm? Was it considered unladylike or just not very commonplace? Judging by the few women partaking, Marina assumed it to be the latter. But Éomer was not one to refuse a request and placed a mug in her hand. Looking down at the beverage she wondered if this was a bad idea but on seeing Gimli absolutely plastered, she decided it didn't matter. Legolas glanced up from his second drink as Marina approached the table, frowning softly. What on earth was she doing? It became clear when she raised it to her lips, deliberately holding his eyes and emptied the mug in four mouthfuls.

Men cheered and Gimli was gaily applauding her with an over exaggeration of claps. "I can't let you two have all the fun."

Another was passed to her and the game began. Warmth filled her as the cool ale went down her throat; a joyful buzz beginning to spark in her head. Muscles that were previously tense relaxed and she found it easier to breathe in the heady atmosphere of smoke. Gimli was chugging down every drink his hand touched. An impressive twelve mugs lay empty before him.

"You're...doing...hic! Well, lassy!" Gimli encouraged, saluting her with his mug.

Doing well? Hardly making it through the fourth drink wasn't doing well. Legolas had stopped in his consumption, seeing as Gimli was too far gone to care about the competition anymore. Marina was aware he was watching her like a hawk and the observation filled her with a sense of overconfident feminism. Not exactly a good thing seeing as the nagging voice that advised her had gone straight out the window. Legolas had gone from a drug to delicious candy and only a table separated them. Head buzzing with alcohol and free as a bird, Marina giggled and scrambled onto the table. If the Prince had looked concerned before, now he appeared downright mad. Even when drunk she could still see within those blue depths. Distracting himself, the elf glanced down at his fingers.

"I feel something." Legolas said softly and Éomer raised his eyebrows. "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!" Gimli proclaimed loudly before going cross-eyed and promptly falling backwards.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at his comatose companion. "Game over."

Men had been laughing at Gimli but now they were whistling as Marina sauntered around on the table, swinging her hips with the mug held high. By now quite an audience was gathered around the table, cheering her on and shouting things that would normally earn a right slap in the face. This was why she didn't indulge in alcohol but it was great. To feel free and at peace. No expectations or limitations and no boundaries. There was no music but Marina moved anyway. Dancing to a song that only she could hear. A dance that was normally limited to her bedroom where she just played around. Hips sashaying from side to side, arms raised above her head before her fingers flowed down her body, drawing men's eyes. One set in particular, and they were downright furious.

Never had the men of this world seen a display so raw and sexual. Half of them were frozen, jaws halfway to the ground while the others were creeping closer. It didn't occur to them that she was taken by the well-known elf. Most of them were too drunk to care or pay heed. Marina took another long draught of her beverage before emptying it completely.

"Who wants to see what's underneath this dress!?" She yelled, giggling sporadically. Marina teasingly gathered a bunch of the material until her tops of her knees were bared to the Hall. It didn't really occur to her that she'd regret all this in the morning. High on alcohol and a man's appreciation. Would could be better? As the cheering of them men grew louder and more boisterous Marina threw the mug into the crowd, watching as they scrambled like fools to grab at something her lips had graced upon. Some were so drunk they attempted to grab her by the heels, to which she realised it was getting out of hand. Fear welled within and the dulled sensory the alcohol had pumped into her system momentarily cleared.

_Holy shit. What am I doing?_

Marina clambered off the table, recoiling as dozens upon dozens reached out to touch her. The next thing she knew, silver fabric was rubbing against her cheek and the sounds of the crowd gradually dissipated. Earth. A woodland scent and an aroma that was all masculine. Legolas carried her out of the hall. Anger sang through his frame; mainly directed at the men who had dared to touch her but mostly towards the woman herself. How dare she parade around on the table like a common whore? How dare she consume so much alcohol? Naturally, he should have stopped her but the disbelief of her doing such a thing had consumed him.

A shriek fell from her lips as Marina was deposited on a bed in a room that was not her own. Goggling raising her head, it was obvious that this was a shared room. Legolas must occupy it with Gimli and Aragorn and others if the scant bedding on the floor was of any consideration. Any further acknowledgement of surroundings became unimportant as Legolas leaned down over her, placing the flat of his hands by her waist.

"What in Eru's name did you think you were doing?" His eyes were as hard as glaciers and his tone equally so. Even though he wasn't dressed in armour, it didn't make him any less intimidating. Sinking further into the bed, Marina gnawed at her lip. Providing an excuse it was the alcohol would likely fall on deaf ears. For the most part she'd been in control.

"I was just...having fun." She said meekly, feeling her head spin as she attempted to sit up. Firm, elegant hands quickly restrained her to the mattress and it made matters worse. Fire sizzled down her arms from where his hands clutched at her shoulders. She wanted his heat. Needed it. Tracing her fingers up the inside of his arms, she watched as his expression lost some of its anger. "Legolas..." she whispered, tilting her head to slightly run just the tip of her tongue over his wrist.

The elf recoiled as though he'd been burnt; eyes wild and fierce as he stared down at the intoxicated mortal. His self restraint was on edge, especially after what had happened earlier in the day. Soul mates were important and there was a process to be upheld. No matter how seductive she could be or how much he wanted to be with her, protocol came first. Not to mention that she was drunk.

Marina had grown used to Legolas's forwardness and with the alcohol pulsing through her veins, she'd counted on it. But to see him withdrawing, closing off with something akin to disgust in his eyes hurt. More than she thought it would. Sliding off the bed, she threw caution to the wind and tottered towards him. The Prince backed away until she had him flattened against the wall. Despite his anger, there was something attractively compelling in the seduction of her gaze; the way her lips parted in anticipation. How in Eru's name could he resist?

"Don't you want me?" Marina purred, slurring her words and again reminding him why this was ridiculous.

"Marina..." he warned softly as her delicate fingers trailed down the front of his tunic. Legolas almost grabbed her but kept his arms firmly by his sides. "I will not touch you while you're intoxicated."

"You're intoxicated too." This time her hands slid around his neck, bringing her soft body against the hard planes of his own.

"No, I'm not, _mil-nin_."

This time Marina was on the retreat as Legolas drove her towards the bed, fingers sliding into the silky strands of her hair as he allowed himself at least one indulgence. When the back of her knees hit the edge, he gently lowered her onto the blankets. Hair spread out and tousled with the gown almost to her hips, it was so hard to control himself. A mark by her neck caught his attention; his mark. Already fading. That would need to be remedied. Raising above her, Legolas restrained her by the wrists, ignoring her whimper of protest as his mouth descended onto her skin.

A fierce possessiveness had come over him upon seeing her display on the table, and he was determined to make sure that it was clear she was his. Marina twisted and whimpered beneath him as he sucked and bit at the tender flesh of her neck, his senses alive with the scent of her heat. No one would mistake his claim on her now, and if they dared he would end them. Leaning away to admire his handiwork, a trickle of guilt flooded him at the desperate longing in her eyes.

"Marina, you must stop this. Now. My control is thinning."

"Thin it then." She whimpered and he felt his control drop another notch. Legolas swallowed hard. He longed to kiss her but she needed to know the details of the elven mating ritual beforehand. And be sober.

Marina felt tears well within her eyes as he released her completely, placing his warm fingers against the strong pulse at her neck. Anxiety seized her as her vision became blurry before everything faded to black.

* * *

Pounding, excruciating pain brought the poor mortal back to consciousness, groaning as the light drifting in through the window threatened to make her head explode. Diving under the covers, Marina tried to ignore the bustle of early risers and the persistent scratching at the end of the bed. Wait. Persistent scratching? Hanging over the side of the mattress, Marina twisted her neck around with blearily, bloodshot eyes to see Braig marking the wooden bed posts. Wait. When had she gotten to her room? And then it all came back with startlingly suddenness. So sudden in fact that she almost fell onto the floor.

"Jesus. What...urgh. Legolas looked so mad..." she muttered hoarsely and crawled back under the covers, thoroughly intent on sleeping the hangover away. "How do I apologise for being an idiot?"

No answer came to mind and a voice of greater wisdom didn't suddenly boom an opinion. With a sigh, Marina crawled out of the warm blankets and saw about getting ready for breakfast. Braig had made a mess during the night. A cushion had become nothing but a pile of feathers and various other messes you'd expect from a young animal were scattered about the room. Braig had abandoned torturing the bed post and came to sniff at the human's feet, licking her toes. Marina managed a chuckle before clutching at her head with a groan. Bad idea. Was it possible the warg was bigger? It definitely seemed bigger. Where Braig had only come to just below her knee before, her head was now above. Just how quick did they grow?

Said warg head butted Marina in the shins, almost sending her to the floor. Braig was apparently hungry. After draping another of Éowyn's loaned robes about her, she put the warg's temporary leash on and off they went, mentally reminding herself to clean up all the mess. After last night's festivities, the hallways were quiet and mostly devoid of people. Marina was practically towed along by the excited warg, quietly scolding herself for horrible behaviour; not only in front of Legolas but countless others. The repercussions were sure to suck and she wasn't far wrong.

For those she did pass, there was a calculating gleam in their eyes. That was from the men whom she'd never met. The various females glanced at her with something akin to disdain and disgust. Wrapping her robe tighter around her, she let Braig lead her straight to the kitchen but was turned away by several cooks who explained meals were laid out in the hall already. With dragging footsteps Marina tugged Braig along to the hall and peeked carefully around the corner. Dozens of people were chattering and laughing over breakfast; still in high spirits from last night.

"Whatcha skulkin' in the shadows for, lassy?"

Marina nearly jumped a foot in the air as Gimli's voice came from just behind her. The dwarf didn't appear nearly as bad as she felt but perhaps that was because he was magical. Or something. A dozen excuses come to mind. After all, he'd been comatose for most of the action at the feast unless someone had already spoken of her embarrassing display.

"Oh, um. Breakfast?"

_Really? That's the best I can come up with?_

But Gimli didn't seem perturbed by the roundabout answer and linked his arm with hers. "Aye. Breakfast sounds like an idea!" Being dragged by the dwarf would have been funny if anxiety hadn't been gnawing a hole in her stomach. Eyes settled on them as they entered; judging, sceptical glances that varied from disgust to admiration. It didn't get better as she scanned the crowd for someone familiar. Haldir was seated at a table by himself, staring fixatedly at her. Marina politely excused herself and went to the Marchwarden, ignoring Gimli's complaints about having to eat by himself. Haldir did not move. She wasn't sure whether to be reassured by that or worried.

"Haldir." She croaked, stumbling as Braig made a nuisance of herself by head butting her calves.

"Marina."

No endearment. Not a good sign. Marina's heart sank at the coldness in his eyes. Either he was still mad at her about her improper comment or he'd heard about last night. Or he'd been present and she just hadn't noticed him. Which was entirely worse. There were a dozen things she should say. Many things, in fact. But she spoke simply.

"I'm sorry, Haldir."

Leaning back with a raised brow, he seemed intrigued. "Oh? About what?"

"For saying what I did. I'm really sorry. I was just mad. Not an excuse I know. Can you forgive me?" Marina asked hopefully, nudging Braig away from her with a foot as the warg continued to pester her.

Haldir seemed to deliberate for a moment. "I have already forgiven you, _Noldorin_. Legolas has not."

_Well shit._

Apparently Legolas requested Marina's presence in the stables (so Haldir explained to her) and after quickly getting dressed into a vest, undergarments and breeches with a mouthful of bacon, she hastened to the meeting point. Medication in this world consisted of herbal remedies, and after pouring the vile liquid down her throat it slightly abated the headache but really wasn't worth the horrible taste. Braig trotted just ahead to pick up the slack of the rope, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Haldir had not said why Legolas wanted to meet her in the stables but she assumed it was important.

The Prince of Mirkwood was waiting for her, just as Haldir has said. Except there was a bit of a problem. Arod was geared up and ready to go with Legolas gently petting him, also armoured and armed. What was going on? The horse whickered nervously, eyes rolling to show their whites as Braig sauntered up, catching Legolas's attention. Marina flinched as his gaze snapped to hers. Maybe she'd expected disgust again or disdain. But there was nothing. Blue eyes were flat and utterly unreadable.

"Legolas, I-"

"Hush." His voice brokered no room for argument, and Marina had a sinking feeling that she was going to have to get on Arod. And he didn't disappoint. "Come here."

Arod obediently remained still as Legolas gave Marina a boost to get into the saddle, automatically steadying her as she swayed. If her head hadn't hurt enough already, his touch may have been enjoyable but the sparks created just made it all worse. Though as he mounted up behind her, the consistency of his heat at her back steadied the throbbing headache to a more manageable level. Legolas said nothing as they left the gates of Edoras at a slow canter, Braig trotting alongside the gentle gelding as they ventured further away into the wild.

Apologising now seemed a good idea but the words would just not leave her throat. There was a tenseness to his body that made warning bells ring. Best to keep silent for now and discover just where the hell they were going and what he intended to do when they got there. Marina got her answer more quickly than she imagined. They'd gone around behind Edoras a few miles to find a small forest. Apparently Legolas decided this is where they'd stop and dismounted before helping Marina down. Braig panted nearby, quenching her thirst from a small creek that ran by straight into the forest.

"What are you doing?" Marina queried softly as the elf started removing Arod's saddle and tack, and a bundle that rattled.

"Hunting."

Hunting? Then it made sense. Whatever was in that bundle, and she was very sure it was a bow, was intended for her. The beautiful bow that belonged to Legolas was already slung across his back. What exactly were they here to kill and why? And what did this have to do with Legolas forgiving her? The short, non-descriptive answers were starting to get on her nerves.

"Legolas, I know you're mad. And I'm really, really sorry about last night." Marina started carefully as he unravelled the bundle to reveal a short bow and matching arrows. When the elf said nothing she continued, "I shouldn't have had any alcohol and got up on the table and asked-"

"'Do you want to see what's under this dress?'" Legolas quoted very quietly.

"I said I was sorry!" Marina insisted, feeling her heart clench as Legolas's expression remained void and unfeeling.

"So you did."

Tears threatened behind her eyes and Marina hastily rubbed at them to keep the traitors away. This was her fault and crying wouldn't help it. But to see Legolas gazing at her with such a lack of respect, struck her to the core. She needed his approval; wanted it more than anything else in the world. A month ago she wouldn't have cared but now it was everything. The Prince steeled his heart as the scent of tears lifted into the wind.

"Do you hate me now?" A break in her voice gave her away and Legolas stopped in preparing the short bow. There she was, standing as stiff as a statue and withdrawing inwards like a scared, lonely child. Marina didn't see him move. He was just suddenly there, gathering her form against his as his fingers combed soothingly through her hair.

"Do not cry, _mil-nin_. I could never hate you. I...I am angry, I will not lie. As I told you, I will love you for eternity."

Biting back the tears, Marina buried her face against the thick leather of his vest, calmed by his scent. Together they stood there, enjoying each other's embrace and soothing the hurts delivered the previous night. Feeling a little better, Marina shyly glanced up at him from under wet lashes to notice he was staring down at her with dark, dark eyes. Shivers went all the way down to her toes as his fingers slid from her hair to frame her face, the pads of this thumbs wiping away her tears.

"I love you." Marina smiled stupidly at him and received a gentle kiss upon her brow.

Legolas smiled beatifically and grazed his lips over his mark that had been covered, until now, by her long hair. "Your punishment awaits."

Marina gazed after him stupidly, both at the loss of contact and his shady explanation. After picketing Arod next to the tack and close enough to the creek, Legolas gathered her intended bow and quiver. Braig sniffed at the ground nearby, tugging persistently against the rope leash as Legolas demonstrated how to string the bow for use and how to notch and arrow. Then he explained just why they were here. To hunt for Braig's meals and to train her in archery and dabble in horsemanship. Marina paled at the horse part but was enthusiastic to be able to hunt for the little warg.

A selection of game inhabited the woods but in no way was it safe to enter. There were things in the dark shadows of the forest that would sooner hunt the hunter. Legolas kept her close to his side, Braig following close at their heels. Being in the clutches of the forest, Marina could almost pretend Haldir was coaxing her through tracking. Almost. This forest did not feel safe. Even with Legolas at her side. Fingers trembling, she had her hands at the ready. Whether or not she'd be fast enough to shoot was a different story.

For hours they tracked and stalked the various creatures of the forest. Several times Legolas instructed Marina to shoot something. Every time, she missed. Not because she was trying to miss, she just couldn't aim straight to save her life. The Prince took down anything she failed to, his arrow slicing clean through the neck or straight into the heart.

"Why? Why can't I hit anything!?" Marina growled after four exhausting hours of continuous failure. Naturally, she hadn't wanted to kill anything in the first place but the sheer irritation of not being able to was aggravating. Braig was gorging on the pile of small mammals Legolas had brought down, licking her bloody chops, oblivious to everything else.

"You're too tense. Let me show you." Legolas drifted up beside her, sliding his hands over hers to position the bow. "Relax your bow arm." Marina did as she was bid and swallowed hard as her heart rate picked up. "Draw the string all the way back until your fingers can touch your cheek. Bring your shoulder blades together." A light touch of fingers indicated towards the centre of her back and she almost loosed the arrow. She didn't need to see to know that Legolas was smirking. "Breathe in..." His hot breath washed against her neck. "...release."

The arrow thudded home into a tree nearby and Marina cheered, almost hitting Legolas with the bow. "Oh sorry. Thank you." Turning to face him, Marina's heart pulsed in her throat as she found herself pressed against his chest, blue eyes staring darkly down into hers. Legolas was still sporting a devilish smirk and let his lips stop an inch from hers, murmuring a silky, "You're welcome."

Day bled quickly into night as they made camp by the small creek, Arod shifting from grazing spots in the dark. Marina wasn't sure how to feel alone with Legolas, in the dark, miles from Edoras. The urge to kiss him was searing against her skin; making fingers twitch and causing everything she did to be jerky and impatient. A small fire was the only light in the darkness; the sound of Arod moving in the dark was peaceful. Braig's consistent crunching on bones was amusing as she gnawed at the fresh kills she'd made herself. A family of rabbits had become unfortunate victims to her gluttony.

Seeing the warg all but butcher the fluffy animals had brought Marina off her appetite completely but Legolas didn't seem to mind and contently indulged in lembas bread he'd brought along. It was only tonight that he'd revealed he was vegetarian; having never really watched him eat before the thought hadn't even occurred to her. It was slightly fascinating. How much more perfect could he get? Their eyes met across the glow of flames and Marina ducked her head abashedly, drawing circles in the dirt at the edge of her bedding. Sleeping out in the wild wasn't so bad, but she wouldn't have minded a feather bed either since she'd been so used to it as of late.

"I have not told you of the Elven Rituals of Courtship." Legolas voice was soft and melodic. Marina glanced up at him in surprise. She'd honestly forgotten about querying him in all of that. Looking at him now, it was a wonder she managed not to drool. The armour had been stripped from his shoulders and chest, leaving him in his normal green and gray tunic. He was leaning against the base of a tree, one leg extended whilst the other was bent serving as a resting place for his arms.

"N-no, you haven't." Marina croaked, blushing as her mouth went dry. Why oh why was he so irresistible?

"As is custom to my kind, we court each other in hopes of finding our soul mate. Courting is usually favours; such as a rose or something befitting to the maiden's beauty. Once we touch a person, either man or woman we know instantly they are meant for us." Legolas's eyes had gone a deep, dark navy making her body tingle under the heat of his gaze. "When we find our soul mate, there is an instant connection. The further one is away from the other, the more painful the separation is."

Marina nodded along.

"Courting after the soul mate has been found involves protection, training and devotion." Legolas seemed embarrassed at that point. "It grieves me to say that I have not followed these customs. Forgive me."

Wriggling a little closer, and trying to be inconspicuous about it, Marina counted the paces between them and aimed on covering them before his explanation was complete. Gesturing for him to continue, Legolas went on, "We do not kiss our other half upon the lips until love has grown and the maiden accepts to consummate."

Shifting further, Marina licked her lips. "You mean...sex?"

Legolas's lips quirked up, an eyebrow raising at her failed attempts to move closer without him noticing. "Essentially. But there is more. I am immortal, Marina. It is not a choice you should make quickly."

Marina froze in half-wriggle, unable to believe her ears. Immortal? As in life forever? But she was mortal? How did that work! Legolas could see the panic filling her eyes and felt dread curl in his gut. The young mortal simply sat there and stared at him, eye twitching with disbelief. "You're immortal?"

"Yes."

"So you won't die?"

"Not unless I receive a grievous wound, no."

"...how old are you?"

The Prince linked his fingers together, answering hesitantly, "I have seen my three-thousandth name day."

Silence.

A cricket chirped.

Arod whickered and Braig continued munching on bones.

"I'm bound to an old man!?" Marina laughed until tears were seeping down her cheeks, half in disbelief and half in merriment. Legolas cocked his head with raised brows as her sweet laughter echoed around them. Old man? He was considered young by his kind but seeing as hers were only lucky to see eighty, he must seem ancient to her.

"Does that displease you?" There was a vulnerability to his voice that Marina had not yet heard, bringing her up short. Did his age displease her? Dozens and dozens of her ancestors would have lived and died in his lifetime. It was a scary thought. The more worrying thought being that she was mortal.

"Sort of. I mean, not that you're a lot older than me. Just that I'm mortal. I'm going to die." Like it or not, that thought terrified her now. Death was a matter of acceptance that all mortals faced. But now it was the fear of leaving him by himself. "You'd be alone."

A smile flickered at the corner of his lips and with grace that belonged only to elves, stood and put himself on her bedding with her. Marina flushed as he cupped her face in his hands, eyes searching hers. "Elves are originally from a faraway place across the sea. At some point during a life, we feel a call. The sea calls us home to the Undying Lands. There, you will not age. This is my offer to you, Marina Cortez. To be my wife. To have children together. Until the end of time."

Lost for words, Marina merely gazed into the bottomless pools of blue, groping for something to say and coming up blank. Having lived for so long under the fear of death and working to achieve everything on an imaginary bucket list, only to be offered immortality? With Legolas? Going across the sea to an unknown land? To be his wife and bear him children? That last thought filled her with an endless surge of joy, imagining a fair-haired son that took straight after his father, and a dark-haired beauty with her father's blue eyes. It was a kick in the gut to wonder what life would be like without the fear of death at the end of the line. What if she got bored? No, she'd never get bored with Legolas or with the children they may have. But what of her friends? They would not live forever.

_You will find your purpose_, Coble's voice rang strong through the recesses of her mind.

Legolas could read the turmoil in her stormy, beautiful grey eyes and felt his heart constrict. He knew this would be a difficult choice for her. Mortality was so precious, and he envied mortals for it. So little time to enjoy the fragility of life. But with Marina at his side, living forever did not seem as tortuous as it had done a millennia ago. The Prince of Mirkwood forced calm to instil his nerves as she continued to remain silent, eyes searching his.

Licking at her lips, heart fluttering and nervous as hell, Marina gathered all gained knowledge of the Sindarin language and spoke, "Legolas Greenleaf, _dol gin lost_, " she scrambled for the words but ended up sticking with plain English under his heated gaze, "if you think I would say no. _Gen melin_. I-" (Your head is empty. I love you.)

No further word was humanly possible as Legolas lunged, slanting his mouth over hers continuously in a seemingly endless bout of passion. Marina moaned softly against him, equally fierce she melted at the touch of his tongue against hers, digging fingers oh so desperately into his shoulders. The Prince couldn't believe the sweet taste of her mouth; a fruit he had so longed to discover and now that he had, he was never going to let it go. Sliding a hand into her hair, he gently angled her head, craving a deeper connection as his lips softened against hers and became languid. Marina could not quite believe what she was doing; what she was experiencing as his mouth gently, slowly moved against hers and his fingertips made soothing circles against her scalp.

All but quivering, Marina breathed in hitching ranges as his lips left hers to press soft, teasing kisses down the line of her neck, her hands gripping him tightly for support. Lost in sensation and soothing pleasure she let him lower her to the bedding, raising on his hands above her. There was so much emotion in his blue depths; love, appreciation, possessiveness and a variety of others that made her feel warm and safe in his presence. As Legolas pressed another excruciatingly slow kiss to unresisting lips, Marina felt a sense of boldness strike her and rolled out from underneath him only to pounce on him. Now the elf was on his back beneath her, staring up with confusion before a slow, sexy smile made its way to his lips. Smiling shyly, she straddled his hips, heat burning her body in an overwhelming sense as his tapered fingers slid over her knees and she sincerely wished she wasn't wearing the horrible, unflattering breeches. A squeak fell from her lips as his fingers ran teasingly up her thighs, a smug smile forming on his lips.

_Two can play at that game._

Leaning over him and tightening her thighs against his hips, she ran her tongue over his lips all but purring when he met her with a searing kiss. Forcibly dragging her lips from his, Marina made a trail down his neck just as he had hers, loving the soft pause of breath as she breathed against his ear. Ever so slowly, she bathed the long, elegant line of his ear with a stroke of her tongue, pausing to gently tease the tip with her teeth. Legolas groaned softly beneath her, fingers moving up her hips and under the leather of her tunic where his thumbs brushed circles over her waist. It was such a simple touch yet lit an endless fire within her core.

Breathing harsh against him, Marina took the tip of his ear into her mouth and laved at it ferociously with her tongue, thrilled when he twitched and panted beneath her. Legolas was emitting a sound reserved to large cats. He was _purring_. Quite literally. Though she was distracted from her attention at his ear when his fingers slid from beneath her jerkin and cupped her bottom firmly within his hands. Marina eeped when he suddenly sat up, her legs draped over his hips as he engaged her in a fierce, passionate exchange of lips and tongue.

Marina sank her fingers into his long, ever so soft hair and gave it a gentle tug in response to the fire burning for him. Only for him. Forever for him. Legolas growled; a deep, rolling sound from within his chest as he used his superior strength to rip her vest straight down the back. Any sound of complaint was lost to both as Marina manoeuvred out of the now pointless vest, leaving her in a slim excuse of a covering. Panting hard against his lips, she ground her hips slowly against his in a circular rhythm. Legolas breathed in the sweet scent of her musk, thrusting up against her in response. Marina cried out at the delicious friction, desperate for more and began tugging at the endless lacing of his tunic. The material was so frustrating for the both of them that Legolas retrieved the dagger strapped to his belt and deftly cut the tunic into three parts where it fell away from him like water over rock.

Shadows of firelight danced over the tone of muscles, highlighting the strong panes of his chest. Marina's hands tentatively rose to trace the rise and fall of his toned pectoral muscles, flushing as he watched her do it with an amused twist to his mouth. Toned abdominal muscles made her twitch as they tensed under her inspection, rippling with power and her fingers followed that movement to the pronounced crease that would follow to his groin.

_Holy mother of all this is...cheese._

"Do I please you, Marina?" The way he purred her name sent a shiver straight down her spine.

"Y-yes." She squeaked and surrendered herself to his strong, warm embrace.

Something moved in the darkness and Legolas was on the alert, shielding her protectively as a pack of adult wargs appeared in their midst.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Marina groaned exasperatedly, body alight with need.

Marina could only stare dumbfounded at the scene with something akin to irritation and amusement rather than fear.

There she was.

Half-naked.

Aroused to the nines.

Surrounded by hungry wargs.

And being defended by a shirtless Legolas with heavily tented breeches.

God help her if she started laughing.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. I want extensive opinions of the intimacy in this chapter as to whether or not you felt like you were there. :D Thats what I was going for. Pwease reviews! I give you nomable Legolas. Next chapter will be soonish I hope. Ciao, dearies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** I am alive! So sorry for taking so long but I've been distracted by men...and parties...and men...ahem. Nevermind! This is a short chapter 'cause I just wanted to get it out and give you guys a bit of relief. :P**

**I don't have time to do review responses at the moment so thank you to all who took the time and left their opinions for me! Very much appreciated 3**

* * *

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

* * *

Seven wargs paced the circumference of the temporary camp, muzzles quivering and tendrils of drool splattering onto the dirt. Arod's frightened whinnies came piercing through the dark followed by loud thuds. Either the brave gelding had been knocked to the ground by others wandering in the dark or he was fighting to get loose of his picket. Marina gingerly hoped it was the latter. Even if her distaste for horses ran more than skin deep, Arod had never wronged her. It would be cruel to wish such a fate upon him. Legolas had retrieved his elegant knives, raising them defensively, eyes challenging the beasts to approach.

Standing in the midst of the hungry carnivores, Legolas was quite the sight; light reflected off the smooth, drool-worthy angles of his chest, accentuating muscles that rippled as he turned full circle to keep an eye on the nearest warg. Marina could only stare dumbly up at him from where she sat on the ground. It wasn't fair to look that scrumptious. Bloody Tolkien.

These particular wargs weren't as large as the one's protecting Braig had been but they would certainly have no trouble devouring, Marina, Legolas and Arod in one sitting. Even though the Prince was armed there was no certainty for survival. All idea of the situation being humorous was rapidly dissipating and the real outcome of this encounter became quite serious. The chances of surviving were minimal. Legolas was a warrior but he'd only be able to take down so many before the inevitable happened.

A cold, heavy feeling settled into the pit of Marina's stomach as the wargs circled ever closer, baring their teeth at the Prince bravely defending his mate from certain death. That was until a fierce snarl sounded in the darkness, guttural and rolling. It stopped the wargs, each turning its head this way and that, growling at each other with their harsh language. A shiver marched its way across Marina's skin at the sound. What was this new devilry in the dark? Legolas didn't seem too concerned about that sound because it had provided a necessary distraction. Swooping in, the elf dispatched the nearest three wargs with precise strikes to their eyes that had them roaring in pain, scattering into the dark.

Barking with alarm, the four rounded on Legolas, ready to avenge their blinded pack mates when another, more insistent snarl seeped from the darkness. Marina could only stare as Braig stepped into the light cast by the fire. Still barely the size of a German Shepherd, the little warg was still a formidable opponent. Perhaps not to adults ten times her size but they definitely seemed scared. Lips curled back from her fangs as the menacing sound gurgled deep within her chest. How was it possible that adult wargs ten times the size of Braig would retreat? Just by growling? It made no sense. Braig pranced forward threateningly, biting at one of the adult's ankles. For some uncanny reason the adults whined like scared pups and disappeared into the dark, tails between their legs.

But it wasn't over. There was something else in the dark. Legolas used the opportunity of their retreat to crouch down before Marina and check her for injuries. The gentle, soothing touch of his fingers against her exposed skin acted as a security blanket, giving her piece of mind. A flush rose to her cheeks as the sensation reminded her she was half naked and decency demanded she put the vest back on even if it left her back bare to all. Not only that but she didn't want to explain the long jagged scar the ran from hip to ribcage. Legolas hid a soft smile before getting to his feet, pulling her up with him. It turned out that Arod had managed to outrun the wargs, after wrenching free of the picketing. Now he stepped into the light, thankfully unharmed.

"There's something else out there." Marina whispered, cringing as the hair on the nape of her neck stood on end. Braig had gone back to ignoring then, contently cleaning a pristine claw. How the little warg had scared them off was a question for later. Danger still lurked within the shadows.

"Aye." Legolas replied just as softly, his keen hearing picking up on something audible but unseen. Judging by the chill creeping down his spine, he was very sure he knew just what lurked in the shadows.

Years ago Marina recalled the time her mother had consoled her about monsters in the dark. They were only real if you gave them thought, she'd said. Not thinking about them in the mortal world had been difficult as a child but Marina knew there was no way one would come out from under the bed. Here though, the monsters were very real and no amount of pretending they weren't would make them go away. Suddenly, they were suspended into darkness as a great buffet of wind smothered the fire. Blind, Marina clutched in the dark for something to cling to when warm fingers encircled hers. Legolas did not say a word, and by the tension in his hand, a silent message was relayed that she shouldn't either.

Marina could distinctly hear the beat of wings. Too large to be that of any animal in her world. Braig growled softly in the dark, fur brushing against Marina's breeches. Whatever was overhead made a sound unlike any she'd ever heard and it was all she could do to stop herself from collapsing to the ground and crying like a child. It was a terrifying, spine rippling sound. Only Legolas's arms locked around her waist stopped her descent. A few more seconds passed before another buffet of wind struck them and then another before dimly in the faint moonlight a shape disappeared into the dark sky.

"W-what in the hell was that?"

"We must return to Edoras. It is too dangerous for us to linger."

Arod whinnied and stamped around in the dark, thoroughly spooked. There was only so much fright a horse could stand in one night and Arod had reached his quota. Marina didn't blame the poor animal. Wargs, a strange-winged beast and now pitch black darkness. She hated the dark. Legolas turned to look at his frightened mate and felt his heart contract. Any enjoyment from earlier had been washed clean off her expression. That would not do. Only collecting the weapons, with Marina tagging along behind, Legolas decided to leave the tack. If the wargs struck again, they might be caught in the midst of preparing.

Marina yelped as Legolas easily lifted her onto Arod's back, getting up behind her. Riding bareback was one thing as an experienced rider. Jumping on a horse with no saddle or bridle, wasn't at the top of her bucket list. Braig was nothing but an occasional silver flicker in the dark as she kept pace with the frightened horse.

Arod was sweating profusely, sides heaving as his strong legs took them far away from the small, dangerous forest. To make matters worse, the sky was rumbling above and a few moments later a fierce downpour began. Marina was as tense as a stone, jerking horribly as Arod galloped through the dark, and pestering rain. Legolas gently eased his arm around her waist tugging her securely against him. The night was not yet finished and he was determined to erase the fear in her mind by other means. Rain however dampened all moods and soon the elf felt his mouth turn down at the corners as the downpour continued in savage earnest, whipping the bare skin of his back with freezing water.

It was at least an hour or two from the sunrise as Arod cantered into Edoras, his sides streaked with foam and sweat. Steam rose steadily from his hide as the rain continued to pelt down, his breath coming out in rapid, visible exhales of air. Every muscle in his strong body was quivering with exhaustion and fear. Sentries on watch waved them through, curious as to why they were returning so late but did not dare question the elf. Legolas, still bare-chested and completely soaked, swung to the ground and gingerly helped Marina down. Since they'd left the tack behind Marina had had to carry the bundle of weapons in her lap and now her arms ached from the weight.

Gently taking the bundle from her, Legolas pressed a gentle kiss to her brow. "I must attend to Arod. Go back to your room, _mil-nin_."

Marina blinked through the rain at him, protests rose unbidden to her lips before the elf claimed them in a sparingly sweet exchange. As he stepped away to move Arod to the stables, she had to physically pinch herself from following him like some love-struck puppy. If it was supposed to serve as a promise to return, Marina was all too willing to obey him. However it could also translate to a goodnight kiss and after what they experienced, both good and bad, she certainly did not wish to be left alone. In the dark. Whilst a storm raged overhead.

Braig, tired of waiting, head butted her besotted mistress straight towards the golden hall as Marina reluctantly moved on. Aside from the sentries who glanced at her as she meandered to her room, the halls were dark and lonely. The wet splatter of water hitting the floor was piercingly loud in the silence and Marina couldn't help but cringe. Braig didn't care and simply shook out her fur, sending water everywhere and adding to the irritating moisture already soaked into Marina's clothes. Not to mention that a chill was creeping over her shoulders without the comfort of clothing at her back.

Tired, frightened and shivering like it was out of fashion, Marina released a sigh of relief at the sight of her room. Braig, with the leash trailing at her heels, paused at the entrance, a hair raising snarl crinkling her muzzle.

So distracted in wringing out her hair, it wasn't until Marina all but tripped over the frozen warg that she realised something had upset her. And whatever had upset her was in the room. A chill that had nothing to do with the water trickling down her back crept over her skin like ants on the march. God, what next? Were walking piranhas going to be under her bed? A fox doing a strip tease under her blankets? At the moment, this world was capable of anything as far as Marina was concerned.

Inside the room was dark save for the sliver of moonlight that glanced through the window, sketching patterns on the floor. Which was now clean, Marina noticed with some dismay. How could she look after Braig if she didn't go through with every aspect? Maids didn't exist in her house back home and there was no reason to have them here.

_Definitely have to tell Éowyn to keep them out if Braig makes a mess again. And I'll have to house train her too...if wargs can be house trained._

"See there's nothing here, Braig - whoa shit!"

The warg grabbed a mouthful of Marina's breeches and yanked hard, pulling the human to the ground just as a sword flashed across the empty place she'd just been occupying. Braig had saved her from decapitation, at the expense of her breeches which now had a thorough hole in them revealing her under garments. Any chance at finding the state of her clothes as humorous was few and far between. Someone had just tried to kill her and almost succeeded. Fear returned in a sickening rush, freezing her body against the floor as she screamed at herself to stand.

Haldir, much to her surprise stepped calmly out of the room, the point of his sword wavering dangerously before her eyes. A thousand insults came to mind but sadly, none managed to reach her lips as she could do nothing but stare dumbly up at the Marchwarden. Braig made a lunge for the elf's ankles but only succeeded in getting a swift smack to the muzzle from said elf with the side of his sword.

"It would appear you learnt nothing." The Marchwarden muttered before noticing the thoroughly ruined tunic clinging to her frame. "Or fighting of a different sought perhaps." A thin, sculptured eyebrow rose in mock question.

Embarrassment spread onto her cheeks before her eyes narrowed with growing irritation for her unquestionably best friend. Scrambling to her feet Marina did the first thing that came to mind. Whether it was worth the pain in her knuckles was another question entirely. All she knew that she felt immensely satisfied with the small bruise quickly blossoming across the expanse of Haldir's throat. Though she'd really been aiming for his jaw, the skin at his neck was thinner and would bruise easier. Braig who had been sulking wagged her tail a couple of times, the expression on her face clearly stating 'you deserved that'.

"That is for almost killing me!" Marina snapped, shaking her wet hair out and finding a childish sense of satisfaction as it drenched him in response.

"Even if Braig had not grabbed you, my sword would never have touched you." Haldir commented, glancing fingers across his neck more for her benefit than his own. Though his _Noldorin_ knew how to throw a punch, it was pointless when no strength drew behind it. But now he was wondering whether or not it was worth trying to see if Legolas had taught her anything. Something had gone wrong during the night; that much was clear. "Marina, what happened?"

"We were attacked by wargs."

"And?" he prompted.

"Something...else." Marina muttered, off put by the reminder of whatever had haunted the night sky. It made her teeth chatter in fear just by recalling the sound.

Seeing as Marina didn't care to explain what she'd seen or heard, Haldir sighed softly and gently ruffled her wet hair. "I'm sorry for frightening you, _Noldorin_. Forgive me."

"Don't forget Braig isn't going to stay small forever. It won't be as easy as just whacking her on the nose. Then I'll sick her on you. And how did you know we'd be back so soon?" Marina threatened childishly. Braig however seemed to agree and gave the elf a spine shuddering array of teeth. The Marchwarden quirked a brow, having no idea what she meant.

"I was watching for you return from one of the look-out towers and raced here to meet you." Haldir's lips tilted into a crooked grin and he quickly escaped to give them some much needed rest lest the ankle biter go for him again.

Since all the maids were either asleep or attending to other chores, Marina took enjoyment in readying her own bath; fetching the water, heating it to a comfortable temperature and pinching clothes from the drawers laid out and ready for when she exited the bath. After further exploration, she even managed to find a few of the sweet-scented flowers that had been added to her bath when she was injured. Unfortunately, Braig was curious as to why her human guardian was removing her fur and nosed insistently at a bare calf.

"Ah, Braig! I'm going to take a bath. You know, get clean?"

The warg cocked her head from left to right before seeming disinterred with the proclamation, and set to nosing around the room. Completely ignoring the naked human who just stared at her with an uncanny expression. Marina shook her head, wondering if she'd ever understand how the warg worked before gingerly stepping into the steaming water, sighing as it soothed aching and tense muscles.

In peaceful, uninterrupted silence, Marina drifted through a myriad of memories as the bath coaxed her into complete relaxation. Enjoyable times with her brothers in the backyard. Her mother's soft, gentle smile the moment she passed away. Playing cards with workmates during break hours. Learning to ride a horse properly for the first time. Getting her first A in a math test. Meeting the Fellowship for the very first time. Marina's eyes slid open, surprised when wetness slid down her cheeks.

_When was the last time something happy made me cry?_

Savouring the blissful emotion, Marina tilted her head back and allowed her eyes to drift shut once again, having no idea just how long she'd been laying in the water. It didn't matter. It was worth reliving the good times of her life. Thunder made the windows rattle, shattering her concentration. But maybe it had not been the thunder that woke her but rather the warm fingertips following the trail of tears down her skin. Fire licked through nerves, eyes quickly snapping open to stare into very, very dark blue eyes.

"Lego-mmf!" Marina was cut off as tapered fingers circled around her jaw and tilted her up for a bone melting kiss. A lot of logical possibilities went trooping through her brain. Telling him to go away because she was stark naked in a bath was one of them. Getting the hell off was another. 'Take me' wasn't logical at all yet it was a stark contrast against all the other possibilities. There were also things they needed to talk about. Like what had been in the sky and whether-

Any other tangent was pulled from the socket as the Prince all but hauled her from the water and without further ado, held her up against him, locking their lips as though he were a drowning man. A helpless sound fell from her mouth as he cupped her wet, bare backside in one hand as he backed towards the bed. Never in her right mind did this scenario ever play itself out. Dripping wet, all but moulded against Legolas's equally drenched clothes; the hard panes of his body fitting perfectly to her curves.

"Le...Legolas what are you doing?!" Marina continued help but giggle as he nuzzled and slid his tongue over her cheek. "What-"

Braig's furry face swooped into view and just like that Marina knew it had been a dream. Disappointment was a serious mood trash. The water had gone chillingly cold and when the warg decided to go for a swim, the young woman shrieked as liquid flew everywhere. Braig was very careful to keep from scratching her fragile skin but seemed to take great delight in sloshing water over the side of the tub. While the little warg took great delight in doggy-paddling in the frigid water, Marina dried herself off, mopped up the wet patches on the floor before finally getting settled into nightclothes which consisted of a loose fitting shirt, underwear and a long robe.

Thunder cracks continued to boom through the very wall, lightning illuminating the room in frequent flashes that sent Marina cowering towards the bed. Thunder sucked. Especially when it was the loud, booming type that felt like the roof was going to come down around your ears.

Who knows what else could be out there in the pouring rain? But even despite the trauma and excitement of the night, Marina felt her eyelids begin to drift closed, curled up on the bed covers. Braig eventually got bored of her midnight swim and leapt out of the tub, shaking out her fur. Water splashed everywhere and Marina heaved a sigh of annoyance as the warg jumped onto the end of the bed and proceeded to rub herself dry against the sheets.

"Thanks, Braig." The woman muttered, not having the energy to tell the little pup off. Not that Marina really minded a soaking warg on the bed anyway. No harm no foul. Plus Braig had evidently saved her from certain death by intervening with her own kind. How it was possible would be discussed in the morning...when the sun was up. A smile pulling at her lips, Marina succumbed to sleep, lulled by the rain against the windows and the bundle of fur just near her feet.

And that was how Legolas found them. Arod had taken longer than he thought possible. Always shifting or stamping a hoof. Whenever the elf had tried to leave the stall, teeth in his breeches had pulled him back or a soft muzzle against his shoulder. Clearly the spooked horse did not want to be alone in the stormy night after everything that had happened. Legolas stayed with the frightened gelding until the horse eventually drifted to sleep.

Marina was sprawled on her back, the robe precariously adrift to reveal the silky length of her legs and the curve of a soft shoulder. Midnight hair flowed over the sheets, a few strands lingering over her mouth as she breathed steadily in deep slumber. A smile tugged at his lips as he stepped carefully into the room, noting the warg sleeping at the foot of the bed, paws in the air with her tongue lolling. A hind leg kicked helplessly into empty space as though she were chasing something.

There wasn't any real excuse for what he did but the elf didn't want to disturb her. Placing his hands on either side of her waist, he leaned over and brushed his lips gently across hers, as light as a moth's wing. A shiver roved the length of her exposed skin the moment he touched her and Legolas feared he had woken her before she released a contented sigh, remaining comatose on the bed. Braig continued to twitch in her upside down sleep, a low yip or bark escaping through sharp teeth.

Had Marina been awake Legolas would have seriously deliberated as to whether or not their earlier activity should have been continued but now since she was asleep there was no need to disturb her. There was however a pressing need to just have her near a little while longer. Giving in to hopeless temptation Legolas removed his boots and weapons and settled his arms carefully under the sleeping human, gently positioning her body beneath the warmth of the blankets.

If she cursed him in the morning then Eru damn him. It was worth it. Sliding beneath the covers, Legolas gathered the mortal against his bare chest, breathing a contended sigh as he nuzzled against her hair. Just looking down at her made his heart fill with content and peace. To think he could have lost her to the ravenous jaws of a warg or the fell-winged beast and its damned rider in the night sky. Clutching her closer, Legolas swore to himself he would never let her come to harm. Marina shifted against him, a delicate shiver moving down the length of her frame and Legolas secured her more firmly against him entwining their legs, draping an arm over her waist.

Twisting in the midst of a dream, Marina turned in Legolas's embrace, her face wedged right up against his chest. What could only be described as a shiver rent the elf's frame with shameless intensity as her warm breath ghosted over his skin. The flimsy excuse for a shirt barely stopped him from feeling the sweet swell of her breasts or noticing the perking buds of dusty rose. Several times Legolas had prayed to Eru over a span of three thousand years, always in time of great need. This was one of those unorthodox times, praying that she did not notice his bodily reaction to her ever closer proximity. Legolas dare not even breathe as he waited for her to stop moving, every touch of her legs against his crotch was a fan to the flame. Braig slept on. Oblivious to the poor prince's torment.

_Even in her sleep she is a temptress,_ Legolas brooded.

At last, she relaxed and sank into a deeper slumber, all but wrapped around him like he was her personal teddy bear. Legolas didn't mind being used as a pillow. Not in the least. Only now his dilemma was clear. There was no way he could escape to deal with his problem without waking her. With a downward twist to his mouth, Legolas set to laying comfortably, wincing as every subtle shift of her body caused instant fire to ignite in his loins. It was going to be a long night.

The subtle curve of a smile graced Marina's lips, unseen by the elf as she deliberately moved slowly in her 'sleep', enjoying the muffled curses against her hair. It had taken a damn long time to pay him pay for that day in the forest. But oh.

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

**Did you like? I hope so. Tell me either way! Hopefully update will be much quicker this time. If you have any suggestions or wishes please let me know! Ciao, dearies!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** I'm back my lovelies! How y'all been? Good? That's good. I missed you all and I definitely missed this story. I've been putting little paragraphs on my computer every chance I get and now I has a chapter to update. Huzzah!**

**As per usual, thank you to everyone for their reviews! Since there were no direct questions I wont be doing any replies except to**** Raining-skye23**** who made me very happy and eager to continue.**

* * *

**Raining-skye23:**** Hi darl! Thank you. I try everyday to improve my knowledge and experience of the English language to make it more enjoyable for my readers. Trust me, I have plenty of problems not focusing on just the romance because ultimately, that's usually the better part of a romantic story. :P Will there be a wedding? Possibly. We shall see. Thank you so much for investing the time to read and review my story. Mucho love, dearie! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

* * *

**This chapter is a little...on the "angst" side 'cause I do love to throw a bit of that in there in my stories. It makes it interesting. As always if you have anything to query or point out do lemme know but for now, read and enjoy! :D**

* * *

He was dead.

Stone dead.

Forever dead.

There was simply no other explanation for it.

No breath.

No movement.

Nothing.

Contrary to popular belief, nurses did have 'holy shit' moments where all medical training goes straight down the drain. It didn't happen very often but when it did, it caused a complete catastrophe. Like now. Marina was having an absolute seniors moment and didn't have the faintest idea what to do. Waking up with Legolas beside her had been something from a figment of her imagination. A deviously bad side of her imagination but a figment nonetheless. Sharing a campsite hadn't counted. They'd always had Gimli and Aragorn with them. But now...it was just the two of them. Alone. In a bed. And he was dead.

The end result had been imminent. Something inside Marina's body had crumpled and bent inwards on itself as though it had disappeared or was being destroyed. Wracks tore through every fibre of her body, encouraging the tears to spill down her cheeks as the reality set in.

Legolas was dead.

But.

That was until, of course, Marina's brain started working again and she prepared to perform CPR when a faint thud beneath her fingers against his chest jolted her. That was most definitely his heart. Unless it was a jumping bean that only moved intermittently. Doubtful. Frowning with immense concentration, she twisted her head to the side to listen intently to his chest. Yes, it was there. Thrumming with a strong pulse at her ear. Yet it only beat perhaps twice every thirty seconds. Was that normal for elf kind? He'd be on his way out if he were human. The very idea of losing him set a cold weight into her stomach. Joking aside, losing him was not an option she was prepared to consider.

_Well, guess that means I really am in love._

Even Braig licking dutifully over his face hadn't stirred the Prince from his deep slumber. With the panic now averted, Marina took the opportunity to dress and bathe, keeping a keen eye on his form the whole time in case he suddenly came back to consciousness. In a new, velvety gown of white silk (a present from Haldir for being such an ass), Marina stood at the end of the bed, curling a lock of hair errantly between her fingers. The heavy bustle of people was already ringing outside the windows and through the halls. It wouldn't be too long before someone came looking for the two.

It was maybe one of the infrequent amount of times Marina was able to observe the handsome elf without him catching her. Drool worthy indeed and completely at her mercy. Well, as vulnerable being asleep made you, Marina was damn sure he would still wake up in an instance if there was a threat upon his life. Legolas was laying on his back, one arm flung above his head with his fingers drifting over his eyes whilst the other rested across his stomach. Bare-chested, with just his breeches on was a serious feast for the eyes. Even though she was a virgin, the young woman felt her body tingle at just the idea of touching his silky skin; combing her fingers through his silken hair. Licking suddenly dry lips, Marina made a shushing gesture to Braig as the warg whined, insistent for breakfast.

"If you find me sturdy rope I'll give you a pint of ale." Marina bargained quietly with the furry pup. It went against her better judgement but sometimes, one had to indulge in bribery to get the desired result in their favour. Turned out the little warg was quite fond of the alcoholic substance and could stomach quite a bit. Licking her chops, Braig nudged the door open and slid through, tail wagging at the prospect of her favourite indulgence. Albeit, bribed indulgence.

Whilst the warg searched for rope, Marina delved under the bed to retrieve the sword Haldir had given her. There were traces of drool on the hilt to suggest Braig had been chewing on it but thankfully the sword had not received any damage. A chipped end of a fang lay just nearby and Marina couldn't help but shake her head. She may not be a pet but Braig certainly acted like the average puppy. Chewing everything until she lost or chipped a tooth. Typical.

Sword collected, Marina crawled back out and casually brushed out her clothes. There was no way in hell she'd be caught seeking rope dressed in nothing but this gown. Yes it was conservative...to a point. Haldir must have done it deliberately because Marina hadn't noticed until the material had slid down over her body. The neckline was just shy of revealing most of her breasts to seeking eyes, and not only that but it was one of the shortest she'd seen in this realm. Nothing compared to the short skirts of her time but this was certainly an eyebrow raiser. It barely touched her knee and Marina was almost positive the Marchwarden had hacked at the material to make it that way. Could have been worse. What the hell would Legolas think about the massive exposure of her limbs? Warmth brushed her cheeks. Legolas had definitely seen them last night. Infinitely more than just what she was showing now. Jebus.

The elf continued to remain dead to the world. Figure of speech of course but unless you listened to his chest, you'd believe him to be dead.

For awhile Marina feared Braig had ditched but before too long the scratch of claws against stone rang through the room and the warg shoved her head through with a mouthful of rope. Marina grinned in anticipation and gave the little warg a gentle pat, ruffling her furry ears.

"Thanks, Braig. Let me do this first, then you can have your ale and breakfast."

Braig gave an affirmative wag of the tail before settling down to see just what her mistress was up to. Carefully slicing the rope into four equal lengths, the young woman was all but grinning evilly as she climbed onto the bed beside her prostate soul mate. This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. A horribly bad, really bad idea. Especially if he woke up before she was finished. But it was just too hard to resist. Deciding to start from his feet first, Marina readied one length of rope and tied one end securely around his ankle before looping the opposite end against the end bed post. After checking he was still comatose, she repeated the process with the other foot, cringing whenever his skin brushed hers. God, if tying up his feet was hard enough, going to the wrists was suicidal.

A continuous jolt of electricity; a mixture of thrill, excitement and pleasure raced from the very tips of her fingers, laced up her arm and spread through her entire body. Just by touching his ankle.

_Je-sus._

Sucking in a deep breath, Marina collected the last two pieces and ever so carefully straddled his waist, eyes watching him like a deer in headlights. It wasn't as easy this time. Not only because of the position of his arms but also because of the position it put her in. Memories of the previous night before all the terror, arose to the surface, setting her cheeks aflame and causing her body to tighten automatically. There was a lot of elf between her thighs; almost making her giddy with the thought. Propriety though came first...if only just. Maybe when he was completely restrained she'd think about exploring that drool-worthy chest and possibly those pants.

_Breeches...breeches. Oh who cares. Same bloody difference._

Trying a different tactic this time, Marina circled one end of the rope around the wrist draped over his hip before using the rope to pull it up against the headboard and tied it securely. Legolas 'slept' on, completely oblivious to her devious ploy. The moment of finality was approaching. Holding her breath, Marina pinched his other wrist with forefinger and thumb and slowly lifted to join its partner against the bed head. Legolas did not breathe or move an inch. Eyes remained closed. Rope against wood signified the final knot had been done.

_Self restraint...self restraint...I'm so going to hell._

Where on earth had the sweet natured prudish nurse wandered off to? Having not even been in Middle Earth for six months yet and she was already turning into something of a tart. Or was that too harsh? After all, she only had eyes for one gorgeously handsome elf. That didn't make her a floozy surely? Mouth twisted in thought, Marina sank back on her heels with Legolas's hips snugly cradled between her thighs. Even if he happened to wake up there was no way he could break her expert knots. Besides, he was rather comfortable. The urge to just use him as a pillow and go back to sleep was tempting but if anyone should discover them still asleep in the same bed...questions would arise and not all of the good kind.

After all, not all knew of their bond or what it pertained. A blush stained Marina's cheeks as it reminded her of just what she had signed up for. Being with an elven prince forever. Having his children. Living for eternity less death via a wound took her. Hell if that wasn't bad enough, he was centuries old. When she'd been in primary school throwing books at her teachers and watching cartoon sex videos, he'd already seen everything life had to throw at him if not more; courting females, fighting battles and exploring the land. Sometimes she wished she had the courage to suggest they return to her world. They could live to a ripe old age and pass as it was meant to happen. And their children and their children's children would live on.

The more she thought about it, the more it managed to unsettle her. Having a family had always been up there in the list of priorities but living forever had not been one of them. Sure, it was a pleasant thing to consider in this stage of life but what about later on? When she had seen the world and all its wonders? What then? Would she long for death or would being with Legolas persuade her to immortality?

Gnawing gingerly at her lip, Marina gave a dismissive shake of her head. Dwelling on something that wasn't even near to present was silly and unnecessary. When it came to the punch, she'd give it more thought. For now, just being with Legolas was enough. Well in a manner of speaking. Broaching the topic of marriage made her stomach do flip flops. Did the customs of humans in this land differ to those in her own? She hoped not. Getting married was definitely on her bucket list. Though she was damn sure there hadn't been a bullet point to marry Tolkien's famously handsome and much sought after elven prince. Even after such a period of time spent in Middle Earth, there were still some aspects that seemed surreal.

Sitting on top of Legolas was not one of them however. Heat radiated from his body like a fire that did not burn, but rather licked flames of tingling pleasure through her nerves and bones. It was invigorating as well as purely terrifying. Just another example of how deeply she desired and loved this immortal creature spawned from Tolkien's imagination. How she came to deserve him was definitely something to consider.

Come to think of it, Galadriel had seemed pretty keyed in to what was going on. Perhaps all this was just a spectrum of thought and imagination. Galadriel was the clever yet witty sorceress that narrated the story. Gandalf was the old wise man. Haldir was the rival for the heroine's affection. Aragorn, Gimli and the hobbits were the comedic relief. Legolas was the irresistible elf that had women trailing at his heels and salivating at the mouth. And Marina? Just your average cliché damsel in distress that had nothing better to do than cry for help and shed pathetic tears that only looked good in Hollywood movies.  
_  
Yeah...maybe that's too over exaggerated._

Sighing in an overly dramatic way, Marina mumbled a dibble of self depreciating sentences that ran along the lines of 'not pretty enough to be a damsel in distress' and 'don't deserve the irresistibly handsome elven prince'. Why if it wasn't for the blue eyes staring at her so intensely Marina might have believed the derogatory comments stirring in her mind.

_Wait._

One.

Second.

Blue eyes?

Marina had to blink several times to realise she was indeed staring into blue eyes. Dark, majestic orbs of wisdom, love, knowledge and desire. Which could mean only one thing. Legolas was awake and fully aware of the compromising situation. For an uncountable moment the two simply stared at each other. One, in shock. The other in blatant amusement. Something had to snap.

Braig gave an amused sound that sounded more like a cough than a bark, effectively breaking the stillness and sending both into a frenzy of movement. Marina shrieked, both in fright and slight glee as Legolas tested the bonds with his superior strength, his body going utterly taut beneath her. At any other time, it would have been wonderful to just feel all that powerful muscle flex between her thighs but now was not that time. The mortal all but pole vaulted off his body, stumbling to the floor before clambering ungracefully to her feet, blushing furiously.

There was another pregnant pause as Legolas stopped in his assessment of the ropes to give the mortal a once over. Tussled, midnight hair framed the heart shape of her face, touching on the slight twist of her lips and the beginnings of another blush settling across her skin. The white gown was stunning, revealing the softness of her curves and accentuating the brilliance of her hair and milky skin. The steady rise and fall of her bosom captured his gaze before his eyes hungrily took in the revealed expanse of her legs.

And above all else. She'd tied him up. If the emotion before could be called lust then this new feeling rising in his chest boarded on obsession. The fact that she had the audacity to restrain him set a fire in his blood; and not an altogether bad one. Legolas did not say anything for a moment, utterly at ease with her fidgeting beneath the weight of his stare.

"I thought you were dead. "Marina blurted before her brain caught up with her mouth. "I mean you weren't breathing or anything. I cried for crying out loud!" Slamming her mouth shut she concluded that any further attempt of explanation would simply be a lot of babbling and waffling. Legolas simply continued to watch her as though he wasn't at all surprised she'd taken the opportunity to tie him up. The act in itself was most impressive. Normally his superior senses would alert him to a nearby presence and wake him up instantaneously. However, Marina was his soul mate and as such neither his body, mind or soul saw her as a threat therefore not informing him of her ploy.

Testing the rope, Legolas's mouth quirked at the corners as Marina inched away from the expanse of the bed. And then the oddest thing happened. Something in her stance changed and particularly in her expression. Gone was the nervous, shy twist of her mouth. It had been replaced by a smug temptress moving in the for the kill. Legolas watched, somewhat wary as she sauntered back with swaying hips and fingers that seemed to dance through the air. Just what was she up to? His eyes caught on the newest addition to her skin; the grievous wound delivered by a Uruk-hai's butchering blade. It didn't mar her body in the slightest but rather enunciated and proved just how brave she was. If ever she gave him the opportunity, Legolas would caress each scar with both lips and fingers. There was not a part of her he did not cherish.

Marina didn't know what in the hell she was doing as the softness of silk sheets slid beneath her hands and enveloped her legs. Getting onto the bed was a crazy idea considering she had no idea whether the ropes would hold. And for what she intended to do, they definitely needed to hold. For as long as possible. This plan had to go through to fruition otherwise she would deem herself a failure.

This had been so much easier when he'd been unconscious. Now with those blue eye watching like a hawk, Marina was very close to just losing her nerve and fleeing the room. This had to be done. For the good of all the crazy fan girls in her world that would slap her for not doing it. So with an over exaggerated intake of air Marina slid a barely concealed leg over his hips, blazingly aware of the way his eyes darkened, and the subtle twitching of his fingers.

"We sleep that way."

Marina almost jumped off him and could only stammer a stupid, "Huh?"

Legolas barely managed to conceal a grin. "We do not sleep often; so rarely in fact that when we do our bodies almost completely shut down to the point we can appear dead to potential enemies. Consider it a defence mechanism."

Well that explained a fair bit to the perplexed and now embarrassed mortal. "So why didn't you wake up when I was wrapping rope around you? Or when Braig licked you?"

"Because you are my mate. I do not see you as a threat, therefore neither does my body or soul otherwise I would have woken instantly." He paused, considering Braig's involvement. "I know you would never let her do me harm."

Whether to be insulted or complimented was a good question at that point but Marina brushed it aside for the time being. Time enough to worry about that later. Explanation of seeming to be dead done with, it was time to get down to business. Without so much as a by your leave Marina bent down and gently traced the tip of a pointed ear with her tongue, deliberately pressing her chest to his just to feel his heart elevate in response. A thrill of feminine delight tingled through her nerves as he tensed reflexively beneath her yet didn't utter a single sound. Smiling with new determination she followed the outer shape of his ear with just the tip of her tongue, grazing the skin with her teeth.

A sigh escaped the elven prince; it was neither enjoyment or irritation. It made her wonder whether she was going to get it when he managed to unbind himself. Moving with renewed vigour (more because she was terrified of the outcome than anything else) Marina carefully gave his ear a fleeting lick before nibbling and sucking a line down his neck, touching over his collar bone and hinting at the flesh of his throat. His pulse was steady and strong; slightly accelerated as her tongue bathed up to his ear, teething at the delicate shell.

Legolas seemed to shiver beneath her, writhing and twisting what he could. "...s-stop."

"Nope." Marina murmured against his ear and pressed gentle, light kisses to the tip of his ear. It brought a spine tingling moan from the elven prince which turned her on so badly she figured she might burst into flames from the heat of pleasure. Feeling her own rising need, Marina positioned herself more firmly against him, keenly aware that he was very, very aroused. And ever so slowly, she ground herself against him, a whimper escaping at the friction. Legolas stopped breathing altogether.

Technically Marina had only meant to torture him and not get involved. To be completely on the sidelines and immune to his allure. Well that went straight down the drain. It was almost as if she couldn't stop; that straddling him in the morning, grinding and biting him was just part of the day. Definitely needed to make it part of a permanent schedule. Legolas seemed to have the same idea if not similar for he moved his hips in direct sync with her own, a heady gasp falling from her lips.

Now she did something that wasn't part of her plan whatsoever. Bending down, her lips brushed across the strong muscle of his chest, noting the slight twitch. Not a single hair ruined the perfect visage of his chest nor the smoothness. And not to put too fine a point on it, but this particular part of his body was addictive. Marina spared no second in exploring every taut muscle, pectoral and ab with light touches of her fingers or fleeting brushes with her lips. It almost undid Legolas. He was practically struggling beneath her, especially when her teeth clamped down over his breast, in the exact same place he had bitten her. Inexperience didn't leave her much to work with but Marina knew very well how to bring blood to the surface and laved at his skin with a hint of teeth but mostly tongue, sucking gingerly to encourage a mark to reveal itself.

And reveal it did; quickly blossoming into a flush of purple with her teeth marks clearly embedded into his skin. A quick buck of the hips from the Prince beneath her and she had to steady herself, pausing with the assault on his chest, holding his gaze deliberately as she gave an exaggerated lick across her lips.

Now she was officially in trouble.

Even trapped beneath her, Legolas was still a force to be reckoned with and she so didn't want to be anywhere nearby when he managed to free himself. That in mind, Marina leaned away to glance speculatively at the ropes and all tingles of arousal slowly dissipated.

_Holy._

Beejeesus.

Of pancakes.

The rope was fraying. Badly. One good yank and his arm would be free. He'd only need one after all to disable her but just peering down at him; seeing those lips curved up in a beguiling smile Marina didn't care and stopped a hairs breath from his scrumptious mouth. They both stared at each other, Marina almost shaking with effort to not lean another centimetre and just kiss him. And possibly a mix of others things too.

Braig barked, breaking the tense moment and something audibly snapped. Marina threw herself away, very aware of the tapered fingers that just skimmed her upper arm. The floor swam up to greet her but if any pain was acknowledgeable it wouldn't be till after she'd run the hell away. Marina all but ricocheted off the floor and went straight towards the room's exit, hearing Braig's claws click against the stone in pursuit. Another snap.

"Marina." It wasn't so much him saying her name that made her stop and glance carefully over her shoulder. No, it was the tone. A deep, husky timbre of which he had never used before. Legolas's arms were free and he was quickly untying the ropes that bound his ankles to the bed and he was staring at her whilst he did, with a sly grin that matched the tone of his voice. Marina went red upon seeing his apparent pleasure tenting the breeches.

_Definitely a long sword,_ she thought wryly.

With her body pounding with adrenaline and arousal (almost embarrassingly so) it was so very difficult to resist the alluring pull of his tone. Women would sacrifice their first born to have a voice like that directed at them. Marina was just lucky it had been promised to her since she was born. A very possessive, arrogant sensation overcame her and she wondered just what all those people who had looked down on her would think now.

"_Nor_, _pin pen_. _A nor avorn_. For when I catch you..." Legolas trailed off as Marina edged back towards the door. Ever so casually he threw off the last rope. "...no one will save you from me." (run, little one. And run fast)

And then he lunged. Marina squealed in a purely feminine manner and leapt out of the room, using the mere second window to slam the door heavily in his face before racing down the corridor with an enthusiastic warg loping by her side. Where the hell did she go? Where do you go when trying to escape a horny elf? Granted, that was her fault. God maybe she should come up with a contingency plan next time. A peep over her shoulder confirmed Legolas could run a great deal faster than her and there were no trees to hide in. Time to think fast. Marina darted around a corner, heading straight for the great hall and dashed in without preamble.

Several exclamations rang loudly through the grand hall as Marina barely avoided colliding with servants carrying a large boar to the spit. Tables began the ultimate leap frog game as she darted either around or over them (with great, hilarious difficulty); it was the only thing she could keep between them without sacrificing a poor person. Gimli as it so happened became that poor person. Having just woken up, the dwarf was dragging himself to a table and did not notice Marina flying towards him until she had her hands around his shoulders.

"Sorry, Gimli. Your sacrifice shall be remembered!" Was all she said before shoving him unceremoniously towards his favourite elven companion.

The two collided, giving Marina enough time to cackle victoriously before racing away, feeling a tad guilty however as Gimli started shouting dwarven insults to the Prince who ignored him and leapt up to peruse his little minx of a mate. In the chaos, Braig had gorged herself in an entire pint of ale from an unsuspecting patron and licked her chops contently as she stumbled and trotted stupidly after her retreating mistress.

Next attempt at losing the horny elven Prince was delivered at the kitchens expense. Marina had taken to running around the prep tables like a headless chicken, laughing at the silliness of it all as Legolas chased her wherever she led. After almost getting caught through a giggle fit Marina took off again at an even greater pace. Even while being pursued was thrilling and the idea of getting captured was exciting, Marina intended to lose him one way or another otherwise she knew she would never again be able to call herself innocent.

However there was the fact that Legolas was chasing her half naked with various bite marks and hickeys littered across his chest and neck. Pertaining to innocence would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Very bad idea to get captured at this stage: what was worse was the fact that Marina had discovered Legolas wasn't struggling to keep up with her nor was he simply grappling at thin air and bashing into things. He was playing with her. That had only become obvious when a cook, knocked by Marina's careless plunge to escape Legolas, scattered knives and put blades into the air. Legolas caught all of them mid stride, placed them on the counter and continued on as though nothing had happened. Marina wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or insulted. Just when she thought she'd gotten the better of the elven Prince he'd been downplaying for her sake.

Try as she might to ignore the selfless gesture, it was impossible. As much as it was annoying he could play with her like that it was also sweet. Questions arose as the whether he'd been downplaying his ability to break the ropes whenever he wished. Marina had a feeling he definitely could have snapped them at any moment. He'd just decided not to. Typical. Braig almost put an end to the entirety of the game as she went charging past Marina, almost knocking her feet out from underneath her. Clearly the warg wanted to take the lead, and not having any better ideas the mortal followed Braig through the various twists and turns through the building. Legolas was all but breathing down her neck; a constant reminder that he really could just grab her at any moment.

Braig's hurtling race introduced them to the stables where the horses reared and cavorted in their stalls as the warg jumped into the midst. Marina could only stare on at the warg's rapidly disappearing figure. Screams; angry trumpets that could only be from angry or frightened horses. It all but glued her feet to the ground as she stared wide eyed and terrified at the nearest horse; a fidgety roan that's eyes only revealed the whites. It's lethal hooves crashed down on the gate to its stall with a loud crunch. The wood splintered straight down the middle and the horse plummeted through it and Marina knew it would land on her.

With a scream matching the tempo of the horse's Marina threw herself to the side, going down on her knees as the gelding's meaty flank smacked into her shoulder before it galloped down the line of stalls, kicking and bucking its way out of the stables until it was lost to sight. Blood thundered in her ears; her fingers and legs went numb. The world was starting to spin as the adrenaline sizzled away and the panic flowed into its place.

Fear so astounding crippled the nerves in her body; clenching invisible yet oh so tangible fingers around her neck. Breathing became a fierce intake of air that burned its way down her throat; muscles cramping and tightening in response to her terror. Aside from the scream Marina made no other sound and simply clamped her hands over her ears to block out the horses voices; to block out Timothy's terrified cry and Coble's last shuddering breath. Tears seeped unbidden down her cheeks, her eyes staring sightlessly at the straw littered floor.

Such a wonderful morning had already fallen into tatters. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, a dull throbbing pain that was gradually increasing in severity made itself known through her shoulder. When trying to move her arm this time the appendage ached terribly in protest and Marina lowered it with a soft whimper.

All this happened in a matter of seconds before warm, protective, soothing arms locked about her quivering frame. Against her suddenly cold skin, Legolas's bare chest was blessedly warm and she reflexively turned her face against him, aware that he was cradling her between his thighs. Despite the comfort of his embrace, Marina couldn't help but keep replaying the scene over and over again. It had been her fault, allowing Braig to lead let alone giving the warg permission to leave the room without a leash. There was no use crying when the whole situation was entirely just a consequence of her foolish, reckless ideas.

To say the dam had broken was an understatement. The wall was cracked and ruined and Marina had no more tears to spare. Instead she simply shook violently in the Prince's strong arms and a strange urge overcame her. Legolas had enjoyed chasing her through the halls; seeing her laugh and eyes twinkling, it was the world given to him on a platter. And to have it end like this made his heart ache. There had been nothing he could do to calm the horse. Usually an elf's presence would still their nerves but the roan had been so startled by Braig that it made no difference. Now to feel his little mortal trembling like a frightened bird, it made him wish to see vengeance upon the horse that harmed her which went against everything he'd been taught. Of perhaps it was time to get rid of the warg.

Any further pondering was laid to rest as Legolas gingerly helped her to stand, his fingers clutching her hip whilst the other hand gripped her uninjured arm. What he wasn't expecting was Marina to twist in his grasp and stare up at him with eyes as dark as storm clouds. Hunger swirled within their depths and for the first time in his life, Legolas felt unworthy of the appreciation.

Even if hurting animals went against his training and upbringing, his hesitation had almost cost Marina her life. It had almost cost him a soul. Clutching her close, he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, _mil-nin_. I should have-"

"Kiss me."

"_Man_?" (What)

Requesting a kiss was the last thing he'd expected and could only watch dumbfounded as her delicate fingers curled over his shoulders. She rose on her tip toes to press a lingering kiss to his jaw, peppering his skin with spine-tingling sensations. Legolas had a fair idea what she was doing; using this as a distraction or maybe it was a continuation? Regardless, he would not allow her to sidetrack him. Though that was getting increasingly difficult as her soft curves pressed against him; a reminder she was wearing next to nothing.

Neither of them noticed that the horses had calmed or that the stables were incredibly quiet. Legolas felt his steely resolve break at the sudden pleading in her eyes and lowered his head to gently press his lips to hers. Marina didn't want gentle. Gentle would make her break. Opening her mouth, her teeth nipped his lip a little harder than necessary. The Prince growled in his chest and grasped her ass firmly in his hands before lifting her up against him.

Marina whimpered as she sought to get ever closer to him, limbs wrapped tightly about his taut body, aware of the growing hardness between his legs. The power in his arms made her feel tiny in his grasp and as he rocked his hips against her core, it was all she could do not to scream.

Every thread of his control was pulled taut as he struggled to hold onto the baser desire to become one with her not only in mind and soul but in body. Digging his fingers into the firm flesh of her backside, Legolas closed his eyes as her addictive scent spiralled around him. How was she so tempting? Marina gave him a sharp bite on the point of an ear and he pushed her up against one of the empty stall doors, all but perching her on the top rail.

"You will be the death of me." Legolas husked before inching backwards.

Marinas heart plummeted to her stomach when it became clear he was still very much in control. She wanted him so badly and it was only her nails catching on his breeches that made him stop. A desperation so intricate swirled within the abyss of her eyes, tormenting him and rooting him from taking any further step away from her. Instead, he stepped back into her grasp and gently let his fingers touch the injured shoulder. Marina flinched away but his insisting fingers clamped firmly yet softly around her forearm where his electric heat seeped into her muscles. It soothed the ache and chased it away. Grateful for the relief, the young woman tugged him by the breeches again and he allowed a soft exchange of lips before smoothing her hair away from her face, rubbing the pads of his thumbs under her eyes.

"That was very, very naughty of you." Legolas whispered against her hair.

Marina couldn't help the grin that stretched across her lips as she kissed a mark just above his nipple where she'd embedded her teeth. "But very worth it."

Helping her down, Legolas could only shake his head and gave her rump a firm smack. Marina yelped, flushing brilliantly at the sting and the thrill of arousal that followed. Legolas was all too aware of the fact and hid a smirk. They both shared a glance that no one else would understand before the screaming started.

"Vile thing!"

"Kill it!"

"Marina!"

Legolas raced after his little minx as she ran down the line of stalls and out into the yard where the roan that had been so close to killing her, now lay dead upon the ground.

Braig paced in a circle of swords and axes, snarling and biting at any weapon thrust too close. Blood matted her muzzle in thick clumps. A good portion of the horse's throat was missing and that could only mean that the warg was responsible. Several light cuts and scrapes and tufts of fur littered the mud where Braig paced in the group of soldiers, ears flattened against her skull as the same sound from a night ago crept from between her teeth.

"No! Leave her alone!" Marina cried and sprinted toward them.

"Lower your weapons!" Legolas demanded, striding ahead of the woman with purpose in his eyes. Most of the men did a double take at his appearance but it was the villagers watching the scenario that responded to his demand.

"We don't take orders from knife-ears!" One man crowed and threw a vegetable at the Prince who dodged it with a look that said he'd seen it all before. "That beast deserves to  
die!"

"You can't kill her. She is mine!" Marina snapped and leapt towards the first man wielding a weapon to her little warg.

Swinging around, the man used his free arm to shove her into the mud. Marina collapsed onto her backside into the filth, feeling tears smart as the ground soaked into her beautiful dress. Without missing a beat, Marina was on her feet again with a fierce snarl that spoke volumes. This time the man was no so considerate and raised his armoured fist to show her, her place when long, tapered fingers stopped his arm from coming down. Legolas's fingers curled tightly around the human's wrist and even above Braig's warning snarls, the snap was very audible. The man howled but did not dare move considering there was a dagger pressing against his side.

"Should you ever raise your hand to my lady again...I'll kill you."

And bare-chested, dressed only in breeches, bite marks littered over his chest and armed with just a dagger, Legolas swept into the party of men and went about teaching them a lesson they would never forget. Braig skittered out from the fray, limping to Marina who picked the warg up into her arms despite the dirt and blood. The little pup gave a grateful wag of her tail and snuggled against the human's chest. Marina felt her lips twitch but could not otherwise take her eyes from her soul mate.

Five men; all armed and armoured faced off with the elven Prince. Most knew of Legolas's deadly capability with a bow and had heard rumours of his swordsmanship but seeing him armed with only a dagger, it made the blood flow to their heads. And the rushed toward him without preamble. Legolas swept neatly to the side as the first thundered toward him, quickly sweeping his ankle beneath the man and sending him face first into the mud. The next was more cautious and levelled an over-heard strike at Legolas's exposed side. Despite the size of the dagger, it blocked the sharp axe incredibly well. Another man charged with a battle cry. Legolas twisted his dagger around, pulling the man forward before swinging around and throwing him towards the other charging idiot.

They went down heavily, each groaning from the new ache in their heads from colliding. The last two were more cautious, stepping around Legolas. The Prince did not bother to turn with them and simply closed his eyes, waiting for them to strike. And strike they did. Loudly and clumsily.

Yet when two more joined the fray, Legolas opened his eyes in surprise to see Gimli standing beside him and Aragorn facing off with the two head-strong warriors who immediately dropped their weapons upon seeing the rumoured-to-be-King. The ranger's eyebrows were like storm clouds above his eyes and any whom dared meet his gaze quickly scattered back into their houses. Before long, the area was clear of both warriors and villagers leaving nothing but the dead horse and the fellowship.

"Would either of you mind explaining just what happened here?" Aragorn rested his sword upon his shoulder, the other hand resting resolutely on his hip as he raised an eyebrow.

Legolas and Marina glanced at each other. The Prince gave a short, less detailed version of how it had all come to be, deliberately leaving out the intimate moments of the morning. Gimli wasn't convinced yet said nothing. Aragorn nodded slightly before sheathing his sword and turned to Marina who had stayed silent throughout the exchange.

"Braig must be...dealt with, Marina." Aragorn said gently.

Marina felt Braig tense in her arms and shook her head vehemently. "No! I think the only reason Braig killed that horse is because it startled her. It must have galloped down on her and-"

"Braig killed that horse for you." Legolas said softly and the three turned questioning eyes to him. "Wargs are very intelligent and Braig has imprinted on you. She must have heard you scream and saw that you were no longer following. It was instinct. Attack the threat of the pack. She was protecting you from a danger she did not understand."

To make matters worse, Éomer arrived with a handful of guards that appeared aware of the situation. Marina clutched Braig tighter and felt the warg respond, whining softly, trying to comfort her. Haldir was the one she did not expect to betray her. One minute, Braig was in her embrace. The next the Marchwarden was holding the little warg by the scruff of the next as she howled and paddled her paws, desperate to maim him. Several of the guards took the warg from the Marchwarden and strode out of sight.

"No!" Marina cried, reaching for the warg when Aragorn pressed a hand to her arm.

"She is not going to die, Marina. She is however to dangerous to stay within the Hall. I arranged for holdings to be built for her nearby-"

Marina shrugged his hand off, shaking with anger. "What right do you have? She's mine. Not yours. Mine!"

"Marina be reasonable." Aragorn glanced to Legolas for help and was surprised to see that his elven friend had his arms folded and eyebrows raised. No help would come from the Prince. The ranger had made Marina upset, and it would stay as his problem. "She is almost the size of one of the hunting hounds. She's too big to stay inside and too dangerous."

"Lady Marina, please-" Éomer attempted to placate her but was caught off by the now raging nurse.

"No! Braig was protecting me. From something I feared. And you feel it necessary to punish her for that? To threaten her with weapons? What kind of people are you!" Marina shouted, shoulders heaving and heart racing as her eyes wavered between faces. Legolas said nothing for although he didn't approve of Aragorn's methods, there was danger in keeping the warg so close. Perhaps it was time to separate them now that Braig grew so quickly.

"She is a killer, _Noldorin_." Haldir brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear and recoiled when she hit it away.

"And what are you?" Marina spat, looking at them all. "You would punish her for killing a _horse_ to protect _me_ when you've all killed _humans_ to save yourselves. You're pathetic. The lot of you."

"Hold your tongue!" It happened too quickly and too suddenly. A slap echoed from the buildings and Marina stared down at the mud, feeling her cheek burn from the heavy strike. One of the guards could do nothing but stare at his hand, beginning to apologise before he was skewered with a sword when the young woman simply turned and walked back the way she had come.

"My lords, please forgive me, I-"

Legolas landed a square punch right in the guard's stomach before kicking his legs out from underneath him. "Consider yourself forgiven." The Prince then hastened after his retreating soul mate whilst the others gathered and stared down at the unconscious guard.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Liked it? Didn't like it? Please tell me! Reviews (the good ones in particular) provide me with the inspiration to update faster. They give me the will to write so I needs them. Pwease? :D Will hopefully update in a week or so depending on reviews/work/free time. Ciao my dearies!**

* * *

**Oh and I'd like some opinions of what you guys would like to happen in the next chapter. If you have a personal want to see something tell me and if I can, I shall see it done!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Hi, dearies! Sorry this took so long. I'd forgotten just how busy working makes someone. So frustrating! This chapter is a little on the short side 'cause I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer than you had to. This is a 'filler chapter'. It goes back on Braig's past and a little in to how she sees the world. This'll focus on Braig's and Marina's relationship.**

**So I will need some ideas for the next chapter! Choices will be at the end and you'll see why.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love and appreciate each and every single one of them. They make my day brighter and encourage me to keep writing. Keep 'em comin'!**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**SleepyHollow 5: I'm glad you liked it. I will try keep my updates as regular as possible. ^_^**

**KrystylSky:**** If you're calling me a tease, this is very true. :P Thank you!**

**Uchiha no Kaori:**** I think I love Braig too much to kill her off. Hehehe. Be patient! They'll get the special intimate bonding moment when the writer stops being evil. Bahaha!**

**Blue1258:**** Wooo! As they say, read and you will find out! :P**

**Fellowship of Avengers:**** You know I just love seeing your name, right? It's just cool, man. Hehehe. Men, sex and bribery = great fan girl moments. Dontcha agree? :P**

**TolkienGirl052:**** If Legolas was anymore badass we'd be fainting all over the place.**

**Motoko The Red Queen:**** Every single word? So if I keep writing and every single sentence, will you still love it? :P**

**MadMadchen:**** She is adorable. Glad you like the way this is going!**

**Hope's Survival:**** I tried to make it as innocent as possible while he was tied up because the other side of me was going 'SMUT, SMUT SMUT!'. Once I've cleared up whatever it is I'm intending to do with this part of the story (still getting there) then we shall move onto the movie line and mega more cuteness!**

**Abyss Prime:**** *bows* Yes, my master.**

**Tlcatlady:**** I would have marched over there too but in this story that would be GOD-MODING. :P I felt it necessary to include that to remind readers that this world isn't all sparkles and rainbows; there are cruel men. Yes they should have told her, but alas! They are such naughty boys. Thank you! Glad you liked it. :D**

**TsukyomiMoon:**** Hooked?! That makes me very proud. Thank you very much. ^_^ If a writer cant 'hook' their readers, they're not doing somethin' right.**

**Rose:**** Thanks for the ideas. I'll be sure to take them on board!**

**RaraCloe:**** Patience! Patience, young padawan! Good things come to those who wait. :P**

**Mellon:**** If everything went right it'd be a little boring, wouldn't it? :P**

* * *

Braig had only done what instinct had spurred. Defend the pack. Defend yourself. And now.

She was being punished for it.

Countless men, women and children had meandered to the holding area to view the captured warg, jeering and leering. A few feints at the barriers had sent them scattering back to their homes, much to Braig's amusement. But despite the brief periods of scaring the two-legs away, the warg continued to prowl around the small enclosure, positively furious at being restrained to a pen fit for a common dog.

And to be separated from her little human who seemed to be the only one of her two-legged race that accepted her. For being a killer. For being herself. Marina was her family now.

Whatever parents or semblance of a pack may have existed, Braig did not remember. It had been during a thunderous storm when she'd breathed air into her little lungs, wriggling in the dark to find her mother. A touch of a large muzzle had smothered her searching whine and she'd settled to suckling the sweet milk, wrestling with the rest of the litter for the best spot. And in the week that followed when the little warg got her first glimpses of the new world, her mother and pack were gone. All the company she had were her dead siblings.

At first, Braig had thought the other pups were simply playing dead but on further investigation, all five of her siblings were stone cold. Unmoving. Lifeless. The tiny silver warg did only one thing. Howl. Mournful cries echoed through the den, ricocheting off the stone and out into the openness; the sad sound was the only way she knew how to portray her heartbreak. For several days and nights her cry sang through the land before her voice grew hoarse, and she could only whimper in her loneliness.

Instinct had centred her to the den, a burning command that the pack would return for her. Though her brothers and sisters were dead, there was still comfort to see them around her. But as the days passed and the nights grew colder, and rats scurrying about the den became scare, Braig had turned liquid blue eyes to the bodies of her siblings. After howling, whimpering and hoping for so long, the little warg had no choice but to devour her own flesh and blood in order to survive. At the first taste of flesh, it was easy to forget they had shared a womb. Flesh. Food. It was all Braig could discern.

Braig's lonely cries in the dark had not gone unheard.

It was then that three adult wargs stumbled upon the abandoned den and the small, scattered bones with the pristine sliver bitch in the middle. At first they hadn't understood quite what they were seeing. A warg pup, alone, in an abandoned den. It was unheard of. Where were her litter mates? However, after they'd scented the area it became clear tragedy had struck the den. As to what, they did not know but took pity on the lone survivor.

They adopted her, driven by an instinct that said Braig needed to survive. As small as she'd been, all three took turns in carrying her, gingerly gripping the loose scruff of her neck between giant canines as they loped across the land on an endless search for food. Though they searched for traces of Braig's pack, none could be found. For one reason or another, they'd disappeared. The little warg remained steadfast in hoping that one day she would see her pack again. And when she did they would pay. Dearly.

Any forgiveness was long gone since it was quite clear her parents had simply abandoned her and her little mates to the death.

The odd troop of adult wargs had become her surrogate parents. They hadn't been anymore of a family to her than the one that abandoned her but Braig had stayed with them when she'd been capable of standing on all four legs because they offered safety. Food. And what little company an abandoned pup could hope for. Even though they weren't her own flesh and blood, there was still comfort and security to be found in their presence. Looking back now, it hadn't occurred to the little warg that the three adults had lost their lives in protecting her. When they'd told her to stay behind the dirt mound, Braig had obeyed, listening curiously as their warning growls made the very fur on her body tingle.

Their howls and screams of pain caused Braig to recoil, ears flat against her head as she waited for another sound to say they were coming back for her until an armoured two-leg came to stand high above, gazing down from his superior height. Braig had snarled, trying to appear as intimidating as an adult but for all intents and purposes, had failed. Being picked up by the scruff by a two-leg was degrading and infuriating; she'd wriggled and snapped furiously to no avail. And then the human female had saved her life. Even if a straw-bind went around her throat, it was still better than being dead.

With the smell of blood drifting from the fallen adults, Braig had lost all association with her own kind and they simply became food. What devotion and time was spent in nursing the pup back to health, they had now payed for it with their lives.

All that mattered now was Marina. And Braig wanted her human back.

An armoured two-leg stood guard nearby, his cool eyes never once straying from her shifting form. Her distaste for the human man was ever increasing, especially when they wounded her with their sharp-sticks and rock-hide protection. Muzzle quivering, Braig bared her teeth and made a feint dash towards the makeshift corral which consisted of chicken wire and various other objects of wood and steel. Had she been bigger, getting over the obstacles may have been plausible but age and size was a handicap. Not only that but the wounds made by the humans spears had ripped jagged incisions into her body and weakened her through blood loss.

The guard lost his footing in a pathetic attempt to increase his distant from the corral and landed straight into a pile of mud and other unmentionables. Braig coughed in amusement and pranced about the enclosure, oh so pleased with her accomplishment.

"Oh you think that's funny, do you?"

The sharp-human-stick ripped through fur and grazed across one of the seeping wounds. Braig wheeled away with a yelp, immediately sitting on her haunches to soothe the shoulder wound with her tongue, growling intermittently at the human. Snickering and openly mocking the warg, the guard pointedly turned his back on her, earning a hair-raising growl. How dare the two-leg turn his back? She was a fearsome she-wolf! He would pay in blood!

Another stick hit her quickly and painfully straight above her right eye. Braig whirled with a high-pitched cry of pain as another armoured two-leg appeared on the other side of the corral. Head pounding, the little warg stumbled incoherently yet still managed a spine-tingling array of teeth.

"This stupid thing doesn't know when to give up." The former guard said.

"If it shows its teeth again it'll be losing them." The new guard threatened, raising his spear pointedly. "That stupid bitch Marina won't even recognise the mutt once I'm finished with it."

Pride was the foundation of a warg. Deep within her soul Braig knew she came from high bloodlines and she was certainly not going to disappoint her ancestors by becoming a practice dummy. Or tolerating abusive words about her little master. With a savage snarl, Braig whirled to the other side of the corral before racing back, picking up speed before gathering her muscles and pushing off from the ground. Every hair felt alive. She could feel the whole line of her body as it rose into the air; muscles working, claws extending, jaws opening for impact as she landed hard against the closest guard's rock-hide chest, knocking him to the ground. Braig stared down into the terrified eyes, paws braced against his shoulders, tail held high and stiff with her ears flattened against her skull.

For a moment they simply stared; blazing ice into liquid brown before Braig narrowed her eyes and snarled.

A sickening crunch and a startlingly scream rent the air.

Blood splattered and peppered the ground.

The other guard could do nothing but stare as his comrade in arms was removed of his throat. With bloody jaws and ice-cold eyes, the warg turned to face him, head lowered with grizzly muzzle quivering. It would kill him. No question. Braig growled and the sound in itself snapped the guard out of his terrified stance and he rushed towards the beast with a war cry. The young warg leapt to meet him, howling in a voice so young yet full of rage.

Braig was so focused on killing the other two-leg that the third approaching escaped her notice.

A savage pain rent against the back of her skull and she collapsed mid-stride. Everything faded to darkness.

* * *

"You're a liar!" Marina shouted with an outstretched finger.

"I did not lie. I withheld the truth." Legolas said softly from across the room.

They had vacated the area to go back to Marian's room which still held the tell-tale signs of rope and the aftermath of what could have been a wonderful morning. Only this shit happened. Now the mortal paced back and forth whilst the elf watched at the end of the room, knowing she was in too foul a mood for his calming touch to be of any use.

"That's worse than lying!"

"Aragorn asked me not to tell you."

Aragorn had just dropped a few notches on her respect list.

Marina paused mid-stride to stare disbelievingly at the prince of Mirkwood, thoroughly flabbergasted. Of all the excuses, that was the best he could come up with? Though judging by his serious eyes and expression there was more truth than just an excuse.

"And you listened to him? He's not your_ keeper_."

"He will be my _King_." The first edges of defensiveness were creeping into his tone. It set Marina teetering on the edge of strangling him or screaming or both.

Another few notches took the ranger down to barely respected.

It was a cruel reminder that Legolas still held much of his loyalty towards his old friend as opposed to his soul mate. Marina sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling her whole body tremble as the irritation and hurt pumped through her veins. Would Legolas so easily look the other way at just one word from Aragorn? What then did that hold for the future of their relationship?

"G-get out." Marina whispered, feeling her throat constrict as tears burned her eyes. Asking him to leave burned against everything she wanted to say. She wanted to beg him. Plead with him. Just so she was on the same level as Aragorn. To think she had fallen so deeply in love was startlingly.

Legolas said nothing and simply stared at her with his arms crossed gracefully across his chest. A yearning to hold her in his arms was suffocating. Not only did she appear mentally hurt but physically as well. White silk was now splattered with dirt and mud, coating her skin in what could only be described as an itchy layer of filth. An ugly bruise was already apparent on the side of her face, a dribble of blood running down from her eyebrow where the guard's gauntlet had cut her.

The Prince of Mirkwood would not budge this time for he knew she would just sit here and cry if he did as she asked. It had torn him apart to keep the truth from her but Braig was dangerous. And if it meant her safety over feelings, then he would do his utmost to keep her safe. Even withhold the truth. With a soft sigh, Legolas swept across the room, only to be stopped from a palm against his abdomen. Marina had not looked up from her lap, but her hand raised firmly to rest at his abdomen to keep him away.

"Please."

"I will not. I have upset you, _mil-nin_ and I beg your forgiveness. Aragorn is not my keeper but I respect him and I have never known him to be wrong. Taking Braig away was for your safety, Marina. A wild animal can turn quickly and without warning." Taking her chin, his fingers tilted her head up to allow their eyes to meet. Grey eyes were flooded with tears and misery and it was all he could do not to kiss them away. In fact, he did. Leaning down, he peppered gentle kisses to the expanse of her face, lingering where a tear strayed and soothing the bruised flesh of her cheek. "I love you, 'Nina. Aragorn is a beloved friend; do not think for a moment that you are not equal to him. You will always come first even if you believe it is not the wisest decision. Do you understand?" he breathed against her lips.

_God, how does he even know that's what I was thinking? Does he really know me that well?_

A shiver delved her frame, both at the soft touch of his mouth upon her skin and of the nickname she had not heard since it fell from Coble's lips.

By now Marina wasn't as mad and was thoroughly enjoying the attention even though she really should have been pushing him away. Never did he not manage to elicit a fire burning in her veins; it was as exhilarating as it was frustrating. And a major distraction. He was still bare-chested and covered with bite marks from her own teeth. Sensing her acceptance of the mood, Legolas gave her a fleeting kiss but not before she came after him with intent.

Legolas, spurred on from the morning's events, was determined to show her just how much her little play had affected him. Even if it meant pushing the boundaries of what he had been taught. It was just too hard to resist. Marina squeaked in surprise as the Prince of Mirkwood used his superior weight against her hand to push her back into the mattress, shuddering as the movement caused her hand to incidentally slip just shy of his crotch. Upon noticing the trip of her hand, Marina blushed deeply, all but burning as he chuckled in response.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you." Marina hedged breathlessly as his lips ghosted over her shoulders teasingly, pausing to kiss the pale length of her neck.

"And are you?" Legolas peered at her from beneath his lashes, eyes of drowning blue drilling into her soul as his lithe fingers slid under the hem of her dress and smoothed it up just shy of her thighs.

"N-no."

A line of straight white teeth greeted her as the elf smiled in both pleasure and amusement. Marina frowned at him and quick as a snake, bit his ear, laving her tongue over the sensitive skin before she was restrained back to the mattress by a heavily breathing Prince. Legolas smiled darkly at her daring and descended upon her, fingers gliding up the back of her calf, holding her still as she wriggled within his grasp.

All ideas of getting revenge on the little minx were paused as a commotion outside the room made its way in. Gimli barrelled the door open, knocking it against the wall and effectively removing it off the hinges. He was breathing hard and nearly stopped entirely when he realised what he'd walked in on. Marina blushed and tried to scramble off the bed, only to be caged by Legolas's firm body pinning hers to the mattress. The position in itself was compromising but for it to be seen by Gimli? Good God, it was a horrendously bad day.

"Hello, Gimli." Legolas chirped pleasantly, keeping his eyes squarely on the little minx beneath him. Gimli coughed awkwardly, appearing as though he'd love to be anywhere else but in the room at that point in time.

"Gimli, what's wrong?" Marina managed beneath the insistent weight of Legolas. He really was not giving her an inch to escape.

"It's Braig, lassy. She got loose and killed a guard."

"What?! Legolas let me up." Legolas didn't appear to have heard her, staring fixatedly at the pale expanse of her throat. "Now." That seemed to shake him out of his day dream of sexual ideas as he shifted just an inch with a questioning raise of a brow. "I have to help Braig."

"Nay. You remain here and I shall see to the warg."

Marina growled up at him, ignoring the amusement curve of his lips at the sound. "If you don't get off of me this instant you'll never be having little elflings!"

Legolas had never moved so fast in his life. One minute, he was pinning her to the mattress then the next he was idly leaning against the end of the bed, looking for all the world like a petulant child that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. And above all else, her threat seemed to be quite the real possibility to him. Marina would definitely have to remember that one. Quick as a flash, she scooted off the bed and was racing out of the room without waiting for either to follow.

_Am I ever going to get uninterrupted sessions with him? If this is Tolkien's idea of stopping his golden boy from having children...that writer has got to pay._

Gimli and Legolas didn't follow immediately and shared a glance. "She can run fast when she wants to."

"Aye." Legolas had a secret smile.

Gimli mumbled and grumbled something vaguely obscene and said, "Put a shirt on at least."

* * *

Marina didn't quite know where she was going. They wouldn't keep a 'dangerous' animal in the Golden Hall or anywhere near the stables so that meant somewhere within the village, out of eyesight. But where? Where? Asking a guard or townsfolk would be ludicrous. They were as likely to help her as lead her on the wrong path. Exiting the Golden Hall through the kitchens, Marina discovered there were far less people in the area and figured Braig would be somewhere nearby. Hopefully still alive and well. It didn't take long for there was quite the crowd gathered between two stout houses, screaming and shouting.

One woman was crying above the rest. "It murdered him! My husband!"

With growing dread, Marina shuffled through the crowd to see what had happened. A guard lay on his back; drying blood flecked across his face and over his armour. His throat was a red ruin and the nurse within her felt a pang of helplessness. There would never have been a way to save him even if he'd been attended to immediately. Had this been the man Braig killed? Had there been a reason for it? Braig didn't seem to be animal driven to kill ceaselessly. There was more to this than meets the eye. Another commotion caught her eyesight; a crudely built pen to hold the object of her searches.

Braig was crumpled into a heap in the centre, eyes hidden behind closed lids as her sides rose and fell heavily as she breathed. Blood was matted in her muzzle but also in several other places on her body that could only be from wounds inflicted from the soldiers. The wife of the guard (now widowed) stood the closest to one side of the pen, pointing accusingly at the silver fur with eyes of hate and a tongue of sentence.

Éomer and a detachment of his men were the only thing keeping the bawling crowd back from the comatose warg. Marina's heart thundered within her chest as she wondered what to do. How far could she make it with Braig before the ramble mowed her down? Could Éomer protect her? Would he? An answer came from her side. Haldir placed a gently hand upon her forearm and without words, Marina could sense he was sorry for what he did. Naturally, he'd know about it later but for now she needed all the help she could get. With a silent nod, Marina moved forward with the Marchwarden at her back and climbed into the pen without preamble.

The noise from the crowd grew deafening as Marina gingerly picked the warg up into her arms, soaking the already stained gown with blood. Braig tossed fitfully in her pain induced sleep, scratching light rivulets into Marina's arms. It was easy to ignore the sting when the outcome of the situation could prove fatal for the little warg. Now was the difficult part. The warg needed immediate medical attention and as long as the young woman could find the materials, Marina knew she could save Braig. Now was a good time to become a veterinarian.

_I knew I should have done at least one course._

"Stop right there! You give that beast to me. It murdered my husband. It deserves to die!" The widow screeched, hands like claws reaching towards Marina to rid her of the precious bundle.

"It attacked him in cold blood! I saw it myself!" The original guard instructed to watch Braig put in, coming to stand supportively by the widow.

"Braig wouldn't do that!" Marina defended fiercely, her words all but drowned beneath the rallying cry of the villagers.

"Beast!"

"Murderer!"

"It must die!"

Haldir, Éomer and his men were swarmed by the villagers and an endless battle of shoving back and forth began whilst Marina stood in the centre, clutching the wounded warg to her chest with blood thundering in her ears. There had to be something she could do! Braig remained unmoving save for the movement of her sides. Any longer and it would be too late. Marina had to make a decision. A reckless and possibly dangerous decision.

As the flow of bodies pushed and shoved against each other, Marina went for a break in the current and leapt over the barrier, feeling her heart leap into her throat as her leg rapped a piece of wood at the top before plunging into the crowd. People were around her, suffocating her, pushing, yelling and screaming. Braig remained oblivious to it all in Marina's firm grasp; unknowing of the groping hands and unsheathed weapons. Barrelling through people in a shopping mall was one thing. Trying to get through people that were determined to stop you was another matter entirely.

Something snagged in her hair, tearing a cry from her throat as she was yanked backwards. It was the widow with her talon-like fingers woven in the strands, staggeringly strong for a middle-aged woman. With her scalp protesting there wasn't much Marina could do save for cage Braig close against her chest and move an inch forward whenever the widow's strength faltered.

_I did not save Braig so she could die here!_

Scalp searing, Marina broke through the crowd of revenge-hungry villagers with several clumps of hair missing, to run pell-mell towards the kitchen exit. Cooks and maids alike could only stare in surprise as a dirty, bloodied girl raced through their work area. Marina went to the only place she knew Braig would be safe from all that would try to harm her.

Bursting into the room Marina breathed a shaky sigh of relief to see Éowyn alone, working on some type of embroidery. The Lady of Rohan rose with a gasp, mouth opening to possibly scold Marina before her eyes caught the copious amount of blood saturated into Braig's fur and Marina's dress. How had that happened? Éowyn had heard of the warg's actions but had not agreed with the decision to condemn it. According to rumours from the maids (who heard everything) Braig had protected Marina from the horse and was then provoked by one of the guards.

"This is the only place I could think to bring her that wouldn't be obvious." Marina did not plead but the helplessness in her eyes said it all.

Éowyn smiled warningly, heartened by the younger woman's guile. "I'll fetch a hea-"

"No that's ok. I'll do this myself." At Éowyn's stumped look, Marina continued, "I'm a nur-healer in my own time."

_Was. Never again._

"Oh. I did not know. Can I help?"

"Sure."

Éowyn set about fetching warm water, thread needles and clean blankets as Marina placed the trembling little warg on the table. Marina found a pair of what looked to be stone-aged clippers but decided it would have to do. Limited technology meant she'd need to be a bit flexible.

Lifting Braig up, the two women settled a clean blanket beneath her and Marina immediately set to clipping the hair away from the wounds of which there were many. Gloves were always used in her world but in this one they were nonexistent. It was a strange sensation to feel muscle right beneath her fingers; to feel blood sinking beneath her nails.

Shaking it off Marina dusted the loose hair to the ground and surveyed the injuries. Several would need stitches, particularly the one across the shoulder. Éowyn prepared a cleaning remedy that would cleanse the wounds before they would be sewn.

Another sullied cloth hit the floor as Marina worked devotedly to save the little warg's life, clearing hair, dirt and other wound irritants out before sewing the wounds one by one. At first her fingers shook so hard that she didn't trust herself to do it. But after hearing Braig whine in her fitful state, Marina set her shoulders and began to sew the skin back together.

By the time all the wounds were sewn, cleaned of blood, Marina could barely stand with blood all the way up to her elbows. Éowyn caught the younger woman before she fell in the mess of fur and sullied cloth.

"I'm ok, Éowyn, really. I need to see that she's ok."

After a moment Éowyn relented and assisted Marina back to the table, keeping a firm grip about her back in case she decided to take a seat at random.

Marina leant down to press an ear to the little warg's side, a smile stretching the length of her lips at the deep intake and exhale of Braig's lungs. The thrumming of her heartbeat paced sedately and reassuringly.

"Oh thank God." Tears pricked at Marina's eyes as she hugged the warg who was now missing fur in several places and in dire need of a bath to rid the blood from her fur. "I'm so sorry, Braig."

A rough, wet tongue grazed against her cheek and Marina turned slightly in surprise to stare into serene ice-blue eyes. So surprised in fact, that despite the grip Éowyn had on her, the young woman collapsed on her backside, staring up with relief as Braig tilted her head over the end of the table to bark worriedly at her. Marina followed the warg's tracking gaze to see blood covering the expanse of her leg from knee to ankle. A deep cut zigzagged into her skin with bits of overlapping flesh; probably from when she'd jumped back over the fencing. No matter how long she stared at it, Marina couldn't quite believe she'd gone this long without feeling it.

"Well...ouch."

"Marina!" Éowyn gathered a bunch of clean blankets and pressed them to the wound. "I'll fetch a healer."

Marina waved a hand nonchalantly. "Nonsense! It's just a flesh wound." But as the seconds ticked over, and her body began to feel light and her head getting heavier it was clear it wasn't good. "Ok. I'll wait here."

Éowyn gave her a strange glance. Would there ever be a time she understood Marina's odd humour? Paying it no more mind, the Lady of Rohan gathered her skirts and dashed from the room to find an experienced healer or the magic using Gandalf - anyone that could assist with extensive bleeding. Braig inched off the table before landing straight into Marina's lap, eyes opening and closing as the wounds strained at the tension.

"Braig, what-"

Marina could only watch dumb-founded as the little warg dipped a paw into the blood, sniffed it before marking odd shapes just above the wound. On further investigation, the human realised they were literate symbols of another language; one she had not yet come into contact with. It was an arrangement of circles and oddly shaped letters, or what she presumed to be letters. When those symbols began to glow and bubble beneath her blood, Marina very nearly shrieked in fright before Braig licked her reassuringly and together the two watched as the blood crawled back into the wound; the muscle and skin knitting back together.

Pressing the tips of her fingers against the flesh, Marina stared as smooth, unmarred skin greeted her. Braig shook her head with a snort and gave the human's leg another reassuring lick, tail wagging as she snuggled up against her chest. Marina closed her arms around the small animal and bent her head, feeling the tears course down her cheeks.

An strange sensation run ghostly fingers through her thoughts before images became visible. Braig was sharing blood with her through wounds, marking symbols upon the ground. Marina stared sightlessly at the floor as a myriad of the warg's thoughts and feelings bombarded her mind in various images and swirls of colours.

**Thank...you****_, _**a soft voice whispered through her mind; delicate and feminine.

"Did you just talk?" Marina whispered against furry ears.

Braig head butted the human affectionately and despite the questions burning through her mind, Marina let the matter rest for now and contently cuddled the little warg. Warg and human stayed that way for an immeasurable amount of time until Éowyn returned with a healer, only to be surprised when Marina's wound was seemingly nonexistent.

"Guess I was just imagining things." Marina laughed nervously, looking up at the two women from the floor with Braig settled securely in her embrace. The two glanced at each other, the human smiling widely and the little warg waging her tail.

It would be their little secret.

No matter what the future held for Braig, her time with Marina would never be forgotten.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell meeeeeee. Praise meeee! I need the reviews to live on! *begs on hands and knees with a Braig plushie***

**OK so!**

**Choices for next chapter but are not limited to:**

**A. Marina goes with Gandalf and Pippin to Minas Tirith.**

**B. Marina goes with the Rohirrim to Gondor.**

**C. Marina stays at Edoras.**

**Please give me your opinions, dearies. The highest vote tally will get the most consideration!**

* * *

**Next update will be in a week or so once again depending on work/reviews and votes this time. :P Ciao, my dearies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, dearies! Been busy with work and pummelling my brain for good material. Eventually I went overboard. TWENTY FIVE PAGES. Longest chapter I've written in years. I am so very proud. And holy shiz! THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Thank you so much, guys. The more I get, the better this story gets 'cause your comments spur me on!**

**As for the voting outcome...you shall see!**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed as always!  
**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Dragon10: Thank you so muuuuch!**

**Uchiha No Kaori: I'm thinking I'm going to make you kinda happy and kinda mad. We shall see!**

**Fellowship of Avengers: Thank juuuu. I love how you're so descriptive with your reviews. It's nice to see what people like in particular compared to 'OMG LOVE IT' but that's still good too. XD**

**Kimmyb: What an excellent question. I was wandering if anyone would ask. Well, I can definitely say that yes, Thanduril will be making an appearance. When and where, I haven't quite figured out yet but he will certainly be in it and will be causing a few problems for the lovebirds! :D**

**Cassandra: I like your attitude! Hope I can make you happy with the way I chose. ^_^**

**Shades-Soul: It's good to know I have a follower even if they hang out in the shadows and don't tell me how much they appreciate the story. :P Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to lurk in the darkness. *grins***

**TsukiyomiMoon: Me? Split them up? Oh hell no. Never happening. :D**

**Bamon: Yes, you're absolutely right. No one ever deserves that treatment. EVA. And of course you can has plushie. *tries to hand through computer screen* IT WONT FIT! I'M SORRY! *cries***

**TolkienGirl052: Dickathor. What an apt nickname! I love it! And you're not wrong. They are going to hate her. *grins evilly***

**Charlieandice: Mini pack of wargs. I AGREE. Maybe that will happen. *strokes chin thoughtfully***

**VeronicaD13: I appreciate your optimism! We shall see what happens. :D**

**XxBlazestormxX: You're demanding! I like it. Wait and see what happens in dis chapter. *hint hint nudge nudge***

**Tlcatlady: Oh Gandalf knows more about Braig than he lets on. That will be explained further on in the chapters. :D**

**NovaMilan: I'm excited that you're excited! ZOMG!**

**Padfootfaerie123: As long as its not painting bad images, I'm happy. ^_^**

**Spirit RavenWolf: Thank you so very much. *bows* Great is a pleasant word to attach to a story but amazing? You flatter me. *bows again***

**Raider-K: They so do!**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who voted! Your opinions are cherished and heard! I very much appreciate it!**

* * *

**If you ever have suggestions or certain 'commissions' don't be afraid to ask!**

* * *

**WARNING: Sexual content included in this chapter.**

* * *

**WARNING: I like putting warnings in my story. Ok I'll shut up. Read on!  
**

* * *

Dirty glances.

Angry flashes.

Complacent appraisals.

And murderous intentions.

Ultimately, it differed from person to person but Marina could always see some sliver of emotion in someone's seemingly innocent glance. And it was directed to not just Braig but Marina as well. At first, it hadn't bothered the would-be-nurse but as she meandered through the great hall it was starting to grate on her. Even people that didn't know her from a bar of soap were eyeing her off as though she'd killed someone.

As far as general knowledge went, Marina may as well have. Although Braig had slain a horse and ripped out a guard's throat, the warg's counterpart generated the blame. People that would normally give her a friendly hello or a nod of greeting practically ignored her. Just three hours after the whole ordeal. Éowyn accompanied them, just a step in front but it may as well have been a mile. Marina and Braig were still covered in blood; the warg's various stitches plain for all to see.

"Yow!" Marina yelped as something hard hit the side of her face. A half-eaten apple bounced onto the floor, its owner standing across the hall. Braig darted forward as another fruit came hurtling in their direction, leaping into the air and crushing the nutrients in her jaws. Tail at stiff attention, paws placed apart and hackles raised, Braig scanned the room for any noteworthy threat. The display of annihilating a fruit warded off the idea of any further attack. If only just. The warg growled fiercely and it echoed in the silence of the hall; someone dropped a spoon and Braig turned toward the sound, muzzle quivering.

"Come on, Braig." At Marina's voice, Braig turned away and with tail held high, followed her mistress.

They made it back to Marina's rooms where said girl promptly scurried beneath her bed and closed fingers around the hilt of her sword. With her cheek throbbing and the stickiness of blood against her skin and clothes, it was all she could do to retain some semblance of control. These people were going too far. And if waving a sword around was what it took to stop them, Marina would do it. Hell, she'd had the opportunity in the hall to set Braig upon them. Maybe she should have. But there was also the possibility that she would have regretted it.

Maybe.

"Marina, please calm down." The Lady of Rohan put steadying hands on the younger woman's shoulders, dusting off the remains of apple from the tear-stained cheek. "It'll be all right."

"No. No it won't." Marina said through gritted teeth. Braig sat before the door, ears perked and attentive, conscious of her mistress's distress. A feral growl rolled from between her teeth as the door creaked open to reveal Pippin of all people. The hobbit almost went white to see the warg before his eyes darted past her to the two women. Why Marina was wielding the sword was anyone's guess.

"Oh, sorry. I should have knocked. We've been summoned by the King."

"Why?" Marina snapped, thoroughly off put by the events of the day. Guilt flooded her eyes as Pippin recoiled at the harshness of her tone. "Pippin, I'm sorry. Just ignore me."

"It's all right, Marina. I heard about what happened." The hobbit said softly with a comforting smile. "Come on. I don't know any more than you do."

And with that, Marina (sword in hand), Éowyn and Braig followed him through to the Golden Hall where Theoden stood, a gravely expression upon his face as he listened to Gandalf. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas gazed upon them as the four entered; each concerned in their own way when seeing Marina's blood-soaked appearance. Pippin went to stand near Merry, eyes downcast, feet shuffling. The other hobbit shook his head.

Haldir leaned idly against a pillar, arms folded, giving Marina a careful smile. The woman did not return it. Pointedly ignoring Aragorn, who tried ceaselessly to catch her eyes, Marina went and stood by the hobbits. Naturally, she wished to stand by Legolas but crossing in front of Theoden seemed rude. Éowyn remained at the entrance, hands clasped before her. Braig settled at Marina's feet, eyes and ears alert; the guards in the hall watched her nervously.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; a fool, but an honest fool he remains," Gandalf was saying, causing several eyes to dart to the hobbit who still stared at the floor as though it was the most amazing thing in existence. Marina frowned. All this because he looked into an all-seeing ball? Jebus. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring."

Gimli sighed in relief, contently leaning on the hilt of his axe. One less thing to worry about at least.

"We've been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Plalantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan." Gandalf cast his gaze about the hall, urging people to see just how important this key factor was. "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing."

At this the white wizard turned pointedly to face Aragorn. "The Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - strength enough left to challenge him." Gandalf paused, switching his gaze to the oddly silent Theoden before continuing on in a tone that beseeched caution. "Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King."

Silence reigned, each with his or her own thoughts. Aragorn in particular gazed squarely at the wizard, knowing the words to be true and gravely coming to terms with them. Gandalf whirled around to face Theoden. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Theoden stared straight back at the wizard. "Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?"

Marina felt a twinge of surprise. All the impressions she'd had of Theoden so far were of compassion and understanding. This was not the same good-hearted King she'd come to see him as. Even if Gondor had not come to help them at Helm's Deep, could he really condemn the innocents of Minas Tirith to a fate worse than death? Aragorn looked at Theoden sharply, as if supporting her theory. The very idea of the ranger agreeing with her made everything earlier seem like nonsense. Marina quickly glanced away when he felt her staring at him.

"What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden continued.

Marina watched with reluctant curiosity as Gandalf and Aragorn shared a quiet conversation. Legolas cocked his head to the side before his eyes drifted to hers and a crooked smile made its way to his lips. Ducking her head, the young woman ground her teeth together, feeling the betraying blush creep its way up her neck. Would there ever be a day he couldn't make her blush just by smiling? And by using that smile to say he could hear them where she could not.

_Smart arse._

"Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone." Gandalf proclaimed before turning on his heel, surprising Pippin who met the brunt of the wizard's serious gaze. "I ride for Minas Tirith! And I won't be going alone." And to make matters worse, he then turned to Marina. "And you shall be coming as well."

"What?!" Several different people exclaimed.

* * *

"_Û!_ I forbid it." (No!) Legolas was adamant, eyes blazing blue were squarely locked with the wizard's. The Prince of Mirkwood had an outstanding amount of respect for Gandalf but suggesting he part with his soul mate - no, demanding he do so was over-stepping the line and Legolas would be damned if he let it happen. "You go too far, _Mithrandir_."

"Marina will enjoy Minas Tirith, Legolas. Of that I have no doubt. As for going too far, have you ever known me to do anything normal?" Gandalf smiled cheekily at the elf, not at all perturbed by Legolas's obvious irritation. The Prince did not say anything further, preferring to bide his time.

Gandalf turned expectantly to the others.

What remained of the Fellowship was situated around the expanse of Marina's room, where the woman herself sat in the middle of her bed, Braig sitting guardedly by her side. The sword now inhabited a sheath beneath her bed; hidden by Gimli so she couldn't go swinging it about if the mood encouraged. He'd promised he would retrieve it from its hiding place when dawn came.

Aragorn had tried to apologise several times to the pair, insisting that it had been for their own safety and well-being. Both females had ignored him again though Braig took it one step further and lifted a lip to bare her teeth when he dared too close.

Now the ranger struggled in silence, desperate to gain Marina's forgiveness yet not game enough to lose a limb to the sharp teeth of her protective warg. Braig had become even more vindictive towards humans; especially ones that upset Marina. Though they were relatively safe within the room, the warg did not relax from her tense alertness.

Gimli seemed to be the only one present (besides Gandalf) who wasn't neck deep on Marina's naughty list. Oh, and Legolas at a push. Who couldn't forgive a sexy Prince of Mirkwood that downright refused to let you leave from his sight? It had brought a spark of joy to Marina's dark mood to hear Legolas protest the idea of Gandalf taking her with him. But now that she'd had a couple of hours to dwell on it, it wasn't a bad idea. Having a break from the taunting of Rohan would be a blessing. Plus the journey to Minas Tirith would be another adventure; a great deal shorter than Rivendell to Rohan but an adventure nonetheless. There was of course the matter of leaving Legolas.

The very idea of being separated from him was ludicrous; like suggesting she let a snake use her as its personal tree.

It just isn't supposed to happen, and judging by the stone set of Legolas's jaw and the fierce blue gaze, he also shared that opinion. That aside, Haldir was the most withdrawn from the little group session, his eyes all but glued to his boots. Like Aragorn, Haldir had also gained the silent treatment. Even though he'd come to Marina's aid when rescuing Braig, it had not been enough to erase the damage of betrayal. Now he was regretting his decision. It had been solely his idea to take Braig away from Marina (not that she was aware of that fact because if she was, she'd likely never talk to him again) though Aragorn had been the one to take the blame for it.

The Marchwarden was incredibly grateful for the ranger's sacrifice but in the long run it hadn't done him any good.

Chancing a glance, Haldir lifted his gaze to see Marina staring anxiously at her soul mate, reaching out to brush just the tips of her fingers over Legolas's hip, errantly touching the hilt of his dagger. Just that one touch was enough to drag Legolas's gaze to her face and he returned the gesture with a soft smile, raising her hand to his lips to gently press a kiss to her knuckles. The love was almost palpable and something unknown twisted in the Marchwarden's gut at Marina's pretty blush. Elves did not feel jealously; the very notion was absurd. They were too proud to debase themselves to that level of emotion but Haldir had no other word for the sensation.

Quite simply, he was smitten with Marina yet she belonged to another. Her forgiveness was just that much more important to him. A foolish decision had quite possibly cost him her friendship; something with the beautiful human was better than nothing.

"Minas Tirith is dangerous, Gandalf. There are more people there. The chances of respite are minimal." Aragorn said softly, deliberately avoiding Marina's gaze as she snapped her head around to stare at him.

_Oooh so it's all right for you to stuff up Braig's chances here but now you want to dampen the hope for Minas Tirith? Jerk._

"And that whirling expanse of path. Makes me dizzy just thinking about it." Gimli griped, making a circling motion with his finger.

It was only by pure strength of will that Marina managed not to burst into laughter. Just the word usage made it sound like Gimli was planning a trip down the yellow brick road in a frilly dress.

"I must insist, Gandalf. Minas Tirith is Sauron's next target. I am not comfortable with-" Legolas began before the room darkened considerably. It was close to sundown but the sudden shadows were worrying.

"Silence!" Gandalf's voice thundered through the room and several flinched; Marina almost inched under the covers but Legolas's fingers curling comfortingly around her calf stopped her from burying beneath the blankets. "Life is not such a comfort to get our way whenever we wish. Marina will be far safer in Minas Tirith; the path you will tread is too dangerous, as is staying in Rohan. I leave at dawn. Pippin and Marina shall accompany me. Is that clear?" The white wizard held each gaze until he found some semblance of acceptance.

There was none in Marina's eyes.

"I don't want to go, Gandalf. I won't be taken from Legolas." Marina said firmly, feeling the elf's fingers tighten reflexively about her leg.

Eyes and voice softening, Gandalf stepped closer to the bed and leaned on his staff. "This is not just about you, Marina. Think of Braig. Do you want to see her hurt again?"

Marina glanced down, a smile pulling at her lips as Braig head-butted her side.

**Wherever you go...I go.**

The soft feminine voice was accepting, gravelly with pain. If Marina remained adamant to stay or decided to go, as long as she was with her, Braig didn't care. Tilting her head up, Marina watched those swirling pools of dark blue; a reflection of the fear scattered across her own features. They were terrified of being separated from each other for an unknown amount of time. It was an unquestionable probability that Legolas would be going to war. Staying in Rohan for the minimal safety it provided from war was ridiculous considering the people she would be staying with. Going to Minas Tirith meant new people and the almost confirmed aspect of a war knocking on the front door. With little choice, what is a girl to do? For both her safety and Braig's, going to Gondor was the only option, even if it meant leaving Legolas.

"Ok, Gandalf." Marina said softly. "Dawn then?"

"Dawn indeed. Come, gentlemen." Gandalf ordered and swept from the room. Gimli followed immediately, sensing there was about to be some description of trouble in the room. When the door shut, Marina was the first to speak, surprising the occupants of her bedroom.

"Haldir. Aragorn. I understand what you did; and I know in some abstract way it was your way of protecting me. I can respect that but I don't forgive either of you." The words were  
short and concise, spending as little time as possible in speaking them. "I wish you well on your travels and hope we can meet again someday." Talking to them in such a flippant matter was a direct contradiction to her feelings but why should they get off so easily? Too presumptuous. If months apart was what it took to make them understand, then Marina would do her utmost to make sure it got through their thick skulls.

Aragorn moved first, coming to kneel by her bed, gently taking her free hand in his (since the other was still in Legolas's grasp) and pressed a kiss to the back of her fingers as he had done upon first meeting her. "I understand, Marina. I wish the day will come that you can forgive me for my brash actions. Please take care of yourself...and Braig." He carefully ruffled the fluffy ears, trying to ignore the vibration of a slow growl beneath his fingers. "You take care of her." The warg gave an almost imperceptible nod before snapping half-heartedly at his wrist. Smiling, the ranger stood and bowed respectfully from the waist.

"You too, jerk." Marina muttered, blushing angrily as he smiled at her supposed insult before leaving the room.

It would have to be the first time Marina had ever seen Haldir look remotely uncomfortable. As the silence settled within the room and the shuffle of departing footsteps gradually subsided, Haldir moved gingerly towards Marina and Legolas, almost as if he suspected an attack. Braig acted first, bouncing up onto her paws with a vicious snarl, ears laid back against her skull. The Marchwarden paused in his advance, eyes cautious as the warg watched him with cold, cold blue eyes. Legolas, much to Haldir's chagrin, appeared amused by the interaction. Dare it be mentioned, almost pleased by the warg's hostile reaction.

"It's ok, Braig. He did help you escape in the end." Marina reassured the warg; even if she was angry at Haldir, there wasn't enough hostility for her to give Braig permission to use him as a chew toy. Though she definitely tucked that idea if he dared do something stupid again. Braig snorted in response and settled down against the woman's side, growling quietly every now and then as the elf continued to the end of the bed where he stopped and went on one knee.

"I have betrayed your trust, Marina. And it is a poor way to repay a life debt. I implore you; please let me accompany you to Minas Tirith to make up for my misguided mistake." Haldir was almost begging, eyes searching hers for acceptance of some description.

Legolas cocked his head to the female at his side, wondering if she could still try and forgive the Marchwarden. Better yet, whether or not he could trust Haldir to protect Marina not only physically but mentally; as well as understanding that she was severely off-limits. The Prince of Mirkwood watched in fascination as Marina's eyes softened and a smile touched her soft lips. How could she be so forgiving after he'd betrayed her trust? But then something odd happened. That mischievous, cunning glint was starting to shine within her eyes and Legolas could only wince as the woman grabbed a fistful of Haldir's hair and yanked on it, pulling him back up to a standing position. The Marchwarden's eyes hardened but he made no other sound or movement besides standing at her whim. Only when his height surpassed her reach did Marina let go, feeling a little better that she'd  
garnered revenge. Petty revenge but revenge nonetheless.

"All right, Sparkly. You can come with me. On one condition. Dye your hair pink and become Pinkie Pie." Marina commanded with a straight face.

Both elves raised eyebrows, having no idea what she was on about once again. Marina burst into laughter and catapulted herself off the bed and straight at Haldir, knocking the Marchwarden to the floor as the woman landed on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"Of course you can come with me. I'll need a friend there."

Haldir, still in shock, could only stare at her. "Marina, I was the one who ordered Braig's capture."

Still giggling, Marina glanced up at him with a wink. "Oh I figured that out on my own. You'll just have to make it up to Braig and I."

Braig woofed in agreement and Legolas pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger. Sometimes the workings of his soul mate's mind were completely uncanny. Haldir managed to get into a sitting position, Marina seated practically in his lap as she hugged him tightly to her. A fluttering in his gut and the softening of his eyes were all the indication Haldir needed  
to know Marina would always be one he would long for but what he could never have. Marina squeaked in surprise as she was lifted under the arms and placed back on the bed with Legolas's broad back blocking her entirely from seeing Haldir. The Marchwarden got to his feet, met Legolas's stony gaze before retreating to the door, knowing he would be booted out if he didn't.

"I will see you at dawn, _Noldorin_." Haldir promised, bowing from the waist to the woman.

"Count on it, Sparkly." Marina said with a small wave, pouting as Legolas blocked her from the Marchwarden's view again. "Jesus, you are so possessive!"

Upon the door closing with finality, Legolas turned slowly to peer down at her with his arms folded across his chest. Marina only just managed to keep her mouth closed with the blazing blue of his eyes all but delving into her very soul. The Prince was dressed scrumptiously for battle; spaulders brushed to a glorious shine. Blond hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his leather clad chest. If Marina hadn't known any better, she would have sworn all his clothes were perfectly ironed before he put them on. Lithe, slender fingers slid beneath her chin, his thumb brushing over the prominent bruise on her cheek as lightly as a moth's wing.

"What in Eru's name is Jesus? And it is not possession. I love you. Nothing more, nothing less." Legolas said, a strange tone in his voice.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, skin a-tingle as his fingers slid around her throat, cupping the back of her neck in his strong yet gentle hold. Marina's heart fluttered reflexively in response to his words, skin alighting with fire where his fingers smoothed over the base of her skull. A dozen responses came to mind. Several devious ideas drifted through her thoughts but all she could manage past the sudden lump in her throat was, "I love you too." Before it hadn't sunken in that they were going to be separated but now that they were alone, it was becoming a stark reality.

A shiver wriggled its way through her body and she could do nothing about the blush staining her cheeks. Surprisingly, Legolas did not chuckle; he didn't even have his trademark smirk accompanied for her blush. Why was he so serious? What was going through his head? Braig shifted next to her mistress before hopping onto the floor. The mood was broken as the warg scratched at the door, insistent to get out for one reason or another. Legolas pulled slowly away from Marina, prolonging the contact by letting his fingers slide down her shoulder and arm before striding to the door.

But the warg only circled back around and wagged her tail, staring straight in Marina's vacant expression as though it was obvious why she hadn't walked out. The mortal blushed hard and scrambled off the bed, clearing her throat. "Oh, you hungry, Braig?"

An affirmative bark answered her.

"I believe King Theoden has organised a feast. Shall we?" Legolas offered her his arm, and still blushing like a giddy school girl, Marina slid her arm over his and the three left the room in the direction of the feast hall. Braig trotted ahead, scaring the beejeesus out of anyone coming around a corner. It was a fact now that the warg had earned her freedom through Marina's rescue; people just weren't game enough to hurt Braig whilst Legolas was present. Most had heard of his fight with the men and how he'd knocked most of them unconscious. It generally didn't do much for confidence.

Upon arriving to the hall, the feast was in full swing. It wasn't as large as the celebration had been but there were still a number of people that Marina mentally recoiled on seeing. Braig wasn't quite as concerned, prowling into the throng and going straight for the ale barrels where Gimli and Éomer were having a chat. Though it wasn't a good idea for the warg to go off on her own, Marina let her be. After all, no one would dare harm her within eyesight of Theoden.

"Come, _mil-nin_." Legolas steered her to a table that Merry and Pippin were occupying, heads together as they conversed over their drinks.

"Marina! Legolas!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Come join us!" Merry said with a wide smile.

"Thanks, guys." Marina sat down on the opposite bench. "So what is this feast for anyway?"

Merry and Pippin glanced at each other before the younger hobbit said, "Well it's a going away party for you and me, Marina. And Gandalf too. Theoden prays for us."

_Yes, he made that very clear this afternoon._

"I see." Marina dead panned, unconvinced. Merry and Pippin weren't overly convinced either.

Legolas excused himself and disappeared through the crowd. Marina watched him go wistfully, wondering how in the hell she would cope without him by her side. Would they be separated for hours? Days? Months? God forbid, years? That was scary as hell. The Prince of Mirkwood had done so much for her; saved her, cared for her. Acted like a complete jerk but it still didn't lessen the fact that she loved him and would dearly miss him. Hell, even Braig would probably wish for his company...maybe. Marina squeaked as a plate loaded with food clanged down on the table, compliments of Pippin. How had the hobbit moved without her noticing? Oh, right. It payed to be small and unnoticeable.

"Eat up. You'll need your strength for tomorrow." Pippin encouraged, nursing his mug of ale with strangely dark eyes.

Marina felt sorry for him. As far as she could tell, he and Merry had never really been separated. And he was going to Minas Tirith without the other hobbit. At least Haldir was accompanying her but Pippin had no one. Reaching across the table, she placed her fingers comfortingly over his smaller hands, smiling as he glanced up shyly under his lashes.

"It'll be ok, Pippin. I'll be with you."

"Thanks, Marina." And he meant it.

After that, they ate in comfortable silence with the entertainment going on the rise around them. Marina pointedly stayed away from alcoholic substances but Braig didn't show the same hesitance and was creating quite the crowd as they gathered to watch her lap bowl after bowl of ale. Gimli was loudly proclaiming a challenge to the over-indulging warg, getting down on his hands and knees and also drinking from a bowl. Marina could barely keep from laughing as Braig cocked her head at him and belched loudly directly into the dwarf's face. The crowd seemed to forget their hostility towards the warg and cheered the two combatants on equally.

Éomer stood nearby, pinching the bridge of his nose in disbelief but also keeping an eye on the crowd less they decide their friendly truce with the warg was for naught. Marina caught his eye and childishly narrowed her eyes at him which caused him to bow in apology. The woman turned away, wondering where Haldir, Aragorn and Gandalf were but she saw neither hair or tail of any of them. Pippin had secured breads, cheeses, fruits and a generous slice of freshly smoked ham. It reminded Marina that she hadn't eaten in awhile and without any care for propriety, dug in as though it would be her last meal. And maybe it would be.

Who knew what would happen from Rohan to Minas Tirith? Maybe nothing but there wasn't any point to be optimistic in this world.

Something always managed to happen; she had enough scars to prove it.

"What's Legolas doing?" Merry shouted over the music.

Pippin and Marina followed his gaze to see said elf surrounded by young, blushing maids. A few of them were servants but some were higher in status if their dresses were of any indication. Legolas did not seem to know where to look or what to do. One was lightly touching his shoulder; another was rubbing a silky strand of his hair between her petite fingers. Marina could only stare for a moment, not quite on terms with the pulsing rage of jealousy rushing through her veins. Pippin and Merry had turned their eyes to her, judging her reaction but they may as well have been staring at a brick wall. Marina didn't notice.

How dare he?! One of the girls said something and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. It wasn't on par with the ones he gave her but it was too close for comfort. Another woman moved up; generous cleavage bare for all to see with child-bearing hips and pretty features. Leaning in, she grasped Legolas's hand and held it to her bosom.

Marina was striding through the crowd of people before she even realised it. Pippin and Merry were shouting but she paid them no mind. Legolas eyes never strayed from the woman's face, his brows furrowed as his lips moved furiously. It might have occurred to the young mortal that Legolas was warding the other woman away but because he had not tried to release his hand from her grasp, Marina saw red.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I am promised to another." Legolas's soft voice came drifting over the rambunctious music and Marina slowed in her charge to hear what he had to say.

"You need a woman. Elves need beautiful, unscarred women." Big-Tits (appropriate nickname as far as Marina was concerned) was saying in a sultry slur. "That Marina, she is just a child. A warg in human skin."

Despite it was coming from an apparent whore, it was enough to sting. Marina flinched reflexively, beginning to back step in an effort to retreat. It was true. Scars stretched on both arms. And the hideous arrangement of scar tissue at her ribs and hip were unsightly. Why would Legolas want to be with someone such as she? Even if she was his soul mate? Grinding to a halt, Marina's brow furrowed and she continued forward. The Prince of Mirkwood loved her for who she was and that belief could never be shattered no matter what other people said.

"Please do not say such things about her." A dangerous note had entered the elf's voice, and his eyes had gone to boiling navy, a tell-tale sign that he was starting to get irritated. The other women around her were not so dense as Big-Tits and began backing off, noting the air of hostility that began to grow in the air. Not only that, but they'd caught sight of Marina approaching through the throng of people. Rumours had already started to spread that she had the power to command wargs. Even to shape shift into a warg herself!

"But it's true. Everyone says so. Why don't you spend the night with me? See what a real woman can do for you."

"Why don't you back off? He's not interested." Marina squeezed through the gathering crowd, aware that all eyes were upon her, including Legolas's.

Big-Tits seemed to find her irritation most amusing and when Legolas tried pulling away, the female threw her arms around him as tightly as possible. "I think he is." And then the stupid female tried to kiss him. Legolas jerked his head out of reach.

Marina went ballistic.

With a war-cry worthy of any warrior, Marina went for the other woman, tearing her away from Legolas with a strength none had ever seen before. Big-Tits tottered unsteadily as the young mortal shoved her away before gaining her balance and shooting Marina with a glare of venom. Legolas wasn't quite sure what to do or what had just happened. One minute he'd been on his way  
to check on a particular object before he'd been intercepted by the group of women; he hadn't paid them any attention before one smacked his backside and corralled him against a wall. What did he do? What could he do?

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Big-Tits snapped, all but peering down her nose at Marina from her superior height.

"Yeah, you're right. You're not worth it." Marina whirled to face Legolas, gazing up into his concerned gaze before something hard hit her back, forcing her against his chest. The elf did not budge from the impact and steadied her. Marina growled and spun to face the perpetrator. Big-Tits was red with anger and any allure she'd previously possessed had simply drained from her expression. Now she was nothing more than an ugly harlot. A crowd was gathering and even though Marina already had a reputation, that was not going to stop her from teaching this man-stealer a lesson in etiquette. It wasn't in her nature to be rash or violent, but seeing Big-Tits put her grimy hands on Legolas and have the gall to try and kiss him, it was enough to shut the logical side of her brain away for a time.

_Shit is so getting personal._

Marina barrelled forward, throwing her shoulder into the taller woman's chest to knock her off balance again but it was like slamming into a wall of flesh. Big-Tits was a lot tougher than she appeared and knocked her away as though a fly was irritating her. The young mortal was put on the defence as the harlot threw opened handed hits at her face and arms. Marina was reminded  
of the bar fight she'd got involved in to break them up; never had she imagined to be in the centre of one. Curling her fingers into a secure fist, Marina aimed at the female's stomach but ended up glancing off her hip. It was enough to knock Big-Tits to the floor, breathing hard and rapidly. Marina was all prepared to deliver more punishment when warm, comforting arms wrapped around her waist and drew her away.

"I'm not finished with her yet, Legolas!" They squeezed back through the crowd. Marina struggled in Legolas's iron grip the entire way. Funnily enough, Gimli and Braig were still going strongly with their drinking contest and had become oblivious to everything else. The Prince all but carried his reluctant little protector back to the hobbits, a smile playing at his lips as she grumbled and muttered obscenities in the general direction in which Big-Tits had skulked off in after managing to get back on her feet. "You should have let me at her. What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"I was looking for Aragorn," he lied smoothly. "Those har-women trapped me against the wall. I couldn't move without hurting them."

As Legolas helped her sit back down on the bench, oblivious to the curious hobbits, Marina turned to face him. "So you decided to let them do whatever they want because you couldn't hurt them?"

"No." Legolas elegantly slid onto the bench beside her and she wondered how he managed not to stumble like most people did. Bloody elven balance. Marina flushed red without being able to help it as he gathered her hands into his, thumbs smoothing over her wrists. "No, _mil-nin_. I did nothing for their touches mean _nothing_. _You_ are the only one I feel pleasure for."

Pippin blushed, staring down at the ingrains of the wood.

Merry was glancing around the hall, wishing something would jump out of nowhere and swallow him into a black hole.

And Marina.

Well. She was too busy deciding whether to blush, smack him or yell at him. Wanton images of his breeches forming crude tent shapes and the fire his touch elicited was all she could concentrate on. As much as she tried to bring the anger back, there was just no point. He wasn't lying and why would he? Time and time again he'd shown her how much she meant to him, and such a thing as being cheated on by an elf in this world was a far cry from possible. So with a great exaggerated sigh, Marina let her head fall on his shoulder, closing her eyes as his hands released hers only to wrap around her body. It was probably too intimate of an embrace to be seen in public but Marina really did not care in the least. Both hobbits would have heart attacks for what she planned to do next.

Had this world ever heard of a lap dance?

After all, she'd always wanted to give it a go and why not with the man - sorry - the elf that she loved?

Turning on the bench to face him, Marina pressed a soft kiss to his ever inviting mouth, almost losing her cool as he met her eagerly, fingers gently but firmly gripping her hip and shoulder. Marina swung her leg over his lap, moving to perch over his thighs as she stared down at him from her inch of superior height. Legolas appeared almost alarmed, moving his hands uncertainly to her waist to put her back on her own seat. Shaking her head, the mortal gave the point of his ear a light stroke with her tongue, beginning to move her hips to the beat of the music. It made her feel powerful to see him unwind beneath her; to know the darkening of his eyes and his fingers moving in time with her hips, was all due to her.

"What are you doing, little minx?" Legolas's voice was husky and strained.

"Torturing you," she whispered against his cheek, growing more confident as everything became background noise. Pippin and Merry could be doing anything behind her but she just couldn't find the urge to care; Legolas was all she could see. Hear. Feel.

Technically, Marina would never be this brash; this open to public affection or acting so sexually with a man whilst there were other people present. It went against her very nature but something about Legolas just compelled her to go above and beyond that which she was used to. Hell, if he asked her to strip right then and there, the possibility of it happening was astounding. The elf was a drug. A sinful, illegal drug that could persuade her to do things that went against her better judgement. Marina decided she loved the way he made her feel; gave her the confidence to do things she wouldn't normally do.

A soft, breathless sound wriggled its way through her clenched teeth as Legolas slid his hands over her backside, gripping her tightly. The smirk that made its way to his lips was enough to tell her that he knew how to torture her as well. Two could play that game. Marina bit his ear, hips continuing their circular motion before surprising him by grinding down against his lap, writhing above him. There wasn't much he could do in retaliation less he do something to Marina that he'd rather regret later on. All he could do was persevere or stop her. And he really didn't want to do the latter for obvious reasons. Was this a practice from her world? Had she done this to another man? The very idea set his blood a-boil and his fingers tightened reflexively over the working muscles of her backside. She was his. Forever and always.

"Have you done this with another?" He husked, breathing hard as her thigh brushed against his groin.

"Why?" Marina was almost breathing hard, almost trembling as she gyrated against him. Soft lips touched the shell of his ear, "Does that make you jealous?" By now her hips were moving completely out of time, insinuating a rhythm of their own. Growing ever more confident, Marina let herself sit completely in his lap, feeling every manly angle from pelvis to chest. It made her shiver.

Legolas dug his fingers into her backside, jerking her securely against his pelvis, drawing a gasp from her throat as his other hand came up to press against her clavicle, forcing her to bend until her head was touching the table. Fear sparked inside her heart as he leaned down to gaze with dark eyes into her own. "_Dae. Avo 'osto._" (Very. Don't be afraid)

It was only out of curiosity, and to escape the intensity of his gaze (since she couldn't escape from anything else at that point) that she decided to roll her eyes to the side and was greeted with the sight of the hobbits with their mouths open. That brief enlighten that she now had scarred the hobbits for life, was very short lived as Legolas lifted her securely into his arms and swept from the Hall.

Merry and Pippin stared after them before turning to look at each other.

"What just happened?" Pippin muttered, still flushing red.

"Marina is doomed. That's what." Merry took a swig of ale. "I wonder if Aragorn has done that with the Lady Arwen."

"Done what?" Was the younger hobbit's response, utterly clueless.

"...never mind."

* * *

Legolas tried to control his breathing to no avail. Never had his control been so thoroughly shredded in his entire lifetime. How was it even remotely possible? Holding her securely against his body as he strode purposefully through the halls was similar to having a burning flame against his skin. The very heat of her body sank through his clothes; dousing him with an unquenchable fire of want. It was a well-known fact amongst his kind that once the deed was done, the desire to be physical together lessened. Legolas did not for a moment believe that would occur; at least he hoped it wouldn't.

Nothing could be worse than becoming complacent with her company. Absolutely nothing.

Storm grey eyes, laden with something similar to fear yet not, and allure shined up at him from beneath dark lashes. Such a beguiling creature she was. Legolas increased his pace to the point he was almost running but was able to maintain enough control not to sprint back to her room. In what seemed like hours but was only mere minutes, the Prince carried her through the doorway, treating her like a bride on her wedding night.

Marina felt a sense of insecurity spark as Legolas set her gently on the bed, running his hands errantly over her legs as he stepped back and crossed his hands behind his back, feet apart. It almost appeared as though he were waiting for an approval of some description. Glancing down at the gown adorning her person, she decided that if this was going to happen, she'd be dressed more appropriately. Of course it didn't make a difference what she wore because he'd be taking it off anyway. Blushing hard, Marina stared down at her feet, clad in what were the sandals of this world. Leather and sheep's wool. Comfortable and toasty as hell. What did she do? What was she _supposed_ to do?

The door creaked, jerking her gaze up as she watched Legolas close the door securely. When the Prince turned back to face her, his arms crossed firmly across his chest, it was all she could do not to scream to break the sudden silence. Whatever sex education had taught her in high school was pointless; that was 'A Dummy's Guide to Sex'. Sitting on a bed with a devilishly handsome elf not metres from her brought mind blanks left, right and centre. This was the real thing, and there certainly wasn't a hand guide for first timers. Was she ready for this? To take the final step in their relationship? God, was he? Judging by the distance he kept from her and the expressionless profile, perhaps he wasn't.

"Marina," the smooth timbre of his voice broke her out of her musings. The sheer depth of his blue gaze was enough to make her tongue-tied so he continued, "Among my kind this stage in a courtship is equivalent to marriage."

A few seconds passed.

Legolas feared rejection as half a minute passed.

Marina cleared her throat and leaned on her knees. "So what you're saying is...if we have sex, I automatically become your wife?"

Almost nervously, and very softly he replied, "Yes."

More silence elapsed wherein Marina dipped her head to stare down at her feet again, brow furrowed in thought. So sex meant marriage. And then marriage meant becoming a Greenleaf. And not only a Greenleaf but a Princess. And then she'd be expected to have children. Males, most probably, to carry on in the line. But if elves did not die save for grievous injury then what did it matter? But kids. Children so early in life. A husband so early in life. Marina almost wanted to let her head hit the mattress and sleep on the issue.

But then again. She loved him. Why not just marry him in the Elven way? As a child, she'd been the same as any other errant-headed female and wished for a huge, expensive wedding with a horse-drawn carriage and a party limousine. But as she'd grown older, the allure began to dwindle. Marriage wasn't that important; just a simple piece of paper to secure assets. That in mind, having intercourse and thereupon becoming married seemed the easy, less troublesome way. But a hell of a lot more confusing. If sex equalled marriage in her world, there would undoubtedly by females with many husbands and vice versa. The thought made her mentally cringe.

_Yeah...best keep that tradition in this world. Besides, it means I don't have to buy an expensive dress that I'd only ever wear once! But that means getting naked...with Legolas...holy mother of all that is...cheese..._

Blushing, Marina glanced up again to see that he was now staring resolutely at his boots, standing as still as a statue. Licking her lips, she tentatively stood from the bed and crossed the room towards him. Legolas didn't seem to notice her approach. In fact, he didn't seem to be noticing anything at all even when she came to stand naught but an inch away.

Marina paused as she raised her hands to his face, fingers hovering in the air as she came to terms with her decision. There was no going back. And if she didn't do it now, who knew if she'd ever get the chance again? Shaking with nerves, Marina tilted his face up and felt her heart clench to see eyes of blue wavering uncertainly. Legolas feared rejection more than anything else in the world; it was so apparent in his eyes for a moment she could do nothing but stare at him before her lips twitched into a smile.

"I want to be your wife, Legolas Greenleaf." Marina whispered, standing on her tip toes to press a kiss to his soft, unyielding mouth.

At first Legolas did nothing, still as stone beneath the touch of her lips and in an instant, he moved. Marina yelped in surprise and thrill as his arms closed about her, holding her snuggling against the length of his body as his mouth moved over hers in a slow, alluring dance. His hands were everywhere, tracing a trail of fire where his fingers touched, causing her body to respond in the most sinful of ways. Fisting her fingers into his silky hair, Marina slid her thumbs over the delicate point of his ears, grinning as a hiss escaped through his teeth.

"You'll regret that, _mil-nin_." He murmured against her lips, eyes smiling mischievously.

"Lookin' forward to it." Marina's heart beat wildly in her ears as Legolas trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck, pausing to suck at her beating pulse.

It was nearly enough to make her legs turn to jelly; only his firm hold about her waist kept her from melting into a puddle of contentment. Legolas gave her flesh one fleeting kiss before raising his head to look down upon her with eyes dark and hungry. Something low in her abdomen tightened and twisted in response, her skin a-tingle as his dexterous fingers quickly removed her gown before she was even aware of it. Left in only her small clothes, Marina felt sufficiently exposed and automatically covered herself from his gaze, blushing hard.

Legolas tsked her softly and held her arms at bay, his eyes drinking in her revealed form. The blue of his gaze followed the hideous scar from hip to the curve of her ribs, his fingers following the puckered tissue curiously. Marina wriggled in his grasp but did not otherwise protest as he traced his fingers down both scars on either arm, brows furrowing.

"How did you come by this?" He asked softly, fingers trailing over the curve of her hip.

"I broke up a fight; broken bottle." Marina muttered, almost shivering under his touch.

Anger boiled through his veins at the mere thought of someone doing something so hideous to his little mortal. But her intentions were honourable, and she'd come away with a badge of honour. He could tell she was ashamed of the scar, recoiling from his light touch and scrunching up her nose. Legolas wouldn't have it.

The Prince squatted before her and leisurely took his time in running his mouth over her various scars, almost as if he were committing them to memory as he rubbed his cheek against the scar tissue at her waist before casting his gaze to her eyes. Marina had no words; tears gathering in her eyes were enough. Never had someone been able to see her scars and not flinch or act in repulsion. Legolas's eyes were clear and full of endless devotion.

"You are beautiful to me. Scars or no. You will always be my 'Nina."

"Y-you're gonna make me cry." Marina sniffed, rubbing at her eyes angrily for being such a wuss. A laugh bubbled from her throat as his lips glanced over her navel, and he glanced up at her curiously. The mortal offered no comment and he did it again, pausing as she continued laughing, fluttering her hands over his head. "Stop that! I'm ticklish."

God, elves could look downright sexy when they wanted to. The smirk that twisted Legolas's mouth was as sinful as it was playful as he layered kiss upon kiss over her sensitive skin to the point she was going to collapse from laughing so much. Marina was still trying to get a handle on her giggles when she felt the ties to her top come loose and float to the ground, leaving her chest bare to the room. Legolas didn't give her the chance to protest because his mouth was on hers again, nibbling at her lower lip. A soft moan was muffled beneath his mouth as his thumb brushed over a hardened peak.

Any thought of protest soon died as Legolas bent his head, mouth closing down gently over her breast as his other hand stroked it's sister, wringing continuous sounds from Marina's throat. Her fingers clawed into the fabric of his tunic, clinging for dear life as his tongue made torturous patterns over her aching breasts. Once or twice his teeth mentioned against her skin; a flash of pain mixed with the multitude of pleasure.

Marina could barely breathe as his attention of her chest bordered on driving her to the brink. A brink that she was more than willing to fall off of at that point. But it was not to be for Legolas had other ideas in mind, rising above her again to deliver a passionate exchange to her mouth as his fingers delved down her sides, smoothing her small clothes down from her hips to her thighs. Now she was starting to get embarrassed.

"Legolas!" she whined, flushing red as he paused in his journey to relieve her of underwear.

"Forgive me, _mil-nin_. Would you prefer to undress me first?"

Standing before him, half-naked and he was asking the question as though he were asking the time. How on earth was that supposed to be obvious? But not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Marina nodded shakily, breathing a sigh of reluctant relief as he inched back a bit, though his eyes still cruised dangerously over her revealed breasts. With trembling fingers and all too aware of the smirk twisting his mouth, Marina went for his belt first. To avoid damaging his weapons, she lowered the belt to the floor before starting on the laces of his tunic. By concentrating on what her fingers were doing, it was easier to stave off the nervousness and ignore his penetrating gaze.

Eventually, after much muffled cursing and sore fingers, the tunic slipped to the floor in a wave of silk and cloth, his undershirt soon following suit. Marina could not resist the urge to run the tips of her fingers along the various muscles of his chest, watching him from beneath her lashes as her light touches drove his control to the edge. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his sternum, nibbling at his abdomen; it was working. The elf was tense with restriction; a muscle ticked in his jaw as he stared down at her.

Feeling alive with the sense of control, Marina smiled seductively and circled her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his throat. Legolas's hands slid down her shoulders, along her sides, over her breasts and hips to circle under her thighs. Hooking his fingers beneath her backside, he hefted her up against his chest. At eye level, it was so much more intimate and _real_. There was no denying the emotion in his eyes; the very emotion reflected in her own. Love and want.

"I love you," she murmured.

"And I you." Legolas whispered back before crushing his lips to hers, tongue laving at her lips. Marina shyly met him, trembling in his grip as they explored each other's mouths and tastes. The Prince strode across the room and perched on the edge of the bed with Marina straddling his thighs as they continued the passionate exchange. Unconsciously, the woman rocked her pelvis in an effort to gain friction and wriggled close to press flush against him. A gasp fell from her lips as she realised her smallclothes had slipped off and there was nothing between them save his breeches.

Hearts beating wildly in sync, Marina whimpered as his fingers drifted across the bare skin of her backside, tantalizing close to where she needed the touch. Legolas was breathing hard, eyes dilated as his superior senses were assaulted with her scent and heat. The softness of her body against the hard planes of his chest was mind-boggling and addictive. This beautiful human would drive him mad for years to come. Especially with the arousing sounds that continued to pour from her sweet lips. Legolas kissed her again, slowly and sedately as his fingers delved between her legs to find her so very wet and hot.

Marina cried out, unconsciously bucking against his hand and in so doing, forcing his fingers further. Legolas secured her with his free hand, holding her still at the hip as he let his fingers delve along her womanhood, his eyes watching her face with rapt fascination. With nothing else to hold on to but him, it was all Marina could do as she dug her fingers into his broad shoulders. A part of her brain said she was hurting him but his eyes showed no pain, only pleasure. As much as she wanted to move against his hand, the elf did not allow her, content to simply watch the range of expressions she made when pleasured.

Legolas settled her more securely on his lap as he bent down to lave his tongue against her neck, lightly biting the skin as his fingers continued a slow, torturous rhythm between her thighs. Marina's hips twitched as his talented digits slid forward, gliding over the hidden bundle of nerves, wringing a loud cry from his little minx. Although Legolas was a virgin in his own right, the art of pleasing a woman came naturally to the Elven race. And he certainly wasn't going to disappoint his soul mate. Marina trembled, whimpered, keened and moaned as his fingers continued to slide casual circles around the nestle of nerves, quickening his movements as her voice quietened and almost drawing to a stop when her body tensed.

There wasn't much more she could take of his teasing. Desperate to fall off the teetering bridge he'd put her upon, Marina grasped his hand and begged him with her eyes. Legolas's eyebrow perked in curiosity and just the tips of his fingers flicked casually against her. A quiet scream fell from her lips as she leaned heavily against his shoulder, sweat gleaming on her skin as her body trembled with an overload of sensations just begging to be released.

"L-Legolas...please..." she begged against his ear, quivering against his solid chest as she felt his head turn to press a kiss to her damp hair.

"I did warn you that you'd regret it." He purred, fingers twitching against her as if to make the reminder even more apparent.

Marina was on the verge of crying or screaming. She wasn't quite sure which only that she was desperate to become one with him. With her heat beating like a drum and her skin trembling with fire, her nails dug pointedly into the flesh of his shoulders. Legolas seemed to get the hint and pressed his lips to hers in a soft caress before shifting to lay her down on the bed. Sheer restraint was the only thing that stopped Marina from complaining as the heat of his fingers disappeared. Now he stood by the bed, unlacing his breeches before a small, trembling hand touched his waist.

Legolas couldn't give voice to his surprise as the beautiful young mortal gazed up at him with glazed, storm grey eyes. "Let me?" There was a vulnerable tone to her voice and he was reminded that she was a maid. Though he was not afraid of their joining, it was understandable that she was. That in mind, his hands lowered back to his sides, unwilling to frighten her away when she was committing to something so serious. Marina continued undoing the laces, feeling her heart climb into her throat as she hooked her fingers into the material at his hips and gradually tugged them down.

To say that she started blushing was an understatement. Marina's entire face and neck went beet red as his breeches slid the rest of the way down his legs. Legolas apparently went commando. Normally, she'd look away when patients got undressed but now she couldn't seem to. It was natural to glance away but that hinting just didn't exist with him. Having nothing to compare it to, she still decided that he was above average and wondered idly how in the hell he'd fit. Sex education really didn't prepare you for the inner workings of how everything fit and worked together.

Unable to restrain her curiosity, Marina reached out to touch him, fascinated by the smooth, velvety skin of his length. Legolas clenched his fingers into fists, controlling every desire to simply pounce on her. The soft touch of her fingers against his hot, sensitive skin was driving him to breaking point especially when she explored the veins running the underside. The Prince snapped and captured her wrists in his hands, feeling his heart flutter at the immediate hurt in her eyes.

"You did nothing wrong, _mil-nin_. My control is thinning. I don't want to hurt you." HIs voice was tight; restrained like his body.

Eventually the hurt dissipated from her eyes but the flaming blush remained as she wriggled back on the bed, patting the blanket invitingly. "You won't."

Like a great jungle cat stalking its prey, Legolas slid onto the bed so elegantly that Marina damn near gaped like a fish out of water. When he leaned over her, she obediently went back against the mattress, staring up at him. For an uncountable moment they remained that way, each staring into the other's eyes as they fully came to terms with what they were agreeing to. The Prince licked across her lips, thoroughly abusing her red lips with his own before trailing kisses down her neck and chest.

"What-"

"Hush. You have taunted me too long, _mil-nin_. Let me taste you." Legolas lips brushed the inside of her thigh. Marina was mortified at the idea of him seeing her down there. Surely he didn't really want to do that? A hot, wet sensation slid over her like water of rock as his tongue flicked at the hidden bundle of nerves, causing her hips to jerk involuntarily. Any attempt at protest was doomed as he did it again, slowly - agonizingly slowly. When her hips tried to rise, a strong hand kept her down against the bed, stilling her movements entirely. Marina clawed at the sheets, desperate to cling to something as his tongue laved at her pearl, drawing ever heightening sounds from her throat.

Legolas glanced up at her, a purely masculine grin settled upon his lips to see his thoroughly aroused mate staring down at him, accusingly. Marina could only shoot him a half-hearted glare before those devious digits were back, tentatively slipping inside her, curling up experimentally. The young woman's breath hitched in her throat, her fingers all but flailing against the sheets for something to grip. Her head tossed side to side as his fingers continued their restless tempo. Her scent was so intoxicating and the elf just had to know how sweet his mate would taste.

Marina screamed as his lips sealed against her, lightly sucking but it was enough. The door that had been blocking the sensations from stampeding her, burst open. Fire surrounded her nerves in an endless inferno; everything tensed and exploded in a flash of colourful lights and images. Blood pounded through her veins and muscles like a never-ending drum, pulsating and drumming deep into her bones. Spots flickered on her vision and it took her a second to realise Legolas's concerned visage was above her.

"_Mil-nin_. Are you all right?"

"God...I don't know...no? Yes? Fuck me." She breathed, chest heaving in effort. At his confused and still hopelessly concerned expression, Marina ensnared his hair into her fingers and tugged him down, kissing him with hopeless abandon. Legolas responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her; cocooning her with his warmth and love.

The Prince of Mirkwood raised up on his forearms to peer down at his flushed soul mate who was smiling so brilliantly at him it was all he could do but smile back and press another slow kiss to her sweet, soft lips. Marina draped her legs around his waist as his eyes held hers; the sharp pain knocked the breath from her. It was a teetering point of uncomfortableness and wanting to escape. Crescent moon marks became more apparent on Legolas's shoulders as Marina clung for dear life, feeling the tears seep down from the corner of her eyes.

"_Goheno nin, _Marina." Legolas kept very still, kissing the tears away as he tried to ignore the heavenly feeling of her body gripping him so tightly. "I will stop."

"God, no! Don't stop!" She almost shrieked, all but clawing at the firmness of his back. The uncomfortable feeling was slowly fading away to something more manageable. Marina shifted barely an inch and it was enough to pull a hiss from both of them. Legolas trembled with effort and stared resolutely into her eyes until he could see no pain and tentatively withdrew an inch before moving forward again, growing confident as her mouth parted in a soft moan rather than pain. Marina dug her heels into his backside as his hips continued to move in sedated fashion, his eyes always watching her face for any sign of discomfort.

There was still pain but she managed to hide it. Pleasure was breaching the forefront and winning out, causing her to arch her hips up to meet his until they were timed perfectly. But something just wasn't right. Legolas groaned in frustration and Marina copied him as he sat up, bringing her up so she pressed flush against his chest and pelvis, draped over his thighs. The woman keened softly as the angle allowed him to gain deeper penetration, threading her fingers through his hair and kneading his scalp as he aided her hips with his hands. Marina sought his lips, kissing him fervently and sighing as he met her just as fiercely.

They rose and fell together in a sinuous rhythm, staring into the endless depths of the other's eyes. Legolas dragged his fingers through her hair, running his hands over her back and holding her close to him. Marina lost herself in the feel of his body; the sensation of his fingers against her skin. That tension was building up again, pushing her to the brink as they increased their pace together. A few beats of her heart and she was there, falling over the edge with abandon as his name left her throat with a loud cry.

The Prince called her name in response and fell over the edge with her, breathing heavily against her neck as contentment swept over his body. Marina lay against his chest, thoroughly sated and tired. Even sore she was as content as he. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, she breathed a soft sigh. For the first time in what felt like years, the young woman was truly happy. Legolas carefully lowered them to the mattress, arms wrapped securely around his little mate.

"So I'm your wife now, huh?" Marina murmured sleepily, tilting her head obediently as he leaned over her to press a kiss to her lips.

"And I am your husband."

Marina rolled over to face him, startlingly him with fresh tears glistening in her eyes. Pressing her hands over his heart, her eyes wavered with raw emotion. Legolas understood immediately and tightened his hold about her. Tomorrow they would be separated. Swallowing hard, the Prince gently rocked her and sang to her in his soft melodic voice. Though Marina fought to stay awake her effort was for naught as her eyes became heavy and the last thing she saw were Legolas's deep blue eyes.

* * *

It must have been a few hours before the dawn when Marina stirred, stretching sore muscles and searching for another heat source with outstretched fingers. Her eyes snapped open to see the bed beside her was empty with nothing but his masculine scent remaining. Hugging the sheets to her, she glanced around the dark room, hoping to see him somewhere in the darkness. But there wasn't a Prince of Mirkwood standing in the shadows. He wasn't in the room at all. Despite what he'd shown her and told her, the hurt rising in her chest could not quite be quelled. Why would he leave when they would be separated for an extended amount of time? Did he regret it? Did she snore? Was her inexperience embarrassing? Or maybe it was because he didn't seem at all exhausted afterwards. Had he gone to Big-Tits to hold her true to her word?

Admonishing herself, Marina clambered out of bed, wincing as muscles ached in protest. Finding clothes in the dark proved to be hazardous so she made do with the abandoned tunic on the floor. That gave a little hope that Legolas had not intended to be cruel. It was a tad too big and went down to her thighs but as long as it covered her assets, no care was given. Opening the door quietly, Marina poked her head out. The hallway was silent and still.

If the bond between them hadn't been strong before, now it was staggering. For every beat of her heart, another pang of separation vibrated through her entire being. How were they supposed to endure being separated like this? Trembling, Marina tottered down the hallway, still drowsy but determined to find Legolas before the dawn came. The feast hall still held the remnants of last night's festivities. The fires burned low and sedately, with people scattered out in front of it. Gimli and Braig were asleep on top of several barrels, the warg's belly heavily bloated with alcohol.

It managed to cheer Marina up some but did not clear the lingering doubt, so she continued on in the direction of Legolas's room. As she rounded a corner, she walked straight into a wall. "Ow!" She may have landed on her butt if it wasn't for the firm grip about her arm holding her up. The saviour was none other than Aragorn, already dressed for the day, and armed.

"Marina? What are you doing?" For a moment she could only gap as his eyes did an appraisal of her wardrobe before he too blushed and cleared his throat. There was no mistaking Legolas's tunic adorning her person. "If you're looking for Legolas, he's by the steps." The ranger made a quick gesture and Marina followed without a word, heart beating rapidly as Aragorn led her to the front of the Golden Hall. There he left her to resume his morning patrol, promising he would say goodbye to her properly when the dawn came.

Marina saw his silhouette in the dark; blond hair gleaming in the moonlight as he stared up at the stars. Just seeing him soothed the thrumming of their bond and took away the sting of his leaving the bed. Maybe he just wanted to stare at the stars? It still managed to unnerve how he was aware of everything, as he turned to face her. Legolas did not see his strong willed mate; what he saw was a vulnerable woman seeking answers. Without a word, he spread his arms and smiled gently as she rushed into his embrace.

"Why did you leave?" She sniffed against his chest, lifting her glistening eyes to his face.

"I'm sorry, _mil-nin_. I hoped it would make the separation easier." HIs voice was hoarse as though he'd been crying but there was no evidence. No red eyes. Nothing. But he was clearly upset even if it hadn't driven him to the point of tears.

"You made it worse, jerk. I thought you'd run off with Big-Tits!" Marina snapped.

Legolas couldn't help it. He laughed. A smile pulled at her lips no matter how hard she tried to maintain the frown. "Big-Tits? Such a clever name. All breasts and no brain. I told you, _mil-nin_. You are all that I will ever want...are you wearing my tunic?"

The Prince was almost puzzled as Marina wriggled out of his grasp to curtsey in the dangerously low riding material. "Yes I am. Don't I look pretty?" Twirling in the dark, she seemed an apparition of his imagination that had come to haunt him. Nothing could be so beautiful and be his eternally.

"Not pretty. Beautiful."

"Do you want it back?"

Legolas answer was immediate and he didn't put too much thought into her meaning. "Aye."

Marina dashed to the entrance of the Golden Hall, watching him expectantly as he cocked his head at her. "You're going to have to catch me if you want it back." She grinned cheekily at him, blood pumping through her body at what would happen at the end of the chase. Legolas didn't catch up immediately but the slow curve of his lips and the tension of his body said it all.

"As my Lady commands." And with that he pounced, chasing her through the halls and back to her room where he showed her just how beautiful she was.

* * *

Dawn came creeping over the wide spread hills of Rohan, casting burning fingers across the Golden Hall. Rays of light touched on the small gathering just before the stables; glinting off steel and causing tears to sparkle like crystallised water.

Waking up that morning had been a minor comfort to Marina; Legolas's arms were wrapped so tightly about her body that it was a wonder to as to whether or not he'd ever let her go. But eventually necessity had urged them from bed and while Legolas retreated to his room, Marina prepared in hers. That morning's happenings had left bruises literally over the expanse of her hips and chest, dusting around her thighs. Yet she could only feel incredibly happy and content. Sure there was pain, but it was easily ignorable in light of the previous events. Marina had dawdled in her preparations of getting organised, extending the moment that she would have to leave Legolas's company. Riding breeches (since she knew she'd be doing a lot of it no matter how much she detested the idea) encased her legs whilst a long sleeved tunic graced her chest.

Draping the elven cloak about her shoulders caused a tightness to grow in her chest, staring at herself in the mirror. A year ago it could have been someone else. Someone who wasn't afraid of stepping outside of the box and risking it all. Who didn't understand what their purpose in life was. Marina still didn't understand but she had gained an insight which was better than nothing. Gimli intruded on her space to fish out her sword which had been hidden quite cleverly at the top of the wardrobe.

Attaching the sword to the belt at her waist was just as physically staggering as it was mentally. Marina steadied herself against the bed, unused to the heavy weight of the weapon all but dragging her hip towards the floor. Hell, looking in the mirror was even more disturbing. Now she really didn't look like herself at all. It wasn't a bad change; it would just take a lot of getting used to.

Breakfast had been a small, quiet affair. Casual conversations were ignited but did not touch on the coming separation. Marina and Pippin were just pushing their food about their plates but after some encouragement from Merry and Legolas, they managed to stomach some of it. Braig had unceremoniously climbed onto the table and ate their leftovers, seeming to have grown with the amount of ale she'd consumed. It made Marina smile but only for a moment. The stark reality of separation just couldn't be brushed aside with inserted humour.

Now she stood before Éowyn and Aragorn. Pippin and Merry had gone into the stables with Gandalf to fetch Shadowfax, having a heated conversation by the sounds of things. Hasufel pranced excitedly nearby, nickering as Haldir jerked lightly at the reins, reminding the horse not to bolt before they were actually in the saddle. Marina was nearly trembling as Éowyn's embrace, one that felt so much like her mother's, nearly brought her to breaking point.

"You take care of yourself. No more getting dirty, and make sure you watch that little warg of yours." The Lady of Rohan ordered all stern with her no nonsense tone. Marina hugged her tightly, muttering a quiet 'thank you' before shifting away to come face to face with Aragorn's weathered features.

"Marina...I...I wish you well on your journey and I look forward to the day we may meet again as friends." Aragorn clapped a hand upon her shoulder, formally farewelling her.

Marina rolled her eyes and flung herself forward with a choked laugh, hugging him tightly and closing her eyes as his arms held her just as fiercely. "I forgive you, Aragorn. Take care of yourself." Braig snorted and shook out her fur but didn't seem to disagree with her mistress. The young mortal almost burst into tears as the ranger placed a kiss upon her brow before stepping away.

A tumult of emotions and experiences rolled through her mind as Legolas towered over her, his thumbs brushing errantly against her cheeks. Navy blue eyes were so dark that it was impossible to know what he was feeling; what he was thinking. For an immeasurable amount of time, he gazed at her whilst she searched desperately for some hint of emotion to give her an idea of what he was going through. Was he as distraught as she? Was he regretting becoming her husband? Marina nearly yelped in surprise as the Prince got down on one knee, grasping her hand in his as he produced an intricate ring enlaced with steel and gems, slipping it onto her ring finger.

"I did not have the time to have it properly made for you; the blacksmith very kindly produced this on short notice." Legolas said softly, watching her face as her eyes continued to burn at the ring so innocently wrapped about her finger.

"T-this is what you were doing last night? When you got stopped by those women?" Marina squeaked.

"Yes. If you don't like it-" Legolas stood up, worry etched across his features when he was suddenly engulfed by her petite figure, hastily holding her against him as she threw her arms desperately about his neck.

"I love it. God, Legolas - don't make me leave." Marina's tears trickled down her cheeks, splashing against his throat. Even though the hilt of her sword was digging painfully against his stomach, he just couldn't care. Crushing her small frame against his chest, Legolas buried his face against her thick, midnight hair, breathing in the scent of his mate. How could he even think of letting her go? His mate. His wife.

"_Guren niniatha nan lû i ammin achenitham_. _Gen melin_, Marina." (My heart shall weep until it sees you again. I love you.) Legolas set her back on the ground, stepping out of her reach even as her fingers reached for him. The pain across her features was enough to twist his heart and make him feel sick. There was naught he could do. It was best for her to be as safe as possible and he could think of no better place (besides with him) then with Gandalf and Haldir.

Swinging on her feet, Marina tottered unsteadily in Haldir's direction, eyes burning with overflowing tears for every step she took further away from her new husband. The Marchwarden waited with a kind, understanding smile, offering his hand to assist her onto the horse. Something snapped inside the mortal and before she was even aware of what she was doing, she was running back to Legolas, crushing herself against his warm body as his arms locked like steel about her back. The elf's mouth slanted over hers continuously, as though he were going to devour her for as long as the moment allowed. It was Marina who pulled back with acceptance, hugging him one last time as he set her on her feet.

Standing on her tiptoes, Marina pressed a farewell kiss to his mouth. It wasn't anywhere near as passionate to the kiss they just shared but it felt so much more important. "I love you." As the mortal began to back away, just their fingers kept them connected and neither really wanted to let go.

"_Noro!_ _A umma da-en_!" Legolas forcibly separated their fingers and commanded her in the loudest voice he'd ever used against her. "_Noro! Si_!" (Run! And don't look back! Run! Now!)

With a heavy heart and tears burning down her cheeks, Marina turned her back on the one man that had given her purpose in life again and sprinted towards Haldir. The Marchwarden didn't waste a second; swinging her up into the saddle before vaulting into place behind her. At that moment Shadowfax came thundering out of the stables, Gandalf and a worried Pippin astride the magnificent horse as he blew past them. Hasufel sprang after the stallion, Braig following at his heels.

Marina glanced back only once.

Tears flowed down the Prince of Mirkwood's face, his hair blowing against the wind.

Marina screamed, utterly distraught and the sound echoed back to Legolas even after she was lost from sight.

"Marina..."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Improvements? What did the sex scene do for you? Nothing? Something? Please tell me. Your reviews are fuel for thought and an inspiration. I don't write just because I like to; I write for you guys. My readers. Your opinions are valued. **

**To be quite honest, I almost made myself cry writing the last bit. Don't know whether you guys got a bit teary but if you did then it means I did my job as a writer by transferring those feelings through words. If I didn't well...I fail.**

**Next chapter will be out in the next week or so depending on reviews and my free time. Ciao, dearies! Love to all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**** Hi everyone! Next chapter. FINALLY. I'm not sure what I think of this one but I'll let you guys decide.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!**

* * *

**I would do my usual reply to everyone but unfortunately I was stung by a bee yesterday and then got cellulitis today so my arm feels like a dead weight.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

If you've ever had a teddy bear, you'll know what it's like when you can't find it.

If you're ever owned a dog, you'll know what it's like when it runs away.

What if you're missing part of your soul?

An endless, gaping hole to which there is no sanctuary to be found. Hollow. Non-existent. How does one pull themselves out of such a dismissal position? Well, they can't unless the missing piece can be replaced. And in Marina's case that was practically impossible. From the moment Hasufel's iron shod hooves hit the dirt on the Rohan Plains, Marina could barely breathe through the ache in her chest; the loneliness in her heart and the consistent memories of better times flashing through her subconscious.

It just wasn't fair. Being married, even in such an unorthodox way, was still the equivalent of being bonded in anyone's eyes. And to strengthen that bond, you didn't just run off the day after even if it was the right thing to do. Never would it have had to happen if Braig hadn't come along. Sometimes Marina wished that she'd never rescued Braig, and had left her to her fate. But that was cruel: Marina could never have wished such a fate upon the warg. Braig was loping gaily by the horses, leaping at butterflies and occasionally pausing to lap up water from various streams along the way. How could she even think of abandoning Braig? Despite the heartache it caused to leave Legolas, leaving Braig to die was something she never would have been able to forgive herself for.

Despite the parting, there was still some description of happiness to be found. No more horrible threats from other humans, and there was another adventure to be had. There wasn't much joy to be had in horse riding, however. Marina still didn't appreciate the animal beneath her even though Hasufel had never done her any wrong. The gelding sensed her aggravation as he galloped behind Shadowfax and tossed his head with a loud snort.

"You will see him again, _Noldorin_." Haldir assured her.

They hadn't stopped since departing from Rohan; Shadowfax leading a near break-neck pace over the Rohan Plains. It had been at least four hours and Haldir hadn't heard a word out of Marina whatsoever. No complaint about riding. No question as to whether or not they could stop for awhile. Nothing. If he hadn't known any better, the Marchwarden would have thought someone had cut out her tongue. Her silence unsettled him. He was used to her being bright and cheerful; always in the mood to talk to someone about something. All this just because she was separated from Legolas? He'd have to distract her somehow.

Once again, Marina didn't respond to him and stared fixatedly at the ring Legolas had graced her with. Was Legolas thinking of her? What was he doing now? Did he have a gigantic, figurative hole in his chest too? Would he come after her and abandon Aragorn? A frown graced her features at the idea. That wouldn't happen and she wouldn't expect it to. Gandalf had already said that the elf had to walk a different path and though Marina wont dispute that, it didn't mean she had to like it. Glancing up sullenly at the bleak, consistent rolling plains Marina's gaze diverted to Braig. The warg's tongue was lolling in the wind, her legs stretching out to keep pace with the big horses.

Shadowfax didn't appreciate the warg at all or even remotely accept her as one of the party. Marina's heart dropped into her stomach as Braig loped too close to the big stallion and the horse reacted accordingly. With an angry scream, the Lord of Horses slammed a hoof directly into the little warg's chest and like a stone in water, Braig dropped to the ground, motionless.

Marina didn't think. She just acted. Displaying horsemanship that had not graced her form since she was a child, the nurse swung down from the horse mid-gallop. The ground rushed up to meet her, knocking the breath clear out of the lungs as she hit the dirt. Winded and with aching muscles, Marina clambered to her feet, running to the silver form in the swaying grass.

"Braig!"

Shadowfax and Hasufel spun about to come back to her but the white Mearas did not slow despite the wizard's shouted command. The stallion charged forward, nostrils dilated with eyes rolling to show the whites. Time slowed down as Marina placed herself over the warg, arms spread protectively as the past swept over her eyes. It was the wildly stampeding mustang and it was Timmy behind her that she hopelessly tried to protect.

"Marina!" Haldir urged Hasufel to intercept but the gelding didn't budge, stamping his hoof and tossing his head. Despite the fact that the bay was an obedient horse, he would not overrule a stallion. And definitely not Shadowfax. "Run!"

How often could you run in life? How often did you try to avoid things that would happen no matter what action you took? Marina knew if she ran, Braig would surely die if the warg wasn't dead already. And if she held her ground they would both see their ends. So what difference would it make? There was no way in hell that Marina would ever subject Braig to being trampled to death by her own worst fear. Those furious eyes were bearing down on Marina; the ground all but vibrating with the strength of Shadowfax's charge. Pippin and Gandalf were shouting; their words inaudible over the stallions screams.

The Lord of all Horses was almost upon her, so close that she could see the inflamed blood vessels in his nostrils. Fear tightened her muscles but also gave her resolve to defend that which she would not lose. In that moment, Marina understood. It was not the fear of Shadowfax bearing down upon her but the thought of losing Braig.

"STOP!" Marina shouted over the drumming of hooves. A shimmer in the wind, almost unnoticeable, sprang from the woman's form with a sound like that of a whip. It could have been the wind or the force of Shadowfax's breath, but to see her hair swaying in an aura of what could only be power was unquestionable.

Shadowfax pulled up on his haunches, head lowered to hers as he breathed heavily against her face, sides heaving. Gandalf and Pippin were besides themselves with surprise but the wizard immediately got a hold of the situation, and tapped the butt of his staff against the horse's flank.

"What's gotten into you?"

Shadowfax ignored the wizard, eyes focused solely on the human standing so defiantly before him. How dare a human female command him to stop?! All he wanted to do was eradicate another of those filthy wargs that preyed upon the foals of his herd. This one was no different. With his neck arched, the stallion pranced forward only to earn a whack on the muzzle from Marina.

"I said stop." Marina snapped, eyes aglow with something unusual. Gandalf narrowed his own thoughtfully.

Haldir could only watch with disbelief as Shadowfax tossed his head at being so openly admonished, before the stallion backed away with a perturbed snort. The Marchwarden hurriedly urged Hasufel between them in case the stallion decided to charge again but the Mearas seemed thoroughly off put. Marina had already turned her back on them and was leaning over Braig, hands shaking as she checked for a pulse.

Thump. Thump.

Thump. Thump.

_Thank god. She's still alive. But how? Her chest should have caved in from the impact._

On further investigation Marina discovered that though there was a massive bruise blossoming beneath the fur, the chest was completely intact. No indication of haemorrhaging or broken bones. Checking under the warg's eyelids, the nurse used the sun to judge the alertness of the eyes. Perfectly responsive. And very much aware. If Marina hadn't been so happy to see the warg alive and relatively unharmed, she may have put more thought into how it was possible.

Braig's eyes took a moment to refocus in the sunlight's glare, her tail thumping against the ground rapidly as the figure outlined over her was quite clearly Marina. Scrambling onto unsteady legs the warg licked her mistress's face eventually freeing a heart warming giggle from her. Wrapping her arms around the warg, she buried her face against the soft fur, luxuriating in her familiar scent and warmth. Braig nuzzled against her, offering a soft whine of comfort.

Marina immediately sobered and any sparkling light within her eyes was diminished; how could she be happy when separated from Legolas? Even laughing seemed a betrayal of the worst kind though in her subconscious she knew that was bull. Legolas would want her to be happy, and not skulk about like a an addict without a fix. Not too far from the truth for our heroine, unfortunately.

"How is it that Braig is not dead?" Haldir swung down from Hasufel to help Marina back to her feet, managing to ignore the softness of her body. The ever present ring on her finger was a constant reminder that she was no longer a free woman.

"Curious...very curious." Gandalf mused quietly to himself; better yet, how a mere human managed to stop Shadowfax dead in his tracks. Not just anyone could command a Mearas so easily; especially without even taming them.

"What did you say, Gandalf?" Pippin tried to peer up at him but the wizard kept his shoulders thoughtfully hunched and closed off. The hobbit knew he didn't mean to give him the cold shoulder but Pippin couldn't help feeling rejected. A foolish mistake landed him on a trip to Minas Tirith, away from Merry and the others. Even if it was his fault, it didn't change the fact that it still made him feel so alone.

"I don't know." Marina picked Braig up into her arms, surprised at how heavy the warg had become. Carrying her would be impossible if she grew so much as another inch. Hasufel balked, clearly spooked at the idea of Braig riding on his back. Gandalf controlled the horse with thoughts, ensuring him that the warg would harm neither him nor his riders. The bay still nickered nervously but did not otherwise protest. Shadowfax snorted and pranced lightly on his hooves, eager to be off and away. Nothing could compare to the sensation of flying over the terrain as fast as he could go.

Hasufel turned his head to watch the Marchwarden lift Marina into the saddle; Braig settled down on the pommel gazing at the gelding with calm blue eyes. He flicked his ears forward. Braig copied him. The horse folded his ears back against his skull, and the warg's fluffy ears disappeared against her fur in retaliation. Both eyed each other before Shadowfax took off with a scream of joy and Hasufel swung around to chase him. Only Marina's arms kept Braig from falling to the ground as the horse picked up speed to catch the joyous stallion.

Together they raced over the plains with their weary passengers clinging to their saddles (well except for Haldir and Gandalf). Marina and Pippin had never once faced the onslaught of riding on a constantly galloping horse; even after the first few minutes of continuing on, their backsides were aching and their hands were sore from holding onto the pommel. Braig however was the only one who seemed quite happy to be riding, tongue lolling as the wind buffeted them though her eyes remained steadfast on the white rump just metres ahead. If she got hungry before they reached Minas Tirith, Shadowfax would be her first target. No ugly-smelly prey could kick her and then try to run her mistress down.

They continued on through the night and despite Marina's endless wish for Legolas to be with her, and the tremendous ache within her body, she felt safe and secure with Gandalf and Haldir. And Braig of course. Shadowfax was still eager to gain ground faster but Hasufel was starting to tire and had dropped to a steady canter despite the Marchwarden's insistence to keep up a fast pace. Blinking tired eyes through the dark, Marina glanced around Braig's body curled up against her chest to see foam matting the horse's chest. His breath was coming hot and heavy, sides heaving as his gigantic lungs struggled to keep in rhythm. After almost eight hours of near straight galloping, Marina couldn't say she was overly surprised. Despite her mistrust of horses, she felt sorry for him and pressed her free hand against the horse's flank comfortingly. Hasufel was so tired he didn't notice, and blundered steadily through the dark.

After getting clear of the Rohan Plains only an hour or two ago, they were now neck deep in dense forest where a little branch risen just off the ground or a sudden change in the elevation of the earth could mean the end for the tired horse. So it wasn't a completely hopeless cause to have faith that Marina would once again learn to trust horses. And learn their purpose in her life because they just kept appearing for one reason or another. First it was her father and his obsession with training horses. Then throwing herself in front of a stampeding horse in a futile attempt to save her brother. Meeting the Mearas herd in Lothlorien with their big, skittish stallion. Seeing Shadowfax for the first time. Riding Hasufel on her own. And now, she feared for his safety. Why on earth was everything so terribly out to confuse her?

"Gandalf!" Haldir called in his clear voice, heard over even Shadowfax's thundering hooves. Shadowfax clearly protested the idea of being stopped in his mad gallop but abated and wheeled about at Gandalf's insistence.

Hasufel was almost trembling with exhaustion as Haldir coaxed him to a standstill; the gelding lowered his head and half-heartedly snuffled at the grass, lips searching for any moisture they may contain. Gandalf halted Shadowfax just nearby, close enough for Marina to see Pippin was sound asleep in the protective enclosure of the wizard's arm. If she didn't have Braig to hold onto, the woman may have been asleep herself if only because her body demanded it. The aforementioned warg was dozing lightly, eyelids slit to see Shadowfax impatiently pawing at the ground.

**Can I eat him?**

Marina was startled, still not used to Braig's uncanny ability to project thoughts into her mind.

_No you may not. If he ever does that to you again I'll turn him into a piñata._

Even though Braig had no idea what a piñata was, it was clear that her human mistress had an evil intent for the Mearas if he dared do that again. Yet she still snuffled unhappily in Marina's lap, her stomach growling and almost jolting Hasufel out of his tiredness.

"Hasufel will not make it if we continue at this pace. Might we slow down?" Haldir queried.

"Pippin and I must make haste to Minas Tirith. We cannot afford to stop even for a few hours." The wizard replied, his tone laced with apology.

"I understand. We will meet you in Gondor."

With a nod and a swirl of his cloak, Gandalf vanished into the deep woods, Shadowfax's hooves drumming against the earth. Haldir wasted no time in steering Hasufel into a copse of trees where there'd be protection from the wind's chill and a more defendable area than out in the open. Braig hopped to the ground, allowing the Marchwarden to help Marina out of the saddle and start unbuckling Hasufel's tack. Several bed rolls and rough blankets were strewn to the ground as well as a pack that clanked loudly. A glint of metal was visible through a gap and Marina knew without question that it was the same armour he'd used at the battle of Helm's Deep. So a battle was inevitable if he'd brought his armour, or maybe he just carried it on him. As soon as all the tack was gone, Hasufel flopped to the ground and fell into a deep sleep.

"Poor thing." Marina muttered, glancing around through the break in the vegetation for anything worrying. No sound, and nothing moved.

"Aye. He's done well, going for so long. He does not possess the strength of the Mearas." Haldir rolled out the bedrolls as he spoke, arranging them just next to each other. "Lighting a fire is too dangerous. I'm sorry, _Noldorin_." He apologised as he noticed her shivering.

"Oh, it's ok. I'll be fine." Braig jumped onto Marina's lap unceremoniously, offering the heat of her body. Marina let out a surprised gasp but laughed as the warg licked at her face. Haldir couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips; just seeing her eyes light up even for a moment was a blessing. His attention then diverted to his weapons. He couldn't remember the last time he'd sharpened or cleaned them properly, having been too busy with leaving Lothlorien and arriving in Rohan. Now that he had nothing to do but wait for Hasufel to regain his strength, he decided it would do to distract him from Marina's presence.

Said woman was now curled up on a bedroll, almost invisible beneath the blankets. Just Braig's tail was peeking out at the end of the blanket, occasionally twitching as she dreamt in Marina's hold. Laying there with the warg curled against her chest, Marina missed Legolas more than she ever had in meeting him. Just to have him beside her would be enough; even to just see him nearby but he was leagues away...with Aragorn. Jealousy spurred despite how hard she tried to stomp on it. The ranger was a guy. Legolas was a guy. And they were both straight. Why in the hell was she jealous? She was the elf's wife now - a Princess, no less (not that she really wanted to think of it that way). There was no reason to be jealous whatsoever. Maybe it was because the traditional wedding would include a honeymoon away, just the two of them, for as long as they wanted. Or it could also be because she wanted his hands on her again...

_Jesus. Down, girl. One minute you're a virgin and as soon as you've had a taste of Legolas, you turn into a harlot. Sheesh!_

A blush stained her cheeks at the visual image and caused things low in her body to tighten in response. Harlot indeed. How the mighty have fallen!

Haldir's eyes snapped to the form huddled beneath the blanket, clenching his sword so hard that the metal began to tremble ever so slightly. A scent so tantalizing perfumed the air, and he knew exactly what it was and was positive it wasn't he who caused it. Marina had no idea what her little fantasy was doing to the poor Marchwarden. And in all honesty, Haldir didn't quite understand it himself. A woman taken and wed by another of his kin, and he desired her as he had desired no other. Perhaps it was because she was human, or that she'd saved his life. He didn't know. All he knew was the scent of her excitement laced the air and if he didn't do something about it, trouble could arise. Self-control wasn't something he excelled at. He couldn't fathom how Legolas persisted so long.

"Marina?" Haldir rasped, clearing his throat. The scent dissipated yet lingered like the forgotten touch of a long, lost lover.

Wriggling up to rest against one of the trees nearby, Marina blinked expectantly at him; the moon accentuated the blush adorning her cheeks. "Yeah?"

The Marchwarden fumbled for something to say; anything that would keep her mind off Legolas. That scent would undo him if all she ever did was think about the Prince. "I...was wondering how you are feeling."

Errantly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Marina glanced down at Braig who shuffled around on her lap to get comfortable again before falling asleep. "I miss him. But I'm also happy to be here with you and Braig."

Lips twitching up into a smile, Haldir crawled across the small space to sit beside her, his long legs stretched out before him. He could do nothing about her scent or the closeness of her presence in the small copse of trees so he figured he may as well make the most of it. "It is natural to miss him. He is your other half; now your husband."

"It still scares me when I think about it." Marina muttered candidly.

"What does?"

"Well back on Earth, marriage isn't so quick and simple." Another blow to the elf's ego. Did she need to remind him of what she and Legolas had done? Marina didn't notice the slight pinch to his mouth and continued on. "You went out on dates - well some people did - and it took years for the guy to ask for their hand in marriage. You get engaged first which is basically promising to marry them. Then you invite all your family and friends to the day, and you get married."

Haldir's heart almost stopped. "They watch you?"

"Yeah they - wait. Not in that way! No! Marriage on Earth involves vows and exchange of rings; it's a huge affair of gowns and food. That part comes after you're married." Marina was as red as a tomato. Sometimes the customs of elves were enough to make you feel as though you were sitting on your head. Or maybe Earth was just a line of sensible, continued traditions. Who knew.

"It sounds too complicated." Haldir mused. "I think our custom is far easier and to the point."

Marina nodded without comment, brushing her fingers through Braig's thick fur. They sat in companionable silence until the day's events drew heavy veils over Marina's eyes and she fell into the deep black of sleep, content with Haldir watching over her.

* * *

Breakfast consisted of cereal, toast or maybe even a nice egg and some sausages. Hell, last night's pizza would be just as good. Yet poor Marina was faced with what sat sizzling over the morning fire. A rabbit. Braig had gone hunting before dawn and had culled a whole family of the vermin, proudly trotting back with six fat, fluffy rabbits in her jaws. Because Haldir was vegetarian, he downright refused the rabbit offered by the warg and said he'd wait until they reached Minas Tirith. Marina had her own objections but a low growl and a rabbit dumped in her lap had settled that argument.

Braig felt her little mistress needed sustenance and there was nothing better for the belly than fast-hoppers. Marina glanced at the hunter and paled to see her engulfing a third rabbit, just the ears sticking out between her teeth before it disappeared down her throat. Patients attending the hospital with blood spewing everywhere was a more pleasant sight than watching Braig devour the Easter bunny. And she was expected to eat one? Without fur, this rabbit was actually quite gaunt with little to no meat on its bones. But despite her resistance, the smell of cooked meat was enough to make Marina's stomach grumble.

"You must eat, _Noldorin_. I promise it won't kill you." Haldir shot her his famous grin, chuckling as she grimaced at him.

Using a sharp, pointy stick that was a pathetic excuse for utensils, Marina made a half-hearted jab at the rabbit's leg. The elf had skinned and gutted the rabbit but it still made her spine want to crawl away. The meat was so tender that the stick went straight through the leg and with a swift stroke, Haldir cut it from the body with his dagger. A rabbit drumstick. By golly, how far she'd really fallen. Braig was down to crunching her fourth, holding it between her enormous paws adorned with killing claws.

"I'll hold you to that." Marina murmured before ripping a strip of meat off the leg. It was stringy and more chewy than most meat. "It's edible." She managed between mouthfuls. If there'd been a cheeseburger around, she would have eaten it in a heartbeat but she'd make do with a coney. If only just. Braig gave an approving woof and swallowed the last rabbit in one, large gulp. Hasufel, who was grazing nearby, tossed his head in disbelief before lifting his head, ears perked curiously. A steady vibration rocked under his hooves; his muzzle quivering. Marina was startled to feel the ground almost shaking beneath her, turning her gaze to peer through the trees with the others.

A gigantic herd of horses came thundering through the forest. Mares, foals, yearlings, fillies and one behemoth white stallion leading them a dance over the terrain. Marina shrank back with a pounding heart, absolutely terrified as the horses frolicked in every direction and quite a number were heading for their hiding place.

Haldir had foreseen the outcome and quickly clipped the gelding's halter, making sure he couldn't go anywhere. The Marchwarden couldn't do both; comfort Marina from her fear and hold such a  
powerful animal from temptation.

Braig had it covered though, as the warg moved to stand beside her mistress. Having grown another two inches over night, Braig's head was now level with Marina's hip. Being only the size of a standard hound wouldn't frighten one horse away let alone a dozen. Especially a herd. And if one of the mares were attacked, the stallion would most certainly swing back around and charge  
them.

Releasing a feral snarl, Braig charged from the bushes, startlingly the nearest mares and foals who rolled their eyes and shied away, racing in another direction. Marina tried to call the warg back by stepping out after her but a stampeding horse blocked her way, sending her pulse hammering through her veins. How on earth could she protect Braig when she couldn't even protest herself _from_ herself? Ignoring Haldir's rushed elvish in his own panic to keep her safe, the woman leapt out of the safety of the copse and dodged a terrified yearling. Keeping a tree between them, Marina managed to avoid the oncoming horses and searched for Braig.

Something had snapped inside the warg; whether it was due to Shadowfax's vicious kick or the mistreatment in the past days, Marina wasn't sure but it had certainly changed something. Braig spared no foal or mare that dared too close to Marina; tearing precious ligaments and tendons in the horses legs, crippling them. In others a swift bite to the neck of a foal would be enough to bleed it to death. It was one of those situations that you desperately wished to hide your eyes from but the temptation to watch was far too strong. Marina was standing stiff against a tree, watching with wide, terrified eyes as Braig turned the previously pleasant forest into a blood-bath heaped with steaming bodies of horse flesh. Again and again, she took them down, incurring several injuries either from a kick or the snap of the horse's strong teeth.

What they feared the most was about to become a gruesome reality. The behemoth stallion had caught on to what was happening; having heard the fearsome screams of dying mares and the frightened whinnies of his foals. Wheeling about, he lead his herd back through the forest, following the scent of blood that would have sent any normal horse into a flurry of fear. But he was a Mearas  
and they did not fear as others did. His mares and foals would follow him anywhere, even with the scent of danger so pungent in the air. His eyes found the source of the slaughter; a young warg with dead mares and foals scattered about her. His mares and foals. Trumpeting a scream of anger, the stallion shot forward like an arrow from a bow, teeth bared as he raced towards the murderer.

Haldir burst from the trees atop Hasufel, bareback, steering the gelding directly into the Mearas's path.

"Marina! Get Braig out of here!"

"I won't leave you!" Marina shouted back. She'd never leave anyone again no matter the danger. Braig stood steadfast just in front of her, tail raised challengingly towards the galloping stallion. Hasufel reared, screaming a challenge at the Mearas, lethal hooves dancing in the air. It was enough to put the stallion back onto his haunches, his herd coming to a whickering, prancing stop behind him. Haldir, using just his knees, clung to the strong horse's back as he held out his hands in peace.

"Forgive us, O Mearas! Forgive the warg. She mistook you for danger. Let us leave in peace." The Marchwarden pleaded, knowing that there wasn't a single chance of the stallion forgiving them after Braig took down his first mare.

With another scream, the stallion didn't disappoint and slammed into Hasufel. Being such an unusual size, even for a Mearas, the stallion towered over the bay and sent him sprawling to the dirt. Haldir managed to roll away just in time to escape the deadly stallion's wrath. The Mearas did not seem interested in Hasufel and instead continued after Braig. The warg didn't move, squaring  
her shoulders with a fierce growl. Marina looked between them, unable to believe that it was happening again. Braig was too stubborn to move and Haldir would not dare kill a Mearas no matter the situation. Running forward, Marina put herself in front of Braig, spreading her arms out. Power trickled down to the tips of her fingers, surprising her as the wind shifted and spiralled  
around her body.

"What the hell?" She whispered, eyes locked on the Mearas as he came straight for her. "You will harm neither Braig, myself, Hasufel or Haldir. Do you understand me?" When the stallion kept coming, his herd galloping along behind him, Marina screamed in a voice as loud as thunder, "I _command_ you to _stop_!"

Dirt flew every which way as mares, foals, yearlings and the great behemoth himself stopped just shy of Marina's fingertips, whickering nervously as they watched the mortal with growing apprehension. They'd never met a human with such power. The stallion breathed heavily, eyes narrowed in anger as he stomped the ground before her. Marina's eyes hardened. "I am aware you want your revenge but you cannot have it, stallion. Braig is mine, as she will always be. Go in peace."

Braig, Haldir and Hasufel could only watch as the stallion trumpeted, rearing up, intending to plant his fore hooves straight down onto the tiny female standing before him. "Marina!" Lethal hooves never came down for a pulse spread out from Marina's fingertips and hit the stallion square in the chest. The Mearas went crashing to the ground with a frightened squeal; mares and foals scattered into the forest.

Their stallion had been killed by a human.

As the commotion of hooves quietened and the Mearas went still, Marina lowered shaking arms to realise that somehow, she'd just killed. Collapsing to her knees, Marina felt tears burn her gaze. It didn't matter that horses scared the living daylights out of her. Something strange had happened to protect her friends and though she knew she'd been the one to say those words and use that  
power, it could very well have been someone possessing her. But being that naive wouldn't get her anywhere. Whatever that power had been she had summoned it and used it. How in the hell did she have any power at all? A warm, wet tongue washed the tears away and Marina could only hug the warg tightly.

"It is considered a great crime to kill a Mearas." Haldir said softly, peering down at the behemoth stallion that seemed angry even in death. "Though it couldn't be helped. We must get to the bottom of your power, _Noldorin_, as this is not the first time you've used it."

"What?!"

"Gandalf and I noticed it when you warded Shadowfax away." Marina glanced past Braig to stare at the gigantic dead horse. Even Hasufel, who normally had no qualms with Marina, kept his distance now, eyes shifting restlessly between her and the Mearas. "We must leave here and make haste to Minas Tirith."

And make haste they did. Hasufel was saddled in mere minutes and they were once again galloping over the terrain. There was no telling what the scent of blood would draw in this world so they dare not linger. Braig bounded alongside them, keeping her distance from Hasufel as the gelding was still rather spooked by the warg's gluttony for his kind. Marina could feel the tense muscles beneath her and couldn't help but feel terrible and so frightened. She'd killed a beautiful, yet dangerous creature to protect another. Then why didn't she feel happy about it? Was it because she'd discovered a terrible power or because it had been a complete accident?

This time, Hasufel did not stop and if he tired, there was no indication. Even Braig (who'd stolen a few scraps of flesh from the fallen Mearas) seemed tireless as they gained lost time by travelling through the night and the following day without rest.

After another rise in the terrain and a change of scenery, Hasufel climbed steadily over a hill to reveal the crawling expanse of the kingdom of Gondor.

"Welcome to Gondor, Marina. That over there is Osgiliath, the last guard to Minas Tirith and there...is our destination."

Marina's eyes grew wide at the towering city built straight into the mountainside. Now she wasn't sure if it was bigger than Perth but it certainly looked it. Having never seen any castles or old establishments, this was by far the biggest and grandest building she'd ever seen in her lifetime. And they were heading towards it. It looked nigh impenetrable. Why they would worry about an attack was beyond her. Haldir had warned her that the people of Minas Tirith would possibly disapprove and be weary of Braig's presence. There was also the chance they wouldn't be allowed in with the warg tagging behind. So, they came up with a plan.

Using Marina's cloak, they draped it over Braig once the warg had jumped onto the saddle, and pretended to be nothing more than covered supplies. Hopefully. The gates to the enormous city towered above them. Guards stood over the portcullis, armed with spears and bows, training them  
very directly at the figures below. Haldir narrowed his eyes up at the humans as they called down, "Name and purpose!"

"I am Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. My companion is the Lady Noldorin of Rohan. We ride in the company of Gandalf the White."

Marina could barely stop herself from covering her face.

_The Lady Noldorin of Rohan. Geez. Pretty apt if I do say so myself._

The guards didn't seem to be believing the elf until Gandalf was mentioned and the gates grinded open on smooth hinges. "You may pass. The White Wizard is with the Lord Denethor."

Hasufel trotted wearily through the gates, his sides streaked with the sweat of effort. Marina held her 'supplies' a little closer to her chest as an unhappy huff sounded beneath the blanket. If Braig got restless and moved, the guards would definitely investigate and they didn't need any more problems than necessary. Haldir steered the horse through the packed streets of Minas Tirith, continuing along the spiralling path. Many, many people stopped in their daily activities to watch the strange-looking woman and regal elf pass them by. The woman's like had never been seen and judging by the cloak, the people assumed she was pregnant to the elf and was ashamed for anyone else to see.

The Marchwarden eased Hasufel into a faster rhythm, if only to escape the immense judgement in human eyes.

"Why is this so circular?" Marina complained softly as Hasufel made another circuit to the next level.

"A defensive tactic or bad architecture. I haven't a clue."

"You have architecture in this world?" She exclaimed.

Even though she couldn't see his face, Marina knew without a doubt that he was smirking. "Of course, _Noldorin_. How do you think we plan to build?"

"Magic."

Haldir laughed. "If only it were that simple."

Finally, Hasufel tottered up the small steps to the very top of Minas Tirith where Marina beheld a dying, white tree surrounded by four guards with intricate armour and helms. The tree looked to be hundreds if not thousands of years old and she had to wonder what its purpose was just sitting in the centre of the courtyard. Something told her it was more than just a simple decoration. Shadowfax grazed nearby on the scant grass, clearly awaiting Gandalf who was still inside. Upon seeing them he tossed his head and went back to grazing, moving so his rump was facing them. Haldir dismounted first and lifted Marina down. Braig chose that moment to cease in being supplies and wriggled out of the cloak, hopping to the ground and began stretching clamped legs without any concern for the surprised guards. Marina moved in front of the warg just as Haldir placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"The warg will do you no harm as long as you don't threaten her." Haldir warned, watching the guards decide between raising their spears or trying to skewer the warg.

"You may pass." One said with reluctance.

While they left Hasufel grazing with Shadowfax, the trio made their way to see Denethor, the current steward of Gondor.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me but be gentle. My arm hurts. Ciao, dearies!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know I'm late again. I'm trying to juggle work and gaming evenly but its so haaaard. I've ended up cheating by writing paragraphs when I have nothing to do at work. *giggles* I'm a naughty girl, I know! Don't tell anyone! I do it for you guys 'cause I love to make you happy! My arm is better and the redness is all gone but apparently I got a blood clot (not dangerous) in my arm as a reaction to the antibiotics via cannula. Yay! My life is fun.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love and appreciate every single one of them!**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Guest:**** Thank you so much!**

**LadyP:**** Adoring is awesome. I like adoring. :D I hate Mary Sues; if one of my characters ever became one I think I may have to quit writing. Twilight is a good book, don't get me wrong but I didn't like Meyer's 'triangle'. God forbid I would ever do something  
ike that. If there WAS going to be a triangle. It'd be a threesome. :P **

**Midnight1993:**** Thank you!**

**KyraKuran:**** I'm getting theeerrreee. We can't have you crying! Nope still going strong with the creative spark. Reviews help. Thank you!**

**Stylin'Fire:**** You is an amazing reviewer!**

**Guest:**** *talks with squished face* Yes, Master. *bows***

**Mellon:**** Yes they will. Thankies!**

**Mary Elrondile:**** Read and you shall discover!**

**Tlcatlady:**** I'm all healed up after receiving intravenous drugs. Huzzah! I think you're reading my mind; you're able to see through my plans!**

**Spirit RavenWolf:**** Thank yas! Well it stinks but not literally; that'd be awkward. XD I tried using vinegar. I think that's how I got the cellulitis. XD**

**XxBlazestormxX:**** Thank yooouuu. I have to be insecure about it 'cause if I think its awesome it probably wont be. Yes we should ask Tolkien or get him to have a threesome with Legolas and Marina. I'm sorry but the idea of two, hawt sexy elves...shutting up now. You'd be surprised! I have a plan up my sleeve. Muahahaha! Thank you!**

**Abyss Prime:**** You're cute.**

**Nevermorea:**** *bows* It's nice to hear when people become addicted. I couldn't bare the thought of you going insane...so I waited two weeks to update. Tehehe. Kidding. Thanks, dearie!**

**truebluevampire:**** You might change your mind in this chapter. XD**

**TolkienGirl052:**** D: No! Your poor wrist. I hope it gets better. Leggy will be having an input soon...*mysterious music***

**Doreandrix:**** You flatter me. Thank you so much!**

**Fellowship of Avengers:**** As always, you give me the most to read in a review. I LOVE IT! You know even though I created her, I'm not sure what she's going through either. I have a slight idea but not much of one. XD *gives minute to breathe* Marina did that through over consumption of chocolate and dumping marshmellows into chocolate syrup. Someone has to take Shadowfax down a peg! I had to have some interaction between the animals; it is cute. Haldir does need a mate. *inflates plastic doll* I've never had rabbit myself but I don't think I'd want to try it. Humans are judgemental. I'd stab a few if I could. Thank you and I'm sorry if it confused you but this chapter should clear some of it up. ****Thank you, dearie! 3  
**

* * *

**On with ze chapter! At long last!**

* * *

Marina would have very nearly become part of the wall decor if it hadn't been for Haldir's quick thinking; grabbing her about the waist and moving her out of harm's way as the doors slammed open. There she hung suspended against his body, looking wide-eyed as Gandalf came storming past, muttering beneath his beard. A bewildered Pippin staggered after him, offering a brief wave and a smile.

"Wouldn't recommend that you go in there." The hobbit said.

"Indeed not." Gandalf retraced his steps back. "Denethor will not take kindly to the presence of an elf or a warg." Braig raised her muzzle and snorted at the open hall whilst Haldir said nothing, setting Marina gently on the ground. He wasn't overly surprised that the notion of meeting with Denethor was a bad idea. After all, it was a well known fact that most humans did not take kindly to the presence of his kin. "He has however housed us in quaint accommodations and I am sure there will be room for us all."

"Quaint accommodations? As long as there is a soft bed, I don't care at all." Marina put in, thoroughly overjoyed at the idea of a feather bed. Even if Legolas was not present, a comfortable bed would ease her passage to sleep. Maybe.

With a sly, secretive smile, Gandalf began walking away. "Come."

Shadowfax and Hasufel were lead to the stables to be attended to but not before Haldir fetched the belongings from the saddle. For anyone else, lugging such heavy materials over the shoulder would exhaust them in seconds. The Marchwarden could have been carrying a pillow for all the stress it caused him. Marina pouted. Elves. Too damn perfect.

Gandalf led the way back down the spiralling walk of stone, for the most part ignoring the curious looks of bystanders and various guards lining the streets. Pippin kept close to the wizard, nervously looking about and almost tripping several times as he tried to keep up. Marina walked just behind Pippin, conscious of Haldir guarding her back. Braig trotted by Marina's side, tail held high. If there were any cause for commotion, it would have to be the warg. Just the sight of her made the majority of onlookers retreat. Some even appeared openly malicious. So it went without saying that whether it was Rohan or Gondor, the judgement would always be the same.

All Marina had to do was convince the people that Braig was a friendly, behaved little puppy.

A merchant selling various meats was fast coming up ahead and Braig didn't waste the opportunity for a banquet. Racing forward, she leaped over the table and without much care for her audience, stole a large turkey, carrying it proudly between her jaws as she headed back to her mistress.

Marina's only response was to slap a palm over her face and sigh.

So much for convincing people.

Braig managed to keep her turkey if only because Haldir placated the merchant by handing out a generous amount of compensation. Even if Marina didn't know the currency of this land all that well, it was still too much for just one turkey. Munching on her expensive morsel, the warg didn't seem to care about anything else but the meat between her jaws, much less a merchant's loss.

It came as a surprise when Gandalf halted outside a large building, indicating to the entrance with his staff. "Marina, I think you have a bit of studying to do. After you. Haldir and Pippin will meet us later."

"What?" Marina and Pippin said at once. Neither had the opportunity protest as Haldir steered the hobbit away and the wizard linked his arm with hers. Braig cocked her head with a bemused snort, licking the last of the turkey off her teeth before following the two into what appeared to be this day and ages' version of a library.

Now it really did seem like someone would be skipping down the yellow brick road, only this time it wouldn't be Gimli. Marina didn't bother protesting as Gandalf towed her into the gargantuan building with Braig following close at their heels. Various scrolls and an assortment of ancient volumes surrounded them on towering shelves of stone.

"You've got some research to do, young one." The wizard said softly, releasing his hold on her as they ventured deeper into the seemingly ancient library. A few patrons glanced up from their scrolls, their faces querying in the faint candlelight that served as the only light in the building. It was so dark they managed not to see the lithe warg following behind the pair.

Numerous amounts of stairs greeted an already tired Marina; several times she slipped down them, landing on her aching backside. Braig was always right behind to grab her by the collar before she could fall any further.

"Thanks, Braig." Marina huffed and scrambled back onto her feet, following the wizard as he led her down more steps. And then some more. And some more. By the time they reached the bottom, the woman was at her wits end and was about to start protesting that she wasn't an athlete when she saw it. There wasn't a great deal of clarity as to what it was; only it was huge and strange.

In the centre of the room stood a podium overlooking a behemoth of a stone. It was by far the biggest rock formation Marina had ever seen inside a building, but she had an idea that it wasn't a rock at all. Gandalf ventured to the podium and cast his hand over the expanse; the air shimmered and the rock visage melted away to reveal a pile of old scrolls. They were different to those on the upper levels; not only because they were hidden but also due to the colouration. Where scrolls were normally hues of white and cream from age, these were either black or grey.

"You possess a power, Marina, as I am sure you are now aware. My belief is that its connected to your bond with Braig. It is a dangerous power; of that I am sure and could cause disastrous effects if you do not learn to control it." Gandalf took an exaggerated breath and smiled at Marina's stricken expression. "You must do a little light reading."

Gingerly, Marina gathered a scroll into her palm and glanced at the first few sentences. It certainly wasn't in English and she had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to matter. "But I don't know this language."

"A good time to learn wouldn't you say?" The wizard took out his pipe and lit it without a care in the world.

Learning the Middle-Earth language for general sayings was all right. Studying it for reading purposes was insane. How the hell could he expect her to understand something in such a short time frame? Sure there was the incentive she could hurt people if she didn't but that was expecting a lot of someone who'd only been in the world for less than six months. After all, perhaps it wouldn't be a permanent power.

"How do you know its permanent? That isn't not just temporary? How did I kill a Mearas Gandalf?" Marina pleaded with him, desperate to understand why she was changing all of a sudden. Being the average nurse on earth had been familiar and easy. This was an all new ball game; and she wasn't overly sure if she liked the idea of having killer super powers.

"I don't know whether it will be permanent or temporary, Marina. It's just a feeling. You did not kill the Mearas on purpose, Marina. Of that I can assure you. Judging by what Haldir told me, my guess would be that you stopped its heart from working." The way he said it made it sound as though he were discussing the weather; a galloping ghost horse flittered from his pipe, racing up into the darkness of the ceiling.

Marina watched it with something close to dread, feeling her chest tighten. Why would you want super powers that could kill things? Even if she had been protecting Braig, there must have been another way to stop the stallion by using the magic in another means. Magic. Jebus. She could use magic. Sinking to the ground by the scrolls, she stared blankly at her feet, not knowing what to feel or what to say. Braig head butted her arm encouragingly, nosing under the limb so Marina had no choice but to cuddle her. The nurse couldn't help smiling as the warg nuzzled against her side, looking up with big, blue puppy eyes.

"Well I don't want to do that again. So where do we begin?"

For the next few hours Gandalf coached Marina through just one of the scrolls which revolved mainly around the general language; the alphabet and general greetings and sayings. Putting them together was even harder than learning Elvish. Writing them soon put a headache onto the poor girl as her eyes strained in the candlelit chamber. Gandalf continued to smoke his pipe contently, eyes carefully watching her progress. Marina collapsed against Braig, thoroughly exhausted with the effort to learn and write a new language in just a few hours.

"You've done well. Homework!"

"What?" Marina squeaked. The White wizard did not just say homework. How would he know what homework was? Why would he know what homework is? All these exaggerations flittered about her mind when all of a sudden, a scroll landed in her lap. It was dustier than the rest and was a distinct black hue. "How do you know what homework is?"

Gandalf didn't answer her and moved towards the stairs. "Come along now. I expect you to be able to understand the first paragraph by tomorrow morning."

Gaping indignantly at his retreating figure, Marina scrambled after him when it became clear the conversation was done. Braig followed them back up the horrible steps, nudging her mistress every time the human seemed as though she were going to fall backwards. Blessed light greeted them as they covered the last few steps to the top floor where the wizard immediately stepped out into the bustling crowd on the street. Marina waited for a gap in the moving clumps of people before chasing after him, muttering to herself about 'homework' and 'slave driver'.

Braig snorted with amusement as people jumped this way and that to avoid being near her; terrified that the warg would suddenly find them to be an interesting first course on the menu. Not a bad idea. Any attempt to make that idea a reality was ruined as the warg spotted something she'd never seen before. It was furry, half the size of herself and smelt delicious. Tongue lolling and stomach growling, Braig paced through the crowd towards the little animal. The yummy-smelling-fur-thing arched its back and released a hiss before fleeing over a nearby wall. If it hadn't been for Marina calling her through the crowd, Braig would have perused it so the warg turned and ran back to her mistress. Maybe sticking to dead-skinned-bird would be more ideal.

* * *

"It is not for you."

"But I want to read it!"

"It could contain something...unsuitable for children."

"I'm not a child."

"Don't act like one then."

And this was the scene they walked in on. Having caught up to Gandalf, Marina and Braig followed the wizard to the aforementioned housing arrangement and opened the door to reveal what could only be described as comedic relief. Or what Tracey described as 'yaoi'. Haldir was sitting on the end of a futon, a letter dangling between his elegant fingers, as the hobbit perching ever so intimately on his lap tried to take it from him.

Although 'yaoi' had never really been explained to Marina, she was damn sure that Tracy would have an infinite nosebleed over this. With half a mind to blush, and the other half deliberating whether to laugh or flee from the room, the woman pointedly knocked her knuckles against the wall. The two immediately glanced up, realised they had company and promptly looked at each other.

Pippin landed on the floor with a loud thump as Haldir elegantly brushed off his breeches with brisk movements of his hand. The little hobbit's lip wobbled as angry tears burned in his eyes from being so thoroughly dismissed. Marina placed her hands on her hips and glared at the Marchwarden who raised an eyebrow at her expression, clutching the letter between his fingers.

"Apologise." The woman demanded.

"Why?"

"He fell off your lap onto a _stone_ floor and you're not exactly _short_, Haldir!" Marina stormed across and helped a grateful Pippin scramble to his feet.

Sighing the elf tilted his head down at the hobbit, noting the tear-filled eyes and hopelessly upset expression. This was exactly why he protested the idea of being alone with the hobbit. Gandalf hid a smirk beneath his beard. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Pippin. It was not my intention."

"Good, Pinkie-Pie." Marina praised, tip-toeing to rub her knuckles into Haldir's perfect hair, successfully screwing it up. The Marchwarden tensed under the touch of her hand and distracted her from noticing by waving the letter in front of her nose. A scent of forest and leather wafted off the paper, sparking her senses to alertness. That was Legolas's scent. He certainly wasn't in the room so that meant he'd sent her a letter.

"It arrived not more than a few minutes ago." Haldir relinquished the letter into her hands, surprised that she was not overjoyed as she tilted her head down to glance at the writing. Was she not pleased to hear from him? He had not read the letter but he'd caught a few words; they definitely indicated the Prince missing her. "What is wrong, Noldorin? I thought you'd be happy."

"I can't read it." With her fingers drifting over the words, Marina's expression slithered to crest-fallen.

"Don't be such a pessimist. Try before you insist that you can't." Gandalf murmured, sweeping past to survey the room.

"Easy for you to say."

"What was that?"

Marina flinched but the wizard did not turn back to pester her and kept walking. Haldir was having an internal war with himself. Did he help her read it? Did he try and teach her? Should he read it to her? But the human made the decision for herself as she perched on the futon he was previously occupying and bowed her head over the lettering, brow furrowed in concentration.

The Marchwarden politely excused himself from the room and went in search of something for his companions to eat. Plus it was a welcome distraction to escape Marina's presence in the confined room. He did not want to think about sharing another night's space with her at that moment.

Braig leapt onto the futon and sat behind her mistress, leaning on her shoulder so she too could have a look at the lettering. The warg's presence was a comfort Marina needed, spurring her on to further understand Legolas's writing. Some words could be made out such as 'this' and 'how'. It became easier as she tried pronouncing the words in her head and was vaguely able to recognise the words from the Elven language of Sindarin. On figuring out the language he was using, it became easier.

Eventually, with much pride, Marina was able to discern the letter...with Gandalf's help after she badgered the wizard and threatened to cry. Underhanded but effective. With a fluttering heart, her eyes roved the letter again for better effect.

_My dearest Marina,_

_Three long days, and three torturous nights have passed without you by my side. I miss your scent. Your warmth. Your beautiful eyes. Not being able to hold you or speak with you is like a terrible plague upon my body and soul._

_I yearn for you so very much. You have taken my heart with you to Minas Tirith; I would come to reclaim it but I doubt I would be able to leave your side._

Marina's heart fell. At least he wanted to come to her. That was better than nothing.

_I love and miss you, my little one._

_I will be forever honoured if you would send a letter as soon as you can._

_Eternally yours,_

_Leggy_

Nothing else in the letter made her cry save for his nickname at the very end. A drop of water fell upon the page, crinkling it. Hugging the letter to her chest, Marina squeezed her eyes shut to stop the flow of tears. Why was it possible to miss someone this much? If she didn't know any better, it was as though her heart was about to explode from his absence. Braig whined and gently nuzzled her cheek, her rough tongue wiping away the rogue tears.

"I wasn't supposed to cry anymore, was I?" Marina murmured to the warg, laughing softly as Braig gently bumped her shoulder.

**Tears of sadness...tears of happiness...you are human. Natural to cry. **

"But I do it so much."

**That is because you care.**

Marina glanced out of the corner of her eye to see blue orbs that were so sincere they could have almost been human. So understanding and knowledgeable. Braig was more complex than the woman first realised and she wasn't quite sure whether that was alarming or reassuring. Aside from that, the warg was right. She did care. Maybe more than she should at times but that was a part of who she was.

"You're absolutely right, Braig."

Braig wagged her tail with a look that said she already knew that.

Delicately folding the letter into quarters, Marina placed it on a nearby table and began studying the 'homework' Gandalf had assigned her in earnest. Braig sprawled across the floor nearby, luxuriating in the coldness of the stone floor, offering a soft bark of encouragement whenever her mistress appeared close to breaking point.

But, Braig had faith in the little human. As did Gandalf.

And Marina certainly wasn't going to disappoint.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position..." Pippin began tentatively, drawing Braig's and Marina's attention to where he was laying out a small uniform of the Royal Guard on the bed. Although she hadn't heard the entire story, the young woman had a fair idea that the hobbit was likely going to regret offering his services. "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting...do they?"

Marina turned her head to see Gandalf standing on the balcony, overlooking the great city. "You're in the service of the Steward now - you're going to have to do as you're told Peregrin Took..." The wizard puffed agitatedly at his pipe and mumbled under his breath, "Guard of the Citadel!"

"What exactly did you do, Pip?" Marina said softly, moving with Pippin as they joined Gandalf on the balcony.

"Den- Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. I offered to pay the debt in servitude." The sudden maturity in the hobbit's voice made Marina's skin crawl as her memory seeped back to remember the Gondorian warrior. Even now it still felt as though she would find him returning to them with a broad smile upon his face. It was a saddening thought that there was no such thing as revival in this world. "It's so quiet."

"It is." Marina agreed solemnly, smiling as she recalled the amusing moments she'd spent with Boromir. Pippin had done a good deed. If Denethor couldn't at least appreciate that much then he had serious problems.

Gandalf glanced at the two young people. "It's the deep breath before the plunge."

"I don't want to be in a battle...but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." Pippin muttered. Marina silently agreed with him. They'd come to a dangerous place; who's idea had it been to send her here again? Where it was supposed to be safe? So much for that. "Is there any hope, Gandalf - for Frodo and Sam?"

The three looked out towards the distant, jagged mountains of Mordor, each with their own foreboding thoughts of the oncoming doom.

"There never was much hope." Gandalf gave the two stunned individuals a small, self-deprecating smile. "Just a fool's hope."

Violent fiery flashes lit up the clouds above Mordor, a slap of thunder flowing across the land. Marina recoiled with a soft gasp, retreating from the harsh light and terrible sound. Braig had her ears flattened against her skull, muzzle quivering as the light show continued in dazzling arrays of frightening waves. Gandalf placed a hand on their shoulders, trying to give them comfort to the danger he'd placed them in.

"We come to it at last...the great battle of our time." The wizard said quietly.

Marina tilted her head to stare up at him before her eyes were once again drawn to the terrifying light spectacle. "I just hope we win."

Gandalf gave Marina's shoulder a comforting pat in answer before motioning to Pippin. "Come, young hobbit. There is a task I require your assistance for. No, Marina, you stay here. Haldir will be back shortly."

And then she was alone in the room, staring at the closed door and wondering what the hell had just happened. Not wishing to watch the reality that was war on its way, Marina turned deftly and stepped back into the room, busying herself by exploring the accommodations. Having brought no clothing with her (given the late decision) the allure of bathing was pointless. If all she had to get back into were the sweat ridden, dirt-smothered materials she had on now then what was the point? And she certainly wasn't going to bug anyone to go clothes shopping with her.

Braig trotted along behind her mistress until it was clear the human had run out of things to distract her mind. Marina's eyes fell upon the folded letter and enthusiasm rose to the forefront. Grasping her 'homework', she set to studying as much as she could.

And that was how Haldir found her; all but draped across the futon with her face practically buried into the scroll, Legolas's letter held delicately in her hand. Shaking his head with a smile, the Marchwarden placed his food findings on the table before resolutely sliding his hands beneath her shoulders and knees before lifting her up. Ignoring the sensation of her soft body against his chest, he carried her into one of the bedrooms and tucked her in, brushing errant strands of hair out of her face.

Braig followed him in to jump onto the bed beside her mistress, curling up at her side. Haldir sat down on the edge, leaning across to gently ruffle her ears and then pressing a kiss to Marina's forehead. "Sleep well, _Noldorin_."

As he rose to leave, fingers clutched at his wrist and he was surprised to meet weary grey eyes. "Haldir, stay with me please."

He would never be able to deny this woman anything, and retook his place on the edge of the bed, letting her play with his fingers. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid." Concerned, Haldir leant over her, eyes searching hers as she seemed to be having an internal dilemma. "I'm afraid that I'll kill something - no, someone accidentally with that power. What if I hurt Legolas? What if I hurt you? I couldn't bare it." Marina held his hand to her face, luxuriating in his familiar scent and warmth. Braig wriggled to rest her head on Marina's hip, offering comfort without words.

"I don't believe you can, nor will you, Marina." The Marchwarden reassured her with a flattered smile. His heart was beating like a bird against his breast. There was nothing that made him happier than to hear that she cared for him. "Let me help you. Whatever you need - I will do my utmost to see it done. This I swear to you." He insisted fiercely, eyes hard and unrelenting.

Throwing her arms about him, Marina hugged him as hard as she possibly could. It was the one thing she needed to hear. Help would always be available. It's the one thing she had counted on continuously in this world; and it wasn't about to change. So with Haldir's help, the scroll was thoroughly scoured throughout the night and into the dawn until the mortal's eyes were just about to fall out of her head - just from studying the alphabet and general sayings.

Gandalf and Pippin returned sometime after dawn. Haldir had heard the news of Denethor's youngest son fleeing Osgiliath and knew that the wizard had been the one to ride out and rescue them from the plaguing Fell Beasts. The hobbit toddled in the direction of a room and slipped into the bed by Marina, immediately falling into sleep. Braig was sprawled between the two, paws twitching as she dreamt.

With a slight twitch to his mouth, the Marchwarden strode back into the bedroom and dutifully covered Pippin with a blanket before joining Gandalf out on the balcony. The sun was climbing into the sky, illuminating the dark clouds hovering over Mordor in a way that seemed to portray an incoming war. Haldir wasn't as optimistic as the wizard, believing that the Rohirrim would  
arrive too late and too few to stop the evil hordes. And he certainly didn't believe that this was the safest place to bring Marina or Pippin, even given the circumstances. If it came to a war, neither would be able to fight safely.

Even if Marina managed to control her powers and the hobbit suddenly became proficient in battle, the Marchwarden's thoughts were still bordering on a grim line.

They would perish beneath the enemy.

And the very thought of that happening was like a lance through the heart.

He couldn't allow it.

Wouldn't allow it.

Legolas would kill him if his wife received so much as a scratch.

"Marina must know her powers by the time this war reaches breaking point." Haldir insisted quietly, arms followed across his chest as he watched the dark clouds rolling across Mordor.

"I agree. Her survival depends on it."

Haldir tilted his head. "She must be trained immediately. No matter the consequences."

Turning away, the wizard's expression turned grave. "It can't be helped."

Braig appeared behind them, eyes glowing with acceptance.

**It shall be done.**

* * *

That does it.

Marina was going home - now.

Right this damn minute.

How dare they do this to her?!

First she gets dragged into a fictional world with the explanation of becoming Legolas's wife. Then she gets hauled half-way around the country side facing dangers only mentioned in storybooks. And now this fiasco.

After a long sleep in, Marina had woken sometime in the afternoon by an insistent warg. Though she had been permitted to eat since she hadn't had any dinner or breakfast, Haldir didn't offer an explanation as he all but carried her to the training grounds. Soldiers were hard at it; drilling themselves for the moment Mordor would lay siege to the city. Curious glances and shifty appraisals just about made her punch someone in the face. Not to mention the fact that the Marchwarden had found new clothes for her; revealing battle armour that had separated plating to provide movement and manoeuvrability. It was as black as her hair with flat shoulder spaulders, thin leg plates and a strong chest plate.

The purpose? To avoid getting skewered by sword or pierced by an arrow.

That's what had her ire risen. She was here for safety; not to be pushed into a war! Going into a nursing career was what she had chosen; and hurting people wasn't exactly part of her itinerary. So now she was swinging a sword, hopelessly trying to hit a dummy that Braig was pulling along with a rope in her mouth. A means to an end. It just wouldn't happen. There wasn't a mean  
or vindictive bone in Marina's body. Having the power to accidentally hurt was different; it had been an instinctive reflex that she didn't know how to control. Being asked to control it in order to participate in a war wouldn't fly with the nurse.

After another fruitless swing, the sword went clunk against the stone pavement; a heavy breathing Marina at its hilt.

"Again." Haldir commanded like some ruthless drill sergeant. The training soldiers kept well away from him; not only because he was an elf but the Marchwarden was well known for efficiency in battle, plus he appeared very intimidating in his gleaming steel armour.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight!"

Not only had the arduous task of battle training been forced on her but Gandalf had been pressuring the use of her power for the better part of the morning. Now magic wasn't an endless resource; it drained quickly and in Marina's case, easily. The wizard pushed her until she was physically sick and unable to bear the strain on her mind in trying to use the deadly power. From little pot plants to books, Gandalf had tried to enforce her ability to extend to inanimate objects but it just wasn't doable for the poor girl. It could be the non-dangerous environment or the fact that her heart wasn't in it, Marina just couldn't reach the magic trapped inside her body.

Only then did Gandalf repent and let her go. Now she was stuck with Haldir. She wasn't sure which was worse.

"You must. For your safety!" The Marchwarden said coolly, idly resting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

By now the sun was dwindling in the sky, casting an array of shadows upon the training grounds. Considering the severity of the unfolding situation in Mordor, soldiers were still hard at it and constantly arriving onto the field to hone their skills. Marina was starting to become a bit of an eye-catcher as she stood breathing heavily, trembling with the sword in her hand. It was far too heavy for her, but Haldir decided it needed to be that way so she adjusted to holding a sword for an indefinite amount of time.

At her limit, the point of the sword thudded into the ground, the woman pacing backwards from it.

"I won't. I won't do this!"

Haldir's gaze remained stoic and seemingly uncaring. Soldiers paused in their drilling to watch the scene unfold, sensing the tension in the air. They had mostly ignored Braig, even though she was a warg, since she was too small to be of any major threat. A savage snarl slid out from between her teeth as she watched the Marchwarden, tail erect and paws placed apart. Marina glanced  
at her in query before Haldir shouted, "Then you leave me no choice!"

One minute the Marchwarden was yards away, now he was almost upon the tired young woman, sword at the ready. Marina couldn't quite believe he was attacking her at first until a sharp pain slashed the upper part of her arm. It was slight but it bled. Slowly raising her eyes to the elf's, they stared at each other. Betrayal; clear and cut. Haldir had hurt her intentionally. A slow building heat from the very depths of her soul climbed through the veins and arteries of her body; clinging to muscles and evaporating from her skin. An aura branched out from her form as her fingers curled around the recently discarded sword.

Marina could feel nothing but hurt and anger; the burning of the cut was a constant reminder as to what he'd just done. Braig snarled again; a deep guttural sound and her eyes glowed an eerie blue.

Fear became prominent in the air as the soldiers backed away, seeing the human female's eyes gain a light blue sheen.

"Why did you do that?!" Marina demanded, struggling to control the torrent of energy pulsing through her body.

Haldir didn't answer, a queer light flickering in his eyes. An overhead strike came bearing down on the mortal; the swords clashed with a clatter of steel. Marina let the power flow into her hands, tingling her fingers as it seeped into the metal of the sword.

A swift flick of his wrist was all it took to disarm her before he turned and went straight for Braig. The warg hadn't been expecting the Marchwarden to suddenly change targets, shying away in reflex with a whine of fright. After all, she was still just a pup.

"DONT YOU TOUCH HER!" Marina screamed, rushing forward and instinctively throwing out her hands towards the elf. Dust and debris swirled around the mortal's ankles; and what felt like a rubber band deep in her heart contracted before snapping. A massive rush of pure energy went propelling from Marina's fingers and hit Haldir straight in the side. The force itself was enough to  
send the elf flying into one of the building's and through a window. The occupants inside screamed in surprise.

Just as suddenly as it came, the power slackened before dispersing completely and Marina sank to the ground beside the warg, breathing hard and staring down in disbelief at her hands. Braig licked the side of her face.

"What just happened, Braig?" Marina whispered, wincing as the cut on her arm flared with irritation.

Why had Haldir done that?

Why had he attacked Braig?

What the hell was going on?

The soldiers had fled the scene and would undoubtedly come back with guards to handle the situation. A crazy, magic-wielding mortal was sure to raise the alarm.

"We've managed to unstop your power source." Came the answer, and Gandalf appeared closely followed by an unharmed Haldir.

"You're saying this was a set up?" Marina accused, and the energy flushed back through her fingers as her anger rose.

"No-" Gandalf started but was cut off by Haldir.

"Yes, it was. It needed to be done."

Among the list of things he could have said, that was not the wisest.

Marina's power flared again.

Braig cocked her head with a wag of her tail as the elf went sailing into a brick wall.

"How's that for needed to be done?!" The woman snapped before stomping away, thoroughly irritated and for once not caring in the slightest if Haldir had been hurt. Braig followed her but not before slightly inclining her head to the White Wizard.

Trying to maintain what little dignity and pride he had left, Haldir rose gracefully to his feet, brushing rock debris off of his armour as he moved to stand by Gandalf. Marina did not once look back at them and continued until she was out of sight.

"At least we know what her powers indicate now." Gandalf said softly. "A shame that we had to go to such lengths to do it."

"What is it then?" Haldir rubbed at his shoulder, wincing as muscles ached in protest. For not understanding her power, she certainly had a mean streak when it came to uncontrollable anger. He felt terrible for hurting her and threatening Braig, but it was the only way they could flare her power in a controllable environment. If only just.

"She is a mage. A novice, but a mage nonetheless. There's no telling what else she is capable of. Galadriel chose the perfect partner for Legolas."

Haldir glanced at the wizard, disturbed by his words. Had all of this really been preordained? And if so, did Marina know? Stepping forward, the Marchwarden steeled himself to make an apology to the woman he adored. When Gandalf didn't follow he turned back with a thoughtful expression. "Do you think she's mad at us?"

"Aye. Dangerously so. Come! Let us see what happens next." And with a slight skip to his step, Gandalf scooted past Haldir and after the retreating mortal and warg.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me. I beg you! Mesa needs the reviews to spur ideas! If you have any questions about Marina's powers don't be afraid to ask! They will become more prominent as the story progresses. Hopefully update again soon. Ciao, dearies!**

* * *

**Which reminds me, after this story I may have a blank moment. If anyone wants me to do commissions for them I'd happily accept! That is, if you think me worthy. *bows* Just an idea.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**** Well fancy that. I'm updating relatively on time. Wooo! Still being naughty by working on it during trade hours but oh well. How are you all? I hope you are doing well, and are still enjoying this story. If you aren't I'll be very sad panda. This chapter works as an insight but not a full view of what Marina and Braig will be capable of together. Just to give you a taste, so to speak. **

**As usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It is greatly appreciated and does wonders for a writer's muse. ^_^**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Kidal:**** Thank you very much. Your praise is just what is needed to muster the enthusiasm to continue with this story. Perfect? You flatter me, dearie. **

**TsukiyomiMoon:**** Braig is the only thing that keeps her head on straight. XD**

**Flowers-Can-Have-Thorns:**** Eeeeei! I am merely a humble writer with very appreciative readers. When people are happy with what I write, it improves my skills. I don't think it makes me amazing, just flexible with what people want to see when they read a fanfic. :) Thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying it, dearie. I hope I continue to make you hyperventilate...in a good way.**

**LoveFoodHateFat D****: Addicted is dangerous. I'd hate to think what would happen if this story suddenly went on hiatus. D: Drama makes the world go round. True story. :P**

**Lilly042004:**** I try! Thank you! :)**

**Mellon:**** You will finds out!**

**XxBlazestormxX:**** To do a threesome, I'd have to be really good at sex scenes that include, well...threesomes. And I don't think I'm capable of it to be honest with you. XD I don't know. Have you seen the trailer for the newest Hobbit movie? Legolas is pretty yummy. X3 Maybe I will do that...just for you. :)**

**Fellowship of Avengers:**** I will try to make an OC for Haldir but not at this point in time. :P And yes it was a cat. Gandalf knows all so of course he'd know about homework...maybe. XD You'll be finding out how Legolas reacts very soon I hope. As to how she became a mage and the story there, that is explained in this chapter. I am pleased to say this story will not be ended at the movies unless my readers get bored. :P By comissions, I mean anything. Short, long. Whatever. Give me the idea and I'll do it for you. :) Once again, I love your reviews, dearie. They never fail to bring a smile to my face.**

**Spirit RavenWolf:**** I'm glad you think its awesome and its genius. I wouldn't have said that about it myself but hey, if you like it I'm happy. You'll be even more interested to see his reaction after this chapter. :)**

**Lady p:**** Haldir is a toughy. He can handle it!**

**Dora701:**** At least I made someone's day better. :D**

**The flowmistress:**** Thank you so much. I'm sure you'll get sick of it come the fourth time. :P It is not often I get called awesome and I am deeply humbled by your praise. You're a great reviewer, dearie. :)**

**Tlcatlady:**** Oh she'll take Gandalf down a few pegs. Don't you worry about that. You might be surprised as to what happens in this chapter. :D**

**Mary Elrondile:**** Thank you. I don't want to make her too powerful or she might become a mary-sue. As to what else she can do, I haven't decided yet but it'll definitely get interesting as the story progresses.**

**Stylin'Fire:**** Thank you very much. :D I've created her in such a way that if I had a warg of my own, that is the way I'd want her to be. If you liked the last chappy then I hope you love this one!**

**Princess LaLaBlue****: I try to love this story. I fail most of the time. It's hard to love your own work. You're very welcome and I will do my best!**

**Midnight1993:**** Thank you! :D You shall find out if you read on, dearie. :)**

**Shades-Soul****: I'm seriously looking forward to your sketch of Braig!**

**Vampkid123:**** Thank you!**

**Abyss Prime:**** Thanks! He seems to be doing that a lot lately. :P**

**Keisha:**** Oh she will...eventually..tehehehe.**

* * *

**NOTE: No Legolas is not in this chapter. *stops readers from throwing vegetables* Now, now. I think he may be in the next chapter. Behave and I will rewards you.**

* * *

**MORE IMPORTANT NOTE: ****Fellow of Avengers**** made an interesting point. If anyone has any commissions they would like to request of me, I will do them at any length or form. One shot, short story - you name it. I'll have a go at it. :) So if you have anything you'd like me to do for you, please don't hesitate to ask!**

* * *

**NOTE THREE AND MOST LEGGYLY IMPORTANT:...Enjoy the chapter. :D**

* * *

**This is not a good idea.**

"I'm not exactly in the mood to negotiate, Braig. They did wrong, and coerced you into it!" Marina clutched the pigeon a little tighter than necessary, her grip loosening as the bird fluttered its wings in a futile attempt to escape. Concentrating on the small animal, power flooded into her fingertips and through the birds feathers to the flesh beneath. Its struggles ceased and it cooed peacefully. Though she didn't particularly understood how it was possible to manipulate an animal with her power, at least she could use it for good.

Even though the warg didn't know what coerced meant, she had a vague idea that it had something to do with pointy-sharp-ears and big-nosed-bushman and her mutual agreement with them. They simply asked her if she'd help them teach Marina how to use her powers; if she'd known their true intentions, the outcome would have been very different. How dare they trick her and hurt her mistress! Sinking fang in them would be the only way for them to know of the mistake they made. Not only that but pointy-sharp-ears had turned his sharp-metal-stick on her! If her mistress hadn't thrown the elf into a wall, Braig would have most definitely sunk her teeth in him. Not that he would have tasted very nice but meat is meat.

The moment Marina had arrived back into the housing arrangement, Braig had watched her with a sympathetic gaze as tears dribbled down her pale flesh as she searched for a quill and parchment. Advising the little human not to do it had fallen on deaf ears, no matter how fiercely Braig insisted. It was natural for her to feel bitter with the two men but this could be overstepping a boundary her mistress didn't even know was there. Marina's mind was set and somehow, she'd managed to do it.

She wrote a letter to Legolas.

A very short, concise letter that would cause a lot of problems.

The writing was wonky and all over the place but the Sindarin was perfect. Braig had listened to their link as Marina worked out what to write, and the warg silently input the correct translation into her mistress's mind. With the warg's guidance, the mortal was able to complete it in the space of a few minutes. Not only did the magic provide her with power but it also allowed knowledge to be gained from Braig; in this case it happened to be Sindarin. How the warg knew the language was a question for later.

Braig recalled it perfectly and if she could, she would have winced.

_Dear Legolas_

_Not a minute has gone by when I don't miss you or wish to feel your arms around me. I've barely been able to sleep without you by my side. I didn't understand the implications of our bonding until I left you, and to be separated from you now is...heart-wrenching._

_I wish there was a way that you could be here with me but I understand your duty lies with Aragorn. I don't like it but I understand it. When I see you next you're mine forever. You got that? Aragorn can't have you. I'm loaning you to him at the moment; that's all. And of course Tolkien is loaning - I mean...umm...I love you._

_Give my love to Gimli...and that grizzled ranger. Tell them I miss them both and Eowyn - oh, wait she didn't go with you. I'm guessing Merry didn't either._

_I have to tell you this. I'm just so mad at both of them! See I killed this Mearas using my power - I feel terrible about it and sick over it - and now Haldir and Gandalf are trying to instigate it on a regular basis. Just now Haldir attacked me! He used his sword to cut my arm and then he turned on Braig! I protected her...somehow. My power seems to trigger whenever I am heightened in a certain emotion._

_I'm crying. Again! I can't believe he did that even to trigger my power! Legolas, I know you're with Aragorn - I know that. Truly I know you wouldn't leave him but I need you. I don't know what to do! Everything is happening too fast and Gandalf and Haldir are just pushing me to my limit!_

_Help me!_

_I love you - so, so much._

_Nina._

**I know you're sad. But won't pointy-sharp-ears be mad at you? The one that wears the steel-dress?**

Only restraint stopped her bursting into laughter at Braig's nickname for Haldir. Steel-dress. Very accurate. Shaking her head, Marina turned toward the balcony again, ready to toss the pigeon into the sky and wait for the letter to reach her husband. God. Husband. Still couldn't get used to that. Glancing down at the ring, she summarised this was something she had to do, and what he certainly deserved to know.

"Tough." Was all the mortal said before letting go of the pigeon. "How do you know Sindarin, Braig?"

**I don't know. It's not something I can explain.**

Marina turned her eyes to the pigeon, thoughtful. There were too many unexplainable things in this world and trying to discover an answer for each would just be a major headache. Best to let sleeping dogs lie.

The bird instantly spread its wings and took flight, honing in on the predetermined flight pattern. Marina watched as the pigeon fluttered away, soon becoming no more than a speck in the sky. To think it was free to move across the land made the mortal's chest ache with loneliness. Legolas was miles and miles away, and was probably focused on his task. She could thinking of nothing else at that moment then to be in the comfort of his embrace. A sudden lurch in her gut brought reality to the forefront. That letter contained information Legolas would see as a threat to his mate. What would he do? What could he do? Would he hurt Haldir? Worse - would he _kill_ Haldir? Would he endanger his own life to escape from his task to come to her aid?

Braig cocked her head curiously as the little mortal paced rapidly across the balcony, brow furrowed in what could only be worry. There had to be something she could do to somehow convince Legolas not to freak out when he received the letter. But wasn't that what she wanted? For him to come riding like a white knight to her rescue? These were supposed to be her friends. And she'd more or less just condemned them to the Prince's wrath. Not only that but she'd be inconveniencing Aragorn; maybe putting him in peril if the Prince left his side. And Gimli too. Maybe all of the Rohirrim.

_Jesus!_

Marina was freaking out. With the burning pain in her arm and the constantly pulsing power flowing through her veins, it wouldn't take too long for her to run around like a headless chicken. You could only take so much before you lost it. Even if she managed to recapture the pigeon (unlikely), would she be able to resist the urge to add more to the letter and send it off again? Very unlikely. She was doomed.

**I told you.**

"Yeah, yeah. You were right." Marina shot the warg a withering glare and just about leapt a foot in the air when a soft voice said, "Are you ok?"

"Jesus, Pip! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Nervousness seemed to be contagious for Pippin also jumped in fright at her exclamation. Blushing in embarrassment the hobbit muttered his apologies and cleared his throat before trying again. "Are you all right?"

Judging by Pippin's tired eyes and his slumped posture, Marina felt as though it was she who should be asking him that question. Gandalf had told her of the hobbit's quest to light the beacon; having to conqueror perilous heights. She didn't blame him for looking like death warmed up. God, the very idea of even thinking about doing it gave her the heebeegeebees. Definitely not something she would do even if there happened to be a million bucks at the finish line.

Though that was neither here nor there. Worrying about heights was the least of her problems. Legolas needed to be assured it wasn't necessary for him to abandon his friends, and something needed to be done about the pesky persistence of Gandalf and Haldir. If it so happened that Legolas did not come riding to her rescue, she'd have to punish them herself. And to do that, she needed reading material.

"You're bleeding!" Pippin all but squeaked as she moved around him to fix said wound.

Just the idea of having to wrap it up made her anger spark all over again. Not to mention the fact that conventional healing methods in this world didn't suit her style at all. Herbs and cloth as opposed to antibiotics and bandaids. Not cool. Hell, did tetanus exist in this world? Having already been attacked with steel before, she wryly assumed that if she was going to get it, it would have already happened. Finding cloth in this day and age was simple; it didn't take Marina long to find a suitable bandage and wrap it several times around the wound, scowling the whole time. Apparently the nurse duties hadn't rubbed away over time and she still managed to tie it one-handed, much to the amazement of Pippin and Braig.

"If they come back, you didn't see me. Ok?"

"But...you're here and I can-"

"Just tell them you haven't seen me." Marina said exasperatedly, wishing that the people in this time had some idea of the sayings in her world. It'd make life that much easier. Giving the hobbit an apologetic kiss on the cheek, the young woman fled from the house with Braig in hot pursuit leaving Pippin standing in the doorway, flustered and so very confused.

Not ten seconds later, Gandalf and Haldir stepped through the doorway. Pippin could see the elf's armour was slightly battered as though something had crushed it in some way. He frowned as they swept past him into the room. The Marchwarden paused by the hobbit, expression curiously concerned. "Have you seen Marina?"

"Er..." Pippin fiddled with the hem of his shirt, glancing up at the elf from beneath thick lashes. "Not really?"

"What do you mean, 'not really'? Either you have or you haven't." Gandalf's voice crept out from another room, eerily audible even with walls separating them.

"Which is it?" Haldir insisted with his arms followed.

"I'm not telling!"

The hobbit was suddenly under the intense scrutiny of both the White Wizard and the Marchwarden. This might have been avoided if Pippin had just done what Marina had told him to do in the first place. Alas, he was just too much of a soft-hearted fool to understand when he was being bullied for information.

"Speak!" The two demanded.

Pippin swallowed hard, shrinking back from the imposing men before him. Merry would have known what to say in this situation but the brave hobbit was far away and couldn't come to his rescue. In times such as this, Pippin just didn't understand how he survived on his own. "Yes," he said pitifully, hanging his head with shame.

"Did you see anything else?" Gandalf said, keeping the insistent tone.

"She sent a letter to someone. I don't know who." The hobbit muttered to his feet.

He did not see the glance shared between the two.

He didn't see the unmistakeable worry in their eyes.

Gandalf and Haldir were in big trouble if the receiver got his hands on the letter.

* * *

**Shouldn't have left little-hairy-feet on his own.**

_Pippin won't tell them anything. I'm sure of it. Not unless they bullied him._

**Big-nosed-bushman will do that.**

Smiling wryly at Braig's creative nickname for Gandalf, Marina increased her pace down the flights of stairs but couldn't help but feel a tingle of worry for Pippin. Maybe she should have brought him along to escape those two bullies. It was too late now but at least he would be safe from them, unlike her. The cut still itched and burned in irritation. Even if Haldir meant well by attacking her to get her powers to spark, it still wasn't the right thing to do. Marina knew very well that he cared for her, perhaps more than just platonically. It didn't excuse what he did, and she certainly wasn't going to forgive him easily.

The dense dark of the bottom floor was claustrophobia plus; the meagre candlelight providing little security from the blanket of black. Braig kept close to her little mistress, nuzzling comfortingly against her side. Over the past few days since being in Minas Tirith, the warg had grown another couple of inches. Now her head was level with Marina's waist. By what she hoped to find in the scrolls, the mortal hoped she would learn more about Braig and how much bigger she would get. Something told her that she would dwarf the wargs they had encountered on their journey.

Without Gandalf, Marina did not know quite know how to reveal the scrolls from beneath the behemoth stone. Braig sniffed around the outskirts, tail raised in curiosity as Marina walked around the other side to the podium. Power was tingling in her fingers again and an anxiety settled in her heart. Frowning, the mortal stepped onto the podium and her heart began hammering against her ribcage like a drum. The rock shivered and melted away as though it never existed and in its place was a gigantic, ethereal warg with the scrolls set between its dagger-like teeth.

Braig stared up at the gigantic beast, eyes wide and muzzle quivering.

Marina too stared at it, unsure whether to run screaming or throw something at it. But it had to be real otherwise how would it be holding the scrolls she was seeking in its mouth. Eyes of pristine gold gazed down upon them, calculating and curious. For an uncountable moment, the behemoth stared straight back at them before a deep, rolling baritone chilled them both to the bone.

"Imparting knowledge on those who seek it only for revenge is pitiful," The ethereal beast snarled, glowing eyes staring straight into Marina's very soul. Fear made her body tremble. Logic kept her mouth shut. With a sound of stone against stone, the behemoth warg turned to Braig, lowering its muzzle to be on eye level. "And you, daughter of the wild wind and solid earth. You hold distasteful thoughts of your pack; you slander those who you don't remember. You presume much."

Equally cowed by the ethereal beast, Marina and Braig sought each other for comfort beneath its penetrating and all-seeing gaze. Together they stood; a united front against anything it may have to throw at them. Lowering its head, it studied them individually, eyes going from one to the other. It continued by saying, "Though neither of you are a lost cause. You may yet redeem yourselves if you answer correctly."

Silence descended upon them and the ethereal beast so stood still Marina thought it was simply a trick of the mind but the voice echoing in her head shot that horse in the face. "Marina Cortez," A shiver went down her spine as it spoke her name. How and why it knew was definitely a question she would need to raise. "You come before me with questions. Before I allow you to beseech your answers, I must see your heart." Leaning down so that its nose was almost touching her chest it said, "Braig is your protector; your bonded one. She is also the source of your power. Answer me this mortal; if you had the choice between your mate, the Prince of Mirkwood, or this noble warg, which would it be?"

Among the list of difficult decisions Marina had made in her short but colourful life, this was by far the most conflicting. Legolas was the love of her life; she'd been born for him. Well as far as she was concerned she had been. What other reason did she have to be in this world if not to be with him? Yet on the offhand, Braig was the best friend she'd never had. Offered her council and comforted her when she was sad. Protected her to the best of her abilities even when it got her into strife or put her own life at risk. How could he possibly ask her to choose between them? It was impossible. Brow furrowing with stress, Marina glared up at the beast accusingly.

"What sort of question is that? You ask me to choose between the two most important beings in my life. How could I choose between them? I love them both dearly. If I can't have both then I won't choose between them."

With a low growl, the warg raised its head above the human and turned his attention to the warg. "And you, Braig, would you choose your pack or Marina?"

**I never knew my pack**. Braig's ears twitched, swivelling towards the ethereal warg, tail hovering in the air uncertainly**. Marina is my pack now. As she will always be.**

Marina ruffled Braig's ears with a watery smile. The warg nuzzled against her side.

"I see. These are your final answers?" The great beast rumbled, fangs prominent in the faint candlelight.

"Yes."

**Yes.**

Appraising them once again, it seemed to nod before sitting on its haunches. "You are both true of heart. I will answer any and all questions you have. Beware, for you may not like the answers."

So all the effort she'd gone to, to being able to understand the native language had just been a huge waste of time? If she'd known that a gigantic, ethereal warg with the scrolls between its teeth, would appear in the place of the illusion rock, she would never have bothered to begin with. But all was not a waste. If she hadn't come back down here this wouldn't have happened. Finally, answers! A little unorthodox, and weird but maybe there'd be an answer to all the chaos.

"Anything?" Marina hedged.

The great head nodded.

"How do you know about us?"

The illusion of the warg shifted slightly, the scrolls between its teeth rolling against the serrated edges. "How does the sun rise? How is the sky blue? It is what it is, that I know who you are. Where you are from. What you are. The Lady of Light sees and knows all." It replied cryptically and offered no further comment.

Marina's lips twisted into a scowl.

**Is my mother alive? **Braig's sweet feminine voice echoed in Marina's head and the mortal turned to gaze sympathetically at her. Even though Marina's mother was dead, at least she knew what she looked like and who she was. Braig hadn't had that opportunity.

"Nay, child. Your mother and father were killed by hunters as they were hunting for food." The voice gentled and the molten eyes softened as they looked at the little warg whose tail swept to sit between her hind legs. Braig's ears drooped and a soft whine escaped from her muzzle. Sadness and despair was all that could be heard from the warg's mind. Marina knelt and wrapped her arms around her friend, feeling tears prick her own eyes as Braig placed her head in the crook of her neck.

**They...they never abandoned me...I...I...why...why did I live? I should have starved with my siblings.**

"You were destined to become this mortal's guardian. Nothing more, nothing less. Your siblings sacrifice was necessary for your survival." The deep, gravelly voice hissed with little to no sympathy in its tone. It didn't seem to care how its words wounded Braig; how it made the rage boil through her veins at the clear dismissal of her brothers and sisters. What she had to do survive! A savage snarl vibrated against Marina's shoulder and before she was even aware of it, the warmth and solidness of the warg was gone with nothing but empty space between her arms.

Alarmed, Marina sprang to her feet to see Braig trying to attack the beast. It wasn't as ethereal as it appeared for one gigantic swipe of its paw sent the little warg flying across the room. "Braig!" Flinging her hands out, the power spread from her fingers to circle the warg, halting her in mid-air. Awed by her own power, the mortal gently lowered her hands to set Braig on the floor, releasing the magic bubble that had protected her from damage. Turning with sudden fury to the gigantic warg, Marina gathered every morsel of power pulsing through her flesh.

**No, Marina!**

A flood of roiling energy lit up the room like a gigantic flash light; colours of blue and red splashed across the stone walls. Braig could only look on in horror and fear as Marina became consumed by it, staggering under the weight of power. Human tissue could not bear the exertion of consistent magical energy; they just weren't made for it. If they tried to sustain it for too long it could seriously injure them or leave them permanently incapable of using it ever again. Or in other instances, it could also mean death. Seeing as Marina was a novice, it was impossible for her to understand her body's own limitations.

The ethereal beast watched on as those pulsating waves of power burst around it, licking at its see-through flesh like flames gnawing at wood. With a scream of rage and terror, the behemoth creature twisted and shook, reared and pivoted in a futile attempt to escape Marina's physical rage. Grey eyes shone maliciously with an eerie blue sheen as the mortal watched on with a growing lack of disgust for her newfound powers. Armies could die just with this power. Nations would bow to her! No one would ever sneer or make snide comments ever again!

With a howl of desperation, Braig bolted across the stone and rammed into Marina's legs, knocking her to the floor where she crouched over her, lips curling away from her teeth.

**Stop this now! You're going to kill yourself!**

Marina shuddered and began coughing sporadically, and the tangible power seeped back into her body in just a few heartbeats. Trembling with a fear so profound, the woman stared down at her twitching fingers. Where had all the rage come from? What had happened to her? She had turned into a different person!

"Inexperience..." wheezed the great beast, "...leads to great misfortune. You would be wise to remember that, human child." It was wary now; it's golden eyes had dimmed. "Anger blackens the heart; deadens the soul. Powerful it is but will bring you great sadness."

"I-I'm sorry-" Marina's voice broke, utterly mortified.

"There is nothing to forgive. You are a mage, child. More specifically, you are a druid-mage. You have the power to heal; the power to control animals and nature if you chose to. That is how you killed the Mearas. How you stopped the mighty Shadowfax from bearing down on your warg."

"How is that possible?" The mortal remained on her knees before the great, hulking beast with Braig sitting steadfast by her side.

Dangerous fangs extended as a deep rolling sound escaped from its mouth. It was laughing. "You were a healer in your world, were you not? Bonding with Braig has given you healing capabilities. You were already a druid in your world. Now with this pup, you have magical powers with the ability to manipulate air particles. In time you shall be able to do terrible and great things."

Well that was understandable, to a degree. But if she was a druid already in her world, and it had amplified in this one did that mean falling through a TV into Lord Of the Rings hadn't been a coincidence? That she hadn't just happened to be Legolas's soul mate? Was she the same as Braig? Was her presence here nothing but a purpose to be completed?

Understanding suddenly dawned and it all made sense. This had all been pre-ordained. Galadriel bringing her into this world. Getting Braig. Bonding with Legolas. Being driven to Minas Tirith. To meet with this all-seeing being. Hurt so profound began to suffocate her; her heart ached with despair and loneliness. It had all been one giant plan. But for what? What was her purpose in this world? Coble had told her she would find out but how could she when it had simply been set up like a crossword puzzle? Difficult and frustrating.

"What is my purpose here?"

"You have several. An eternal companion as the Prince of Mirkwood's wife; bear him children-"

"I don't have to do anything!"

The beast continued on, ignoring her, "-and be the mate he expects you to be. You were chosen for Legolas; you will be strong, and your children will have magic in their blood. You will introduce new technology to this world; be it healing or the advanced teachings of your homeland. Galadriel chose you to fight for Middle Earth, and after that to breed a new species of elf like none have ever seen."

Calculations in her head were going haywire and she could only make sense out of it by using a couple of words.

A fighting, healing, brood-mare.

For a moment, Marina could do nothing but roll the words in her mind, hardly unable to believe it yet why would the beast lie? Yet how could it be true? Speechless, the mortal couldn't think of a damn thing to say.

"It has already begun. Why you protest is beyond my knowledge." The beast snorted dismissively.

"What has already begun?"

"You're already changing the people of this world; you've shown them morality and justice."

"I see." Marina swallowed her irritation, not prepared to endure another onslaught of uncontrollable power. Even now her fingers still twitched from the over stimulation the energy had trigged. She shook her hands out. "I will decide when I have children, and if I have them. I don't believe that is my purpose. Neither is fighting in this war!"

Lifting a hind leg, the beast scratched absently at its jaw and gazed at the irritated mortal with an almost bored expression. "I did warn you that you may not like the answers."

**How big will I grow? **Braig interrupted tentatively, sensing that Marina was about to lose it.

The beast judged Braig with a critical eye. "You will grow quickly, young pup. With the blood of your Gundabad ancestors, you will be larger than any warg ever seen."

**Good. **Braig's tail wagged slightly but still on the cautious side. Being thrown across the room was enough to dampen her trust of the ethereal warg. Even if it didn't have a motive to lie, it was hard to trust something barely visible. Marina's thoughts were very much on the same line but hers centred around anger and shock.

"Why me?" Marina question was soft, so soft that it appeared the huge beast hadn't heard her.

And then its nose was suddenly against her chest, blowing hot air that sank straight through her clothes. A shiver trembled through her body and Braig growled in warning but the ethereal being made no other movement except to watch with a molten gold gaze.

"You are the _Poikaer. _The pure of heart and soul. You will bring peace to the land and serenity."

"But-"

"I'm afraid I have grown weary, little ones. It is time for me to rest." Slowly, the ethereal warg sank to the ground and began to dissipate into the air.

"Wait-"

But the warg was gone with nothing but blank scrolls in its stead. Braig trotted over to the pile of black and white parchment and scratched at one to open it. Inside the paper was blank. They were all blank save for little inscriptions written in Sindarin along the bottom of the scroll. Investigating the scrolls seemed to be the wise thing to do even if they were blank. Perhaps there would be a hidden message or some sort of code that would give Marina and Braig an idea of what was to be expected next. Though the opportunity never arose. The warg leapt back with a yelp as the scrolls burst into flames.

Marina almost fell on her backside in alarm as the fire licked merrily at the parchment. Talk about spontaneous combustion. Whatever opportunity she had of learning more about what was expected of her was gone. Who in their right mind would believe their purpose is to breed and participate in a war? Or in Braig's case to be Marina's guardian - honourable, of course but no one was born just to play bodyguard. It just wasn't believable. They were two individuals fortunate enough to have been born. Their destiny could not be predetermined by anyone's will no matter who they were. Galadriel and creepy ethereal beast included.

"What was that?"

**Old magic. The scrolls were summoning spells and I have an idea that queen-sharp-ears has a part to play in this.**

"So you're saying that...that thing was Galadriel's idea?"

**Yes and big-nosed-bushman too. How else did it get down here?  
**  
Marinas eyes narrowed in realisation. "Gandalf knew we would come down here. Right. That does it. I've had enough of people telling me who I should be and what I should do. Come on, Braig."

And with purpose in their stride, Marina and Braig left the library to school themselves in their newfound powers.

* * *

A few weeks passed without incident.

For some people anyway.

Gandalf hadn't quite expected this turn of events. Contrary to belief, he didn't know everything and spontaneous decisions weren't part of his forte. And this particular act was not something he could have expected - ever. Somehow - someway, without his even noticing, his tobacco had been replaced with horse feed.

Water had unceremoniously been delivered onto his head yet there were no clouds in the sky and no balconies above. And he certainly didn't believe in coincidence. There could only be one person responsible for these mishaps - Marina. The young woman had been spiteful and cold when she'd returned to them that night, blatantly refusing to talk to him or Haldir. Gandalf knew she suspected him of treachery and did nothing to deny it. It only served to make her distrust for him grow.

Of course he hadn't been the only one privileged enough to experience Marina's newfound skills. Haldir was fortunate to find out what happened when a mob of horses came barrelling towards him as he journeyed through Minas Tirith. It would forever be a mystery to the habitants of the great city as to how all the horses escaped the stables. Being trampled by iron shod hooves certainly hadn't been the highlight of his day.

Aside from occasionally meeting them for meals, Marina kept away from the two men who had so blatantly betrayed her trust, preferring to spend the days with Pippin and Braig by exploring the various wonders of Minas Tirith. Not only that but she'd taken it upon herself to find suitable work during the long hours of the day. The medicine of this time was obviously outdated in comparison to her world, but it didn't make it less enjoyable.

Rumours had circulated in regards to her ability to use terrible magic, but as Marina harnessed her healing abilities the people of Minas Tirith began to trust her, if only slowly. It gave her something to distract her mind with. After all, as far as she was concerned, that was one of her purposes whether in this world or hers. Helping people was what she was born to do. From elderly men and women to young children, she treated them in the best way she knew how. Healers had taught her what herbs and remedies to use for particular ailments and more often than not, she was teaching them how to bind wounds and sew flesh correctly.

There were times, however when Marina didn't understand why she was doing it. Coble sometimes appeared beneath her hands, or Timothy with his various bruises and cuts from playing in the sand. Clenching her hands into fists, Marina mercilessly scrubbed them clean of blood. A young man had just had to have his entire leg knitted back together - that's what you get from falling off the battlements. Although Marina was learning how to use her powers, the ability to compel muscle to stitch itself back together was beyond her skill.

**You will get better with time, little one.**

Braig consoled her with her sweet voice as they sat together on the steps before the healing house. Marina just called it a hospital and left it at that. With dried blood up to her elbows, she was quite a sight to the people walking down the street. Especially with her guardian beside her. After just a few weeks, Braig had grown astronomically. Gone were the soft puppy features; the hard angles of her profile had become more prominent. Serrated fangs were just visible beneath the soft muzzle. Iron-hard claws now adorned massive paws. Fat had been replaced by adult muscle, turning her body into a sleek, powerful killing machine.

Standing, Braig's head was now level with Marina's shoulders, making her a formidable opponent for any person within the city. If people objected to the warg's presence, it was not voiced aloud. Gandalf and Haldir now stepped on egg shells so as not upset either of them as they made a powerful pair. Marina glanced up at the sky, exhaling slowly through her nose. Why had there been no reply to the letter? By calculation, the pigeon should have arrived within four days and taken no less than two to return. It made Marina nervous that there had been no reply: anything could have happened.

"Why do I feel so sick?" Marina grumbled to herself. The sight of blood had never bothered her before. Though she wouldn't put it past being all the stress included with her letter to Legolas. It could also be losing patients or perhaps constantly being reminded of Coble and Timothy. Not to mention her mother.

A wet nose invaded her sight and before she even realised what was happening, Marina was drenched from chin to nose with saliva. For a bewildered moment Marina could only stare blankly up at the warg before a grin cracked her lips. Braig could appear very smug when she wanted to, even with her fierce cheekbones and long teeth. It was the expressiveness of her blue eyes that were a direct indication to how she was feeling. If you could read them that is.

**Your nose is dry. You must be sick.**

_I'm not sick_, Marina said in her thoughts, mindful that people were glaring at her strangely.

It was best to keep people ignorant in regards to Braig's telepathic powers. Staring down at the blood crusting her elbows, Marina froze. Blood. Whether it was the shock that did or the stress encompassing her body, it didn't matter. Bile crawled up her throat and the poor girl wretched violently, bending forwards to avoid splattering Braig and herself.

Braig leapt up in alarm as her mistress toppled over into the pavement. With a whine of concern, the warg gently nuzzled her mistress's side and grew worried when she didn't move. Again her tongue brushed over Marina's nose. No response. Though she tried to mentally connect with Marina, it proved futile much to the warg's increasing panic. Muscles trembling anxiously, Braig swung about to seek help. With a soft bark, she trotted to the nearest person.

**Help my mistress!**

The man screamed like a girl and fled as did the surrounding people.  
**  
No! Don't go I need your help!** **Come back!**

Braig howled with urgency, trying to put forward how important it was but before long the street was void of people. Stamping a paw in frustration, Braig darted up the steps into the hospital to see the healers and various patients voice their alarm at her entrance. Normally Marina would always be within sight when the warg was near. To have the large, dangerous predator in their midst without its master made assumptions dart all over the place. Did it kill her? Did it disobey her? Was it hungry?

**Help! She's collapsed**.

Braig scratched at the floor, spinning around in a circle before gesturing to the exit. No one moved. They had to understand her! The warg's eyes searched the group of clustered healers who were valiantly standing before their bedridden patients. Very carefully Braig trotted forward and grasped the nearest healer's hair-robe between her teeth and gave it a gentle yank, a whine trembling in her throat.

"I think she wants us to follow." The woman was terrified with the warg so close and its teeth just inches from her soft skin but something within told her that the beast meant no harm. "Is Marina in trouble?"

Braig gave an affirmative wag of her tail and tugged more insistently, stepping back towards the entrance. Having no other choice since the warg had a determined hold of her robe, the healer stepped after her, trying in vain not to tremble before the beast. The others did not follow, fearing the warg no matter how true her intentions might be.

Rosanna audibly gasped at the crumpled form on the steps, her eyes drifting momentarily to the puddle of sick. There was no blood so that was a good sign. Soft whimpers drew her attention back to the warg who now stood beside her mistress, licking at the mortal's face to rouse some sort of response. The care the warg showed was inconceivable; to think that such a powerful, overly feared animal could reveal that depth of emotion. It reassured Rosanna of the warg's intentions, and she stepped forward only to retreat quickly. The great head turned to bare gleaming teeth, a growl of warning rumbling in Braig's chest.

'Just there is fine' couldn't be any clearer. Braig's slender, muscled body was tensed and alert, ears laid back against her skill. The soft muzzle quivered, ready to bare fangs again. Placing her paws, the warg stood over her fallen mistress, lowering her head.

It was quite clear Braig would allow her no closer.

Swallowing hard, the healer made do with her position as best she could. As far as she could tell, Marina was breathing normally and her skin was a little flushed but nothing noteworthy. What worried Rosanna was whether or not the girl had injured her head when she fell. Braig's muzzle trembled and rows of teeth gleamed in the sun as Rosanna tried once again to go to the fallen woman.

"I need to get her inside, noble warg. She needs rest. Will you help me bring her in?"

Braig seemed to deliberate and gazed down at her little mistress. Marina was her life now. In some ways, the mortal had become her mother. Not only that, but her friend. It wasn't even possible to think how she'd survive if Marina died. Glancing across at the trembling mortal, who seemed so frail even compared to her comatose mistress, she made a decision. Even though Braig knew very well most mortals couldn't hear her thoughts, she used both to portray her message. In a dazzling display of agility and dexterity, Braig dashed forward to snap her teeth inches from the frightened young healer's nose.

**If she dies...****_you_**** die.**

* * *

Warm, velvet fingers slid over her temple, brushing against her cheeks and hinting against her eyes. Marina shifted restlessly beneath the gentle touch, her lips parting ever so slightly in an attempt to speak before one of those fingers pressed against her mouth.

"You must rest, _mil nin_."

"Legolas..." Marina breathed, certain that something was missing but what did it matter? He was here with her. All her worries had been for nothing. Though no matter how hard she tried to open her eyes, it were as though they were glued shut. Something held her body still yet aside from the elf's caresses no other material could be felt against her skin. How could she be held down by nothing yet something at the same time?

"Sleep." He cooed and the warmth of his fingers left her.

"Don't leave me, please!" Marina cried, eyes flashing open to see nothing but pitch black darkness.

"I must..." his voice came from somewhere to the left and despite her fear of the nothingness around her, she darted towards the sound. "You will not be alone..."

"Legolas!" Marina screamed, hands reaching out into the darkness.

"Marina! Marina, wake up!"

Heart hammering, palms tingling and chest heaving, Marina's eyes slid open to stare up at an old, ornately carved ceiling. As her hearing came to the forefront, she focused on the babble of voices and general murmurs of other people conversing. Someone was wrapped around her fingers and as she went to investigate, warm hands encased her wrists in a gentle yet inescapable hold. Haldir's face became visible above, concerned and immediately blossomed into relief as her eyes met his.

"Where am I?" Marina croaked, wincing as her head ached.

"In the healing house. We came as soon as we heard." Haldir said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

On further investigation, Marina found that Gandalf and Pippin were on the other side of the bed, appearing equally relieved. Braig's furry head popped up over the end of the bed, her eyes glittering with happiness. She also realised why her hands felt so strange, and the odd burning sensation over her eyelids. Bandages were wrapped securely around her nails. In the dream, her eyes were closed. Grimacing, she realised she'd been trying to claw her eyes open in her sleep.

Marina lurched upwards despite the pain in her head, eyes searching around and around before she slumped back against the pillow. Legolas was not here. Had it been a dream? It had felt so real.

"W-what happened?"

"You collapsed on the steps outside. Braig and the young healer over there brought you inside." Pippin provided, pointing to said healer attending to other patients. When she noticed their observation, a blush dotted to her cheeks and she gave a meek nod of her head.

Marina, however, didn't notice. Staring down in disbelief before her eyes darted from face to face which were growing with concern. So she hadn't imagined it. The realisation of why she had not bled in weeks. Trembling, the young mortal didn't know what to say, do or how to feel. Had the ethereal beast told the truth? Was this all she was destined for?

"What is it, _Noldorin_? What frightens you so?"

"I...I'm...p-pregnant."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Adore it? Detest it? Please tell me. Your reviews are fuel for thought and help my brain work. Really, please review. I need opinions on this chapter!**

* * *

**Remember, if you want a commission, just ask. :D**

* * *

**Next update will hopefully (if I get my butt into gear) be in a weeks time. Ciao, dearies!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know it took a long ass time but...24 PAGES. YOU GOTTA BE HAPPY WITH THAT! Well, that's assuming you like this chapter and I sincerely hope you do. I'm not too sure about it. I hummed and harred about it for ages and deleted bits then re-added bits. I need opinions! Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed! It is the highlight of my morning to read them.**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Life'sABitchAndThenYouDie: I love your name and thank you :D**

**Scarlett Raye: I'm trying. I cant rush or I'll stuff something up. :D**

**SNOstorm: Well I'm glad you approve. I try to make her less damsel-like as the story progresses.**

**Kidal: You will find out! Just not in this chapter. :P**

**Theatre of Dreamers: Yay I'm glad you can enjoy it without getting bored! And oh yes, pregnancy is going to be fun. I have a few plans up my sleeves for those two, Muahahaha!**

**Aria: Thank you! I will complete it as soon as I can. XD**

**Moon-night-ninja: Thanks! Giving Haldir a girlfriend...I don't know. I'm still trying to make my mind up on that one. And yay Legolas!**

**Mellon: Legolas will be a cute father and Haldir will be the spoiling uncle. :D**

**Sarafinja: Thank you. I'm glad I managed to surprise someone. :D**

**Matsujunchann: Thank you so much! Dearie, if I could write my story and finish a chapter each day, I so would but unfortunately, my brain is not that wonderful. XD O.o Well as long as you provide me with home-cooked meals and chocolate, I will remain in your basement and write for juu. :P I like to think I write well but to see someone say it, you honour me. *bows* As for the gender of the child, you shall have to keep your fingers crossed. :P**

**Tlcatlady: Haldir's emotions will be touched upon in the next chapter. I hope I don't do something you expected in this one. QQ**

**TolkienGirl052: Thank ya. And yes, she really cant catch a break. Muahaha!**

**Stylin'Fire: I try to make the nicknames as amusing and ironic as possible. Thanks! :)**

**PrincessLaLaBlue: Thank you and yes she does have a destiny ahead. Beyond just making cute babies. :D**

**Rorythedragon: Thankies you!**

**Abyss Prime: Short and sweet. Thank you! :D**

**Dora701: Gah! *hides behind Legolas***

**Fellowship of Avengers: I haven't actually seen it yet but I shall watch its! By solid earth and wild wind, the spectre was referring to Braig's connection with nature. Because Marina can command beasts and heal, and has control of the elements such as air. :D Once again. Thanks for the long reviews. I enjoy reading your reactions to how the characters work. *cuddles* Oh? Feel free to share your ideas with me and if I can, I'll make them a reality. :D**

**Lilly: Not sure yet. Names? No clue but yes Thanduril has an awesome reaction for you guys. :D**

**Lilly042004: Thank yous!**

**Mary Elrondile: Legolas is never late. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to! Contrary to belief, Marina was actually just dreaming. I can't answer the other questions cause that would be spoiling the story. :P**

**XxBlazestormxX: I tried to take people by surprise by making her pregnant but that went down the drain. Oh well. XD Wait till you see Legolas's reaction. *chuckles evilly* I actually thought about putting Tauriel into this story...still deciding on that one. That's actually not a bad idea, but only if people would be interested in a side fic where Haldir finds his soul mate. If I was going to write any dwarf story it'd be of Thorin and some description of an OC. Thorin makes me drool X_x I'm glad it makes you so happy that you scared your dog by doing a fangirl squeal - tehehehe. I love you too, Blaze! Thanks for being a loyal fan.**

**Uchiha No Kaori: Yep she's having a baby, only no one gets the opportunity to stop her from fighting cause she...well...read the chapter. :P**

**SleepyHollow5: OMG SHE IS. :D Legolas will find out when he least expects it...maybe. :D**

* * *

**Phew reviews make my fingers tired. ANYWAY. Just to clarify. Commissions mean any length, genre and rating. Almost any character, provided you can give me some info about them so I'm not working completely in the dark.**

* * *

**NOTE: Do you guys prefer me replying to you when the chapter is released or privately when I get the review?**

**Vote:**

**1 - When chapter is updated.**

**2 - when I get your review.**

**3 - I don't care. Just reply to me, biatch!**

**The highest vote will depend on how the reviews are managed from then on. :D**

* * *

**On ANOTHER side note, Blaze is interested in seeing a Haldir X OC fic. I can write it if I get enough people saying they'd be interested in reading it.**

**5 - Yes**

**6 - No**

* * *

**OK I think that's the end of my rambling. On with the story!**

* * *

Gimli's eyes kept climbing and climbing up the root of the mountain until he was almost at a ninety degree angle. It was just a sheer wall of rock towers all the way up and up as far as the eye could see. The dwarf did not like it and he certainly didn't want to go near that creepy dark door that gaped open like a mouth of night. It looked as though it might eat him.

Legolas and Aragorn showed no such fear.

"The way is shut." Legolas translated. "It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut."

The moment the last syllable left the Prince's mouth, a chill wind that shook Gimli straight to the bones seemed to rush from the doorway. Aragorn stared into the dark abyss, his dark hair billowing wildly about his face. Arod and Brego screamed in terror, rearing and bucking before galloping away.

"Brego!" Aragorn called after the retreating horse but the stallion did not return and neither did Arod. Turning resolutely toward the door, the ranger narrowed his eyes and spoke with steely resolve. "I do not fear death." And walked into the dense dark. Legolas followed him without any hesitation.

Poor, little Gimli struggled with the intense urge to flee as the horses had or walk into death itself after his friends. Never in his life had he feared the dark but something lurked within these mountains; something very scary. And he was loathe to admit it aloud let alone in his head. Glancing around, the dwarf hesitated and danced lightly on his feet, axe swaying with his moments as though the weapon itself was trying to come to a decision of its own.

"Well," Gimli began gruffly and not at all perturbed that he was talking to himself. "This is a thing unheard of...an elf will go underground when a dwarf dare not." Gritting his teeth, the dwarf almost wanted to stamp his foot in frustration. "Oh! I'd never hear the end of it."

After another few seconds, the fear of being left far behind and the elf having the opportunity to ridicule him for the rest of his days, spurred him into the tunnel. It didn't take long for the dwarf to catch up with the two, having all but sprinted through the dark and very nearly run into a solid stone. Abashedly, Gimli cleared his throat as the elf and ranger glanced at him with raised brows.

With a shake of his head, Aragorn lead the way through the misty-dark tunnel, sword held at the ready. Legolas's eyes searched the corners; his eyesight far keener than that of a mortal's. The dull crunch beneath their feet was horrendously loud in the enclosed spaces and once or twice, Gimli stumbling over a rock sounded as though a group of orcs were stalking them in the dark.

Legolas ignored the dwarf's fumbling feet and glanced around.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli whispered - a rather failed attempt.

"I see shapes of men," Legolas began cryptically. His eyes searched the dark. "And of horses."

"Where?" Gimli hissed, looking around nervously.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rising, like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

"The dead?" The dwarf spun around in a circle, thoroughly concerned. "Summoned? I knew that. Very good." Looking around at the skulls along the walls and the mist encroaching, Gimli chuckled quietly to himself. "Very good." Another few looks before he dashed after the elf. "Legolas!"

"Do not...look down." Aragorn bid the other two softly, having already discovered why the ground beneath them was making so much racket.

"GWAH!" Gimli yelled and went waddling past Aragorn like the speed of light only to run straight through a ghostly-being. Hands of intangible mist spread over his armour and all the dwarf could do was flail his arms and axe whilst trying to blow them away. When all else failed, he darted behind the elf.

Legolas rolled his eyes before continuing on, a smile tugging at his lips as Gimli tried to pretend he hadn't just used him as a shield. Aragorn lead them into a wide cavern; a yawning breach just to their right. Gimli resisted the temptation to stick his head over the edge to wonder at just how deep it went and if any treasure lay beyond. A creaking noise unlike any they had heard before echoed around them; like stone being sundered. A ghostly figured emerged from the rocky walls.

All three wore identical expressions of horror as the mummified spectre loomed imposingly before them; it's eyeless sockets seeing everything. Rotten teeth spread into a wicked grin; a pale, sickly glow surrounding its deceased body. It could only be the King of the Dead.

Fog swirled around the three adventures as the ghost snarled at Aragorn. "Who enters my domain?"

Aragorn moved forward, unflinching under the gaze of the spectre. Gimli and Legolas could only watch on in something akin to dread.

"One who will have your allegiance."

The King of the Dead snarled, "The Dead do not suffer the living to pass..."

_Well we can always turn around and go back the way we came, _Gimli squeaked in his head.

"You will suffer me!"

The King of the Dead's malevolent laugh echoed about them, ricocheting through the various caves etched into the mountain. As though it had a mind of its own, the fog began rolling back, creating a wall of grey vapour and slowly from its mists marched rank, upon rank of spectral warriors. Their ghoulish faces, rusted weapons and tattered banners were plain for all to see. Thousands upon thousands assembled around the cavern, blocking off their escape.

Aragorn stared grimly at the King of the Dead and the spectre gave an evil smile, faltering somewhat as the ranger merely held his gaze.

"The way is shut." The Dead King said and moved relentlessly towards Aragorn. "It was made by those who are Dead and the Dead keep it...the way is shut. Now, you must die."

Legolas had had enough of the ghost spectre and fired an arrow at its sickly skull. The Prince's eyes widened as the arrow sailed straight through and clattered to the ground. Aragorn moved forward, undaunted by the seeming invincibility of the ghost. "I summon you to fulfil your oath!"

The King of the Dead snarled and raised his ghostly sword high, preparing to bring it down on the ranger's head. "None but the King of Gondor may command me!"

Aragorn raised Anduril just as the King gave a terrifying shriek and swung the sword down in an arc. A low whistle sweeps through the air as the blades clash together, the sharp ring of metal reverberating off the stone walls. Surprise spread on the undead's face as he stared in disbelief at the interlocked swords. "It cannot be - that line was broken!"

Grabbing the ghost by the throat, Aragorn held the sharp blade to the King's neck. "It has been remade." He hissed before shoving the spectre away. Turning, he addressed the ghost army. "Fight for us and regain your honour." The ghostly faces stared hollow-eyed at Aragorn as his eyes darted over the assembly. "What say you?"

Silence, like a tomb answered him.

"What say you?" Aragorn continued.

"Aghh! You're wasting your time, Aragorn. They had no honour in life, they have none now in death." The dwarf griped, more than ready to get out of the deep dark at that point. Legolas seemed just as eager to escape but didn't dare let his eyes move from the potential enemy standing before them.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?"

The King of the Dead's mocking laughter rang out again and the gathering of spectres dispersed.

"You have my word!" Aragorn insisted to the retreating ghost army." Fight, and I will release you from this living death!" Desperate and all too aware the entirety of Middle Earth was dependant on him, Aragorn shouted, "What say you?!"

Around them the cavern began to shake and groan, raining rubble and debris down upon them. The three glanced around desperately, eyes locking onto the skulls that fell in abundance from the very ceiling. Aragorn turned to see that the archway was crumbling and with a look of despair he shouted, "Run!" Just as thousands upon thousands of skulls came rushing towards them. It was a mad bombardment of human bone as the three pushed their way across to the other side, scrambling down the tunnel as fast as they could. Legolas grabbed the slowing dwarf and hauled him in front, urging him to go faster.

Dust following in their wake, the thee heroes exited the death trap to gaze down upon the river where a horde of corsairs had already sacked the opposite bank; the burning houses a stark contrast next to the rolling, grass plains. Aragorn stared wide-eyed at the chaos before his expression crumpled and he collapsed to his knees, tears seeping down his cheeks. Legolas clasped his shoulder comfortingly, also gazing out at the pillaging of war, praying for all the souls that had been lost.

Something caused Aragorn to turn and stand. The King of the Dead appeared through the wall walking straight towards the ranger who stood fast.

"We fight." Was all the spectre said.

* * *

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas stood on the shoreline as the corsairs cruised down the river. The men aboard the ships didn't notice them until the ranger's voice carried out over the water. "You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor."

The crew of the nearest corsair burst into uproarious laughter, utterly amazed with his gall. "And who are you to deny us passage?" The Bosun yelled.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the Bosun's ear." Aragorn bid casually.

Legolas notched an arrow, sighting carefully for the best shot.

"Mind your aim." Gimli encouraged with a little smirk and just as the elf loosed the arrow, the dwarf hit the end of the bow with the butt of his axe. The arrow sailed completely off course and directly into one of the seaman's chest. The man went down with a cry as Gimli covered his mouth with a horrified gasp. Legolas glared down at him accusingly.

"We warned you. Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli said cheerfully.

"Boarded? By you and whose army?"

"This army." Aragorn said simply and the army of spectres appeared out of the wall behind him, racing over the water toward the screaming sea rats.

* * *

Arrows thudded into the bark, creating a dull _thunk_ as the steel sank into the post. They made a perfect circle around a letter pinned by an dagger. Marina's letter. Quick and efficient, another arrow smacked into the poor wood, therein completing the circle. Sharp, fierce blue eyes surveyed the circle, swirling with anger and intent.

Even from this distance, the words were clear and simple to make out.

He'd hurt her.

The Marchwarden of Lothlorien, who'd sworn to protect Marina Cortez, had harmed her.

Intentionally.

Knuckles turned white as Legolas gripped the elven bow Galadriel had gifted him with. Breaking it was oh so tempting but he dare not. It was a gift; a splendid bow that had already aided him with uncountable slain enemies. Besides, he needed a weapon in which to slay foes from a distance. Like Haldir, for example. And perhaps Gandalf if he could stomach it.

Never had rage so burning hot flitted through his system; the very tips of his fingers trembled at the idea of ridding the Marchwarden from the world of the living. How dare he harm her! Legolas didn't care what reason would spill from his mouth. It didn't matter. Harming his wife in any way, shape or form was unacceptable and unforgiveable. What did Marina mean by powers? She was mortal.

Eru, how he missed his little soul mate. And to think she'd slain a Mearas. How? Why? Anger had burned through him at first that she would so blatantly harm a creature of the forest without reason - especially a noble Mearas. But then he chastised himself. Marina was not that sort of woman. There had to be a very good reason. Perhaps it had something to do with these powers?

He'd awaited her reply for five weeks and not a moment ago, the pigeon had seemingly dropped out of the sky straight into his grasp. Sadly, the bird died no matter how Legolas tried to care for it. It had been searching for him for weeks. And only now did it find him on a Corsair ship headed down the river. Legolas had thanked the bird reverently for its sacrifice and kept it in a box he had discovered below deck. When they reached land, he would bury it to honour the noble pigeon.

Were it possible, neither man nor beast would stop him from returning immediately to his wife but circumstances beyond his control caused him to be stuck on this ship. If he'd received the pigeon just a day or two earlier, even Aragorn would not have been able to stop him from reaching Marina. Desperation and anxiety surged through his nerves and on impulse, he sent another arrow flying towards the post, watching as it buried itself home. He wanted nothing more than to encase her in his arms and never let her out of his sight ever again.

By Eru, he would _never_ let her go ever again.

Legolas looked out over the water, eyes skimming over the shoreline. Sometimes his eyes played tricks on him and an illusion of his love would be dancing along the sand only to disappear into the wind. Walking to the railing, Legolas placed his hand on the oiled wood, wishing they were already at Pelennor Fields but by Aragorn's calculations they were still days away.

"She'll be fine, laddie." Gimli grumbled, leaning against the mast in attempt to stop the world from spinning. Dwarves were not made for boats, no matter the size. And his stomach was not treating him kindly.

"Aye." Legolas said softly, eyes never leaving the shoreline. "She will be fine when I am there with her...and I kill the _utinu en lokirim_." (Son of snakes)

Gimli could only assume Legolas was bad-mouthing Haldir, and fervently hoped that he wasn't serious. The dwarf glanced back at the circle of arrows. "Oh dear..."

* * *

Pregnant.

Baby.

Pregnant.

Labour.

Lots of pain.

Mood swings.

What?

The spectral warg had been true to its words. In some way or another Marina would inevitably bear Legolas children. It made her mad that the beast had been correct; that perhaps she was nothing more than a brood mare. Just a simple way of bringing more elves - hybrid elves - with strong magical blood into the world. God, as if they weren't fabulous archers but now they wanted mages too.

Marina wouldn't stand for it at all. She wasn't a rare beast that could pass on super genetics just because a Queenie elf decided it would happen. No way in hell. If the mortal brought this child to term, Galadriel wouldn't get her pristine, (probably manicured) nails on the baby ever. Marina would make damn sure of it.

But this soon in life and not even thinking about contraception? Granted, she hadn't thought too far beyond the man himself that night but to shirk something that important was unspeakable. It went against the very notion of her years researching human biology; the do's and don'ts of a woman's world. And she'd just broken the one that was most important.

Marina had always intended to have children but not until her early thirties when she was sure she'd met the right man, and was set in financial security. A home to live in. Assets for the child to survive. Healthcare. Insurance. Wills to be written. Maybe a pet if circumstances called for it.

But here she was in Middle-Earth with an elven Prince for a husband and an ancient Gundabad warg for a pet.

Given the circumstances, everything she'd outlined for the future of her life had been pointless.

People didn't care about contraception or early weddings in this time. Marina was damn sure she saw a child, at least fifteen, with a baby in her arms and a toddler following in the wake of her skirts. So then, if it was all right in this world, why then was the mortal so uneasy about it? Her mother had been one of the key factors in deciding she needed a white picket fence, two dogs and a rich husband. If only life was that simple and straight forward.

On the contrary, Marina was not disappointed to find out she was pregnant. Not in the least. But with great importance came great responsibility and as far as her friends were concerned (if she could even call them that now) she had a lot of it. Adding a baby to the mix would be suicide. Not only that but how could they expect her to fight when she was pregnant? Running marathons whilst pregnant was all well and good if you did it all the time. And fighting in vigorous, possibly dangerous bloody battles was not part of Marina's regular itinerary.

All that aside, what would Legolas think?

Would he be happy?

Would he be irritated?

Would he cast her aside?

The Prince of Mirkwood did not seem like the fatherly type. Dismembering orcs and flinging arrows about the place didn't seem like father material. Hell, it didn't even seem normal. Was this the world a child should be brought into? Where their fathers are warriors or merchants and are easily felled by an arrow through their breast? Earth - home, would be far safer. Then again, they could just as easily be shot in her world.

Torn between worlds. Who would have thought?

**You are troubled**.

Braig appeared out of the dark like a silent guardian, her muzzle brushing reassuringly against Marina's hair. With tears pricking at her eyes Marina swung about to seek solace from the warg, burying her cheek against the dense fur. Braig lowered her head over the mortals shoulder, holding the little human close.

**Darkness draws nearer - a foul scent on the wind. The horde is approaching. Come the dawn we shall see them**.

"What do I do Braig - what do we do?" Marina whispered against the warg's chest. Even though Braig was only a few months old, the mortal found her to be very wise. Not only that but aside from Pippin, Braig was the truest and most loyal friend she'd ever had.

Leaning up, Braig licked delicately at the tears threatening to spill from Marina's eyes.

**If you ask it of me I will bear you away from here. We won't have to fight - we won't have sharp-ears telling us what to do. We can be free. Travel the lands together.  
**  
Braig was clearly eager about the idea if her wagging tail was of any indication. There was a rampant excitement laced into her sweet voice. Marina glanced up at the warg thoughtfully before her eyes were unquestionably drawn to the band about her finger which seemed to weigh more than it should.

Legolas.

She couldn't leave him.

She loved him.

But she loved Braig too.

**Imagine all the things we would see**! Braig continued, gingerly backing up to be able to prance about excitedly. **What we would learn**!

Marina smiled sadly at the warg. "I can't, Braig. As great as it sounds, I can't leave Legolas."

And just like that Braig's enthusiasm plummeted; her tail stopped its happy dance and she paused in her gay frolicking. Ears drooped and she lowered her head.

**I forgot about the flower-sharp-ears.  
**  
"Flower?" Marina higgled and was surprised when Braig snapped her teeth together angrily.

**He smells of flowers. Is he more important than I?**

"No!" Marina hastened to reassure the warg. "You are both equally important. He is my husband. I'm going to have his child. You are my best friend, and I can't leave just because a war is coming." And that was the truth of it. No matter how much she wished she didn't have to take part in a war, Marina knew there wasn't a choice. Legolas expected her to be in Minas Tirith, and she wouldn't budge no matter the circumstances.

**You will not be safe here**.

"I'll be fine-"

**No!** Braig paced before the startled mortal. **They expect you to fight when you have a pup on the way. You can't!**

Time was changing the warg; not only physical but also mentally. Braig would never have openly argued with her a few weeks ago, if ever. To see her this fierce, with her muzzle trembling and pacing circles around the mortal was startlingly. Marina tried not to turn with her, really she did. Never had she been afraid of Braig but now...now she was starting to understand why everyone else was so mistrusting. The warg was a predator. A big predator. And an unhappy one. There was nothing worse than being in the same room with an angry carnivore no matter how familiar you were with them.

Braig was too busy glaring at the floor to pay mind to Marina's frightened expression and tensed stance. Flicking her tail, the warg paused and stared straight at her little mistress, regretful for a moment to see fear burning in her grey eyes. But it soon passed as the possible outcome made itself apparent.

Jealousy was stirring fiercely in the warg's breast, blinding her to all reason. All sharp-ears and two-legs seek to steal her mistress from her. All of them! Braig snarled, fangs glinting white in the dark. There was no time. If Marina wouldn't accept her proposal to leave then Braig, as her guardian, had no choice but to use force. Darting forward, the warg ensnared Marina's collar between her teeth and hoisted the mortal onto her back without missing a beat. Marina reflexively thrust her fingers into the thick pelt beneath her, heart leaping into her throat as Braig hopped onto the balcony, balancing precariously on the railing not made for a growing warg.

Paws the size of dinner plates draped over the railing as Braig searched below, blue eyes fiercely scanning the drop.

It was a big one to the next building.

**Hold on tight.**

This all happened within the fraction of a second.

"Braig!" Marina screamed in fright as the warg leapt off the balcony, clinging for dear life to her back. Butterflies filled her stomach as wind tore at the mortal's clothes and rippled Braig's fur, making it seem almost white in the moonlight. It was almost surreal, to be sitting astride the big warg while dropping from an immense height. Yet judging by the rapidly growing buildings beneath them, it was very real.

Of all the ideas and exaggerations Marina had had in terms of her death riding on the back of a warg was not one of them.

Neither had jumping off a balcony but such is life.

But they didn't go splat on the ground.

Instead, Braig landed safely on a sloping roof, shattering the thin stone with the superior weight of a human astride her back. Marina thought the warg would stop there but no, Braig kept going, hopping from roof to roof much to the mortal's distress. Guards on the inner battlements were either too stunned to act or were screaming to each other, pointing at the silver predator as she passed another inner wall.

"Braig, stop this!" Marina commanded over the ravaging wind that stole her voice from her.

Braig either didn't hear her or ignored her.

Shutting her eyes against the torrent, Marina buried her face against Braig's coat as the warg raced over rooftops, steadily moving down the levels. The rubber band inside the mortal's chest was tight and unyielding, not allowing any access to the power within. Figures. The one time she needed it was the one time she couldn't. Then again, Braig was the source of her power. Could the warg actually block her ability to use magic?

Marina glared accusingly at the warg beneath her.

Guards nearly toppled off their stations as Braig leapt onto the second to last inner ring of battlements, running along them to find the perfect place to jump straight to the front wall. Sharp twangs of bowstrings made the warg's ears perk and she dodged left and right as arrows rained down upon the pair, fearing for the safety of her mistress. Marina raised her eyes in fright to see the rain of deadly weapons, screaming as one smote her through the thigh.

At the scent of blood, Braig froze on the battlements, gazing dead-on at the guard that had fired the arrow. Throwing back her head, a bone-chilling howl escaped from her muzzle and echoed off the buildings. Wind ravaged the guard battlements, throwing men asunder and crushing them beneath the inescapable grip of power. Glowing blue eyes watched with delight as men fell from their stations, blood at their lips, clutching their chests.

Marina caught only glimpses of what Braig did, too preoccupied with managing the steady flow of blood from her leg. The arrow had pierced an artery, and she dare not remove it until she was certain it was not a deadly injury. Lurching forward, the warg leapt up the battlements until she came to the guard's platform where the perpetrator of Marina's injury stood trembling as Braig crept closer. Another arrow was notched to the bow, shaking in the man's terrified grip.

"S-stay back!"

Braig bared her teeth with a low snarl, tail held high and dignified as she prowled closer. Marina's vision blurred in and out as her heart slowed down. Something had to be done before she bled to death. Littering the battlements were pieces of detached armour with spare cloth lining the inside. The mortal leant down and retrieved a piece, deftly wrapping it firmly about the wound. Blood filled her mouth as she tied the knot and her lip seared from the sting of saliva. Better to bite her lip than her tongue.

Ears flickering back towards the distressed sounds from her mistress, Braig grew even angrier and pounced on the man, tossing all caution to the wind. At such short range, there was little room to manoeuvre in the face of an arrow. The man screamed as teeth as sharp as steel daggers and over inches in length sank into his throat and shook him like a ragdoll just as the arrow whizzed up Braig's face.

Warm blood drizzled into the warg's eyes and she snapped her jaws shut, breaking the man's spinal cord and with a peculiar jerk of her head, ripped the very column of his oesophagus from the ruined throat. Braig turned to gaze at her mistress with the gruesome bit of flesh hanging between her teeth and over her chin. Wet muscle shined in the light of the moon, highlighting the blood. A human oesophagus. That's what Marina was staring at. Blood dripped steadily onto the stone, creating an audible _plop_ as it hit.

**Here, little one. I present you a piece of this disgusting two-leg for the wound he gave you**.

Blood clung in thick clumps to her fingers and hands as she grasped the wet, still warm oesophagus, unable to convince her brain that she was holding a human body part in her grip. Braig seemed positively pleased with herself, blue eyes sparkling victoriously. Marina's arm trembled with the weight and from excessive blood loss. Maybe panic too. It was creeping up her frame and the oesophagus slipped from her fingers and landed on the stone with a loud _splat_.

That final sound broke through the unreality of it all.

Marina slipped from Braig's back and the last thing she heard before her head hit the stone was the beat of war drums.

The horde had arrived.

* * *

A pounding headache, an aching leg and general queasiness was not something you wanted to wake up to. With a soft groan, Marina elbowed her pillow to make it more comfortable but what she wasn't expecting was the pillow to growl. Rolling carefully into a sitting position, Marina came to the realisation that they were not in Minas Tirith anymore or anywhere near it considering the vast, rocky outcroppings that surrounded them as far as the eye could see.

Braig was curled around her, lifting her great head to allow Marina to wriggle into a more comfortable position...barely. Blue eyes were apologetic and had lost the mad glaze of the thrill of slaughter. Glancing down at her hands, the mortal could see no blood lingered and she had a feeling Braig had licked them clean to cause her less distress when she came to. The cloth that had acted as a bandage was stained with blood and the arrow was oddly not present. Though it still hurt, Marina peeled off the cloth and surveyed the wound.

It was still raw and bloody but the bleeding had been staved.

"Braig, where have you taken me? How long have I been out for?" Marina croaked, swallowing hard to gather saliva. God, how long had she been unconscious for? Her head ached terribly but she figured that had more to do with dehydration than hitting her head, considering she was almost positive she'd been out for more than a day.

**Far beyond the reach of two-legs. You have been asleep for two whole days. I was worried but I dare not take you back.**

"So you'd rather me die just because of your pride?" Marina snapped, irritated. It was Braig's fault. All of it! "Why the hell did you do that? You're supposed to protect me."

Ears flickered, blue eyes hardened and a muzzle full of razor sharp teeth was suddenly an inch from her face. **I love you, little one. I would die for you. But try me not. I did what I did to protect you and your pup. No one - nothing can hurt you here.**

"Yes and this," Marina indicated the hole in her leg. "Is a perfect example of your ability to protect me."

Grey eyes caught the long jagged line up the warg's brow; the arrow had left its mark and though it had healed, the scar remained. Braig turned away, flicking her tail dismissively. **I pulled the arrow out with my teeth and stopped the bleeding with my saliva.**

"So? If you hadn't kidnapped me this never would have happened!"

Braig stood with a soft exhale of breath and Marina momentarily felt guilty for being so mean but what choice did she have? As the warmth of the warg's body left her, the mortal realised just how cold it was and rubbed at her arms to keep warm. On seeing that, Braig trotted to a pile of what looked to be rags before moving back to Marina's side.

**These will keep you warm while I find food. I'll try find a way to bring water to you.**

Though the bleeding had stopped, it didn't make the wound any less painful as Braig aided her in hobbling the scant feet to the pile of material. It stank horribly of death and worse things but Marina just couldn't care. It was warm and comfortable and she wasted no time in curling up in them to the best of her ability.

**I will be back.**

The beautiful, fierce warg dashed away over the rocks, leaving Marina curled in soiled cloth with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. The mortal stared out at the bleak environment, eyes following the curvature of the stone and the intermittent cracks. Stranded in an unknown place with a stubborn warg and an injured leg. The diagnosis was not good. Had she been able to use the magic stored within, Marina was positive she would be able to heal the leg injury but for one reason or another, she still couldn't access it.

Braig had to be the culprit. No one else would be able to tinker with it.

Fuming, cold, hungry and very thirsty, Marina huddled into the stinking blankets and could only think of one thing. Legolas. Where was he now? Was he near? Was he safe? Was he alive? The dream she'd had while unconscious worried her. Why would he leave her? He'd already done that. Surely there wouldn't be a time when they would be separated again? Glancing down at her flat stomach, Marina smoothed hands over her mid section anxiously.

"Among the list of things I did not have lined up in my life, this is definitely in the top four of 'shit has hit the fan'." Marina grumbled, wincing as the wound brushed against a particularly coarse blanket. "Gah! What did I do to deserve this."

Sadly, there was no answer.

It go warmer as minutes passed into hours - so warm in fact, that Marina had to vacate the stinking pile of blankets and move into the shade. Standing hurt like hell but she'd been sitting down for so long that it felt good to be able to stretch her arms to the sky. Braig had to have been gone for a few hours and despite the fact that Marina was cross with her, she became concerned. Shadows drew eerie shapes across the rock as the day dwindled; the wind made a piercing howl as it swept through the enclave of rocks.

It scared the daylights out of Marina.

Alone in a foreign place with nothing but stinky cloth to protect her. Wonderful.

Not only that but the blood would attract predators.

Obviously, Marina needed to give Braig more credit. By tapping the source of her power, the warg ensured that the mortal would not be able to heal herself. Therein, she was incapable of leaving. A horrible yet perfect plan. Irritated, Marina drew circles in the gravel, trying to ignore the blood encrusted in her fingernails. Only a bath would get that out.

Marina's head snapped up as more sounds echoed off the rocks only this time she was damn sure it wasn't the wind. A warg came creeping over a rock face; it's brown coat matted with debris and what could only be blood. It was smaller than Braig but no less intimidating as it gave a guttural snarl upon seeing Marina who shrank back against the enclosure of rocks, wondering what the hell she should do. A commotion of yips and loud snarls came from her left and to her dismay, another pair of squabbling wargs appeared over the incline, bickering amongst each other. Probably deciding who got to eat what first.

Having been surrounded by a warg pack once before, Marina had a fair idea that there were more coming or lurking nearby in case she escaped. God, why wasn't Legolas here with her! She should never have left him no matter the consequences. A large warg littered with battle scars showing through its thick black coat came stepping over a rise in the stone, an equally built sandy-coloured warg by its side. The alpha's. The black was clearly the male as he rushed down amongst the fighting pack members and grasped one by the scruff, shaking them until they submitted with a yelp.

Unable to use her magic and without any means of a weapon, Marina merely slumped limply against the rocks, trying to keep all five wargs within eyesight but it was difficult. When her eyes focused on one, another crept closer. They were working together to keep her distracted, confusing her so she couldn't possibly know which one was going to attack until it was too late. The alpha's were nearest and judging by the way the others shrank back, one of them would be the killer.

The sand-coloured warg became increasingly inquisitive about Marina as he stepped closer. His brother, Jigar, was not so receptive of his curiosity and snapped at his throat. The submissive brother went to his belly beneath Jigar with a soft whine. Jigar gave the male warg, Sitka, another swift bite before stepping over him.

Marina groped at the rock behind her; searching for something - anything that could fend off the ravenous wargs. Unfortunately, nothing spontaneously slipped into her hand to use as an offensive weapon but there was something in a abundance. Rocks. Naturally most of them were huge boulders but there were smaller ones scattered around. If she could just reach one then at least she could blind one before they took her down. Marina kept her eyes squarely on the big black warg as she lowered herself to the ground, fingers extending towards a nearby rock.

It was barely the size of a tennis ball but could do some damage if she managed to throw it at an eye. Alas it was not go be for the black lunged, biting warningly at her fingers. A second longer and Marina would have lost them. Now with the wargs hulking above her, Marina was out of ideas and stared the black straight in the eye. There was no way she'd die being a coward.

To think she'd never see Legolas again.

Or annoy Haldir and yell at him for being an ass.

Or telling Gandalf where to stick his staff.

And never giving birth to a beautiful, fair-haired child...

A howl pierced the air, full of outrage. Marinas heart fluttered as Braig's voice echoed off the rocks. Lifting their heads, the wargs scented the air, growling to each other in a harsh tongue. The sand-coloured warg's hackles rose and a snarl slipped through his teeth, tail standing stiff and erect at the direct challenge in Braig's howl. Jigar's eyes suddenly slipped off Marina's form and rose above; the human copied him to see her guardian perched on a precipice above, eyes narrowed and muzzle quivering.

Marina screamed as the black darted forward for a killing bite when suddenly Braig leapt, landing on the larger warg with a venomous snarl. Claws found purchase in the male warg's thick coat as Braig's teeth sank into his shoulder, shaking her head furiously as she snarled around his flesh. Jigar howled in agony twisting around and snapping at the silver warg's hind leg. Marina dare not move an inch from the rock face, aware that the sand-coloured male was watching her with a steady gaze.

The other wargs darted in, trying to help their leader but Jigar didn't appear to need it for with one final heave of his strong legs, Braig lost her grip and was knocked to the ground. Marina twitched in alarm as the first warg that had appeared leapt on the downed silver warg; even though it was smaller, it could still do damage given an opportunity. Braig didn't allow it.

Braig was up in an instant, standing off with a deadly growl to the smaller warg who skittered away just as two of its kin leapt at her from the side. These two were slightly larger than her previous attacker but not quite up to her standard. Jigar and the sand-coloured bitch circled the fray, waiting for an opportunity to pounce. Marina could only watch in horror as Braig fought with ferocity and dexterity, managing to avoid any serious bites but there were now several wounds, dying her fur red.

Despite her injuries, Braig had managed to put the three smaller wargs out of commission, not having the chance to kill them as the alphas leapt in to defend them. Jigar and his brother were quite the challenge for the growing silver warg; not only were they bigger but they were seasoned in battle from fighting other warg packs for territory. Several times Braig collapsed under their combined force but managed to keep going for Marina's sake.

Though her tiredness and injuries whittled down her caution and a grievous error was made as the sand-coloured bitch deliberately made herself open for attack. With the last stores of energy left within, Braig launched herself at Sitka, jaws wide and teeth ready to pierce flesh. Marina stopped breathing as Jigar, who had been harrying Braig from the side also darted forward and closed his jaws around the silver warg's throat.

"NO!" Marina screamed, and power flooded the entirety of her body, washing out towards the wargs.

Jigar released Braig, his teeth having just missed piercing the soft throat. His brother turned to cock his head curiously at the human once more. In fact all the wargs were staring fixatedly at her. Marina grew quite concerned as more wargs came prowling over the rocks, seemingly accountable. What the hell had she done? Where were they all coming from? Braig, bleeding and weakened, trotted to Marina's side where she sat down on her rump, ears flattened against her skull as more wargs stood on the precipice above.

"What the heck is going on?" Marina said quietly to Braig, placing a hand against the warg and let the healing energy flow. Whatever restrain Braig had on her power was gone now and the mortal was able to heal both of their injuries with ease, much to the warg's chagrin.

**They have come at your call.**

"What?"

**When you harnessed your emotion and unlocked your power, your will ensnared all wargs within the area. **

Among the list of reasoning's she'd expected, that hadn't been one of them. There had to be at least a hundred wargs that she could see, and it was possible there were more skulking around the rocks. A inkling suddenly occurred to Marina and it all made sense. It had never been a prediction that Marina would have to fight in the battle alone - no, these wargs would be her allies. Setting her resolve, she tentatively grasped the flowing energy, instilling her will into their minds.

"Hear me! You will journey to Minas Tirith with me. You will harm neither man, woman, child or horse. You will do as I command!"

_Yes, mistress!_ They spoke as one voice.

Looking at Braig, Marina raised an eyebrow, daring her to protest but the warg simply kept her eyes on Jigar. A muscle was twitching insistently in the silver warg's ear; it was as though she'd only just noticed the big black warg even though he'd been close to killing her just a second again. If Marina could have, she would have looked through Braig's eyes to see what the warg saw in Jigar. There was a general rugged handsomeness about him; his scars and fierce golden eyes. Powerful, muscular body and large claws and teeth born for maiming and tearing flesh. And a lovely, dark as ebony, black coat.

Braig was practically salivating.

It had never occurred to Marina that Braig would one day search for a mate of her own. Jigar seemed to be a good match. Well, as far as her warg knowledge went. He was big and strong. What more could a female warg want?

"Braig. Braig. Braig!" Marina practically shouted in the warg's ear, startlingly nearby wargs.

Braig's voice sounded very distracted. **What?**

"Let's go." The mortal urged and watched with a knowing smile as Braig reluctantly stood. Marina clambered onto the warg's back and was astounded by the difference it made when she wasn't clinging for her life. Sitting on Braig felt natural and normal, much to her amazement. It was so very different to a horse. There was more room to get comfortable and the fur was so thick that it acted as handles.

Warg riding was definitely for Marina.

"Move out!" And with the force of her mind and Braig's guidance, Marina lead the charge out of the stone canyon with hundreds of wargs massing at her back.

* * *

Jigar and Sitka towered over Braig as she stood between them, glancing nervously at the black warg every once in awhile. Marina couldn't get over what she was seeing. Minas Tirith was very near to a smouldering ruin; catapults continued to fling rocks on the deteriorating city. Thousands upon thousands spread like black ants across the Pelennor Fields; for every arrow one took down two more orcs took the fallen's place. It was a never ending cycle that just didn't seem stoppable.

**Stinking orc-flesh. Must kill them all. Enslaved us like cattle**. Jigar's deep baritone rolled through Marina's mind. She still wasn't using to being able to hear them all and over the hours it had taken them to run to Minas Tirith, she'd managed to block out most of them. Sitka growled in agreement and pawed at the ground, ready to race toward the amassed horde of prey.

"Not yet." Marina muttered, feeling a shiver roll down her spine as Jigar gazed down at her and nodded. The intelligence was astounding. And though Jigar no longer had an inkling to eat her, it still didn't make Marina feel any better to be so close to him. Braig reassured her that the wargs wouldn't harm them as long as their bases desires were controlled. And to do that, Marina had to keep their independence to a minimum though the strain was growing on her mind and body.

Jigar and Sitka had volunteered almost willingly to aid the mortal. It wasn't often they met a two-leg capable of befriending a warg and that softened them towards Marina's plight. If only just. That, and Sitka had bugged his older brother to help considering Braig was a beautiful, potential mate. To that end, the black warg had flicked his tail and said nothing more on the matter. Ever since then, Sitka had stuck close to Braig's side, much to the female's annoyance. Once or twice she'd shown fang and driven him off but he just kept skulking back so she'd given up and just set on ignoring him.

JIgar however, showed her no such attention, much to Braig's disappointment.

Marina glanced across the field as horns blew and over the rise in terrain came men on horses; thousands of them with King Theoden riding in front. He surveyed the field of battle before shouting orders at his lieutenants. And rallied them by riding along the front lines until an uproar of voices began shouting, "Death!"

Then the horses were galloping down the slope towards the mass of orcs.

Braig looked around and nuzzled Marina affectionately. **Are you ready, little one?**

"No...but let's rock this party!" Marina yelled, brandishing her fist into the air. "Attack!"

Braig threw up her head and howled the song of battle, Jigar's and Sitka's deeper voices joining hers and soon hundreds of wargs were singing together before they too went plundering down the slope, picking up speed. Marina whooped as the air swished her hair and clothes about, glancing to the side as Jigar and Sitka loped beside them, fangs beared as they gained upon the orc army.

Arrows rained down upon them and many warg's fell beneath the onslaught. Marina cried out as their mind's left the giant warg pack; never to be heard again. Never had she imagined it would be physically painful to hear them die; to feel them die. Curling her fists into Braig's fur and with eyes like fire, Marina's eyes sought the arrows and with a swirl of energy, sent them flying back towards their owners.

By now the galloping Rohirrim were aware of the huge warg pack running parallel to them with a figure riding a silver warg at its head. Theoden was surprised as Marina saluted him with her fingers before raising his sword to her, and with a feral cry, his horse plunged through the first rank of orcs.

Using just her knees to hold onto Braig, Marina flung out her hands in a semi-circle and yet more arrows diverted from their path and slammed into unsuspecting enemies. Jigar and Sitka howled and snarled in their deep voices before diving into the mass of orcs, tearing and ripping limb from limb, carefully avoiding the horses and their riders. A few more metres and then Braig and Marina were in the fray, utterly swallowed by the orcs. There were just so many!

Left and right. Front and back. Even in the sky, large beasts were winging their way over Minas Tirith, destroying catapults and flinging soldiers from their posts. Braig used every weapon in her arsenal; from teeth and claws, to using her tail and occasionally raw power from their bond. Orcs flew every which way as the warg smashed her paws upon the ground, renting the earth in zigzags yet strategically avoiding the path of the horses.

Marina used her power to not only protect Braig and herself but also any warg, man or horse nearby; defending them from arrows or tearing an orc into pieces by the sheer force of wind. Crushing them became easier too but exceedingly gory. The orcs were thinning in number and began retreating under the onslaught of soldiers, horses and wargs.

"Oh shit." Marina whispered as giant elephants mounted with battlements and men stepped out of the heat haze.

**Leather-tusks. Very hard to kill alone but easy in a pack. **Sitka slid up beside Braig, sides heaving with blood dripping from his jaws.

Braig snorted in distaste. Jigar glanced at her before giving his brother a swift bite on the ear.

"I hope you're right, Sitka."

Marina could hear Theoden shouting to reform the line and by copying his direction, the mortal had the wargs reform and ran as one behind the others as they raced to meet the oncoming giants. It was easy to underestimate just how big they were until you were almost under one. Braig yelped, a huge tusk just narrowly missing her as she sought shelter beneath its belly. It was chaos everywhere. Wargs worked together to attack the sensitive tendons of the elephants' legs or leaping up to attack the men on the battlements.

Braig manoeuvred in and out, avoiding the barbed spikes and deadly chain between some of the tusks. A particularly big Leather-tusk had honed in on her and was charging with a loud trumpet. Marina glared at the big beast and the man controlling it, urging Braig with thought and voice, _"Go, Braig! Let's teach that ugly brute what happens when you try to hurt our friends_!"

**With pleasure. **Braig snarled and howled, charging forward.

Calculating her leap, Braig launched herself onto a tusk before skipping lightly up the trunk much to the elephants agony. It shook its massive head but the warg sank her claws into the strong hide and managed to cling. Marina was doing likewise on Braig's back, keeping arrows away from them as the warg continued the perilous climb. Snarling, Braig bit at the elephant's eyes, blinding the beast and sending it into an agony-ridden rage. Rearing up onto its hind legs, it smashed the ground with its giant feet before charging blindly over the fields.

Horses, men and wargs perished beneath its rampage whilst others rallied behind the mad beast, throwing spears or using claws to further enrage it. Marina centred her concentration on the elephant's controller and wound intangible power around his throat. Over the course of battle, killing had become easier but no less enjoyable. It was just something that had to be done for everyone's survival. With a croaking cry, the man suffocated and Braig climbed the rest of the way up while Marina slipped off her back and shoved the controller off. The warg busied herself with laying chaos upon the archers, and Marina took control of the reins.

Steering the charging beast towards the other elephants, Marina relied on its rage and pain to blind its senses as it went swiftly towards its kin. Even though she would later regret hurting these dangerous, wonderful creatures, it was best to put them out of their misery. Or perhaps they like doing evil deeds for humans. No matter, it had to end. By her calculations, at least three other elephants would be incapacitated if the mad one stayed on course.

Wobbling unsteadily on the rampaging, screaming elephant Marina would have fallen off if Braig hadn't returned from her gluttony phase. Marina scrambled onto Braig's back just as the great lumbering beast slammed into a couple of its cohorts and with their combined weight, toppled to the ground. The silver warg judged just in time to escape the collision and landed safely beside the writhing behemoths. Wargs pounced on the downed, screaming animals and feasted on their leather hides. Braig snorted in disgust while Marina tried not to be sick. What she had just done was evil and whether or not she'd ever forgive herself would be decided later.

There was a war to be won.

With their army scattered and the gigantic elephants failing under the combined strength of men and wargs, the orcs fled back towards Mordor. Theoden made a rallying call, encouraging his men to gather around him when a terrible screech rent the air. It tore through Marina like a chill wind and her eyes rose to find a Fell beast, a dark figure perched on its back, diving towards the King. Braig raced over the ground; muscles pumping to achieve greater speed to intercept the beast. Marina held on, praying they reached him first.

But it was too late.

And before Marina could blink, Theoden lay crushed beneath the weight of his horse, Snowfire as the fell beast crawled across the ground. Braig pulled up on her haunches as a solider stepped forth to defend the fallen king and smote the beast's head from its body. Marina remembered vaguely what her friends had called the figure rising to its feet. Nazgul. Or more specifically, the Witch King of Angmar.

Despairingly, Marina realised there was nothing she could do to save the King. Having spent hours deflecting arrows and ripping enemies apart, there was little in terms of healing that she could do. All that could be done was to ease his passing. Concentrating on the man, Marina let her energy pulse out toward him and used her power to soften the sting of his agony. Braig snarled angrily at the black-cloaked figure and prepared to come to the aid of the lonely warrior when Marina's hand on her shoulder made her pause.

"I hate to ask you this again, Braig, but we need to help that solider."

**That isn't a soldier. That's Eowyn.**

Marina damn near lost her seat. "What?!"

**Her scent. I was around it enough to know it.**

To think that the warrior trading blows with such a mighty opponent was Eowyn made Marina's respect for her go up a few notches. And it made her all the more eager to lend a hand even if it put her own life and Braig's in danger. The warg charged forward, ready to come to their aid when the Witch King gave an almighty screech, collapsing to his knees to reveal a small, dirt covered figure behind him.

"Merry!" Marina yelled as the hobbit collapsed.

Marina and Braig stared in amazement as Eowyn then removed her helm and stabbed the Witch King with an a triumphant cry. A horrifying screech rent the air as the Nazgul crumpled in upon itself before it was nothing more than a pile of armour and cloth. Eowyn sank to the ground, cradling her injured arm with a frail-like weakness about her. What did she do now? What should she do? Save one? How? An ugly, brutish orc clambered to its feet and made straight for Eowyn who was crawling to reach a sword.

Braig howled and pounced on the already injured orc, knocking him to the ground as her teeth ripped flesh and bone alike asunder. Marina glanced back to see Eowyn give a nod of grim thanks before crawling towards her uncle. The Lady of Rohan didn't seem to recognise her. Surely the young mortal hadn't changed that much? Then again being covered in blood didn't help matters.

**Marina! Look!**

And there, firing arrows into enemies, was Legolas. Marina's heart thumped erratically in her chest and lost all sense of the environment around her. Legolas. He was here. He'd come. To see him again filled her heart and soul with joy; a grin stretching across her lips. How long had it been? Mere weeks? And she was ecstatic to see him. The very hairs on her arms trembled at the thought of being able to touch him again. Tears filled her vision yet she didn't care. Just seeing him made the hole in her heart revert back to its normal state, as though the ache of his absence had never been there to begin with. The Prince of Mirkwood was safe and well, with Aragorn and Gimli right by his side.

Until of course the ranger pointed to an elephant charging their way.

It wasn't every day you saw your husband take on a beast a hundred times your size, and Marina very nearly had a heart attack as he leapt onto a razor sharp tusk, avoiding the trunk as it tried to swat him off. Panicking, the mortal slipped off Braig, mouth agape as Legolas crossed his way to the back of the elephant and fired arrows into the men above. He then disappeared from sight and soon remerged as the battlements crashed to the ground and were swallowed by an army of...ghosts?

With a staggering roar, the elephant went down and as agile as a cat, Legolas slid down the trunk and landed safely on the ground.

Even from this distance, Marina could clearly hear Gimli say, "That still only counts as one!"

The Army of the Dead were laying waste to all enemies within their path. Marina was momentarily concerned for her wargs but the spectres left them alone whilst the furry beasts gave the strange beings a wide birth. The elephants were fleeing for their lives and what remained of the orcs were long gone to Mordor.

Grey eyes settled on Legolas and a spark went through her.

He was looking straight at her.

Marina ran to him, giddy with excitement, stress and nervousness as her feet hit the bloodied plains. Legolas swept forward to meet her, capturing the little mortal into his embrace and swinging her into his arms. The Prince held her tenderly and yet fiercely as he gazed down into her beautiful eyes. Slinging her arms about his neck, Marina tugged him down and kissed him as though it were her last moment. Legolas went to his knees, lips desperate and yearning against hers as his mouth all but devoured her. The mortal's skin was alive with fire as the elf leant back to stare down at her, a smile twitching at his lips.

"You're late." Marina accused breathlessly, all but immune to the war still raging around her. Braig stood nearby, gazing at over the battlefield as though searching.

"_Goheno nin_..." Legolas whispered against her mouth before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "It will never happen again."

All but glowing with happiness, Marina nuzzled close to him but stared uneasily over his shoulder as the Army of the Dead washed over the city like a green wave.

How did she tell him she was pregnant?

Never mind that for he was suddenly holding her face between his hands, eyes searching hers. Marina's heart fluttered in anticipation, ready for the sweet words that would pour from his lips. "Where is Haldir? Why is he not with you? And where did all these wargs come from?"

Not exactly sweet words but it wasn't really the time for that anyway.

Asking after the Marchwarden didn't really surprise her. Even though Haldir had intentionally harmed her, some part of the Prince obviously trusted the other elf to continue to look after her. Just how did Marina explain Braig had kidnapped her? Or that she commanded an entire warg army? Eyes flicking left to right, she trembled under his scrutiny but that had more to do with the heat of his fingers against her body than anything else.

"Can we discuss this later?" Marina glanced up at him from under her lashes, turning on the womanly charm to distract him from her reluctance to answer. Even though Haldir had been an utter douche, he was still her friend and she didn't want to put him in any more trouble than he already was.

When nothing but silence greeted her, Marina leaned up to lick at the tip of his ear, grinning as he tensed. In response Legolas dug his fingers into her backside, drawing a shiver forth from her own betraying body.

"Very well, _mil-nin_. I will humour you for a time."

"Thank you."

"However," dark, dark blue eyes locked onto hers beguilingly. "There are other ways in which I can persuade you to tell me."

"Not on a battlefield!"

"I do not think I care. I have missed you, Marina."

"Legolas!" Marina squeaked as his fingers attempted to make a detour from her backside, blushing furiously as his lips tilted into a sly grin. Only her petite fingers kept his strong hand from wandering, if only because he allowed it. With an exaggerated sigh, he climbed to his feet, lifting her up along with him.

With a soft laugh, the Prince of Mirkwood wrapped her in his warm, familiar embrace. "I love you."

"Love you too...yah! Jerk, I said not on the battlefield!"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Not enough? Too much? Please tell meeeee. I need opinions. What did you like? What didn't you like? What could be improved?**

**I'm hoping you all liked it. I spent lots of time on it. *cries***

**As for the introduction of Jigar and Sitka...wait, no. I won't say anything about that yet. :D**

* * *

**Votes will be tallied up by Saturday so if you want to lend your opinion, snap to it! Muahaha.**

* * *

**Next update will hopefully be a little sooner. Ciao, dearies! Love to all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**** Hello, lovelies! I think I'm updating on time...I was naughty again and wrote chapters during work hours. Ooops. Oh well. Its done and no one is any the wiser...at least I hope they're not. **

**As always thanks to everyone for reviewing! I love seeing what people think and enjoy seeing opinions! Keep 'em coming. **

* * *

**And as for the voting, well the Haldir X OC got a big fat yes. Review responses got a big I don't give a...ahem. **

* * *

**NOTE: If anyone is interested in reading stories that are my own, just go to the sister site fictionpress. I'm under the same penname. **

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Princess Katt12:**** Thank you!**

**Kidal:**** Well Braig's natural instinct is to be a predator. Instant reaction. Haldir is definitely hiding.**

**Ikite:**** I always 'ugh' in frustration when I come to the end of a chapter. My brain cant work that fast so be patients with me. :D**

**Finalfan21:**** I hate to...no I won't. You'll just have to read.**

**TsukiyomiMoon:**** I did a happy dance when I was writing. Yay they is back together! And he certainly shall.**

**SNOstorm:**** Riding to war on a warg is very boss like. I also approve. :D**

**Spirit RavenWolf:**** You flatter me, dearie. I'm very happy to see I can make such a great impression on you. I can't stop grinning now. I do write my own books - its just they're not published. If you're interested in reading my own works then go onto fictionpress. I'm under the same penname. :)**

**Tlcatlady:**** Thanks, love! Glad you liked it.**

**x-on-Wings-of-glass-x:**** Thank youuuuu. Well I had to have her doing something other than sitting behind a fortress and mopping like some damsel in distress. I'm glad you think I captured they're personalities. :) Just what I want to hear. Thank you, darling!**

**LoveFoodHateFat:**** You'll definitely like this chapter when they reunite...*hint hint nudge nudge* Hahaha. *takes award and blows you a kiss* Thank you, dearie! I'm glad to be your favourite author. :P**

**Mystic twilight princess:**** Thanks!**

**XxBlazestormxX:**** Marina is still human; I want her to be insecure about most things. It's only natural in a completely different world. If I write a Haldir X OC yes it shall be an OC character and it wont be a damn elf. Thank you, dearie but I doubt it. XD Definitely need to write a Thorin X OC *nose bleed* I'm taking advantage of his not-so-mentioned personality. I'm creating him in what I think he would act like - I'm just glad most approve. XD Elrond is a sexy-ass elf and Aragorn...sex on a stick. Give me Haldir, Legolas, Thranduil and Aragorn in a bedroom. *swoon* Always love your reviews, dearie. Keep 'em comin!**

**Abyss Prime:**** Love you!**

**Feffervesce:**** Thank you! Your honour me with your words.**

**Darkmoon Redrose:**** Well there's a little bit of a scrap in this. Hopefully it is too your liking. You will discover as you read on. :P**

**Stylin'Fire:**** Thank you!**

**Fellowship of Avengers:**** Thorin I wanna make you miiiiinnne. Ahem. Well Haldir and Gandalf do most of the telling. The most important Is left to her. Thank you, my lovely! Always look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Mellon:**** Bahahaha. Braig does what she wants. I can't control her. Q-q**

**KrystylSky:**** Everyone will want one soon. XD**

**SleepyHollow 5:**** Thank you and you shall find out in this chapter.**

**Mary Elrondile:**** I'm giddy that you're giddy! If you like demonstrations you'll like this chapter. I'm trying to update sooner. Be patttiiieeeennnt. :P**

**Lyn1752:**** Thank ya!**

**Uchiha no Kaori:**** Smutt...mmm...smutt. YES. Only that would be completely inappropriate. Damn it all. Yes, Marina's warg army will take over ze world! Muahahha!**

**Cmusiclover92:**** Thank you, dearie!**

**TolkienGirl052:**** Well if it wasn't awesome and you didn't love it I would be very sad face. :(**

**Matsujunchan:**** Hahahaha. I would do something like that except this isn't a crackfic. *tries to make serious face and fails* I like your style, dearie. Definitely would be human. I can't stand females that are too much of a match for a powerful male. Ruins the dream. I think its working! Yes, I think its going to be a gi-oh wait, no. Keep trying, dearie. :P Loves!**

**Shades-Soul:**** I wills. Take your time!**

* * *

_I will not think about sex._

_I will not think about sex._

_I will not think about sex._

_...shit._

And what an inappropriate time to be thinking about it too. Just because Legolas had returned didn't mean her hormones had to start on a wild tangent.

As with Helms Deep, the battlefield just didn't clean itself up automatically. That took man power and days of hard labour. The Mumakil, as Gimli had corrected Marina numerous times after she'd been referring to them as giant elephants, were the hardest to move simply because of their size and weight. Moving them off the field had become a bloody, distasteful business that contributed to the wargs. Instead of moving a whole carcass, the men instructed the wargs, through Marina, to dismember the elephants.

As with all predators, they loved nothing more than to sink fang into a bleeding carcass.

Aside from bloody carnage, the wargs were very helpful in removing the dead off the battlefield. Where it took two horses to pull one horse away, it only took one warg. And despite disbelief to the contrary, the wargs seemed to be enjoying their manual labour. Marina surveyed each warg carefully to make sure none were going off on their own tangent - that is, eating the carcasses.

One had attempted to do so.

Sitka had leapt on the younger warg and shook him right and well until the little one got the idea not to do it again.

That acted as an example, luckily.

Marina did not merely standby and watch but leant a hand. Harnesses had been made with strips of tough leather for the warg's to wear in order to tow away the dead. Outfitting them had been difficult as the leatherworkers refused to go near the great beasts. It had fallen to Marina to take the measurements of the wargs, of which only fifty remained. The rest had perished in battle or fled just after.

Those that remained were dutiful and obedient for the most part. It was as though Marina's rallying them together had turned them into a normal, giant pack of wargs. Sitka and Jigar acted as leaders, teaching them what was acceptable and what would get a death sentence. Although the people of Gondor now trusted Marina, they did not by any means trust the wargs she'd brought back.

Aside from that, there was good news too.

Merry had been found by Pippin, much to the relief of everyone.

And Eowyn had been discovered by Éomer.

Both the hobbit and the Lady of Rohan were being attended to by healers for the wounds they had sustained in felling the Witch King.

Sighing, Marina brushed her fingers leisurely through Braig's fur, leaning against the warg's strong shoulders as the female warg watched Jigar patrolling the grounds. Both were distracted by males they desired. Legolas had not had any time with Marina since they reunited on the battlefield, having been too busy in cleaning up the aftermath of war and counselling wounded soldiers who had lost their faith in life.

Braig and Marina both sighed.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

**I don't want to disturb him. **Braig's voice was soft and wary. Countless times she'd been wanting to approach the big black warg yet nervousness and loyalty to Marina had held her at bay. Said woman slid from the warg's back and gave her an encouraging pat on the head.

"Go on, Braig. I'll be fine."

With a whine Braig nuzzled her human's shoulder before loping off like a giant puppy towards the handsome male warg.

Naturally you would be concerned if your dog developed an interest in a much larger, older male. Just like a daughter that had an infatuation with a guy twice her age. It was no different for Marina as she stood on the bloodied battlefield in the exact same war-stained clothes of breeches and a thoroughly ruined vest and cloak. Even if Jigar tried to attack Braig, Marina was certain she could stop him again as she had done before.

Braig approached Jigar cautiously but not as a submissive gesture. Tail held high and curled, neck arched, the beautiful female danced her way through the dirt toward him, knowing that Sitka and other male wargs were watching her. Jigar payed no attention to her, continuing to haul away a pair of dead horses with his golden eyes set on the already burning pile of carcasses.

Not prepared to give up, Braig trotted up to slink in front of him, freezing as he growled quietly at her.

**I have no time for you, pup. Stand aside.**

Pup? He thought she was a pup? Braig was young yes but beautiful and wise where most wargs were not. Didn't Jigar appreciate that? Had he not seen her blind a leather-tusk without the aid of another warg? Ears flickering, Braig pranced in front of him again, wagging her tail and pouncing around him. Jigar bared his fangs at her and on impulse Braig snarled back, head lowering in defence. With a sharp growl the black warg surged forward, breaking the harness and smashed chest first into the female.

They toppled into the dirt, jostling to get to stand first.

"Braig!" Marina yelled but otherwise didn't approach. Something told her this had to happen whether she liked it or not.

Other wargs and men paused in their work to watch the fighting wargs; a fierce, lithe silver female and the heavy set black beast. Claws and teeth tore through fur and skin. The ground vibrated with the force of their battle, soaked with their blood as blow after blow was traded. Braig used her dexterity and speed to the advantage, darting out of reach and back in under his guard where she could deliver a swift bite without retribution. There was only so much she could do for he was still larger and better experienced in battle.

Braig's tired eyes caught site of the horses Jigar had originally been hauling and steadily steered him toward it, incurring a few viscous bites for being so open to attack. However, it worked. As the black lunged for her, the silver warg slipped just out of reach and he went toppling over the carcasses, landing on his back. Braig wasted no time in standing over him, teeth bared and ears set against her skull.

Marina's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets as Jigar gave Braig a lick on the muzzle and they began playing, rolling in the dirt like two over-sized puppies. As if neither had just been intent on killing the other.

"What just happened?"

"I believe Jigar just consented to be Braig's mate." Gandalf said, scaring the wits out of the woman.

Managing not to sneer at him, Marina simply watched the frolicking wargs. Still utterly pissed off with Gandalf, it was surprising that she hadn't forgiven him yet. "How's that work? A minute ago they were fighting."

"Wargs function differently to us in terms of finding a mate. Whether male or female, they must fight their intended. If they lose they are not worthy. If they win and their intended does not try to kill them then it is settled."

"So you're saying that when Braig was crouching over him that if he didn't want to be her mate, he would have attacked her again?"

"Correct."

"Wow."

Warg relationships were even more confusing than the Elven way. But at least Braig would be happy now and perhaps maybe start a family some day. The thought made Marina smile. Little wargs would be adorable. Speaking of little things, just when was she going to suck it up and tell Legolas of the little one she was carrying? Fronting up now would be a good idea.

If Braig could do something spontaneous then Marina could too. Except the consequences would be a little different. Possibly even disastrous depending on Legolas's reaction which the woman feared the most. Said elf was striding towards her with eyes of happiness. Marina's breath quickened as his hands reached for her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Why are you out here, _mil-nin_. You should bathe."

Naturally most women would be hissing and spitting at a male for telling them they needed a bath but Marina knew Legolas well enough to know that he did not mean it in that way. It was simply his method to encourage her to go and relax. And...she was in dire need of a bath anyway.

"I...Legolas...I have something I need to tell you."

Legolas could clearly see the worry in her grey eyes and it made anxiety rise inside his chest. "What is it?"

"I..." Marina's brain went blank and she scrambled for something to say. "I...think we should...bathe...together?"

Marina mentally slapped herself. Where the bloody hell had that come from? Then again, the notion of bathing with Legolas was quite the pleasing idea. How long had it been since that night? Weeks. Weeks. Too damn long. Even though she was no longer a virgin, the idea of doing it again made her nervous. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt, Marina risked a glance at the elf.

Blue eyes were dark and swirling; his fingers twitching at her side. Marina squeaked in surprise as arms of steel encased her against an incredibly armoured chest; lithe fingers sliding down her back to grip her backside firmly. Fire sizzled along her nerves; her breath came faster and harder as she stared up into his dark eyes.

"I...uh...I'm-"

"-in so much trouble."

The Marchwarden stood nearby in full battle regalia; it was dented and blood stained yet not a single hair upon his head was out of place. How in the hell did elves manage it? But understanding an elf's styling techniques was the least of Marina's problems for the pleasant tingle going through her body had dissipated to nothing. Legolas was missing from the enclosure of her arms.

Spinning about Marina really wanted something to throw at both of them. Mainly Legolas. God, she'd been insinuating having sex with him and he was more interested in skewering Haldir with an arrow. The nerve! A muscle ticking in her jaw, the woman stomped her foot before trudging past the two as they prepared to have it out.

"You hurt her!" Legolas hissed. Twirling white blades in his hands, pacing around Haldir with intent.

"I had to! You weren't here. We had to encourage her powers to the forefront so she could protect herself."

"That is not what I was told." The Prince said venomously.

"By injuring her, I compelled Marina to use her powers to not only protect herself but to protect Braig. She killed a Mearas seeking to kill Braig accidentally. She stopped Shadowfax from running them down. Do you have any idea what could have happened if she had not harnessed that power?" The Marchwarden stressed.

Having a little more of an understanding to what the letter contained, Legolas gave his wife an understanding glance before snapping his gaze back to the Marchwarden. It didn't matter. Haldir would pay a blood price for injuring his mate no matter the reason. The Prince didn't at all like the fact that these powers had forced Marina to kill; it just wasn't in her nature. Gandalf had told him of Braig's insightful plan to steal the woman away from Minas Tirith, and what had transpired when the warg lost control. It grieved him that his mate would have to suffer so. There was nothing worse than blood on one's hands.

"You will beg for her forgiveness before me." Legolas commanded.

"I will not. We won the battle because of her powers. I will not apologise for saving thousands of lives."

That did it.

Legolas leapt forward with feral roar, slashing at Haldir with a fervour that portrayed his anger at the Marchwarden's clear dismissal of the seriousness of the situation. Metal clashed; the screech of steel rolling across the field as sparks flew. Blades blurred in the speed in which they moved; their owners darting around each other almost too fast to comprehend.

Marina, despite her concern at the fierceness of their battle, continued walking, shouting over her shoulder. "I'm going now!"

Legolas and Haldir paused for a millisecond before engaging again.

"Still walking!" Marina yelled, glancing around to see that they had locked swords and were fighting fiercely. Something low in her body tightened to see a expression not seen since the day Legolas had rescued her from the Uruk-hai upon his face. Another insight that Legolas could be a killer. And for one reason or another, it was a very attractive expression. Or maybe Marina was too hyped up on hormones to know the difference.

Haldir and Legolas weren't playing around; their blows were fierce and intricately timed to gain the slightest advantage over the other. The Marchwarden parried and ducked as the Prince's sword aimed high, pivoting on his foot to drive his own sword towards Legolas's exposed side. Blocking the attack with nary a flick of the wrist, it was back to exchanging steel; back and forth. Marina stared at them, eye twitching.

Men could be so near sighted when they had the mind for it.

Like, all the time.

"I'm going to get naked and flirt with soldiers!" Marina shouted.

No response. They just whacked at each other like tough old men.

In comparison, they reminded Marina of rams that head butted each other for no reason whatsoever.

And she thought these two were intelligent.

And she was married to one.

**Shall I stop them?**

Braig and Jigar approached side by side, clearly obsessed with each other. Where nary a day ago the big black warg had ignored the female, now he couldn't take his eyes off her. Sitka followed resolutely behind them, looking for all the world like a sad puppy. It hadn't been a mystery to know Sitka had wanted Braig for his own but now it was too late for him to do anything about it. All he could really do was stay nearby and act as her second protector. Marina turned to watch the fighting pair again and felt anger spark. How could they so brazenly ignore her? Especially Legolas. They'd only been reunited for a couple of hours and all he wanted to do was whack Haldir with a steel bar.

For something as insignificant as Haldir nicking her with his blade. Marina was over it. Unleashing a stampede of horses on the poor elf had sated her desire for revenge. There was no reason for this fiasco to occur anymore. And Marina was damn sure that if she let them do it, one would die. Well, perhaps not die but fatally injured with pride in tatters? More than likely.

Marina watched them for a moment longer, compelled by Legolas no matter how hard she tried to convince her body to calm down. Seeing him move so quickly and powerfully was almost making her salivate. Slapping a palm to her forehead, Marina breathed in and out in a steady rhythm to control baser instincts. Baser instincts that had never existed until the Prince stepped into her life. Damn it all. Wasn't she supposed to be furiously mad at him? Now all she could see were those slender hips rocking...

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_

"No, Braig. This is my fault. I'll handle it." Marina cleared her throat and all but screamed, "The way you attack each other, it's almost as if you're in love."

No reaction, whatsoever.

Even if she announced she was committing suicide, there would undoubtedly continue to be no reaction from the two elves. Dust circulated around the two from the ferocity of their movements. If only for the respect of the dead, did they stay in one place instead of running over all of the dead men and horses.

Angry beyond words, Marina snapped her head around to see the wargs reacting to the distress of her thoughts. They had abandoned their work and were gathered nearby, awaiting direction no matter the cost. A hand on her shoulder broke Marina's flow of concentration and the wargs turned and went back to their labour. Gandalf's old, wizened face was above her.

"Don't use them in that fashion, child. You remember what the spectre told you?"

"Yes. I remember." Marina sighed and turned away towards Minas Tirith, leaving the fighting elves to their own devices.

* * *

The streets were bustling with repair work and wreckage; carts were carrying away irreparable objects and occasionally people who had been crushed by the weight of a building falling upon them. The dead were numerous - the losses staggering. Marina's heart went out to the families who had lost so much and had no way of getting their loved ones back. If only she'd been able to save everyone man that had died; the power to heal all manner of injuries. The power to bring back the dead.

The battlefield changed you the moment you killed someone; a haze covers your eyes and everything is done automatically, and without regret. Marina clutched her stomach, unable to remove the images of Mumakil and orcs dying by her influence. Orcs were evil, granted. But it was still a life and the woman had snubbed many in that battle.

For the first time, Braig did not accompany her back to the housing arrangement. Instead the warg chose to hang back with Jigar and enjoy his company. Marina tried to ignore the clenching pain in her heart but it was impossible. Braig had been with her for what felt like years but in reality was only months. The mortal had come to rely on her so much, and now such a simple thing as a male of the same species was enough to steal her away. Humans were vain creatures. They couldn't help but to feel jealousy when the attention was diverted to something else.

To distract her roving thoughts, Marina navigated her way through the ruined streets to the healing house to visit Eowyn and Merry. Healers nodded in respect to her; some even asked for her assistance to sew a wound or soothe a patient with her magic. And Marina did without complaint, feeling it was the least she could do. Even though it drained her of the remaining strength she had, the very idea of letting these people continue to sit in agony was not something she could do.

Merry was the first she came to see. The little hobbit was dozing pleasantly on a bed with Pippin sitting steadfast by his side. When she approached Pippin glanced up and smiled tiredly. "Hi, Marina."

"Hey, Pip. How is he?"

"The healers say he's getting better. He'll be right as rain tomorrow."

"That's good."

They sat together in silence. Pippin leaned across to place his smaller hand on Marina's. "Are you ok? Where is Braig?"

Was she? So much had happened in such a short time period, and now Legolas was too devoted in kicking Haldir's butt to even notice she had walked away. What hurt her the most was that neither even bothered to notice. Even Braig had abandoned her to be with Jigar. Not that she held any judgement over Braig for that reason but she still couldn't help feeling betrayed. The warg had been by her side for so long, it felt criminal for Braig's attention to stray anywhere else but her. But that was selfish and inconsiderate. Clenching her hands into fists, Marina shook her head and attempted a smile for Pippin's sake.

"No but I'll get over it. Braig is with Jigar - he accepted her."

"Oh." Pippin glanced down at her hand, noting she was trembling beneath his touch. He didn't know how to comfort a woman. He had no idea what to say.

"Well I should go see Eowyn. I'll see you later. Say hello to Merry for me when he wakes up." Marina slid her hand out from under his, silently appreciating his attempt at comforting her.

"I will."

Éowyn was on another level so Marina began climbing up the stairs, sighing heavily. Being so distracted meant she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and walked straight into a person. Steadying hands landed on her shoulders. She'd recognise that gentle, strong touch anywhere. Aragorn had changed out of his armour and wore simple breeches with a red top and a black cloak sitting over his shoulders.

"Marina? Are you all right?"

God, if it had to be anyone who'd make her cry it would be Aragorn. Hanging her head against his chest, Marina shook violently, fingers clenching into the material of his shirt. Why did this all have to be so damn difficult? Why couldn't it be simple? The ranger, so much like a brother to Marina, wrapped his arms about her suddenly frail body and hushed her in a soft voice, stroking her hair.

"Come. Tell me what's wrong." Aragorn linked their fingers and led her to a spare room that seemed to be for emergency patients with severe illnesses. It was untouched, thankfully so Marina, at Aragorn's guidance, perched on the bed as the ranger sat down beside her. Never had she been so grateful to him at that moment. To just have someone sit there and listen instead of harassing and prodding her.

Marina explained everything from leaving Rohan to the encounter with Shadowfax, to the chaos of the horse herd to arriving in Minas Tirith. From the spectral warg to Gandalf and Haldir's insistence. Missing Legolas. Sending him the letter. Getting kidnapped by Braig, and then bringing back an entire warg army. Fighting in the battle. Braig's abandonment. Haldir and Legolas's blatant disregard for her feelings. The only thing she left out was the matter of being pregnant. By the end of the explanation, Marina was breathing hard and shakily, thoroughly worn out and sick of it all.

Aragorn merely eyed her with something akin to respect in his gaze, a soft smile forming his mouth. "You have experienced much in such a short period of time, Marina. You are the only woman I know strong enough to handle it."

"You think so?" Marina's lips trembled, feeling utterly pathetic.

The ranger nodded confidently. "Aye. I don't believe you should consider your powers to be a curse or for your fate to be a prison sentence. You have a good, long future ahead of you, Marina. With Legolas. I know he may seem daft but he loves you."

Marina almost choked. Aragorn called Legolas daft. So awesome.

"Forgive me for saying say, but Haldir is right. If you hadn't fought in that battle, we would have lost many more lives. Your wargs saved the day. Give Braig some time. She will come back to your side when she is ready. And as for Haldir and Legolas fighting, well...after you sent that letter, can you blame him?"

Like a scolded child, Marina hunched her shoulders and murmured, "Well, no. But does that excuse him for ignoring me?"

"Of course not. Legolas probably never heard you. Haldir neither. Men - any men with a fight on their minds goes deaf."

"Even you?"

"Even me."

Marina giggled and Aragorn grinned, affectionately ruffling her hair. It was a relief to be able to vent without repercussion but who better to ask than the ranger as to what Legolas's reaction would be to her being pregnant? Licking suddenly dry lips, Marina looked up at the rugged man.

"Aragorn, I need to tell you something. And you can't tell Legolas."

The ranger crossed his hand over his heart. "You have my word."

"OK...I'm...I'm...pre..."

"Preparing?"

"No," Marina sighed and tried again. "I'm p...preg...pre..."

"Precious? We know you are." Aragorn joked.

"You're not helping."

"Sorry. Do go on." The ranger glanced away innocently as the flushing woman glared at him.

"I'm pregnant."

How many fan girls could say they saw Aragorn completely stumped? Marina had the privilege and would have laughed if his silence hadn't unnerved her. Why was he silent? What was he thinking? The ranger's poker-face was just as practised as Legolas which was a little alarming. More than alarming if it was supposed to be a negative reaction. Marina's pulse beat rapidly in her ears, thrumming along her skin.

And then, Aragorn smiled. Marina almost leapt out of her skin as she was suddenly wrapped in the ranger's embrace.

"Congratulations!" His smile faltered at the nervousness of her posture. "Why haven't you told Legolas?"

"I'm terrified of his reaction. What if he doesn't want a child? What if the idea repulses him? What if-"

"Sweet girl, you worry too much." Aragorn was laughing, genuinely, tightening his arms to give her light squeeze of comfort before releasing her. It was such a rare sight that Marina could do nothing but stare at him, dumbfounded. He eventually recovered his composure. "Legolas will be overjoyed. I promise you. You have nothing to fear. Just be careful. Legolas will become an absolute tyrant when he learns you're pregnant."

Great. As if he wasn't protective enough already. Relief flooded her and without even thinking about it, she returned his embrace, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Aragorn."

Aragorn just couldn't understand how Marina dealt with this world. It seemed far more dangerous than her own 'Earth', considering what he'd been told of its safety. The amount of pressure put upon the young woman to exceed above and beyond expectations seemed to be too much to ask. But if nothing else, she was coping with it. And the ranger couldn't think of a better husband for her than Legolas. There would come a time when Marina understood just how Legolas worked completely. Even when it appeared he was being an inconsiderate bastard.

"But he's still a jerk." Marina grumbled.

Aragorn smiled. Yes, eventually she would understand him but certainly not today.

With a chuckle, Aragorn suggested seeing Eowyn and the two walked up the stairs, each with their own thoughts on how Legolas would react to the news.

Eowyn was delighted, as was Éomer to be visited by Marina. Aragorn had other things to see to so pressing a kiss to both of the females' foreheads and clasping Eomer's shoulder, he left them in the quiet murmur of the healing house.

"You were with the Rohirrim? The whole time?" Marina gushed, aghast.

"Yes. I had no choice. Neither my brother or...or..." Éomer clasped her hand comfortingly, still uneasy about the news of his uncle's untimely passing.

"It's ok. I understand." Marina assured her.

The blonde's gaze snapped up to the young woman, suddenly fierce. "You were there on Braig. I remember. I didn't recognise you at first but then who else would be sitting astride a huge silver warg? Why didn't you save him? Why didn't you save my uncle!"

Though Marina hadn't expected it to be this soon, she had thought this question would come up sooner rather than later. After all, what was Eowyn to think? Marina had been right there with the power to save Theoden and she hadn't. "Eowyn, I would have saved him. It still hurts that I couldn't. I took away his pain. Healing him would have killed us both. I'm sorry."

With tears burning in her eyes, Eowyn turned away, clutching her brother's hand. "Forgive me, Marina. It is wrong to judge you but I search for someone to blame. I beg of you, leave me for a time so I might recover myself."

It stung but Marina didn't blame her and bid the two goodbye, hiding her own tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

Just another example of just how cursed she was.

* * *

For the first time in what felt like years (and maybe it was) Marina found herself wondering what had become of her father and her older brothers. Whether they missed her of if they even knew she had disappeared. Swallowing hard Marina was surprised to find that she missed them. She missed her house. Her two very good friends Tracey and Gordon. She missed technology. Leaning against a wall to an alleyway, Marina thought long and hard about everything that had occurred in the past six months up to this point.

Aragorn was right. She had to stop believing a revealed fate was a curse. After all how many other women would have wanted Legolas as a husband? To have a warg as a companion and a bodyguard. And to have mind boggling powers? Hell, to actually be in Middle-Earth!

It would be uncountable.

The fact is, she should be grateful but no human is satisfied with their lot no matter how perfect their life is. There was always something more to covert. Something more to yearn for. Marina just didn't know what she wanted. A complete understanding of her purpose beyond what the spectre had revealed? That would only come with time. All she could do was be patient.

Since Legolas had returned, it was only natural Marina share lodgings with him. Arrangements had been made to house them just a few doors down from where she had first been. Dragging her feet, Marina began the arduous task of traversing the levels to get there. A part of her wished she'd taken every alleyway there for the reception on the streets made her cringe.

Many women, men and children she passed waved or shouted a greeting yet most stared solemnly at her as if to say, 'why couldn't you save everyone?'. Those looks became increasingly numerous as the woman continued up the levels. Marina felt sick to her stomach. If she had the ability to bring back the dead, she would. Staring at her feet had become the only safe place to look.

Eventually though, the door shut with finality as Marina entered the quaint house. It was furnished with a few decorations and one bedroom with a considerably large bed. A bowl of apples and various other fruits and bread sat on a table. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since before she was unconscious. For almost three nights she'd gone without food.

And there was more than just herself to worry about now.

She had a baby to feed.

Marina scarfed a whole apple, half an orange and three slices of plain bread (she was that hungry) before quenching her thirst by pouring herself water from the pitcher nearby. As sated as she could be by such a meagre meal, Marina dragged herself to the washroom and had a much needed bath, scrubbing the dirt from her skin. Dirt, blood and other anomalies turned the previously clean bath water into a cloudy mess. With much grumbling, Marina emptied the bath, waiting impatiently as the water slid down the drain beneath the tub before fetching water from the storage room. Padding naked and dripping water everywhere probably wasn't the wisest decision but at that point she didn't really care. And she wanted to make doubly sure she was clean by taking another bath. There was still blood encrusted under her fingernails.

Tip-toeing back to the bath with a full bucket of water in hand, she slowly tipped it into the tub. A couple more and it would be enough.

So concentrated in her task, she did not hear the door open until warm fingers smoothed over her exposed shoulders, nails hinting against the warm nape of her neck. Marina squeaked in surprise, dropped the bucket and spun around to see Legolas's eyes sparkling above her. His hands were hovering against her sides, almost as if he were afraid to touch her again. There was a raw, vulnerable gleam in his eyes.

"I'm most definitely dreaming." Marina whispered, heart still beating like a hummingbird beneath her breast. Water clung in beads to her skin and Legolas's molten blue eyes followed a trail as it made its way down her chest, skirting around a nipple before disappearing amidst her navel. Only then did his eyes meet hers again.

Legolas leaned in close. "Dreaming?"

"I fell asleep once before in the tub in Edoras and had a dream about you. I guess I'm just having another one. Except I'm not in the tub this time..."

"You're not dreaming, _mil-nin_."

Marina bit her lip. "Prove it."

With a masculine chuckle, Legolas smoothed his thumbs over her wet hips, dipping his head to catch a roving water bead on his tongue, following its intended path down her clavicle to the valley of her breasts. Marina trembled beneath his touch, pulse hammering and mouth parted as he knelt to press his soft mouth against her stomach, nuzzling against her hips and caressing her thighs. Legolas deliberately pressed a kiss between her legs, dark eyes glancing up to see her flushing red with pleasure and embarrassment.

"Do you still need convincing?" Legolas murmured silkily against her thigh.

All she could do was give a short, concise nod before murmuring, "I'm still mad at you."

Marina edged away from him, watching him as he continued to kneel on the floor. If you were mad at someone you did not let them seduce you. Or did you? Legolas rose to his feet, as graceful as a jungle cat and just as fierce as he stalked towards her. Power pulsated in every angle of his body; the strength undeniable and irrefutable. Hands that could kill but also pleasure, curled invitingly at her.

"Come here, 'Nina."

"No way. I'm mad at you. You completely ignored me! Is Haldir even alive?" Yelling at him whilst wet and naked was a great combination, and it was very difficult to give force to her temper when he was looking at her like that. As though she were the most beautiful creature on the planet; his eyes beguiling and his mouth a sinful allure. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like that - urgh! Don't make me want you. I already want you."

Legolas's lips tilted into a devastating smile, revealing a row of white teeth as he prowled towards her, placing his bow and quiver on the table. Marina went even redder the closer he got and put the bathtub between them so she had a chance to yell at him some more when what she really wanted to do was run straight into his arms.

Trying a different tactic, Marina willed tears into her eyes. "You hurt me. Why did you completely ignore me?"

That stopped him and the smile disappeared entirely. "I'm sorry, Marina. I was so caught up in punishing Haldir I did not hear a word that you said. I beg your forgiveness. And he is fine; just a little...bruised."

At least Haldir was alive but what manner of 'bruised' was Legolas implying? A slight injury or so busted up that he couldn't walk? Marina had a bad feeling the conclusion was leaning more to the latter. And if that was the case, Legolas would be in big trouble...when she had a decent wardrobe on.

_Damn it, Aragorn. Did you have to be right? Now what excuse can I use to keep him away? _

Whilst she'd been distracted, Legolas had moved closer and was scant feet away. Freedom was no longer an option. Marina shrieked as he pounced at her, narrowly escaping by leaping over the bathtub and jarring her hip in the process. A chase around the object ensued with Marina yelling at him to stay away while he demanded her to come to him so he could see the extent of the damage done to her body.

"Go away!"

"Never. Not ever, _mil-nin_. Not as long as I breathe."

"You insufferable elf!" Running around naked, there was no way Legolas could take her seriously.

If his light, joyous laughter was of any indication.

"Stop laughing!"

Legolas managed to stop if only just but continued to crack a smile as she made angry faces at him. In the whole scheme of things, the elf knew she was cross at him but he was just so pleased to be reunited with her that it was difficult to take something seriously - anything seriously. Especially when she was oh so wet and very naked.

It didn't bode well for his limited self restraint.

And the scuffle with Haldir hadn't boded well either if he was completely honest. The Marchwarden hadn't been the only one to walk away (at a push) with an injury but as far as he was concerned, the dull throb in his arm had been well worth the effort. Considering the other elf was in a far worse state than he. Marina noticed that Legolas's sleeve was darker on his left side, and only one thing could cause that.

Blood.

"You're hurt!"

"It's just a scratch."

"Let me see it." Marina demanded and reluctantly abandoned her post on the other side of the tub to come to his side. Due to the arrangement of his vest, it was impossible to access his arm without taking the whole thing off. And Legolas, the smug bastard, knew it if the twitch of his lips was of any indication. "Take off your vest and don't do anything funny. You touch me and I'll hit you."

Legolas didn't comment on her threat, and with quick precise movements of his fingers, his spaulders hit the ground followed closely by his vest. A thin shirt was the last layer and before he could remove that, Marina grabbed his arm and rolled up the sleeve, ignoring his penetrating gaze. Blood had been soaked up by the shirt quite efficiently; the cut was narrow and precise. A minor wound. Concentrating on the well of power within, the woman allowed a little to seep through her fingers into the cut and watched with rapt fascination as it healed her husband's skin.

Having his first opportunity to witness his mate's healing powers, Legolas could only stare at the unblemished skin before slowly raising his eyes to see her half-way across the room headed in the direction of their bedroom. He wondered if she fully comprehended the meaning of this house. Granted, they were merely borrowing it while they stayed in Minas Tirith but it was theirs. Together. As husband and wife. Was she aware of it?

Sheer strength of will was the only thing that aided Marina in walking towards the bedroom in search of clothes. Just being near him set her body a-tingle. Not only that, but having the courage to have him at her back whilst she was naked. That took guts. The hair on her neck was standing on end as she fought the impulse to turn around. Times were simpler when she wasn't being strung along by her hormones.

Tension sang through the air, almost tangible as Marina finally gave into temptation and turned back to find him less than an inch away, staring at her with endless blue eyes. Birds chirping became distant; the clamour of armour and weapons became nondescript. All Marina could focus on was his proximity. All she could hear was the thundering of her heart as he stared at her with drowning pools of navy. Everything - Braig, the baby, Eowyn and Haldir were put on the back burner as her arms rose disobediently to circle around his neck.

A delicate shiver slid through her body as the water went cold against her feverish skin. Marina didn't notice in the slightest, too caught up in the intimate staring content with the irresistible Mirkwood Prince. Legolas snapped and caged her against his chest, threading lithe, strong fingers through her hair. Marina clutched at him all too eager to give in as his warm mouth sought hers, teeth at her lips, tongue hot against her own.

Marina whimpered helplessly as his kiss became more fierce and desperate to the point it was almost too much. Legolas realised he was losing control, but how could he not? Such a tempting creature that was bound to him eternally. Forever. Pressing a tender, apologetic kiss to her mouth, the elf's hands slid down her back to drag circles over her backside with the tips of his fingers. Reclining against him like a cat, the woman stood on tip-toe to attack his ear and pouted as he moved out of her reach.

"That's not fair."

"I don't have the patience for fair right now, _mil-nin_. You would seek to have me pliant under your beautiful hands."

"Huh. I didn't think I was that easy to read." Marina pouted adorably.

"It's easy to tell when you reach for my ears." Legolas murmured against her lips, sliding his tongue against them enticingly.

How could she deny him anything when he went and did things like that? Like putty in his skilful hands, Marina shyly opened her mouth to him, twitching as his tongue stroked over hers. Fingers dug into the flesh of her backside, keeping her snugly against him. Legolas purred quietly in his throat as she submitted willingly to his assault, all defiance gone from her person. Or so he thought.

Marina's eyes snapped open from their half-mast state and fixed upon his slyly, nails biting into his shoulders and creating crescent furrows. The Prince flinched but did not otherwise make any notion that he was in pain; he was enjoying himself too much to care. What he wasn't expecting was to be gripped by invisible hands that forcefully tugged him away from the little minx. Marina grinned and did a little bow as she controlled the power within to restrain him against a wall.

"Now what will you do, my handsome elf?" Marina swayed towards him, utterly drunk on her own impression. "How will you save yourself from me?"

Legolas's mouth went dry as wet, feminine curves pressed against him sinfully, her breasts ever so lightly touching his chest. No matter how much he twisted and flexed, the grip on is body held strong. Frustrated, his eyebrows came down in the first expression of anger she'd ever seen openly expressed without too much taunting.

"I will show you no mercy when I get my hands on you." He promised darkly, almost forebodingly.

Like a child with a cookie jar, Marina giggled and lifted her hands to stroke an ear gently. "I've been waiting to do this for weeks. And that's _if_ you get your hands on me."

Truth be told, the woman did not have much left of her power, having used the majority of it healing the injured and deflecting arrows. Especially shielding Théoden from his dying agony. That had taken a lot of it. Who knew how long she could actually keep Legolas restrained? But for now, she'd make the most of it and torture him for being such an ass.

"Oh, I will, _mil-nin_. I assure you of that." He growled deeply.

Heart pulsating in an increased rhythm, both from fear and excitement, Marina leisurely dragged fingers down both ears at the same time. The delicate points she payed extra attention to, watching his eyes as they flashed and the subtle twitch of his mouth and body. Leaning up, and knowing full well he could feel every curve of her naked body against his, Marina dragged her tongue over his lips, nibbling at his jaw before following its masculine curve to his ear where she sucked on the tip, smiling with feminine pleasure.

The Prince of Mirkwood couldn't believe the extent of her power or the fact that she was exploiting it against him. Elves were renowned for having sensitive ears; it was an erogenous zone that was greatly played upon during an embrace. But to use it for revenge was just plain evil and very punishable. Tendrils of fire licked relentlessly over his body as she dragged her tongue over his ears; his heart hammering beneath his breast. Eru, how he wanted to touch her and never let go.

Marina could see the torment in his eyes, feel the tension in his body. A blush stained her cheeks as she felt the very prominent arousal even through his breeches. For every flex of a muscle, her power over him weakened bit by bit, like knocking bricks down one by one. Not only was Legolas physically powerful but mentally as well. It made it that much harder to keep her control over his body.

Something had to bend and the mortal had a feeling it would not be him.

One final fleeting lick against his ear, and like a drawn piece of rope, the tension snapped.

Power receded before disappearing quickly and it only took half a second for Legolas to notice the change.

Marina only found out because she was the one suddenly pressed against the wall by the elf's own physical strength, his eyes flaring blue with lust. A cry fell from her lips as he lifted her up, grinding his pelvis against her own and holding her gaze. Digging fingers into his shoulders, the young woman keened over and over again as the friction brushed over the hidden bundle of nerves between her thighs. Legolas attacked her lips possessively, one hand on her hip whilst the other delved between her thighs, stroking her hard and fast.

Never had such pleasure assaulted her nerves before; never had she realised Legolas could move so fast. Marina whimpered at the onslaught of sensations, soon losing where the elf's hands actually were. He was everywhere, all at once. Stroking, caressing, lulling, enticing. It was all too much too soon for the poor woman. White spots flickered on her vision and a final stroke of Legolas's fingers shoved her into oblivion.

A wild cry fell from her lips but was abruptly cut off by Legolas as he captured her lips, continuing to work his fingers against her even as her body struggled against the first orgasm. Marina clutched and clawed at him, screamed and cried out his name in earnest, utterly lost in the oblivion of pleasure. And oh so desperate for more. The Prince of Mirkwood was an endless craving; a desire she hoped could never be quenched. She kissed him hard, biting fervently at his lips with a moan as he deliberately rolled a thumb across her sensitive pearl.

"Are you sorry yet?" He breathed against her lips, nuzzling against her flushing cheeks. Almost as an afterthought, his fingers flickered languidly against her, a mischievous smile spreading across his lips.

Breath hitching in her throat, and thighs trembling around his hips, Marina gave a jerky nod of defeat. Legolas smiled softly and hefted her high so she was seated on his hip like a child, much to her drugged aggravation.

"Oi! I can walk."

"I don't believe you can, _mil-nin_."

Scowling like a petulant child, Marina attacked his ear, releasing a yelp of surprise as he gave her backside a considerable smack. It smarted something fierce but also caused her lower body to tighten too. What, was she becoming a sadist or something? Better yet, the position she was in caused a realisation. She needed to tell him.

But the opportunity never arose for the elf had reached their destination. Placing her on the bed, Legolas proceeded to undress, never once letting his eyes stray from her own. Marina couldn't help blushing as he removed his smallclothes. There was just something about seeing the male part of the anatomy, particularly Legolas's, that always made her as nervous as a school girl. Meeting him halfway before he could even sit on the bed, Marina rose up on her knees and slinked her arms around his neck, sighing as his lips caressed hers, tilting his head to better slant his mouth over hers, his fingers cupping her jaw.

Silky smooth hair drifted as easily as silk through her fingers, her nails brushing against his scalp as he bent his head to slide his tongue across her breast. Marina hissed as his teeth sank into her flesh, marking her. In retaliation, she gave his ear a quick flick of her tongue, squeaking in surprise as he pinned her beneath the weight of his body. Their hearts hammered together in almost perfect synchronisation; the moisture still clinging to Marina's skin made her even more aware of him. It was electric. Legolas's smile was genuine and loving, pressing a kiss to her nose and over her eyelids, her cheeks, her chin. For whatever reason, it brought tears to the woman's eyes and for the life of her she couldn't understand why.

Brows furrowing in concern, Legolas cupped her face in his hands, brushing away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Marina, what's wrong? Have I hurt you, _mil-nin_?"

Scrubbing at her face Marina shook her head with a small hiccup. "N-no. No you haven't. I don't know what's the matter with me. Eowyn said it was my fault Theoden died. People on the street glared at me because I couldn't save everyone. I'm a bad person."

"Nonsense!" Legolas's eyes were hard and firm, sitting beside her on the bed so he could lift her into his lap, cocooning her in his embrace. Marina pressed her face against the side of his neck; it might have bothered her a year or two ago to be sitting naked on a man who was equally naked but now it felt so natural and normal. It was uncanny how much she'd changed just by switching to another world. How much _he_ had changed her. She owed him so much. "It is not your fault. At all. And you are not a bad person. You are _Poikaer_. Pure of heart and soul.

"I care not whether it is Eowyn or a blind beggar. No one shall ever make ghastly accusations, and if they do, you tell me. Do you understand?"

Marina sniffed and a laugh bubbled from her throat as he ran his fingers across her navel. Legolas cuddled her close as she squealed and giggled against his teasing fingers until she gave in. "I understand, Mr Princeling - aiiieee!" The Prince of Mirkwood tickled her relentlessly, laughing in his light voice as she tried to scrabble away from him.

Guilt weighed heavily in her chest as she felt his fingers curl around her ankle. Keeping such an important truth from him was cruel no matter how she felt about telling him. The opportunity was once again lost as he dragged her back to him, laying on his back as he pulled her so she straddled his waist. Marina gazed down at him with a blush. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his, sighing as he cupped her neck, tilting her head to the side for a better angle to ravish her lips.

Shuffling back, Marina gingerly manoeuvred herself over him, a hiss escaping between her teeth as his length brushed teasingly against her womanhood. Legolas's fingers roved over her hips, caressing up her sides, cupping her breasts as she slowly worked her way down, flinching as she was forced to stretch. Eventually she could go no further and tentatively rocked her hips, teeth sinking at her lip at the friction.

Legolas watched her with a molten blue gaze as she writhed and rocked above him, taking him to a height of pleasure he had never known existed. Gripping her hips, the elf moved with her, pulling her down so she rested his against chest. Blue and grey locked onto each other as their bodies moved as one; their souls all but bare to the other as they revelled in passion. Marina dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out as her nerves lit with fire, muscles clenching around him.

Purring with delight at his wife's pleasure, Legolas rolled them, bringing the young woman beneath him as his hips set a steady, slow pace. Marina writhed beneath him, twitching and gripping at his arms, hips and back. Eyes of soft grey gazed upon him with such tenderness it was all he could do but lean down to press a kiss to her inviting lips. Tears of joy slid down her cheeks and Legolas licked them away, feeling his heart race as she smiled beautifully at him.

And then she ruined the moment by caressing his ears. Legolas stiffened and called her name in his lovely voice before sinking down against her, spent, biting her neck as she squealed underneath him.

"You had no patience for fair, and neither did I." Marina grinned up at him mischievously.

Raising up on his elbows, Legolas moved onto his side and smiled as she curled up against his chest. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Tell me you love me and you'll never let me go."

Pressing a soft kiss to her red lips, he whispered, "I love you, and I will never let you go."

Snuggling against his chest, Marina's smile faltered.

God she had to tell him.

"Legolas?"

"Mmm?" He nuzzled languidly against her hair, fingers drifting over her hips and thighs.

"You know how I said there's something I wanted to tell you, when we were on the battlefield?" She felt him nod against her hair and swallowed hard. "Well...the thing is..." Moving back to gaze up into his serene blue eyes, Marina decided there was nothing more beautiful in the entire world than the love and devotion in those depths. All directed at her. Now she really had no choice. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Think its too fluffy? Think there wasn't enough sex? Tell me! For you all hold the key to my imagination! You opinions are required and are necessary for the continuation of this story otherwise I'd probably deflate and have the imagination range of a teaspoon.**

**Yes. I did not include Legolas's reaction for one simple reason. I haven't decided how he will react yet. So its just something else for you guys to look forward to. :P**

* * *

**For anyone following A Yakuza's Gratitude, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. I'll take turns with both stories.**

* * *

**Well that's it for another chapter, dearies. I'll update again as soon as I can (hopefully next week if not the week after). Ciao, dearies! Love to all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok so I'm back again! I was suffering a writer's block as I tried to decide on Leggy's reaction then I eventually managed to keep going. XD Hope everyone is still enjoying this story as its taken me six months to write the bloody thing. :P**

**As usual thanks to everyone who reviewed! You know I love you!**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**EmmaB: You shall know his reaction when you read this chappy. Fluff is the expected thing for people reuniting BUT there are those avid readers out there that like a bit of rough and tussle when two lovers unite. :P I will try to incorporate that idea in there as I think it will suit Legolas's character. Thank you!**

**SNOstorm: Aragorn...I kinda wanna write an OC with him now. Q_Q I haven't had the opportunity yet but I promise I will. Thanks, dearie!**

**Stylin'Fire: Thank yoooouuu. I hope you like his reaction; I felt it suited his character and if it doesn't I'm sure someone will tell me. I like keeping people on the edge of their seats. Muahaha!**

**TsukiyomuMoon: I'm so excited that you're so excited about warg puppies!**

**Mellon: Oh just you wait. I'm going to have so much fun with 'Uncle Aragorn'. Yay babies + puppies = mayhem.**

**Sarafinja: *bows down to* You honour me with that word that I dare not type out in case I make a fool of myself trying to spell it. Thank you, dearie. It means a lot.**

**Ikite: Please don't strangle me. There would be a lot of unhappy readers out there. XD**

**Kyouki no kitsune: I'm generally cruel like that. XD**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian: Oh my vader.**

**Abyss Prime: I love you more! And your short reviews. :D**

**Tlcatlady: Noooooot exactly. :P**

**Princess Katt12: I hope this becomes another favourite chapter! Thank juu!**

**Sousie: You'll have to read to find out won't you?**

**Fellowship of Avengers: Me PM you? Why don't you PM me? XD Kidding. I haven't had the time, and I honestly forgot. So many things have been going on! Better for you to just PM first otherwise I'm likely going to forget again after I've finished updating this chapter. Smut is awesome...with chocolate. I try to write smut but sometimes I just end up making myself blush and then it gets awkward and my dragon sitting on my motherboard looks at me funny. I named him Snibbles 'cause he is so cute. Thank you, dearie! You're my N.1 fan!**

**Mary Elrondile: Thank yooouuu. Elrond delivering a baby? We shall seeeee. Thanks, dearie!**

**Rorythedragon: I'm the Queen of Cliffies. You should know this by now. :P**

**Truebluevampire: I have only one thing to say to your review. PATIENCE, YOUNG ONE! All shall be answered...eventually. XD As for spoilers...lemme see what I can do. :P**

**Uchiha no Kaori: You're going to love the humour in this chapter I hope. Thank you!**

**TolkienGirl: Oh, dearie, you make me so happy I wanna cry. **

**SleepyHollow5: Thank you, dearie!**

* * *

**Thank you all for being so patient with me! I know its difficult when I keep doing annoying cliff hangers. :D**

* * *

**I'm not sure about this chapter. Something just doesn't feel 'right' but I'll leave that up to you guys to decide.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Ideas are appreciated! I need them. Something you want to see yet haven't seen in a LOTR fanfic? Tell me and I shall see it done if possible!**

* * *

Minas Tirith's splendour had diminished under the heavy rain of fire and rock; no building had been left untarnished or battered in some way. Thousands of men, women and children were now homeless, forced to take refuge in alleyways and other relatives' holdings. The roads through the levels were kept clear of people as much as possible to maintain a steady flow of carts and repair workers; not only that but dozens of wargs leant a paw as well.

Sometimes they acted as transport - pulling carts or helping those who could no longer walk, through Minas Tirith. They were rewarded with several meats and occasionally a fresh goat or cow; it kept them eager to work and controllable in the sense of appetite. Braig and Jigar walked shoulder to shoulder among the people; the splendid silver bitch and her heavy built, massive black mate. They had done the impossible. What remained of the wargs were now a part of their pack. Something that has never been seen in Middle-Earth.

Wargs dipped their heads in respect or offered a piece of their own reward to the alphas as they passed, high-stepping with a swinging gait. Jigar did not like being the city but if it made Braig happy then he would follow her to the depths of hell. The silver warg nuzzled against her scarred mate before glancing up at the higher levels, ears lowering to her skull as she wondered where her little human had gone to.

One minute Marina had been there and the next she'd disappeared.

Braig missed her company and even though Jigar was now her mate, Marina was her mother.

**You have strong feelings for the two-leg.** Jigar's baritone rolled across her thoughts, his gold eyes glancing at her as they walked down the path. Several two-legs stared at the great beasts as they passed them; some grateful, others seething. Given the chance, most of the human population would smote the wargs at any opportunity but they did not dare. Not with the human who was rumoured to change into a warg herself nearby.

**Marina is my mother. She saved me. Whether she is two-leg or warg, the pack will always be here for her. **Braig vowed, tilting her head, eyes challenging the tall male.

Jigar rubbed his head submissively against her shoulder, acknowledging her request without words. Even if he didn't approve of her love for the female two-leg, he could understand and respect it. Though he would never see Marina as dominant to him unless she faced him in combat. Braig's ears perked, turning around to glance back at the sharp-ear's accompanying them. It was the one wearing the steel-dress and though she wasn't fond of him, he was injured and Marina would undoubtedly be unhappy if he were to die.

Haldir's armour was dented and badly damaged; the spaulders hung off one shoulder. The red cloak was tattered and stained with blood and dirt. One arm was draped loosely against his chest whilst the other rested on the hilt of his sword. There was a profound limp in his right leg. Judging by the location of scent, Braig could only assume there was a cut across his torso and another injury on his right leg.

The Marchwarden's expression was as stoic as it had ever been though internally his body was screaming and writhing in agony. For every step, another sizzle of pain danced up his leg, ricocheting across his sternum where Legolas's deadly dagger had smote him all the way across. The Prince of Mirkwood had been serious; more serious than Haldir had first anticipated, and he paid for it.

Legolas hadn't said another word to him, leaving him in the dirt without a backward glance.

Haldir knew he had deserved it and wouldn't be surprised if Marina opted never to speak with him again. What kind of friend was he? To not beg her forgiveness. To not get down on his knees and plead with her to understand why he did it. Instead he'd been arrogant and self-centred, utterly devoted to the outcome for the rest of the world. Never did he consider her feelings on the matter. Mentally cursing himself, Haldir was resigned to remain in agony. If nothing else, that alone should tell her he was sorry. Or very stupid.

Braig gingerly came to a stop, dashing over to the elf as a few soldiers jostled past him. A hair-raising snarl sent the men scattering, muttering apologies to the giant female warg. Some of them gave her scathing looks, having been present the night she'd gone on a rampage. Only Marina's pleading (and the army of wargs in the city) had placated the guard captain to sparing Braig's life. If only just.

Haldir was surprised as she came to tower beside him, cocking her head. Humbled, the Marchwarden silently accepted Braig's assistance and draped his arm over her shoulders, relieved as walking became slightly easier.

"Thank you, Braig."

Jigar snorted at his mate before reluctantly falling in behind the staggering elf, nudging him in the back whenever he felt the two-legged sharp-ear would fall. Though it wasn't particularly kind it was helpful. The black male growled softly whenever the sharp-ear staggered and trod on his paw and gave him a non-too-gentle shove back. Unable to do anything about it, Haldir grudgingly tried very hard not to lose his footing.

The next time Jigar wasn't gentle, however, Braig caught him in the act and snarled at him.

Chastised, the male went to nudging the elf with his snout oh so gently.

Haldir hid a smile.

With the aid of the warg alphas, Haldir was able to make it to his housing quarters. The Marchwarden dipped his head in respect to the large beasts as they left him at the front door, disappearing into the encroaching darkness of night. A snap of teeth and a startled yip was all the indication the Marchwarden needed to know Braig was telling Jigar off again. With a soft smile, Haldir entered and set about removing his armour as gingerly as possible.

Needles to say it was difficult and strenuous; each piece of armour was tied separately and intricately and weighed a considerable amount. By the time the last piece of metal hit the stone floor, Haldir's body was sweat streaked and his wounds had reopened, beginning to bleed profusely in response to the stress.

Never in his lifetime had he received such injuries from another elf. Rarely did fights break out amongst the highly esteemed race and even when they did it was usually verbal. To have participated in a blood match with the prince of Mirkwood was an all too telling sign that the Marchwarden had done wrong by his _Noldorin_. And Legolas had of course felt reason to make him pay for it. Amongst the elves, harming another's wife in any way was considered to be an insult punishable by death.

Haldir was all too aware that Legolas had left him alive, if only for Marina's sake.

It made the Marchwarden angry that the Prince had so disdainfully dismissed him - and so easily defeated him.

But if it took grievous injuries and countless pints of blood lost to gain Marina's forgiveness, Haldir would do it even if it killed him. Brushing his fingers over the skin of his stomach, it wasn't difficult to recall where he had gained this particular scar. A life debt was owed to the mortal and he had been doing a poor job of portraying his appreciation.

Even though Marina was pregnant with Legolas's child and the woman would never be his, he couldn't deny that he cared for her deeply.

And he missed her company.

Things were going to change.

When he was healed Haldir vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to restore Marina's trust in him.

No matter what.

* * *

A woman's expectation when announcing they are pregnant to a prospective partner generally consists of happiness, discussion of gender, names and so on. Following up with gifts of chocolate and flowers from the partner to show their appreciation for the child bearer. And having the man take over the house chores and provide meals whenever the woman requests.

An exaggeration but something to strive for.

Some women simply want their partner to be present through childbirth and expect nothing in return.

Others don't want men around at all as they get in the way.

Marina simply wanted an acknowledgement that she had said _anything_.

A twitch.

A quirk of lips.

An exhalation of breath.

Something!

Nothing happened.

A cricket chirped on the balcony.

More seconds went by.

And then the panic started. Men that were excited about the prospect of being a father responded instantaneously. Well they either, jumped for joy, made a terrified expression or fainted. And unless elves fainted without losing consciousness, this reaction was worrying. Legolas wasn't doing a damn thing save for staring at her with blue, blue eyes. Shouldn't he have done something that indicated the news was a good thing? Or just slightly acceptable? Hugged her? Yelled at her?

Concerned that he may well be in shock Marina sat up and pushed at his shoulders, squeaking as his hands settled against her waist. There was something in his gaze now. And the woman wasn't sure what to call it. Legolas curled his body around her, clutching at her skin like a dying man. Fingers grazed over her hips, lighting a trail of fire down her thighs and through her breasts as his elegant fingers traced their gentle contours. Marina closed her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief both from pleasure and the fact that he wasn't mad. At least he didn't seem to be mad.

"Pregnant?" Legolas tested the word on his tongue, his body becoming unnaturally still beneath her hands.

Managing not to pout as his talented fingers stopped their roam over her skin she said, "Yeah."

"With my child?"

Restraint was the only thing that stopped Marina from smacking him silly.

_No Haldir's child.  
_  
Though it was really tempting to say out loud Marina didn't dare. If Haldir was in a stable condition he certainly wouldn't be if she let her mouth run wild with that one. Legolas would never give her the opportunity to explain it was a joke until after he killed him. Or castrated him. Or both. No, for the moment, best keep her dry humour to herself.

Wearily, Marina nodded this time, not quite trusting herself to speak as she gauged his reaction. If he got mad she'd cry. If he walked out she'd cry. Hell, any negative reaction to this fragile announcement would make her cry. Then again that could just be the hormones talking...again. Excitement had never been her first emotion when discovering she was pregnant. But now tiny fluttering sensations were breaking through into her stomach. Restraint was her best asset just in case he would do as she feared.

Reject her.

The very idea, even with his hands on her body, made flesh cold and her heart thump erratically.

Marina tentatively met his eyes to find him still staring at her before ever so slowly his eyes brightened and a smile stretched the length of his lips. Said girl could feel her heart palpating as he laughed; a joyous, masculine note before wrapping her in his embrace, fingers dancing over the expanse of her body as she giggled in relief and stupidity. Legolas peppered kisses over every inch of her body he could reach, the smile locked into place on his mouth as he showered her with affection. Marina squeaked and laughed with surprise as he cuddled her like an over-sized teddy bear.

To have his arms wrapped around her; cocooning her with his warmth and affection was such a relief that tears pooled in her eyes. Upon seeing the crystal water, Legolas's brow furrowed with concern and the smile disappeared entirely as he cupped her face in his hands as he had done so many times before. "Marina? What's wrong, _nin_?" (Love)

Feeling silly, Marina wiped at her eyes with her wrist, giggling stupidly. Not to mention he called her love and Nina in the same sentence. It was enough to make her giddy. "Nothing. I'm happy. I thought you would be mad at me. I wasn't sure if you wanted children or-"

The young woman let out a squeak as she suddenly found herself beneath him, elegant fingers holding her wrists prisoner above her head. Legolas leaned down; a predatory smile on his lips with blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. Ensnaring her lips in a passionate exchange, the elf laved attention on her sweet mouth, nipping the skin of her clavicle and the junction between neck and shoulder. Soon her skin was decorated with his marks, much to her mortification. There was one standing out brilliantly just above her breast.

"My little minx. My precious 'Nina. My _mil-nin_." Legolas murmured and gently kissed her thoroughly abused lips as she stared up at him with willing grey eyes. Releasing one of her wrists, the Prince brought her dainty fingers up to rest over his heart, placing his own over hers. "I love you. You are my wife. My soul mate. How could I be mad when I am privileged enough to have you? Of course I want to have children with you; be it fair-haired or your beautiful, raven locks. I will cherish any and all that we have together."

_I'm not going to cry._

Marina felt her throat go dry and clench.

_Nope. Not going to cry._

Red flushed into her cheeks and her eyes stung.

_I'm not going to cry just 'cause he said something all mushy and lovey-dovey._

Legolas watched with a gentle smile as she burst into hysterical tears and laughter before throwing her arms around him, clutching him for all she was worth."I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby."

The Prince laughed with her, feeling his heart and soul soar with joy.

Children were a rarity amongst elves; so long lived and with little to no reason for reproduction there were just so few. And elves do not seek physical gratification as so many other races therefore limiting the number of children born. Marina and Legolas would change all that; their unity would bring new light to the elves sexual outlook.

Legolas could feel his heart racing in sync to the beat of the young woman's as she laughed and cried her joy against him. Never would he tire of this creature as do many if his kind tire of each other. Always he would feel the yearning in his loins for her. The desire pulsing through his veins. The Prince buried his face against her fragrant, black locks, committing her scent forever to memory.

"I will never let you leave." He was suddenly serious. "You can never return home."

Marinas smile faltered only slightly before she poked his nose. "I am home."

And then she realised those words had eternally sealed her fate to this world. Earth was no longer an escape route for Legolas would never consent for her to leave. Marina sobered immediately and decided that she had spoken true. This was her home now. Here. In his arms.

Forever.

And she couldn't see a damn thing wrong with that.

Holding her to him in utter content, Legolas sighed softly against her hair. After all this time, the thing he had feared the most was no longer possible. Marina had consented to remain in Middle-Earth. With him. And not only that but pregnant. How long had she known? Surely she didn't just discover the fact. Curious, Legolas leaned up so that she was practically straddling his thighs, his thumbs smoothing over her long, silky hair.

"Marina, how long have you known?"

"Known what?" The woman hedged offhandedly, nuzzling and nipping at his neck to distract him.

The Prince wouldn't allow it, grasping her shoulders and holding her out of reach. A smirk quirked his lips as she pulled a face. "Do I need to remind you what happens to disobedient wives?"

"...I've known for about six weeks. I was hesitant to tell you because I didn't know if you wanted children."

Smiling, Legolas hugged her. "I understand, _mil-nin_. But you had no reason to fear."

"I know that _now_." Marina growled with a soft yawn.

A yelp of surprise escaped as Legolas all but wrestled her under the sheets of the warm bed, enclosing her in the warmth of his arms. Their first night, properly reunited, in each other's arms. Neither could think of a place they'd rather be.

* * *

Where it ought to be days to clean up the Pelennor Fields quickly transformed into weeks; the bodies were numerous and for every one removed two more seemed to take their place. Wargs grew frustrated, expected to work every day from dawn till dusk - meat grew scarce. Feeding the gigantic beasts was similar to nourishing an entire city and Minas Tirith couldn't afford to continue giving them handouts without suffering losses.

The wargs went on strike, so to speak and moved away from the city, despite Marina's protests.

Braig and Jigar did not return.

And that, coupled with hormones and Legolas's irritating presence was getting close to making Marina batty.

Aragorn was holding a small council in an hour and as much as Marina insisted on going, she was consistently admonished by a certain Prince. And it wasn't just for that but for everything! Where before he was tolerant of her association with the wargs, now he forbade the idea of the woman seeing where they had went off to. All because he knew she was pregnant. Daily tasks had been deemed dangerous and unnecessary for Marina.

At almost three months, the swell of her belly was clear for all to see and made Legolas that much more of a tyrant.

Marina, the first amount of alone time she had, had in weeks, sat on the balcony of her house, overlooking the city.

In her head, she mimicked Legolas's constant warnings.

"No, _mil-nin_. You cannot lift that basket. Let me."

"_Daro_, Marina. Let me carry you. I would never forgive myself if you fell down the stairs." (Stop)

"Don't go anywhere without me, _mil-nin_. Your condition is too fragile."

A harmless ant lost its life as Marina brought her fist down on the balcony ledge. That particular nuisance had managed to rile her up the most so far though she hadn't pointed that out to him. Aragorn had wisely distracted her whilst they were escorting her through the recently repaired markets.

"No, you can't do that."

"No, you can't go there."

"No, that isn't safe."

All his proclamations of keeping her safe and not allowing her to do anything that may cause harm to herself were galloping around inside her head. Marina placed a palm over her face, heaving a sigh. For awhile his over-protectiveness had been cute and endearing. Now it was just plain annoying. And it was driving her nuts. Not only that but she had not seen her warg in weeks, ever since they were forced to leave the city.

She missed Braig. Severely.

Guards had been posted at her door because Legolas did not trust her.

The nerve of the damned elf was uncanny.

It wasn't a complete lost cause however. Legolas showered affection upon her. Trinkets and clothing would constantly arrive from the market directly to her door, always with a note from the Prince with his personal signature. At night he would be by her side, singing to her and the child within or showing her just how much he loved her.

Marina loved him but right now, she wanted to punch him in the face.

Hard.

Another forceful sigh sent innocent ants careening off the edge of the balcony.

It just wasn't fair. On Earth a woman wouldn't be confined to her room - at least not since the middle ages. Legolas was being ridiculous. A few chores and wanders around Minas Tirith wouldn't kill her! Why couldn't he get that through his thick skull?

And now she couldn't attend the council.

_The hell I'm not. Haldir will be there. I've still got to kick his ass._

Glancing briefly at the door, Marina decided to hell with it. There was only one way out and she was stir-crazy enough to attempt it. Scrambling up onto the railing was easy enough; the hard part was convincing herself to climb over it and start the perilous side-walk to the next balcony. Ever so carefully, Marina eased a leg over first, conscious of her ballooned stomach before following with the other leg.

"This is easy...shit." Marina made the mistake of judging how far she would fall. It was a very long way. "Don't look down. Don't look down."

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, making her aware of every single nerve ending and muscle in her body. Marina clung with all her strength to the railing, having to walk along side on so as to not crush her stomach against the stone. After what felt like hours, Marina was able to navigate around another housing arrangement before perching on a wall and began to clamber down towards the street. It was difficult and twice she lost her footing. Legs almost collapsing beneath her, her feet finally touched on solid ground.

People in the street gave her an amused look or pitying.

Minas Tirith was well aware of Marina's tyrant husband.

She blushed at the attention before sucking in a breath. "Well, come on." She murmured to the baby nestled in her womb. "We have got a long walk ahead."

A long, awkward walk that she would remember for the rest of her life.

How did women manage to walk around at any stage of pregnancy? It almost overbalanced her several times as she dug her feet in up an incline or leaned back to totter down a steep slope. This baby was turning her into a fool and the father was turning her into a mental case. Sighing for the umpteenth time Marina trudged up to the top level at last, sweat-streaked and thoroughly in need of sugar.

The Citadel guards glanced at her but said nothing and did nothing as she tottered unsteadily towards the Tower Hall. The entrance was unguarded so Marina had no trouble slipping inside the doors to catch what seemed to be a serious discussion about Sauron and the Ring though the closer she got to the Throne at the end of the Hall, the more she was able to make out.

Hiding behind a pillar, heart thumping with the guise of stealth, Marina peeked around to see Legolas and Éomer standing together. Gimli sat in the steward's chair. No one missed Denethor but the woman still grieved for any soul lost in the battle; no one had told her how he died no matter how much she pushed. Aragorn and Gandalf were swivelling about across the shining floors, troubled.

Haldir, who stood away from the others, snapped his head around to stare at her, quirking a brow. He also knew of her house arrest.

Marina glowered at him and made a zipping motion with her fingers.

The Marchwarden smirked and slightly inclined his head before transferring his gaze back to the dwarf smoking contently at his pipe. "Let him stay there." All heads swivelled to stare at Gimli. "Let him rot. Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf pointed out gravelly, walking with his hands behind his back. Gimli lowered the pipe to his lap, letting out the smoke in a weary exhale. The gravity of the situation was finally beginning to set in. Marina frowned and skipped past another few pillars to get closer, almost squeaking as her shoes slid on the slick floor. Whoever polished the tiles deserved a kick up the ass.

Gandalf shook his head and murmured, "I've sent him to his death."

"No." Aragorn turned around, his expression firm in his belief. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time. And safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli said, utterly baffled.

"Draw out Sauron's armies - empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli choked on his pipe, spluttering and coughing. Marina giggled for a split second before clamping a hand over her mouth.

Éomer stepped forward, hand on the hilt of his sword. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

Never before had Marina seen Aragorn seem more like a King then he did at that moment as he said, "Not for ourselves...but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us." At this he looked at Gandalf. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion..." Legolas said approvingly, before his eyes snapped straight to Marina's. Said woman went a deep red and shrugged her shoulders. Blue eyes darkened in response. She'd know about it later but for now she was in on the action. Skittering up to Aragorn's side, Marina glanced up at the ranger with a broad smile. The would-be-king grinned at her and ruffled her locks.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success." Gimli puffed at his pipe and gestured with his hand. "What are we waiting for?"

"Sauron will suspect a trap." Gandalf said to Aragorn, eyes weary. "He will not take the bait."

"Oh I think he will." Aragorn said with a smile before moving his gentle eyes to the pregnant woman beside him. "And I see you gave your jailors the slip."

"You could say that. I won't bore you with the details." Marina chirped, thoroughly enjoying Aragorn's presence as the ranger chuckled at her.

"How did you escape?" Gandalf quirked a brow and Marina tried very hard not to throw him across the room in vexation.

To be reminded that absolutely everyone knew of Legolas's protective house arrest order was grating on already frayed nerves. The last thing she needed was a cocky wizard rubbing it in.

Haldir was very interested in learning of her escape tactic and drifted closer only to be stopped by a hard-eyed prince. The two regal elves stared each other down.

That did it.

A sheep's wool and leather shoe bounced off the side of Legolas's head whilst the other smacked Haldir right in the face.

Marina stood bare foot, pregnant, sweat-streaked and red as power curled around her hands. Air particles shifted and reformed around her fingers, subject to her will.

Éomer stepped back wearily, having not seen but only heard of the woman's magical power. At first he'd been sceptical. Now he was downright disturbed. A woman that led an army if wargs with the power to control air and heal. What could be worse? A pregnant one, that's what.

"I'm tired of this. Legolas back off. Haldir come here." When neither male moved her voice thundered in the confines of the hall. "Now!" The Marchwarden scooted out from under Legolas's heady gaze and strode to Marina's side.

Gimli was chortling loudly much to the elves' embarrassment. Éomer discreetly placed a hand over his mouth whilst Gandalf and Aragorn watched on with rapt amusement. Legolas remained still, every line of his body tensing as he fought between instinct to go to his mate, and willingness to obey Marina's request. It hadn't taken him long to know she was irritated with him but he just couldn't help it. The thought of her being harmed was too much to bear.

Gathering energy particles into the palm of her hand, Marina waited unit Haldir was scant inches away before throwing her body into a viscous punch. Muscle shifted under her hand as the combined force of her body (which wasn't a lot) and the magical power landed directly against the elf's cheek. Had Braig been nearby, the power would have amplified to the point it could have sent Haldir across the Hall. But, we all have to make do with what is available.

Had it been just her fist, Haldir wouldn't have budged but with her power flowing through her flesh, it was enough to put him on his backside with a bewildered expression. Gimli was a bundle of fits and giggles, unable to contain his delight at seeing the Marchwarden floored by Marina. Said elf could barely believe what just happened; if it hadn't been for the tremendous ache in his jaw he would have said he'd imagined it.

Marina's grey eyes were alive and practically swirling with power. "If you use me for the world's benefit ever again, make no mistake. You will live to regret it. And you." Eyes swivelled to the White Wizard who stood calmly by Aragorn's side. "That goes for you as well. And." The woman turned to face Legolas whose molten blue gaze almost made her falter. Had he been that close a second ago? He was practically within inches of her person. Those deep, drowning eyes were sucking her under completely against her will.

"And?" Legolas prompted with a purr, eyes dark with anger but also amusement to see her so easily swayed by his proximity.

"And..."

All males watched her steadily as she struggled for words or same basis of the English language.

With a frustrated growl, Marina threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. No sex for you!"

And she stalked away.

Only to glance back over her shoulder at the blushing elf and the gathered friends around him. "And I don't care if I am pregnant. I'm going wherever you guys are going."

* * *

Marina watched on with glowering contempt from the space of her balcony as the line of horsemen exited from Minas Tirith, wriggling in an attempt to escape her predicament. It was a lost cause. Legolas had grown so concerned over night at her willingness to attend the battle, he'd tied her up while she slept only to wake her to give her a kiss goodbye. After yelling obscenities and crying at his retreating back to no avail, Marina had settled to glaring down at her makeshift prisoner.

A comfortable futon had been moved onto the balcony and now Marina found herself tied to it.

"Bloody Legolas...he is so never getting his ears licked ever again!"

**My little one!**

Braig's voice roared through her mind as said warg came bounding over the railing, almost crushing Marina beneath her. The young woman laughed happily as the warg licked all over her face and neck, tail wagging so fast it was almost invisible. With a few precise snips of her fangs, Braig freed Marina of her confines and contently nuzzled the little human.

"Where have you been!?" Marina admonished, hugging the female warg tightly about the neck. Braig had grown so much over the weeks that it was impossible to reach that high without standing on her tip toes let alone getting her arms around the girth of the warg's neck. Purring deep within her chest, the silver warg curled her massive head over the mortal's shoulder, cuddling her.

**I had no choice, little one. My pack needed me.**

"I thought you were mad at me or no longer wanted to be around me." Marina said softly, clutching the silver fur between her fingers.

Gently leaning back, Braig lowered her head to touch her soft muzzle to Marina's bulging stomach, cocking her head left and right. Jaws gaping open, the warg dragged her tongue across the length of the woman's stomach leaving a great wet patch on her clothes. Marina grinned at the warg's way of greeting her child.

Sitting back on her haunches, Braig nuzzled and licked at Marina's face like a happy puppy. The reality of her being a dangerous, adult warg never even passed through the woman's mind.

**Never, Marina. I missed you so much.**

Marina could feel her eyes smart and placed her hands against the massive muzzle, pressing her cheek against Braig's jaw. "I missed you too. Legolas is going to war. They won't let me go."

Braig snorted and stood, tossing her head and tail. **Wargs do not flee from battle just because they are with pup. Shall we ride again into the fray, little one?**

Feeling a smile creep onto her lips, Marina nodded. "Hell yeah. I'm not going to miss out on the action!"

Braig crouched, allowing the woman to scramble onto her back. Marina could feel the difference since before. There was no fear. Only a great expectation for exhilaration and a huge adrenaline rush. Muscles tensed beneath her as the warg leapt to balance precariously on the railing, several cracks zigzagging along the stone as it protested against the weight.

"To infinity and beyond!" Marina crowed.

Braig let out an ear-piercing howl before leaping off the balcony and into the open air.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Think its too short? Well we already knew that one so DONT GO THERE.**

* * *

**If any of you were wondering how long this story is going to go for, its definitely going to extend past the actual movie line. Unless you want me to wrap it up early. I have contingency plans just in case.**

* * *

**Well, its on to A Yakuza's Gratitude now! Hopefully I'll update this story in two weeks if not earlier. Love to all! Ciao, dearies!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**** Yes! I am alive and I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long. A lot has been happening in my life and not all of them good. So I do apologise. I wrote as much as I could considering the circumstances and I hope you guys are pleased with my efforts. :)**

**Or I'll be a very sad panda if you're not. :(**

**As usual thanks to all for the reviews! They make me very happy. I think I will try gangnam style dancing when I get to 600. :D**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**HogwartsDwarfKat: Thank you very much. ^_^ I'm terrible with cliff-hangers. Sorry about that. Enjoy!**

**XxBlazestormxX: *glomps Blaze* Oh my gawd! I thought you'd abandoned me. I got all teary eyed there for a second. I'm glad you found it amusing and that you experienced dozens of emotions! That's a good thing...right? Wow Europe. I haven't set foot outside of my own state. Sad, I know. I'm glad you're having fun and relaxing on holiday. ^_^ I promise I will do it I'm just not sure when. Thanks, Blaze. Mucho love!**

**Sillybellasara: Thank you! I try and build it up as well as I can without overdoing it (at least I hope so). *does happy dance* Thank you so much!**

**MadMadchen: I know. I was missing her too. That's why this chapter is primarily about the wargs. :D**

**LoveFoodHateFat: No don't die- oh wait you're good. I won't end it at the movie storyline because I've still got heaps of things to write! XD I hope you never get tired of it otherwise I'll have nothing else to do in my spare time. Thanks, dearie. 3**

**Ikite: I feel the same way. It's a time allowance I think. I'm so rushed to get the chapter out that I never fit in everything I want the readers to see. Well, we can't have everything. Thanks, dearie!**

**Klonnieforever: Thank yooouuuu. You will found out in this chapter.**

**TsukiyomiMoon: Cuddly Legolas...nom nom nom. Exactly!**

**Hope of the Darkness: *bows* Thank you so very much, dearie. I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**YuKiOnA-Ga: Now I wasn't sure whether to be offended or not by your review. It wasn't exactly a flame but it wasn't constructive criticism either. - kind of sat between the boundaries. Now with the plot...dear...it's a fanfiction. I created it for the simple pleasure of letting my imagination run wild. A normal girl is sucked into an inescapable fate and told what she can and can't do, and it moulds into a likeable character. As far as I'm concerned, learning where you belong in life is the plot of this story. As for pregnancy I have to correct you there. I know women who are very big at three months; depends on the woman, height and weight, etc. Some show, some don't. Don't need to watch a TV show to know reality isn't always walking the straight and narrow. Thank you.**

**Princess of Mirkwood2: Thank yooouuu!**

**Silvers Ashe: Weeee! I'm glad I made someone's day.**

**Sarafinja: Thank you! Legolas all serious, smexy face and Marina trying not to fall to pieces. Yep. Oh Marina will meet Mr Staggy-Stag-Man. Don't you worry about that! I have it all planned. Muahahaha! Thank you, dearie.**

**Tikal: Can't tell you that. You'll have to find out as the story progresses. :P I want to throw several things at the elves and run like hell. Tehehehe.**

** : Thank you. *bows* I am but a humble writer but it pleases me to see you say that.**

**Mellon: Haldir is the punching bag! You should know this by now. XD Oh I don't think she gave up on it - she's just biding her time. You will find out in this chapter, dearie!**

**Stylin'Fire: Yay! Oh he'd have to do something pretty bad for her to punch him. Don't forget she slapped him silly at Helm's Deep. XD**

**Tlcatlady: Hehehe. Not a bad idea. I'll keep it in mind. :D**

**Flowers Can Have Thorns: Thank you so much, dearie. I do try. :D**

**Theflowmistress: *bows* Thank you so much. Six times? You must be getting a little tired of it. As you command. I am but a humble servant!**

**Erestorsr0bes: Phew. Glad I didn't stuff it up. XD Thanks very much!**

**Soulsistersinaslan: Thank yoouuu. Wait for this chapter. Muahahaa.**

**SleepyHollow5: Gotta love the image of saying that to Legolas and then clawing at him when he obeys your wish. XD**

**Uchiha no Kaori: Not sure yet. Maybe. I haven't decided! XD I can be a bit sadistic sometimes.**

**Mary Elrondile: Strange how I'm utterly sick of reading the chapter just once. XD I imagine it would be frustrating for anyone with an overly protective partner. You'd just wanna punch them in the face after awhile. XD I will not answers those questions as they are spoilers. :P Patience is a virtue! Thank you, dearie!**

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

**Rorythedragon: You'll like this chapter!**

**Fellowship of Avengers: Wooo! Camping. Last time I did that was like when I was...twelve. Nothing beats wandering around in the dark! Braig...I want a Braig. She would be my squishy and I would love her and she would be my squishy. Mucho love, dearie!**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian: Thank you oh so much! Awesomesauce has my automatic approval. Thanks, dearie!**

**Abyss Prime: The Prime of Short Reviews. I love you too!**

* * *

**Isn't it so strange that I find myself less tired writing the chapter than I do answering reviews for the previous chapter?**

**Very strange.**

* * *

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the sweat and blood I put into writing it! I know its not as long as it should be given the time I've had to do it but life does get in the way.**

**In my case...FREQUENTLY.**

* * *

**Enjoy, dearies! I hope its all you expected it to be and more! If not...well...then tough. Kidding!**

* * *

"Braig you're suicidal!" Marina screeched, fingers creating a death grip around the warg's thick fur. The other arm was sacrificed to make apologetic hand gestures to the people Braig accidentally knocked over in her haste. Of course that wasn't the only reason the warg was suicidal. Jumping off a balcony to the equivalent of twenty stories high was another indication.  
**  
I do not know what suicide means but you need rock-hide to defend yourself, little one.**

"I thought you said I shouldn't be going to war while I'm with pup. Shit. Sorry!" Marina yelled at an innocent family as they barrelled past.

A defensive note came into Braig's tone. **I meant what I said before but you have changed. Stronger - dangerous. You are as much of a she-wolf as I.**

Braig calling her dangerous was new to Marina and she wasn't quite sure how to take it. Daggers were dangerous. Guns were dangerous. Hell the warg running rampant through the streets beneath her was dangerous. To be compared to that made Marina cringe and served as another reminder as to just how much blood was on her hands. Granted, the woman had never harmed another human but orc and the blood of horses stained her hands. Hell, she was more a less responsible for the elephant collision on Pelennor Fields.

Then again what Braig said was true. She was stronger and had just as much of a right to ride into battle as anyone else. Even if it did contradict her own beliefs. And if that put her into the category of dangerous then so be it. Errant thought was pushed to the side as Braig darted through an alleyway, barely big enough for her massive body. Children screamed and all but plastered themselves to the wall as the giant warg sprinted past.

Marina guided Braig to the best of her abilities as to where the armoury would be located. Neither of them had been there before so the only thing they could do was make an educated guess - well Marina would anyway. Braig would just as easily grab a guard and demand he show them. Which would involve a great deal of screaming and possibly blood loss. Best to avoid that situation as much possible.

Though it didn't seem it could be avoided for Braig was suddenly scraping to a stop outside the barracks where several guards were having their regular break; some fell off their chairs having not seen the previously smaller beast in weeks. Others rested a hand nervously on sword hilts. Marina hastened to reassure them before things could turn ugly.

"I need some armour. Well I had armour before but it's not going to fit now considering I'm pregnant." Marina gushed, aware that her fast-paced words were not scoring her any points in cooling the tense atmosphere. Braig flicked her ears curiously as the guards shifted nervously, and had to restrain herself from startlingly them. Such temptation. One was holding the leg of a dead-skinned-bird. Ice blue eyes narrowed.

"T-he Lords said you might do something like this and that if you did we were not to let you pass!" One extraordinarily brave guard squeaked. He caught on to Braig's gaze and casually placed his hands behind him so she could no longer see his lunch. She snorted.

So now they (though she had an inkling that 'Lords' was just a clever way of hiding the fact that Legolas had ordered it) were capable of predicting her movements. How interesting. To think she'd become that predictable. Marina was quietly pleased that the guards grew restless beneath her calm, grey gaze. Braig in particular was becoming increasingly interested in them and crept just a tad closer, muzzle quivering to reveal her dagger-like teeth. She wanted that meat. One way or another she would get it.

One of the guards squealed and ran for it.

One down. Two to go.

"I don't think Braig has eaten this morning." Marina said off-handily and wondered if she said something bad when the warg tensed beneath her. She continued, "I hear guards are her favourite."

"That won't be necessary. Please. Take all you need." The previously brave guard said in a suspiciously calm tone. He and his partner stepped away casually before bolting after their retreating comrade. Several innocent citizens were almost bowled over as the guards hastened in their retreat to escape possible retribution.

Rumours that had now circulated to be quite real were well known amongst the guards; none would dare refuse Marina anything for fear that she may order her warg to eat them.

Looking mournfully after the two-leg retreating with what was supposed to be her mid-morning snack, Braig huffed in irritation.

"Well that was easy!"

Braig turned to eye the mortal on her back before releasing a large puff of air. No dead-skinned-bird for her.

**Rock-hide is not nice to eat. Two-legs like that don't taste very nice.  
**  
"You're the expert. At least it worked."

Explaining the diet of a warg seemed a good idea to Braig but clearly her mistress wouldn't be interested to know just which of her kind tasted the best. Two-legs wearing rock-hide hurt the gums and had a foul taste. Wool-wearing two-legs were softer on the pallet and since they normally didn't take part in war, their flesh was extremely tender and pleasant to the tongue. Above all, the tastiest two-legs were in fact the sharp-ears. Just thinking about it made her salivate.

Marina slid gingerly from the warg's back, yelping as she misjudged the height and very nearly fell on her face. Only Braig's quick reflexes stopped her from not only damaging herself but possibly the baby as well. With a quivering sigh, Marina glanced up to see the warg holding her by the collar of her shirt.

"Thanks, Braig."

**Sorry little one. I have grown too much.** Though the warg sounded apologetic there was a gleam of proud satisfaction in her eyes. Braig was proud of growing taller and stronger every day.

"You sound so unhappy about it." Marina said with a grin as Braig set her feet gently on the ground before nudging her. Giving the great muzzle a gentle pat Marina darted inside the armoury.

Braig sat back on her haunches and thought wistfully of the meat that had been denied.

Marina scowled as she searched around the armoury. Finding armour wasn't the problem seeing as there was stacks of it. It was finding something that was big enough for her sizeable bump, and not too heavy. It was proving a challenging task so much so that all Marina ended up doing was making a mess of the neat stacks. Metal lay askew over the floor and once or twice the mortal tripped over the mess she'd made.

"Why can't there be a one size fits all." Marina grumbled and childishly kicked a helmet. There was nothing more than she wanted at that moment then to catch up with Legolas and show him she was capable of defending herself. And be a part of something that went beyond an individual. Contributing to the land by giving birth to a hybrid child so did not count. Saving lives did, and with her power she was certain she could help the army by bringing down their enemies.

Even if it did mean more blood, it was to a good cause.

"Why bother? Make your own, human child." A deep, rolling voice said in her ear.

Marina whirled in fright to come face to face with huge golden eyes that belonged to none other than the ethereal warg. How he managed to fit into the armoury was questionable but then he was ghostlike so he could probably move through anything he wished. Several thoughts raced through her mind. How? Why? When?

"What?" Was all Marina could manage.

A long, spectral claw wavered dangerously close to her stomach and on impulse Marina stepped back, protectively draping her arms across her body. The ethereal warg ruffled its fur with a soft growl. Marina bristled to realise it found her display of defence amusing.

"Silly human. Had I wished to do you harm I could have not announced my presence." When Marina looked ready to argue he continued, "Use your power to make suitable armour to protect yourself."

Tumbleweed may as well have been rolling through the armoury for all the sense that made. Marina's arms slowly lowered from her stomach to hang by her sides, her expression puzzled. Make armour? What was she, a blacksmith? Construction of any sought had never interested her. Why then would he suggest such a thing even with her powers? Glancing down at a discarded helm, she made a face.

"Not with steel or stone, child. Nature. The bark of wood. Fur. Feathers. It is your element and so will protect you better than any metal."

An awkward image of dressing up as a tree with flowers spouting from her head was not very supportive to his suggestion. And as far as protection went, besides Kevlar, steel was the best in this time. Why would he suggest walking around dressed as stick would offer better survivability? If this was a joke then she didn't find it amusing. Then again the ethereal warg had never said anything untrue to her so why would it start now?

Braig squeezed herself through the door snarling in alarm at the behemoth warg just shy of touching every wall. The silver warg had grown concerned when Marina hadn't gone in and out, and now she was flat out terrified. This being had all but scraped the floor with her when they last met and Braig wasn't sure whether it was even possible to kill it. But she wouldn't resist trying.

**Little one. Are you hurt?** Muzzle quivering, Braig crept further into the room, growling deeply as the spectre shifted to accommodate its large size.

"No Braig I'm fine. It's not here to hurt me...I think. He wants me to make my own armour!"

Braig cocked her head curiously but did not otherwise relax. There was no way she would allow herself to become accustomed to this entity's presence. The ethereal warg turned its gargantuan head to gaze at Braig with a large golden eye. Braig bared her teeth and retraced her steps back.

"Peace, young warg. I see you have grown as I predicted. I will need your assistance for this but not here. Come."

And before their very eyes the giant spectre simply vanished. Braig growled in alarm and hastened to the little mortal's side just as a large golden eye peered at them through the doorway.

"You will fall too far behind the army if you stand there like idiots much longer."

With much reluctance, and irritation at being referred to as idiots, Marina and Braig traversed outside to see the ethereal warg taking up the better part of the street due to its massive size. It couldn't look more out of place as it opened its massive jaws to yawn. A theme park amusement exhibit would have suited it perfectly though a little disturbing. Marina was distracted from her imagination as the spectre began loping away from them and damn did it move fast. One bound and it was already on the verge of disappearing from sight.

**I don't like this. **Braig snuffled the woman all over her body to satisfy her curiosity that she was indeed unharmed.

Stroking the soft fuzz of Braig's jaw, Marina scratched the warg's chin to comfort herself more than Braig. "Me neither but it obviously has some idea how I can protect myself."

**If it so much as harms a fur on your head, I will kill it.**

Stone screeched in protest as Braig dragged her lethal claws across its surface, teeth hinting beneath her muzzle as she relished the thought of sinking fang and claw into the odd spectre. Marina smiled softly at the great beast and hugged her as best she could. No one could ask for a better friend than Braig.

"Got it. Now let's go before we lose it completely."

Marina clambered onto Braig's back and held on tight as the warg went racing after the spectre. Guards and citizens alike glanced speculatively at Braig's form and the mortal had to wonder why they weren't falling over themselves having just seen a giant spectre. But their expressions didn't match her expectation which meant only one thing.

They couldn't see it.

All they saw was a huge silver warg named Braig with the healer and occasionally warg herself on its back racing through the streets. That was the norm for them. Well as normal as this world could be.

The ethereal warg raced towards the last wall separating them from Pelennor Fields. Marina watched with growing trepidation as it leapt and soared straight over the gates. Guards only reacted when Braig started jumping up the battlements like a mountain goat.

Marina shrieked as Braig cleared the wall and fell towards the hard packed ground on the other side. Though it had been cleared of bodies, broken battlements and scattered timber was a reminder of what had taken place. Desolate and bleak, the mortal wondered why the spectre chose this particular spot to spout its ideas - if it actually had any at all.

The army was a far spec in the distance and wouldn't be able to catch them even if they did happen to glance back. A large, transparent muzzle invaded her vision followed by Braig's fierce snarl as the ethereal warg crouched over them. It blocked all escape routes with its massive paws, drilling them with its bright gaze.

"Tune yourself with the soil. The air. Anything of life. Focus." The beast commanded in a tone that brokered obedience.

"I'm starting to get a little annoyed at your expectance of me to do whatever you say." Marina snapped.

Lowering its head to the point its foot-long fangs were brushing the mortal's hair, it suddenly roared loudly, "You will do it, human. Stop expecting others to do the fighting for you."

Now that was unnecessary but there was some truth to its statement. Braig. Gimli. Aragorn. Up to this point Marina had always been subconsciously relying on them to come and save her when trouble arose. Red dusted her cheeks as she recalled all the times Legolas had been forced to protect her - even if he did it willingly it was still the fact that she'd been incapable of doing it herself. Pushing away the anger and hurt, the mortal closed her eyes.

The deep, bass growl echoing from Braig beneath her drummed through her system.

A steady scrape of claws against the ground caused by both beasts.

Ants tunnelling beneath the earth.

A dead wind from the north.

Leaves whispering over the ground as they broke from trees.

Tendrils of energy seeped from her skin, branching out across the Fields in search of the targets. Though Marina did not see, the image was as clear as day in her mind. Bark torn asunder from storms was gathered to make the basis of her armour. Dirt was borrowed to cover scent and to be used as camouflage. Most important of all was the patch to her bond with Braig. Using that, Marina moulded the fur to the bark, hardening it with her power.

And like that, all the intoxicating energy disappeared and Marina's eyes snapped open.

The ethereal warg sat away from them, teeth revealed in a canine grin. "Well, you're better than I thought. Take a look." A shimmering image of Braig appeared first before Marina materialised astride her. Mouth gaping open and with some embarrassment, the mortal saw that not only had she adorned herself with armour but Braig as well.

Though her hair remained free to billow in the wind, a low-spiked collar ran right the way around her neck splayed out so it would redirect arrows or stop them. Upon her shoulders were spaulders of wood and fur that were patterned in the likeness of warg heads, spiralling out to the middle of her bicep. Instead of feminine nails, Marina now had claws befitting a cat rather than a human. Running them through the air, she was pleased at the slash sound that followed. Covering her chest was a breastplate made entirely of bark and carved with the symbols of horses being chased by a single warg. It fit perfectly over her small bump.

Adorning her legs were simple greaves of bark that allowed limited protection but freedom for movement. All in all, Marina was frightened by the armour she had created and helped design but was fascinated by it. How was it possible not to be?

Braig however was just...frightening. A helm of bark covered the entirety of Braig's forehead and snout, leaving her jaws free to kill. A chest plate moulded to the strong muscles of her chest and left her legs free to manoeuvre. Her back and rump were similarly protected with a thatch of bark, and hardened fur to protect her vulnerable belly. Marina's eyes widened a little more. Arching from the temple of the helm were a huge set of royal antlers set with twelve, long razor sharp tines.

A question to who appeared more impressive - it was definitely Braig. Hands down.

"Wow." Marina muttered. "Who would have thought wood and a few antlers could look so awesome?"

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Braig watched as the reflection mimicked her. A hair-raising growl slipped through her teeth and the image copied it. The warg didn't even realise there was no actual sound and payed little attention to the fact that Marina was on the reflection as well. Said woman nearly had a heart attack as Braig leapt forward to attack the copycat and met nothing but thin air. Frustrated with this strange opponent, the silver warg swung back and kept trying to bite the mirage.

Marina would have been mad if she hadn't found it so amusing and hadn't been so concentrated in holding on.

The ethereal warg sat motionless, eyes wide and disbelieving before it gave an odd coughing bark with all its teeth revealed.

"Braig. Stop it. Gah! Braig I'm going to fall off!" Marina fisted her hands (careful of the news claws) into the warg's thick pelt as Braig took another leap towards their reflection. "Braig...SIT!"

Dust settled as Braig plopped her rump on the ground, thoroughly bemused. Marina clung with her legs, releasing a sigh of relief as the warg rose up again and took another long look at her reflection.

**Oh. It's me.**

Whacking a palm over her face Marina counted to ten. Amongst the list of things she had expected in this world, seeing a warg act like a normal animal attacking their reflection was not of one them. At least the sit technique had worked. Who knew what she would have had to do if Braig hadn't stopped. The ethereal warg dismissed the reflection with a flick of its tail and stood, towering high above them.

"Go carefully now, young ones. Into danger you ride and more is at stake this time." Looking at Braig, he lowered his head to press his nose to her quivering muzzle. "Take heart for you have much ahead and little time to understand." Leaving Braig utterly confused, the spectre then touched its nose to Marina's forehead and a shiver rent her frame. "You, child, have a difficult path to tread. Make no decision lightly for all have consequences. Farewell, young ones. I shall see you again soon."

And with that cryptic remark, the ethereal warg's rolling growl echoed around them before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Braig shifted beneath her as Marina tried to figure out just what the hell it had meant.

Braig lowered her head, also thinking of what the beast had said, and very nearly lost her balance with the antlers.

Neither of them had any answers.

"We can figure out what it meant later. Shall we go?" Marina placed her strangely clawed hand against Braig's shoulder, growing concerned when the warg didn't reply immediately. Muscles tensed beneath her hand reflexively, the antlers quivering as Braig trembled slightly.

**Little one I need to tell you something. **Where Braig's voice was usually light and gentle, there was now an undertone of stress and dare she say it - fear?

Leaning down, Marina hugged the warg's back as best she could. "I'm all ears."

Setting a steady pace Braig started trotting after the distant army, antlers creating a strange shadow upon the ground. In fact both of their shadows now looked very much unlike themselves. Marina rubbed her face against the silky fur, sensing that whatever the warg was about to tell her was difficult to speak of. Braig's chest rumbled with an appreciative growl before she went quiet.

Despite being numerous and quite heavy, all the armour didn't make a single noise.

**My pack didn't need me - they wouldn't let me return. Jigar wouldn't let me return.**

Marina was infinitely grateful that her expression couldn't be seen. It was a mix of incredulity and rage. But there was also a tinge of happiness. Braig had come back despite the wishes of her kin. From what the mortal had garnered and what had been explained to her, the way of the warg was different to that of a wolf. All pack members were able to breed regardless of rank. The leaders were chosen through strength and were consistently challenged. So Braig saying that not only her pack but Jigar as well had stopped her returning was a little worrying.

Due to rank Braig should be able to do as she wished. Even Jigar, though he could have his nose out of joint, couldn't stop her.

Unless...

Tension curled within her stomach and Marina dearly hoped her suspicion was wrong.

**Jigar doesn't like my association with you anymore than a fast-hopper likes our jaws about their bodies.**

Braig seemed to struggle with her words and Marina had to hold on a little more securely as the warg picked up the pace, loping across the Fields with her long stride. Clinging to her back, Marina threaded her fingers reassuringly through Braig's thick coat, offering comfort and security. Feeling offended by Braig's honesty wouldn't help the situation anymore. At least she was aware of Jigar's feelings rather than being blind to them. It could save her face getting bitten off.

**He and Sitka overpowered me and kept me prisoner in my own fur. I couldn't help it. I...**

"What did they do Braig. If they hurt you-"

The antlers swayed from side to side as Braig shook her head. **None of the pack hurt me. Sitka...stopped me from leaving but eventually I lost the will to. Jigar...he's so handsome...I couldn't resist...**

Dear God Marina wanted to crawl under a rock and die. If your dog suddenly started discussing its sexual life how did you not what to grab something and smash your head in? Well that's if you didn't have a heart attack from hearing it talk first. So Jigar's great plan in restricting his mate from returning to her human ward was to...mate with her? Feeling blood rush into her cheeks Marina cleared her throat awkwardly.

Antlers came dangerously close to piercing the young woman as Braig tilted her head so one ice blue eye could study her.

Two-legs were an absolutely mystery. Their skin was pale and soft. Fur only grew on their heads and scarcely over the face. Plus the skin on the face turned red! Braig grew worried and slowed down to nuzzle Marina's leg.

**Are you all right, little one? You're red. Are you sick?**

"No." Marina squeaked. "I am...just...er...warm." Squashing down the natural embarrassment going around inside her head, the woman placed a hand on the soft muzzle. "I understand Braig but that wasn't...er...appropriate of him to do."

Now it was Braig's turn to ruffle her fur and scratch at the ground awkwardly. All of a sudden she looked less fierce even with the armour adorning her body as she abashedly ducked her head. It was as though she were a puppy all over again. Granted a big puppy but a puppy nonetheless. Thinking of it in that sense made it a whole world of worse for Marina.

**It was nice.**

_O-K. Note to self. Don't have sexual conversations with a warg. Awk-ward._

**And his teeth...**Braig picked up the pace again and sprinted across the Fields, eating up the time they had lost. A shiver wracked her frame through mid leap and Marina couldn't help but feel thoroughly violated at the graphic mental images cruising through her mind from Braig's. **See how he gripped me there? And it made me so-**

"Braig!" Marina nearly screeched and the flow of memories came to an abrupt halt though the warg continued to run, ears cocked back curiously. "I think...now isn't the time to be...er...umm...trading stories."

A smug sense of satisfaction drifted through their bond. The woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Unbeknownst to Marina, Braig had oft caught slices and dribbles of what Legolas and her ward got up to in the wood-huts. Now was time for pay back though she wasn't a hundred percent sure if what she was about to say was correct. After all, she had been listening to a group of human two-legs and made a connection. How two-legs dealt with the size of their men was uncanny - they were so small.

**And he's really big too.**

Marina twitched, feeling heat rush into her face all over again as the warg deliberately let a few, very intimate memories into her head. "BRAIG!"

Soft, feminine laughter filled Marina's head; a much fiercer sound escaping the warg beneath her but no less humorous. Pouting and blushing at the warg, Marina couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. Braig, a mythical beast in the land of Middle-Earth, had made a penis joke. Smiling changed to a full out grin before Marina was laughing with her; their mirth echoed around them and made the bleak environment just a little friendlier.

If only just.

A howl pierced the steady drum of Braig's paws against the dirt and Marina glanced around to see the black, fearsome form of Jigar in the distance. Grimacing, the woman had to double her efforts of putting a mental block on those images. The sandy-coloured warg by Jigar's side could only by Sitka and by his side ran a significantly smaller, steel-grey bitch. And behind them was the entirety of Braig's pack. Said warg seemed delighted to see them and bounced up on her hind legs, startling Marina. God if she hadn't been high enough from the ground before she definitely was now. On her back legs, Braig easily reached around ten feet.

Clinging rather like a monkey, Marina breathed a sigh of relief when Braig's forepaws landed softly onto the ground. Only now she wished that the warg would stand again for they were surrounded by the pack.

Jigar's gargantuan form still loamed over Braig - just. A couple of inches more and she would be as tall as he. He licked adoringly over her muzzle and mouth and she copied him, their tails moving at a hundred miles an hour.

Countless muzzles filled with razor sharp teeth sniffed, licked and nuzzled over the silver female. While some tails wagged furiously others dipped between hind legs as individual wargs greeted the alpha female. They shied and yelped at the strange armour and antlers adorning the alpha's head but after she assured them that it was harmless, they were content in reuniting with her. Marina sat stiff and still on Braig's back, terrified if she moved too much they might mistake her for lunch.

Sitka greeted Braig by giving her cheek a brotherly lick which she returned with a wag of her tail. Most surprising of all was when Marina found herself face to face with the huge male. Braig growled warningly at the now slightly smaller male but her concerns seemed unfounded for Sitka simply leaned forward and licked Marina's mouth. Marina's first response was to recoil and then perhaps spit but she didn't for one very good reason. Dozens upon dozens of calculating eyes were upon her. Why were they staring at her like that?

Submissive gestures in wolves ranged from going onto their belly or tucking their tail between their legs. And Marina vaguely recalled something about an omega licking at an alpha's mouth in a gesture of obedience. Is that what this meant? Was Sitka actually acknowledging her as dominant to him? A human?

Braig's chilling eyes were no longer on her but focused on Jigar for the black beast was quivering from nose to tail. Energy thrummed through the pack with an underline of outrage coming predominantly from Jigar. Fierce golden eyes centred on the human astride his mate before swivelling to his brother.

**You think she is one of us? She is nothing more than food!** Jigar's powerful timbre rolled through the pack, sending the majority down onto their bellies in subservience. Sitka, the steel-gray bitch and Braig remained standing.

Marina was astounded by the pulse of power emanating from the fearsome, male warg; the power he generated was not unlike her own but was used for show rather than pure force. And to control disobedient members of the park. Sitka's muscles trembled and stretched as he forced himself to remain standing and not bend to his brother's command.

**Warg-Mother. She kept Braig safe and united us into one. She is the Warg-Mother.**

**Warg-Mother.**

**Warg-Mother.**

Dozens of voices chanted, swirling through Marina's conscious.

Jigar snarled; a fierce arrangement of lethal fangs. **She is beneath me.**

Braig straightened and stood at full height, almost level with her mate.

Marina could feel her heart beating like a fluttering bird - adrenaline rushing into her muscles. She was so attuned with her power that it came to her fingers automatically, flitting about the appendages as it waited for a command. Jigar had never approved of her but he'd never gone this far. And if she could avoid it Marina really didn't want to be forced to use her power on him.

Ears flattening against her skull, Braig's voice cut like a whip through the minds of all. **Marina is Warg-Mother. You ****_will_**** acknowledge my mother.**

The Mother of Wargs. Strange. Marina was almost positive that even Galadriel wouldn't have predicted this outcome. A warm, fuzzy feeling grew in her chest as Braig referred to her as her own mother. It was so very sweet. Threading her fingers through the warg's thick fur, Marina gave Braig a reassuring pat. Said warg purred deeply in her chest before a growl rumbled in her throat as Jigar made to nose past to the human on her back.

**This human has poisoned your mind, my mate. **

Braig released a hair-raising snarl.

**Back off now Jigar before my fangs find you!**

There was going to be a fight if Marina didn't do something - she would never forgive herself if Braig and Jigar hurt each other because of her presence. But what could she do? Against any warg she was physically outmatched. And by no means would Marina allow Braig to ruin her relationship with the pack and Jigar. Sitka's hackles were rising as he stood protectively by Braig, head lowered. The steel-gray bitch seemed unsure what to do and glanced nervously between the big, scarred black warg and the lighter yet well-muscled Sitka. Though they were brothers, a fight was a fight. And in a warg's world, fighting was the bread and butter of the hierarchy.

"Enough." Marina said, swinging off Braig's back and supporting herself against the warg's side to regain her balance. "You won't let me be part of the pack? Well then, Jigar. How's about we settle this warg style?" As she walked, Marina bravely cast her hand across muzzles, necks and shoulders of the wargs she passed. They all accepted her soft touch, growling or purring happily and padded after her to open ground. Braig turned, flicking her tail pointedly at Jigar's face as she followed after her mother.

Sitka and his little mate followed, leaving Jigar standing on his own, thoroughly disgruntled.

Before him stood this little two-leg with his silver mate by her side and his brother on the other. And the pack amassed behind them. Fierce anger rose within the big, black. How dare they stand behind a human? His own mate and brother. Howling to the sky, Jigar charged forward like a mad as hell bull, raking his long claws against the dirt as his legs propelled him forward. Braig lowered her head, antlers creating a fierce opponent as she began pacing forward when a delicate hand upon her flank stopped her.

Exuding confidence and power, Marina stepped across the dirt plain, ignoring the helpless whine of her guardian. Jigar did not stop or slow, fangs scarily visible as he raced at the human. Concentrating on the flow of energy just tingling at the tips of her fingers Marina breathed in and out deeply, letting all other sound and emotion disappear to the back of her mind.

Earth thrummed beneath her feet, vibrating more fiercely as Jigar's long strides ate up the distance. By their own accord, her eyes drifted close and for a moment her heart palpitated with panic before settling as her power calmed her nerves. Another great thud and the snarl of an angry beast - Marina shifted to the side, feeling her lips quirk up in the corner's as the buffet of wind told her the warg had missed his mark.

Braig snorted disapprovingly as Jigar swung around to go for the human again and if it hadn't been for Marina's eyes suddenly opening to reassure Braig with a calm gaze, the twelve tines would have definitely gored the big male. Jigar paced around the mortal, lungs heaving with rage and adrenaline. Gentle, grey eyes stared at him as he stepped around her - it infuriated him. She should be afraid!

Marina was terrified despite the calm expression on her face. Death had become a non-existent outcome and to be facing it with such staggering reality made her gut tighten. Leaving Legolas alone was not something she wanted to do. Not giving birth to this child would be heartbreak. There was no way in hell she could lose this battle otherwise she would lose everything. Jigar seemed to pick up on her internal worries and made a dash toward her side.

The attack was so fast that Marina's body was moving before her brain could catch up; she found herself on her back holding the mighty jaws at bay while her claws made bloody furrows in the warg's muzzle. Saliva dripped onto her armour and face, blood splashing against her porcelain skin. Jigar snarled through his pain, all the more determined to bite her face off. Marina could feel the amount of power being drained just to hold him away and despite how much she wished she didn't have to, she would have to hurt him.

To survive.

As quick as a snake and just as smooth, tendrils of power flooded Marina's fingers, soaking into the open wounds of the warg's muzzle. The woman screamed as her hands slick with blood lost their hold and were clamped with razor sharp teeth. Braig howled with outrage nearby and the heavy thrum of paws against the dirt signalled her effort to save her mother.

Something deep within refused the very idea of Braig's assistance. Marina knew that if Braig stepped in to help, she would lose the respect of all the wargs. That could not be allowed to happen. Ignoring the stinging pain of the teeth in her hands, the woman's eyes flared with an onset of pure power, sending it straight through Jigar's mouth and into his body. Golden eyes widened and a strangled yelp escaped through his teeth before he went flying back at least twenty feet, landing with a thud in the dirt.

That amount of power through his system may have killed him and Marina just couldn't find it within to care. Jigar would have killed her if she had given him the opportunity. No mistake. Marina gingerly wriggled into a upright position, peering across at the black form laying in the dirt before staring down at her hands. Blood oozed in a steady stream from three gouges in her right hand and two in her left. Looking at it made it sizzle with pain so with a grimace Marina tried to force her healing magic in but found it wasn't possible.

Holding Jigar at bay and then throwing him had sapped her power.

**Little one! **A large heat was suddenly at her back and a massive paw draped over her chest as Braig's antlers invaded her peripheral. Marina hissed and squirmed as the warg licked dutifully at her wounds before gathering some of the blood on her paw and marking the woman's skin. Like so long ago, the blood begin to bubble and the wounds knitted back together.

Seeing the magic work again was enough to put one's mind into a bit of a fizzle. Coupled with blood loss it probably wasn't the best thing to be experiencing. Braig snuggled Marina as best she could considering the limitations of the armour, whining and thumping her tail against the ground. Marina sat there caged between Braig's long legs, dazed and a little unsure of the outcome.

Jigar staggered to his feet, winded but otherwise unharmed. There was a new light in his eyes but he did not approach, preferring to sit and recover. With the help of Braig, Marina also gained her feet and panicked when she realised the army had completely vanished from sight.

**Do not worry. It will take them a day to reach the black stone. We needn't hurry. Besides there are spoors to follow.** Sitka reassured her before raising his head to look steadily at his larger, thoroughly chastised brother.

Paying no attention to the scrutiny, Jigar set about licking his wounds with great difficulty and much caused amusement on Marina's behalf. The wounds weren't as serious as hers had been but they still looked painful. And seeing his tongue quest to lick the blood away was sadly humorous. He achieved nothing save for appearing as though he'd just had a satisfying meal.

"Shouldn't you see if he is ok?" Marina said to the wargs but mainly to Braig. Tossing her head, antlers moving gracefully with the movement, the warg snorted dismissively.

**When he has finished sulking and acknowledges you as the Warg-Mother I will.**

It was uncanny how human-like Braig could be when the situation insisted for it. Braig was treating Jigar like a wife may treat a disobedient or difficult husband. It was amusing but still concerning. There should be a natural instinct within Braig to go to him even if he didn't deserve it. Though judging by the flicker of her ears and the way she kept slyly glancing in his direction, it was clear Braig did care.

Marina wiped her bloodied hands against the wooden armoured of her greaves. Why did everything have some sort of fascination with making her bleed?

After scrambling back onto Braig's back Marina simply sat along for the ride. Moving as a group, the pack was one; they shared their thoughts and feelings. Heart beats thudded together. Breath blowing hot against a flank or teeth dangerously close to chasing another's tail. Braig loped in the lead, prancing over the dirt with unbridled joy at being with both her pack and her human. Marina herself was enjoying the methodical movements of the silver warg, leaning out to ruffle a warg's ears as they caught up to receive a pat.

They took turns in catching up with Braig's stride to not only see the Warg-Mother but to receive a lulling ruffle of the ears or a soft pat on the muzzle.

Jigar seemed to be the only one not enjoying himself. Running at the back of the pack, he had ostracised himself simply because he was being a stubborn male that couldn't accept that he'd lost. To a female. A two-leg female that wasn't even close to be nearing his size. Being beaten by Braig was one thing - defeated by a human was degrading. Meeting the human's gaze over the members of the pack, Jigar did not snarl or growl, instead lowering his head to concentrate on the earth beneath his paws.

"Poor Jigar." Marina murmured.

**He'll get over it. Eventually. **Sitka ran just at Braig's flank, his small mate loping beside him.

**You are Warg-Mother now whether he acknowledges you or not**. A young warg ambled just at Braig's rump, weary of getting too close to the fierce, armoured warg and her rider.

Marina smiled under her arm at him, for it was clearly a male. Though he was not bulky, his facial features were stronger and sharper than that of a female's. "What's your name?"

**Mizac, if it please you, Warg-Mother**. He ducked his head abashedly and whined in fright as Braig glanced over her shoulder, antlers looming above him. A feral growl rumbled in her chest and Mizac dropped back.

"Braig!" Marina scolded.

**You are my human. ****_My_**** mother. **Braig shook her head and ran just a little faster.

"You're jealous."

**I am not.**

"You so are."

Marina shrieked in surprise for Braig suddenly changed direction, away from the army spoors. A hole began etching its way into the woman's heart; skin oddly a tingle with an unpleasant sensation. Legolas was getting further away. Impulse made her think to jump off Braig whilst logic kept her seated.

Like a herd, the other wargs swung at her lead, ready to follow to the ends of Middle-Earth. Jigar increased his speed to come up through the pack to lope at his mate's side, pointedly not glancing at the human.

Marina didn't care. She was too busy trying to decide why Braig would change direction. What could have caused her to do that? Surely not Marina's comment about the warg being jealous?

"Braig? Are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you I was just joking." Marina insisted softly.

**You didn't upset me, little one. We have company.**

Apparently they did for when Marina glanced back at Minas Tirith dozens of riders were galloping toward them. Perhaps they thought or gotten the impression the wargs were seeking to ambush the army from behind. Marina didn't blame them at all but she needed to make them understand the wargs meant no ill will.

If she could.

They were all guards of the citadel; those that had been left behind to defend the city against any attack until the main army retuned. Braig paced to a stop, eyes of ice blue watching the approaching horde with careful calculation. Jigar and the rest of the pack were watching for an entirely different reason; one Marina knew wouldn't spell well for the guards and their horses.

Even though the wargs has been commanded not to harm man or horse, if the opportunity presented itself through threat to themselves or the pack then they wouldn't let it pass. Jigar's muzzle quivered to reveal his huge teeth and a feral snarl drifted straight to the horses.

Some reared and screamed in terror subsequently throwing their riders before bolting. Others charged onward, driven forward by an insistent kick or the flat of a sword against their flank. Driving an animal towards something it feared was cruel and heartless, particularly with the way in which the soldiers were doing it. Marina's brow furrowed and slightly nudging Braig with the toe of her boot, the warg stepped forward without preamble, moving up to a quick trot as she headed straight towards the oncoming group of riders. When the pack tried to follow Marina whirled to bark at them. "Stay!"

A billow of energy leapt from Marina's fingers and the entirety of the pack halted in place - even Jigar though he didn't look too pleased about taking an order from her. Sitka and his mate sat down sedately whilst Mizac, the young warg, whined and wriggled on his belly. To think Marina was now capable of ordering them - to think they actually obeyed her! Braig was literally thrumming with approval.

**You have grown.**

"Yeah." Marina said with a smile before turning her attention back to the riders.

Dirt flew every which way as the horses pulled up in a whickering halt, rearing and shifting nervously as Braig walked slowly toward them. Soldiers that were familiar with the silver warg felt their throats tighten in fear. Where had the armour come from? Why was Marina dressed similarly? Were those antlers on the warg's head?

"We ask you cease your pursuit of Lord Aragorn and the others or we will be forced to attack." The lead guard spoke grimly, hand on the hilt of his sword. Whether or not the other soldiers agreed with him was open for debate. Hands tightened about reins and some seemed ready to wheel their mounts around and run for it.

"We are going to help them-"

"I doubt it. You're leading that army of killers. You're responsible for the death of those soldiers." His tone was cutting and struck Marina to the core.

Braig pointedly lowered her head with a growl, antlers gleaming viciously in the sunlight as she dug her claws into the dirt. Muscles were tensing to spring; teeth prepared to savage flesh. Marina stared down at her hands, and though she hadn't been the one to kill all those men, she certainly hadn't done anything to stop Braig from doing so. Said warg snarled and bared her teeth and at least half of the lead soldier's men could not stop the horses as they whirled about and went racing back to Minas Tirith.

"You're nothing but a killer." The man spat contemptuously, not realising he was dangerously close to being on his own.

Marina had no rebuttal. No defence. What could she say? This man would not give her the time of day to explain what had happened that night.

"Just as I thought. You're a killer. And a whore to that knife-ears."

Marina's eyes snapped to his. Whore. Knife-ears. There was only one response for that insult. Concentrating on the remaining horses, the woman slyly input terror into their feeble minds, causing them to buck and shy despite their riders commands. The offensive bastard landed with a clatter of armour onto the ground as his horse threw him, and was left thoroughly alone as the rest galloped back to the keep.

Stalking forward, Braig's muzzle quivered and lifted to show her teeth. There wasn't any other word for it. Freaking out ensued. Where the solider had been calm, now he was screaming in a high, shrill voice, crawling across the ground. Marina watched him, mouth twisting with a grimace. How was it possible to have been offended by this moron? Braig pranced forward and placed her massive paws down on his shoulders, barking to frighten him.

A very girlish scream left his throat and Marina leaned over Braig's shoulder to smile down at him.

"Now you didn't really think we were going to attack an army that my husband was in, did you?"

A fierce shake of the head.

"And you don't really believe that I'm a whore, do you? "

Another quick no.

"I see. And am I a killer?"

There was hesitation this time and Braig snapped her teeth an inch from his face. "No! No you're not a killer! You're not a whore! I wanted to best you - that's all! You're making the guard look bad!" He squealed.

Marina giggled. "You're doing that all on your own. Braig will let you up now. You're going to behave and go back to Minas Tirith and never speak of this to anyone. Isn't that right?"

"Wha-" Another dangerously close encounter of razor sharp teeth less than a centimetre from his face had him screaming, "Yes! Yes! Just let me go."

A minute later found the soldier back on his feet, retreating in a rather comedic fashion. Because he didn't dare turn his back on Braig, he walked backwards. Which made the warg impatient. Darting forward Braig barked and snarled. The soldier spun on his heel and went speeding towards the city as fast as his legs could carry him.

**I would have killed him if you had only asked. No one has the right to speak so poorly of you.**

"Killing people like that might make you feel better but it doesn't solve anything. But thank you for scaring him." Marina leant forward and ruffled a large ear which had Braig purring like a kitten.

**Anything for you, little one.**

"Let's go. We have to catch up with the army."

* * *

As it turned out catching up with the army proved to be harder than any of them had first predicted. Not only were scouts continuously checking for followers but they also covered the spoors. Not only that but it had taken them until night-time to even remotely catch up.

Marina peered out from behind a large boulder cluster, making sure to stay hidden behind the rock. Two men were cluttering about carrying great branches which they used to stir the dirt, masking the sign of horse tracks. There was no sign of the army but they couldn't be that far ahead. Wargs were very quick and if they were just managing to catch the back end scouts then they were definitely close.

Even though they were on the same team, so to speak, Marina made sure the wargs and herself stayed well out of sight. It wouldn't do to be caught and cause a fuss but Marina had something more devious planned. Punishing Legolas. And she knew just how to do it. A warg snuffled impatiently at Marina's back, nudging her with its snout. Braig whirled and bit the youngster, releasing a very low growl that the scouts would not hear.

The young warg wisely did not voice its pain and instead went on its belly, offering its throat to the alpha.

When the scouts moved on ahead Marina and the pack followed, treading softly and quickly. Sitka stopped first, ears forward and muzzle quivering. Clanks of armour, the whinny of horses and the voices men became audible just up ahead. Hidden from sight just by the huge mountain face, Marina and the pack all but plastered themselves at its base.

Mizac - ever wanting to impress the Warg-Mother - volunteered to check it out. Because it was dark and he was small, he was less likely to be seen compared to the large adults or Marina's porcelain skin.

"Be careful." Marina urged the young warg, smiling encouragingly. Braig snorted as Mizac positively beamed with satisfaction.

Ever so quietly he slipped around the corner.

**He's gonna get skinned**! One lively, brown-coated warg piped.

**I'll bet a year's worth of fast-hoppers he won't come out alive**. Another voiced.

Marina couldn't believe it as the wargs started making bets amongst themselves. Bear in mind they had nothing but food to wager but still. Braig and Jigar soon tired of the packs' negative insinuations and silence descended after the silver warg bared her teeth and the big black stood menacingly over a group of younger wargs.

Nothing had changed amongst the camp. Voices were level. Horses communicated with each other rather than announcing a threat. Some men were even singing, loudly. Chancing a peek, Marina leaned forward just slightly to peer around the rock. Tents were covering the majority of the area; all of them non-descript. That had to be a defence tactic so enemies wouldn't know where the leader was. Or was it just the common case for an army on the move? Marina couldn't picture Aragorn staying in a fancy tent just for the sake of a title. It really didn't go with his sensibilities.

A large campfire was situated in the general centre of the mass of tents and the majority of soldiers were gathered around it. Marina narrowed her eyes, heart thudding as she worried not only for Mizac's safety but just where the hell Legolas was. Gimli was engaging a drinking contest with a couple of soldiers. Haldir was talking quietly with Éomer. No sign of the illusive ranger or her husband.

Odd.

Carefully stepping back, Marina squatted and waited anxiously for Mizac's return whilst the other wargs settled themselves down in the dirt, content to rest. There seemed to be a clique for sleeping groups. Young wargs made a large puppy pile. Adults either curled up on their own or just nearby a prospective partner. Jigar and Braig nestled side by side; the silver warg had apparently forgiven him.

Marina shivered as a chill wind crept around the rocks making her hair stand on end. Eventually though Braig's coaxing eyes had her stomping over to where they lay. Jigar raised his head as Marina sat down and curled up against Braig's warm side yet continued to shiver. Armour was a protective method yes, but it didn't do much against the cold. With a growl that sounded almost like a sigh, Jigar heaved his body from the dirt before padding around to lay by Marina so now she was surrounded by heat.

"Thank you, Jigar." Marina said gratefully, placing a hand on the male's shoulder. He snorted.

**Warg-Mother! Warg-Mother! **Mizac had returned and dipped his head in respect to the alphas. **Your sharp-eared mate is on the east side of the camp. He is alone. I didn't let him see me.**

"Good work." Marina said softly and reached out to give him an approving pat on the head. He wagged his tail happily.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Massive lungs breathed in a steady rhythm of sleep.

Hearts thudded in a soothing lullaby by Marina's ear.

Blinking blearily in the pitch dark, the woman waited until the faint light of the moon could aid her eyesight. The pack was asleep. One sentry patrolled their border, scouting for both enemies and possible humans that could investigate. Moving very slowly, Marina leaned away from Braig's furry, armoured side only to find that she bumped into Jigar's shoulder. Stiffening, Marina waited until his breathing settled before attempting to inch out of the ravine they'd created with their bodies.

For every breath out that the wargs took, Marina took the opportunity to wriggle her way another inch towards freedom. Eventually, after at least thirty minutes, the cold wind batted at her body as she stood and began sneaking through the dirt. Glancing once over her shoulder, Marina could see that Braig and Jigar were still asleep and the sentry was facing the other direction. Now was the only opportunity.

Pressing against the rock face, Marina eased around the bend and did not relax until the wargs were completely out of sight. Then her attention diverted to the Army of the West. Men lay about the campfire, snoring and enjoying the few hours rest they would get before the battle at the Black Gate began. All she had for light was the dwindling flames of the fire and the crescent moon.

_Just don't get caught...yeah easier said than done._

"Oi! What are you doing?"

Marina froze.

A startled foot soldier appeared out of a tent apologising as his commander sent him on watch duty.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Marina ran into the camp, pressing herself against one of the tents as the scolded soldier stalked past. Navigating through the maze of tents, the woman kept a watch for soldiers and made sure not to trip over the various armour and weapons on the ground along the way. Judging by sight alone, Marina knew it would be almost impossible to find Legolas. That meant she'd have to use her powers; her heart to find him.

The centre point of connection was within her chest, the hole that was created whenever his absence was keenly felt. Using it as a focal point Marina followed the vague direction in which her gut sent her. A faint scent lingered in the air; a touch of wood and leather. It had to be Legolas. There was no other man with that scent. Rounding a tent, Marina almost walked straight into Aragorn. If it hadn't been for a soldier voicing a question to the ranger, she would have been caught. Instead she ducked into the nearest tent and made a face.

_Shit._

Éomer was sprawled on a blanket wearing nothing but woollen breeches. Blushing like all hell, Marina turned her back on the half-naked man and waited until she was sure Aragorn had passed. From the mere glimpse she'd received, he certainly didn't look ranger-like anymore. Calling him a King would be better suited now. Creeping out of the tent, Marina continued on with exaggerated caution, all but moving around on her tip toes as she searched for her missing husband.

A scowl twisted her mouth as she discovered the hobbits had come along; given their own tent and snoring their little heads off. How was it fair that they could come and yet not her? Bloody sexism in this day and age. Females weren't considered capable of fighting. Marina would damn well prove them wrong. Pippin and Merry were just so innocent; her heart went out to them. Despite how she wished to wake them up and announce her presence, Marina moved on.

Gandalf and Haldir were sharing a tent. Marina froze in the shadows as she watched the faint light from within. They were speaking in hushed tones; their words undiscernible. As long as they didn't know she was just outside, she was happy. The last thing she needed was a lecture from the old man and then a disapproving look from Haldir.

Marina continued on just a few tents down and paused again as a spark-like twinge went through her chest.

Success.

Marina stood just in front of a tent, butterflies filling her stomach. This was definitely his tent; his scent was strong and the hole that had been aching her heart was now filled to the brim with content. Slipping through the flaps, she made sure they made no sound from her passage. Even in the faint dark, it was easy to see him. Legolas lay on his back, hands folded across his stomach. His eyes were closed and his breathing was measured and even - well, when it appeared it was anyway. Marina saw his weapons in the corner along with his leather armour. All he wore was a tunic commonly found beneath his leather.

How could anyone manage to look so serene and peaceful? Marina had to fight the urge to simply lay down and cuddle him and luxuriate in his presence. But no. There was pay back to be done. Concentrating on the armour adorning her body, Marina willed it away, surprised as it melted into nothing leaving her in simple breeches and a shirt. Now it was really cold. Whether she'd be able to call the armour back was a question for later.

Shivering and with teeth close to chattering Marina set about preparing the things she had scavenged throughout the camp. Four tent pegs and spare rope. A lot of spare rope. Revenge was sweet and hopelessly addictive if she let her body give in to its baser desires. Checking that he was still in peaceful oblivion, the young woman set about shoving the pegs as quietly into the ground as she could, pausing every few seconds to check he wasn't watching her.

Legolas slept on in his death-like rest.

Next came the rope which Marina looped about the pegs and draped them carefully over the Prince's body several times in a cross shape and then length ways. Legolas would have a difficult time escaping this elaborate set up for certain. And she was counting on it. Not only did he deserve this punishment but she was deadly serious about the no sex. He'd just have to learn it the hard way. Even though her body was screaming at her to just touch him even a little bit her mind remained steadfast.

Just.

One would think that attempting to tie up your partner once and failing was a sure sign that it wouldn't work again. This time though Marina had taken precaution by strengthening the rope first with her power, enriching it with earth and water. Particles of water were seeped into the fibre, hopefully making it more elf resistant. As devious as this plan was, Marina didn't intend to stick around to see it succeed. One way or another, she would discover whether or not Legolas had managed to free himself.

A shame however that she could not receive the fruits of her labour. Grey eyes tracked an almost visible mark over his defined pectorals, lingering over his abdomen. Marina knelt by his side, fingers digging firmly into her palms. How she wanted to kiss him. Touch him. The very bones in her body burned for just one touch.

But one would undoubtedly lead to another and then another. Shadows passed against the tent wall; her only indication of time passing. Joints in her knees began to ache. Palms stinging from sweat - at least when the armour had dispersed her claws had too.

And it was freezing. The heat was just oozing off the prince's body all but beckoning her to temptation. God willing she would survive and live to see another day unless the cold killed her first. Or the desire to touch him. Either way she'd been sitting in the tent for far too long and it was very doubtful she'd find the willpower to leave anytime soon.

_Come on, woman. You can do this. Just get up and leave..._

A muscle twitched in her hand.

The whinny of a horse billowed into the tent.

A cricket chirped.

Marina was damn near close to throwing her hands up in defeat.

One little kiss couldn't hurt. A discrete peck.

Crouching by his side, Marina leaned over and gently pressed her lips to his, tingling at the heat that surged straight through her body. Against better judgement, Marina let her lips drift from his over his jaw, brushing against his neck. A steady pulse just beneath his ear garnered her attention before she froze. A steady pulse?

_Oh...shit._

Dark, blue eyes met hers as she lifted her head.

"Hi." She said softly. Legolas made to move but paused as he glanced down at the rope restraining his body before his eyes rose to hers. Marina couldn't help it as she grinned slyly at him and licked the tip of a pointed ear. "This is what you get for tying me up."

One would think that if you went to all this planning and calculation that the conclusion would be a complete success; that there would be no casualties or mistakes. So far it had seemed that way. Until Marina discovered that she had greatly underestimated Legolas's power. Ropes frayed and snapped. Tents pegs were ripped straight from the ground with the sheer force of Legolas's strength. Marina opened her mouth to shriek when he silenced her with his own, arms situating her snugly in his lap.

"You are very naughty_, mil-nin_. Did you think I would let you get away with such a thing?" Legolas breathed against her mouth, hinting his teeth at her lips.

"I had hoped." Marina whispered off-handily even though her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Now you are stuck."

"Hey. I was serious about the no sex thing."

"Oh, you seem very serious." Legolas quirked a brow, his lips quirking up as his fingers delved a trail over her backside. Marina shivered despite her intentions to remain unresponsive.

"Legolas, I mean it."

"Prove it." He purred.

_Damn it all._

When all she did was stubbornly pout at him Legolas's expression became more serious. "I am very disappointed with you, Marina. You're risking your life by coming out here. I will not have you in harm's way."

Horns sounded about the camp and the first rays of sunlight began inching into the tent. Armour rattled and men shouted at each other as they prepared for battle. Marina stared into the suddenly hard eyes of her husband and pressed her lips to his, almost melting as his fingers dug into her backside. The Prince clutched at her, fear fluttering in his heart and chasing away all thoughts of seduction. What had she been thinking? Not only was she risking her life but the baby's as well. Her acts of defiance were going to give him a heart attack.

"I have every right to be here, Legolas. With you. I want to fight." She insisted, running her fingers through his perfect hair.

Staring into her serene eyes, the Prince sighed heavily and hugged her tight to his chest. "Very well, _mil-nin_ but this discussion is not finished." Marina hugged him just as tightly.

A low growl heralded the arrival of a very angry warg. A snout poked through the tent flaps before a huge silver head followed. Legolas was quick to act and had his bow strung and ready to fire. Braig's lips pulled back over her fangs with a loud growl before ice blue eyes flickered to the sheepish mortal just behind him.

**Marina! I was worried sick about you. Come out this instance!**

The warg retreated and Marina huffed with a sigh.

Legolas took the moment to adorn his armour and weapons before offering her his hand. Like the warg, he wasn't amused either. "Come."

Taking his hand, Marina followed him out of the tent with a sour pout. Waiting outside was a pack of anxious wargs with a thoroughly unamused Braig and an unequally disgruntled Jigar. Soldiers stayed well clear of the wargs who had smothered several tents with their huge bulks. Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, the hobbits, Éomer and Gandalf stood nearby all with disapproving expressions.

"What?!" Marina said in exasperation. "Eowyn goes off to battle and no one gets angry. I do and everyone loses their minds!" When all she received was blank looks, she sighed. "Right. No one gets the Joker reference."

**You are in big trouble.** Braig nudged her in the head. **Don't ever leave like that without saying something! If you wanted to mate with your sharp-ears you should have said so!**

Marina went red. "Braig!"

Legolas cocked an eyebrow curiously. "You always blush when it has something to do with me."

Pointing a finger at him Marina glared. "Shush you. And you." The words were out of her mouth before Marina could even comprehend what she was saying. "Stop comparing Jigar's...er...thing to Legolas's!"

Braig made a coughing bark while Jigar looked at her sharply. **Braig!**

"Marina!" Legolas was blushing furiously as their friends watched on with something akin to horrified amusement.

"Oops."

Pippin looked at Merry with a questioning glance. "What thing are they talking about?"

Gimli cleared his throat.

Haldir was suddenly fascinated by his boots.

Éomer was too busy laughing.

Gandalf fiddled idly with the top of his staff.

Aragorn sighed.

Merry turned to his friend and said with a straight face. "A sausage."

Pippin frowned before his eyes widened and he grinned. "Jigar and Legolas have sausages? Can I have one?"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. I was very insecure about this chapter because it took so long to write and I had a lot of difficulty thinking of things TO write. Stress does that to you.**

**I do hope you all enjoyed it but if you didn't please tell me what I can improve on or add. Your opinions are valued and cherished. Plus they help make my brain work.**

**A Yakuza's Gratitude is next on my list. Hopefully that won't take too long and I can get back to dis story.**

**I estimate two weeks for this story's next chapter but I will endeavour to complete it sooner.**

* * *

**See you in a couple of weeks! Ciao, dearies!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know. I know. I said I would update the naru story but I felt I owed you guys a bonus chapter for taking so long. So here it is! I hope you like it cause blood, sweat and a lot of tears went into it to get it out so fast.**

**I call dis the bonus-reward-to-patient-readers-chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing! It made me unspeakably happy. :3**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: Make sure to read the end A/N.**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Guest: Guess what! I'm updating soon! XD**

**Tikal: Thank yooouuu. And I have tried. Honestly I tried during them but my talents lay with writing. Not drawing. They ended up looking...weird and not at all awesome as they should. XD Jigar had to be brought down a few pegs. Some males just need that little fist in the face. XD Awkward comparisons for the win! Pippin is adorable. I don't know about giving birth at the same time but we shall see!**

**Guest: Thank you so much, dearie. I hope you strive to greatness and become better than me! (Not that that is a hard thing to do. ;-;)**

**Truebluevampire: I'm getting there. There's only so many interactions I can do at once. XD**

**EmmaB: I'm sorry, I should have asked first. Thankies you, dearie!**

**Theshadowlight: Marina was actually going to have a miscarriage a few chapters ago but I like my head where it is, thank you very much. **

**Mellon: Thank you, dearie!**

**Kkcnelson2002: I think it was the best part of the chapter. :P**

**Sarafinja: I know, right!**

**YuKiOnA-Ga: Thank you for your honesty. I hope you continue to read my story.**

**AnythingFromTheTrolly: I did try to incorporate your suggestions into this chapter. I hope you like it. **

**XxBlazestormxX: Sqeeeuuuueeeeeee! I would be very sad if you did forget me. HOW WOULD I LIVE ON? I don't know about that. Sometimes I think I write more angst than is actually healthy. Thank you dearie! I sends my loves to Greece! Mwah!**

**Hope of the Darkness: As long as it was happy tears then we have no problems here. XD Thank you, dearie and I totally understand the time limitation all too well.**

**Meee: Thank yoooouuuuu!**

**Amber1986: Nice of you to join us! Be prepared to be Pippin-glomped! I have no idea. I made it up on the spot. Weeeee.**

**Dora701: Thank you! Don't die. I wont get reviews anymore if you die! D:**

**Ikite: *bows* Thank you very much. **

**Rorythedragon: Who would have thought indeed? I certainly wouldn't have. :P**

**Tlcatlady: I promise you Marina will resist in the coming chapters.**

**Stylin'Fire: Marina will always embarrass Legolas in one way or another. XD Thanks, dearie!**

**FluorescentSupernova: Thank you, dearie!**

**Uchiha No Kaori: Thanks, dearie! I was in the mood for sausages at the time and thought...oh...METAPHOR. HUZZAH!**

**LoveFoodHateFat: I'm glad you appreciate my efforts. Hahaha. Thanks, darl!**

**Klonnieforever: Thank you. And we totally will. I do try to add humour. I do so much angst. XD**

**Hikari Uzumaki-Inuzuka: Mizac...sigh...I won't...say...anything...thanks, dearie.**

**HogwartsDrawfKat: Thank yoouuuuu!**

**Mary Elrondile: Thank yooouu! I'm thinking the Elven pregnancy will be slightly faster but not by much. It's going to depend on how I write the next chapters. I will also have to think about where she gives birth in more detail. **

**TolkienGirl052: Thank you, dearie!**

**BabyPhoenixPrime: Thank you!**

**Fellowship of Avengers: Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. As always I love your reviews. Thank you for being so loyal and enthusiastic and encouraging! I love you!**

**Abyss Prime: *bows to Prime of short reviews* I love you.**

**KrystylSky: Nom nom nom sausages.**

**Aj: Thank you!**

**SleepyHollow 5: Thank you very much, dearie!**

* * *

After the nonsense with the penis jokes was all said and done, and Pippin was left wondering why everyone was looking at him strangely, Marina came to a most studious conclusion.

Legolas was mad.

Furious.

Aggravated.

Any word in the English dictionary that vaguely hinted at a person's negative mood.

Of course it was easy to discern just why he was infuriated with her. After all, any intelligent man would when his pregnant wife decided to go gallivanting around on a giant warg and insist on taking part in a war where death was very possible. Not to mention finding the matter incredibly amusing that she was amused by his concern instead of being submissive to his insistence.

And then to not only creep into a war camp and tie him down but cause any unnecessary (embarrassing) disturbance.

Marina found that hysterical as did Braig but the males, naturally, were thoroughly unamused.

Armour clanked. Horses neighed. Men rode on in grim silence. The wargs did not have much in terms of discipline and bounded around the spooked horses, their blood burning with the idea of a fight. Jigar and Braig made the rounds; snapping at throats and knocking young ones to the ground until they behaved themselves. It made the soldiers very nervous and the horses more so.

Contemplating on how to cheer Legolas up (though that was difficult considering he was even angrier that she was still riding Braig whilst the warg punished her kin), Marina tried to decipher a way. Making a joke wouldn't work. Acting like an idiot definitely would not work. And appealing to his battle sense by making multiple kills? Unlikely. Not to mention that Marina had conjured the amour - Braig's too since it was connected. Legolas's eyes had just about bugged out from their sockets.

Chancing a glance at the sullen elf, Marina tried to be inconspicuous about it but it was difficult. Seeing as he was staring at her with swirling blue eyes that spoke volumes. How come he got to be angry? Being tied down in the midst of sleep - oh. Marina mentally winced. No wonder he was pissed. This would have been the second time she had tied him down. By his opinion, he had a good reason. She did it both times out of spite and enjoyment.

Not to mention the fact that he was probably irritated because she denied him sex. And Marina, despite last night, was determined to keep to that promise. No sex for the elf for being a jerk. And even though he had tied her up on the futon for her own safety, it still ticked her off. Forgiving him had been easy until she remembered the no sex rule. Now what did she do? Angry Legolas was a confusing Legolas.

Marina smiled brilliantly at him.

Legolas did not smile back. Instead he continued to stare stubbornly at her.

**Just bite him. It works. **Braig counselled after noticing the sharp-ear's annoyance. **Males must know their place.**

Jigar grumbled by her side and Braig rubbed against him affectionately, careful of her armour and antlers.

"Wish it was that easy, Braig."

The Prince of Mirkwood was boiling with blatant anger and sexual frustration. There, his little mortal sat astride the massive, armoured warg smiling as though everything was fine. Everything was not fine! A muscle ticked in his jaw. Disobeying his order to stay away from battle. Endangering not only herself but the wargs as well by creeping into the camp. If they had discovered the wargs before the dawn, it would have been easy to see them as a rogue pack. But in the light, it was simple to recognise Braig's silver form and her heavy set mate.

Fragile and finer-boned than most females, Marina was not fit to be engaging in battle under any circumstances. Though he kept that particular thought to himself for obvious reasons. Legolas could feel his heart pumping with fear at just the thought of her standing before the front gates. And pregnant, it went against the grain. He could not bear to lose her. She was the love of his life. His _nin_. His soul mate. It wasn't fathomable to live without her. Why couldn't she understand that? Why couldn't she see the torment in his eyes? The silent message he was trying to portray?

Aside from that, Legolas could not quite take his eyes from her form. The armour was intricate; protecting her soft curves and the subtle hint of her pregnancy from his questing eyes. It was, dare he even think it, rather alluring. Elven woman did not even compare to Marina in armour. Though he strived to remain furious with her, when Marina smiled at him it was enough to make his effort falter. Such a beautiful, lovely woman. Dressed in armour. A torture to his soul. Ignoring Gimli's surprised outburst, Legolas manoeuvred Arod over to the armoured silver warg.

Braig tilted her head to glance at him from her peripheral and raised a lip in some description of a sneer before tossing her head. Arod whickered nervously but settled under Legolas's gentle hand. Legolas's heart thudded beneath his breast at the vulnerable, aching emotion in his wife's eyes. Perhaps she did understand - and deliberately defied him. Yes that definitely seemed accurate.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Marina said softly before frowning, and didn't give him the opportunity to reply as she said, "Well I'm mad at you too. You don't tie people to futons. And you're still not getting sex until I decide otherwise!"

Heads turned curiously at Marina's raised voice. Warg's began shifting between the horses, moving steadily closer to their Warg-Mother. Legolas knew they were reacting to her tone and he couldn't help but be in awe for just a moment. They would die for her. Kill for her. But she was his. And no bunch of fur bags would change that.

"Aye. I did what I had to do - I could not live with myself if I saw you hurt." Mindful of the curious soldiers, all it took was a glance from his peripheral and heads quickly swung the other way. "It is my _right_ as a husband to embrace you."

Gimli wanted to clunk his helmet against Legolas's back. The elf could be so incredibly thick-headed. Had he not learnt that with Marina before?

Marina glared at him and Legolas jerked Arod away as Braig did as well, the antlers coming perilously close to spearing them. "Oh really? It's your _right_, huh? Well guess what. It is _my _right to refuse you, my husband. And though I appreciate your concern, it is _my _choice as to whether or not I take part in war." Marina could feel her heart racing. Common sense would dictate not to refuse a sexy elven Prince. Plus entering the war was something she had to do - there wasn't much of a choice.

Pain flooded into Legolas's eyes - he'd never been so open with his emotions in such a long time. Clearly this upset him. But which part more? The no sex or marching off to war? Marina knew better than to believe it was the former. Legolas flicked his gaze to the dirt before meeting cool grey eyes and his expression hardened once again. It was the first sign of open rebuttal Marina had ever seen from the normally calm and collected elf. Nervousness was an understatement. Something dark and dangerous lingered in his blue gaze. And it scared the crap out of her.

Braig continued to trot with the army but kept a steady gaze on the sharp-ears and his stinky pony.

"You have a choice. I do not deny you that. In this however, I must insist that you go back to Minas Tirith."

Lips setting into a thin line, Marina could feel the irritation pricking along her skin as his hard eyes met her soft grey. That word. That one word bugged her. Insist. It was just his way of saying _so not happening_. Arod whined and snorted anxiously as the elven Prince once again slid him alongside the giant warg.

"I'm not going back and you can't make me-gah!" Marina shrieked as elegant fingers secured a hold on her waist and lifted her off the warg straight onto the pommel of the saddle where Legolas all but smothered her. Braig reacted. Violently. A bellowing roar escaped from the warg, angered beyond reason that the sharp-ears would dare take her mother; plucked like a baby warg from the dirt by an eagle. Gimli unsheathed his axe warily as the wargs milled around them.

Naturally with so many predators surrounding and snapping at him Arod reared with a frightened squeal.

Gimli went tumbling while swearing in his dwarvish tongue.

Legolas coaxed the frightened gelding back down, holding Marina gently but securely against his body.

"Let go, Legolas! You're making a muss over nothing!" The woman griped, trying very hard to ignore the fluttering in her tummy and the heat trickling like snakes over her skin. Having this sort of reaction to any man would be difficult to refuse. And he knew it if his finger's brushing across her thigh was of any indication.

"You will not fight. By Eru, I will not allow it!"

Antlers invaded Legolas's vision as Braig towered over the quivering gelding, sides heaving and pointed teeth revealed in a sinister grin. **If he does not let you go and return you to me, I will bite him.**

By now the soldiers should have turned around and helped in some way or another, but they had their own problems.

The Black Gate loomed before them.

"Let her go, laddie. It's too late now." Gimli grumbled after picking himself up from the dirt and brushing his armour off.

Marina's heart thumped as Legolas's arms fell away from her, defeated. Turning in the saddle (which was very difficult and resulted in much flailing of limbs and accidental knee in the crotch) Marina draped her thighs over his, aware just of how snugly she fitted against him and he her.

Such helplessness and pain (though she suspected the pain was from kneeing him in the crotch from her venture to turn around) flittered within his beautiful blue eyes and it was all she could do but place her fingers against his cheeks. Legolas's eyes wavered uncertainly, his hands falling tentatively about her waist. Braig grumbled and sat back on her haunches. Aside from Arod, Jigar, Sitka and the other wargs, no one had payed attention to her outburst.

Gimli waddled over to the behemoth of a warg and gingerly gave her foreleg a gentle pat. "I hear ya, lassie."

Braig nosed his helmet, dribbling on the steel deliberately much to the dwarf's aggravation.

"After this you can yell at me all you want. But please. Trust me, Legolas. I'm strong enough and capable enough to do this." Marina pleaded with him, desperate to erase the defeated glimmer in his eyes. There was nothing worse than seeing the Prince at wits end. That was her job.

Legolas seemed torn before he nodded slightly.

"I'll hold you to that, _mil-nin_." And then he crushed his lips to hers, all but drowning her in his scent and heat. Marina's heart thundered; a wet pulse beneath her ear as he kissed her like it was the last day on this Earth. The scary thing was, it wasn't an impossible thought. Death was reality and no amount of magic could save you if it became imminent. From what Marina had garnered from the excited chattering of friends and occasionally family, The Prince of Mirkwood never died in the books or movies. She however _could_.

Legolas was safety. Love. Comfort. Companionship. And sitting with him now in a completely awkward position that was entirely inappropriate, Marina couldn't think of a damn place she'd rather be. The elf buried his face against her sweet skin, inhaling and committing her scent; fingers tracing the familiar curves of what he could reach through the armour. This went against everything in his life - allowing Marina to fight. But he was possessive and anxious enough to rather have her nearby than in Minas Tirith.

He was distracted from his musings when soft lips lingered against his before the love of his life pulled away and smiled weakly. "I love you - and you're still not getting sex."

A devastating, spine-tingling grin crooked Legolas's mouth. "We shall see." Pressing another gentle to kiss to her irresistible mouth. "_Gen melin_." (I love you)

Reluctantly yet all too eager to escape his dexterous hands, Marina slyly used Legolas's thighs as a balance before scrambling onto Braig's towering back. The Prince aided her; strong hands at her backside and thighs to help her up, more for his own benefit than hers. Searing red flushed across her cheeks as she finally settled herself onto the warg's back, noting Legolas's cheeky, self-satisfied smile. Shaking her head with a quirk of the lips Marina quickly urged Braig forward.

_I won't cry. Everything is going to be fine._

Though the cold dread in her gut and prickling sensation behind her eyes told a whole other story.

**I won't let anything happen to you, my little one.**

A watery smile broke through on the human's face. "Thanks, Braig."

**We will defend you with our lives, Warg-Mother. **Little Mizac piped, surprisingly fierce for his small stature.

**Always, Warg-Mother. **Sitka and his mate flanked Braig.

**You are pack. **Jigar stepped up beside his mate, golden eyes meeting grey in mutual respect. **Forgive me, Warg-Mother.**

Reaching out Marina threaded her fingers through the thick fur of his coat, smiling as a purr rumbled in his deep chest. "There is nothing to forgive."

Haldir watched from his seat on Hasufel, anxiety forming a heavy stone in his stomach. Eru, if anything were to happen to his _Noldorin_...he would never be the same again. A longing to go to her and embrace her as Legolas had filled him but he crushed it determinedly. Marina Cortez was soul bound to the Prince of Mirkwood and though his heart yearned for her affections, he had no choice but to succumb to acceptance. What could not be given freely was not free to give.

"You appear crestfallen, Haldir." Éomer observed from where he sat astride his horse; Merry clinging behind.

Eyes of cold steel hardened. "I know not of what you speak, Marshall."

Éomer hid a smile but did not comment. Some were well aware of Haldir's hidden feelings for the beautiful woman from another world. Merry peeked out from behind the Marshall's form, offering Haldir a shaky grin.

"Are you afraid Haldir?"

The Marchwarden admired the Halfling for his bravery but still held true to his race's outlook of hobbits. They did not belong in war nor would they ever. No more than Marina did but he dare not voice his opinion on that. "Nay, Halfling. I am not afraid. There are worse things than death." Considering he'd been there and died, it was easy enough to say - there really were worse things than death. As Merry's expression crumpled into one of doubt, Haldir tried to offer some description of support. "But take heart. Our efforts will not be for naught - we will live beyond this day."

Merry seemed to appreciate the words and smiled brightly at the Marchwarden.

Haldir only hoped that he had spoken the truth and not filled the Halfling's head with an empty promise.

Pippin sat nervously in front of Gandalf, praying that Frodo and Sam would survive the perils of Mount Doom. As he glanced around, the faces of nervous and anxious soldiers stared back at him. Their fear made him uneasy. Had they not already won? Mordor had been driven back into its dark crevice and yet it still managed to strive fear into the hearts of many.

Except the wargs.

They were bounding around and looked eager rather than scared to death.

The hobbit felt his mouth open in awe at the sight of Marina, armoured and beautiful, astride the equally beautiful and just as fierce, Braig. Jigar's black figure stood steadfast by his mate's shoulder. Sitka's sandy-coat shimmered in the wind as he took his place by Braig's flank. It was something Middle-Earth would likely never see again. Marina would become a legend in the eyes of all that knew her or heard of her. Even now whispers spread amongst the kingdoms of a woman not of this world with an army of wargs at her command.

Pippin offered a small, meek wave and wary smile. It comforted him to see his expression mirrored on Marina's face as she returned his gesture. At least he wasn't the only one that knew death was very possible. Victory almost impossible. Thousands were massed behind those Gates. It would take a miracle for them to survive the onslaught of orcs and fouler beings.

Gandalf and Aragorn remained unmoved by the ominous Black Gates.

The Army of the West moved into formation before the Gates, the leaders at the head. Marina and her wargs gathered on their left. The soldiers horses had been herded away by the few scouts accompanying the army, and would hide them away until the battle was done.

With sad, tired eyes, the White Wizard looked at the fiery young woman adorned with armour, surrounded by the fierce wargs. An ache filled his chest. He genuinely hoped that Galadriel was right. The Lady of Light had informed him Marina had once again come in contact with the ethereal beast. Would she survive the choices that lay ahead? Gandalf would do all that he could to gain Marina's forgiveness. And help her properly. But first she had to deal with the challenges of this battle.

"Where are they?" Pippin muttered in front of him.

Distracted, Gandalf returned his attention to the gates. Fortified and unmoving they remained.

Aragorn kicked Brego forward and the others soon followed.

Marina watched anxiously with her wargs as her friends went straight up to the gates to be greeted by a man on a horse. At least she presumed it was a man. From this distance it was difficult to tell. Braig's ears flickered back and forth, listening to the conversation with her sharper hearing and relayed it to Marina.

So Frodo had perished.

A heavy weight settled inside Marina's breast. Though she had never known the hobbit, it was difficult to believe one as innocent as he could be vanquished.

Aragorn moved forward and smote the Speaker's head.

And then the Black Gates creaked open.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn bid the soldiers, sword raised high. "Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!" Aragorn moved back and forth beyond the army, rallying them. "A day may come when the courage of men fails - when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship!" At this the ranger's eyes met Marina's and she swallowed hard. God, the thought of seeing Aragorn perish made a lump form in her throat. He was the brother she had never had. Lips forming into a weary smile, Marina tried to offer him her hope. Aragorn's eyes warmed a fraction. "But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Men comes crashing down - but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth - I bid you stand! Men of the West!"

All of the soldiers drew their swords, grim-faced and prepared for whatever would come. Brego reared as Aragorn held Anduril aloft.

_Show off._ Marina grumbled in her head. Even in the face of an amassing army of orcs Aragorn could still be an absolute badass.

Braig and Jigar howled, long and loud, chilling nearly every human and orc to the bone as the other wargs picked up the song of battle. It wasn't the wargs that frightened Marina but the orcs surrounding them, blocking off all and any escape routes. Her gaze flickered to Legolas to see that he was watching her in desperation, his eyes flooded with despair.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli mumbled.

Legolas turned his head slowly to gaze down at the dwarf, wary to let his gaze be moved from Marina. "What about side by side with a friend?"

Haldir shook his head in disbelief.

"Aye. I can do that." Gimli said. "Be careful wont you, lassie?" The dwarf spoke to Marina.

"I will, Gimli. Let's have a competition and see who can kill the most, eh?" Marina's voice wavered either from fear or uncertainty but none commented on it. Legolas's lips tightened in a grim line.

"May the best dwarf win!" Gimli quoted himself with a chuckle.

Marina didn't trust herself to speak and simply nodded with a weak smile. Grey eyes met deep blue and all that they were and are passed between them. Every touch, word and moment. Legolas and Marina felt their souls flitter and leap, sensing what was about to happen. Aragorn lowered his sword and slowly walked forward, breaking their connection as both watched him.

Before long the ranger turned slowly to face the army and said two words, "For Frodo." Before charging forward.

Pippin and Merry gave war cries worthy of any soldiers' and followed their companion towards the orcs. And then the rest leapt forward with a sea of bellows and furious yells, charged by Aragorn's fearless leadership and the hobbits' bravery. Marina kept her eyes on Legolas's flowing hair for just a moment before giving a deafening war cry of her own. Braig rose up on her hind legs, a sight worthy of any legend as an ear-shattering roar escaped from her mouth, antlers creating a shadowy silhouette upon the ground.

"DEATH TO THEM ALL!" Marina bellowed and like a moth to a flame, her grey eyes lit up with an eerie shine.

Braig smashed back to the ground, renting furrows in the earth that zigzagged straight at the countless orcs and down they went into the abyss. The silver warg charged forward, head lowered and speared the first orc on her antlers, raising him high above her head. Screaming and squawking, the orc tried to free itself but not before Marina shoved her arm forward and the claws on her hands rent his jaw in two.

With a brisk shake, the orc slipped from the antlers with a wet squish, and Marina felt herself emboldened rather than sickened. A bizarre desire to see more dark blood staining her skin swept through every nerve ending she had.

Such power. Such temptation. Marina could feel her skin burning; alive with sensations. It didn't even cross her mind that she had just ripped a being's jaw in half with her own fingers. Braig howled joyously, ripping the tormentors of her kind's past and present into ribbons - crushing them in her powerful jaws or impaling them on the sharp tines of her antlers. Marina was swept along for the ride. Deep down a voice screamed that these were Braig's feelings trickling through her subconscious and no matter how hard Marina tried to block the connection it was impossible.

Nearby, Jigar and Sitka also danced in a rain of blood and organs, teeth coated with black blood and fur matted with filth. All around her, Marina could see the wargs enjoying themselves - even little Mizac who ducked under the long legs of his superiors to leap onto an unsuspecting orc.

Marina rent an orc from head to shoulder with a surge of raw power, feeling her stomach roil as blood spurted across her chest and face. The warm blood rolled over her cheeks, making her that much more aware of just how closely Braig was attuned to her. The silver warg did not notice Marina's upset but kept herself aware that the Warg-Mother was still seated safely on her back.

Pippin and Merry were barely visible beneath the tumult of soldiers and orcs - standing back to back they stabbed and skewered any enemy that dared to close. Marina saw Éomer engaging several orcs, incapacitating them with a swing of his sword or a deadly blow to the head with his shield. Gimli was greatly enjoying himself, once again in a competition with Legolas to attain the highest number of kills.

Said elf was concentrated on firing arrows repeatedly into all enemies surrounding him; the flash of his white knives visible when an orc got too close. Once or twice an arrow would sail directly into an orc that dared tread too close to Braig and Marina. Seeing him safe and unharmed took the pulse down a couple of notches but did not settle the disquiet churning in her stomach. Something bad was about to happen. Marina dispatched another orc that tried to climb up Braig's back, watching it with faked calm as it fell beneath its comrades.

A feral roar announced the arrival of an armoured troll, hefting a massive mace. Like a child's toy, it swung it around, killing both friends and foes alike. Marina snapped her gaze to the new threat, nudging Braig's side. "Kill it, Braig!"

**With pleasure, mother.**

Voicing her own roar of rage, Braig charged through the orcs, knocking them down like bowling pins as she raced to meet the huge troll. It saw her coming and roared, spraying saliva and worse things all over the place. Marina braced for impact as Braig crashed into the troll chest first with the sound of breaking boulders. The two massive creatures went down, screaming and snarling at the other. Using claws and tendrils of magic, Marina protected Braig's sides and back from the trolls powerful hands, lacerating the skin and breaking the strong bones in its fingers.

That of course left herself open to attack.

Something hard barrelled into her and Marina went flying from Braig's back to land in the dirt with a muffled groan. Caught beneath the weight of a body, and having closed her eyes reflexively, Marina then discovered just what had landed on her. Chilling, endless horror gripped her heart in its icy clutches; tears trickled from her eyes, landing on the soft muzzle and causing the blood to run off the beast's nose. Mizac lay lifeless; his pretty brown eyes glazed over in death.

Howls drifted into the air as the pack felt the loss of their youngest member. And went absolutely ballistic, spurred by the death of one of their own.

Marina dug her fingers into his thick coat, holding him close to her chest. Another troll was lumbering about in the sea of soldiers and orcs, tossing them aside and occasionally sending a warg flying. That is presumably what happened to Mizac, and the troll had an angry gash on his collarbone from the aftermath. The little warg's ribcage was shattered, explaining the blood that dribbled from between his teeth. Burying her face against the warg's shoulder, Marina hugged him tightly, pressing a gentle kiss to a pointed ear.

"I'm so sorry, Mizac."

Pain so profound - worse than what accosted her body now clenched like a fist about her heart. Marina slowly lowered the young warg to the ground before steadily gaining her feet. Tears made it difficult to see but Marina could clearly indentify Sitka loping about nearby, tearing orcs to shreds. Jigar rammed into the troll that had killed Mizac, knocking the hulking beast off balance and using the opportunity to rip into its side with claws and teeth.

Marina stood there, numb as the troll roared its pain.

As men lay dying and injured around her.

As Braig battled against the armoured troll, unable to move to her mother's aid.

As her friends fought a battle destined to end in tragedy.

Sitka ran to help his brother when a terrifying screech rent the air.

"Nazgul!" A soldier shouted.

"NO!" Marina screamed, muscles jumping into action as she ran towards the sandy-coloured warg.

Sitka glanced up a second too late to find a fell beast with its claws extending toward him. Marina watched on with horror as Sitka and his mate were caught in the deadly claws of the fell beast and crushed. Sorrow and pain lanced through Marina's soul like a sword through the gut. It sent her to her knees.

Tears spilled down her cheeks and a helpless cry escaped from her throat. Dead. Gone. Never to hear their voices again. The fell beast screamed its triumph and relinquished the two wargs from its clawed-grasp. Sitka and his mate landed together in a pile of limbs, broken bones and blood. Sightless eyes watched the never-ending battle rage on. Marina forced herself to look at them, lips trembling and sides heaving as tears and sadness threatened to choke her. As her sight panned out, there were in fact several other lifeless, furred bodies. Orcs trampled over them. Soldiers tripped over, and kicked them out of the way.

Rage smothered the woman's sorrow, power expanding and whirling within the deepest depths of her soul.

_They will all die_.

Braig struggled beneath the trolls onslaught, weakened by the various wounds about her body and the sorrow of lost souls. As if sensing it had won the troll gave a feral grin and raised its mace for a final swing. Jigar finished off the troll that had ended Mizac's life and sacrificed what little safety he had and rushed to his mate's aid, flinching as a sharp pain rent his back.

The armoured troll and Jigar went tumbling to the ground, Braig barking in alarm as the black warg remained still. Braig lowered her muzzle to see that a sharp stick was embedded in Jigar's shoulder and the point stuck out through his chest.

**JIGAR!**

Marina slowly raised her head, a chill going through her body as Braig howled in loss for her mate.

And then...Marina lost what little control remained.

The arrival of the eagles went unheard by Marina as she succumbed to the well of power within. Like a rubber band drawn tight, energy swelled before snapping out into the surrounding enemies, breaking bones, rending flesh and spilling blood. A mist of invisible yet clearly tangible to all it passed over or through; it harmed neither human nor warg but lingered on the fallen beasts. Marina was not frightened as giant gold eyes shimmered into the air before her face.

"_Only one...only one..."_ The ethereal warg whispered before the eyes gradually retreated any faded into nothing.

Marina's eyes roved over the bodies of her pack. Braig crouched over her mate protectively whimpering and shaking in loss. The armoured troll had discovered a new target and had abandoned the wargs to their fate. Back and forth the mortal's gazed passed over the sandy-coloured warg laying broken by his mate's side. And then to the big black, scarred mate of her dearly beloved warg. Mizac's little form bloodied behind her. A choice had to be made.

Living tendrils over energy dispersed from the tangible mist, entering Jigar's body - the spear was withdrawn and thrown haphazardly at a group of orcs which impaled five of the dreadful creatures. Fingers acting as guides, and though her eyes remained open Marina did not see the war that raged around her. Muscles were sewn and formed. Blood vessels were popped into place. Lungs inflated as the previously prostrate Jigar dragged in a huge gulp of air. Braig leapt up in surprise, one paw raised uncertainly before her quivering muzzle lowered to the male.

Jigar raised his head and gave her nose a quick lick. Braig's tail raced a mile a minute and Marina could not help the smile that flittered across her lips before it faltered. Anger and regret flooded her mind as her gaze was once again drew to Sitka's motionless body; therein following to the numerous trail of other dead wargs. A choice had been made and despite her feelings on the matter, it had to be done.

"Aragorn!" Marina whirled, broken out of her power-ridden stupor by the sound of Legolas's voice raised in fear.

The ranger was perilously close to being crushed to death by the armoured troll when it suddenly ran, pushing through the soldiers and past Marina without batting an eyelid. Turning the mortal soon discovered what had it fleeing. The tower was falling. Hope replaced the sorrow and rage within her heart for just a moment to see Sauron defeated. Furrows chased the orcs in a semi-circle away from the Army of the West.

A deafening explosion cracked through the air and Marina could only watch with wide, fearful eyes as the volcano erupted. The Nazgul fell, hit by molten lava rocks. Feeling her heart crumple with pain, Marina collapsed to her knees, tears streaking down her dirt, blood-stained cheeks. Frodo had to be in there. And now...he truly had to be dead. Large shadows draped over her form and Marina gave a sob of relief as Braig and Jigar lowered their heads to her, snuffling and nuzzling. Without even realising it, Marina had forfeited the armour and Braig too was now armour-less. Though it did not matter for the fight was ended.

"I failed them. I failed them all." Marina whispered hoarsely, whirling to fling her arms about Braig as the warg draped her head over the woman's shoulder. Placing a paw around the distraught mortal, Braig comforted her with soft whines and a gentle hum vibrating through her chest. Jigar sat at Marina's back, surrounding her with the flesh of pack, rubbing his head against her opposite shoulder.

**Nay. You were brave and strong; you led us well. You gave me new life, Warg-Mother. It is unfortunate that we lost so many. **Jigar's masculine timbre whispered soothingly though it wasn't difficult to hear the sadness in his tone. The alpha male then withdrew and padded slowly to where his brother fell, nosing Sitka's limp paws.

A new song began. It was not the call of battle or the joy of life. But one of sorrow. Haunting notes rang from Jigar's throat in a symphony that was strangely beautiful and very distressing to hear; he was singing of those that had fallen and that they may rest in the endless plains of the afterlife. Braig's lighter, feminine tone joined his and Marina shivered against her. When no other voices joined theirs, the woman realised the pack was gone.

**All is not lost, my little one. **Braig whispered through her mind as she continued to howl. **Within me I carry the future of our pack.**

There was joy to be found in Braig's announcement but considering the circumstances, Marina couldn't find the words to say. Congratulations didn't seem right. After all, the pack was gone and the future was the pups growing in Braig's womb. Celebrating new life was the correct thing to do however, so all the mortal did was smile softly and press a kiss to Braig's fur. Humming deeply in her chest Braig understood the words her human could not say.

"Marina! Marina are you all right?" Haldir stepped over the numerous bodies of wargs, orcs and humans alike to get to her.

Turning very slowly in Braig's embrace, the Marchwarden felt his stomach drop as the mortal turned to face him. Tracks of what could only be tears went steadily down Marina's cheeks. Blood lay over her body in patches, particularly across her nails. His only presumption was that she had sent her armour away again. Braig too was blood-spotted and sporting several, ugly lacerations across her body.

"I'm not hurt." Marina croaked, feeling her throat tighten as her gaze wandered to the lifeless warg forms. Why couldn't she have saved them all? Mizac? Sitka? Why?

"But you are..." Haldir said softly, eyes softening at the mortal.

Marina couldn't stand the pity in his eyes and spun away, heart racing from upset. No one understood her sorrow better than Braig and Jigar. For someone else to pretend to was aggravating and an insult to those who had fallen. Ignoring the Marchwarden, Marina stepped past him and pet each individual warg that had fallen in battle, tears dribbling down her cheeks. Braig and Jigar also payed their respects to the fallen members of the pack, licking a nose here or nipping an ear there. Wargs did not deal with grief well; their only outlet was vengeance or to howl.

Haldir did not follow the distraught mortal, preferring to stand by and watch as she walked around the battle field and said her goodbyes to the lost pack members. He didn't understand her connection with them. And he likely never would. A warg was a warg. No different to a dog as far as he was concerned. All this care and upset seemed pointless to him. Not to mention a waste of time. In her condition, Marina ought to be resting. Such stress could not mean well for the baby she was carrying.

Pippin and Merry came to his side; thoroughly scratched and worn out from the difficult fight.

"Is Marina ok? A lot of the wargs are dead." Merry said, disheartened.

"All of them are dead except Braig and Jigar." Pippin replied. "I don't think she is ok at all."

"You are correct, Halfling. Best leave her be-" Haldir broke off halfway through as the hobbits went barrelling down to her.

A catastrophe was damn near unavoidable as the hobbits went racing over the various bodies in their path, stirring dust as they came to a blowing stop by the startled human. Marina had not expected the halflings to literally just appear; her heart gave a startled thump and more tears flooded into her eyes on reflex. Braig and Jigar growled quietly at the Warg-Mother's tears.

"Do you want to bury them?" Pippin said before yelping as Merry elbowed him in the ribs.

"You heartless idiot."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, Marina. I didn't mean-"

"It's ok, Pip. I understand. I would very much appreciate it if you would help me bury them." Marina's eyes sparkled with tears but her smile was strong and encouraging. Both of the hobbits flushed under her gaze. How such a woman could be so strong was beyond them. With Braig and Jigar's help, the pack were buried in a line each marked by a stone with their name engraved thanks to Marina's magic. Pippin and Merry helped by refilling the graves and saying a quiet prayer for the wargs.

Marina placed a kiss on each burial stone, her tears splashing onto the names of each pack member.

Mizac was by far the hardest to accept for it was Timothy and Coble combined. Just inside a warg instead. Kneeling by his small grave, Marina pressed a bloodied hand to the dirt. "I'm so sorry, Mizac. I hope that wherever you are that you will forgive me for not doing my duty as Warg-Mother - for not protecting you." Breath hitching in her throat, Marina bowed her head, fingers digging into the dirt with frustration.

A sizzle of comfort and warmth slipped through her bloodstream as gentle fingers gripped her shoulder. "_Mil nin_...I...is there anything I can do?"

"Hold me." Marina's lips quivered and her shoulders shook. Legolas kneeled by her side and wrapped her in his strong arms, offering refuge from the prying eyes of the soldiers as she cried her grief against his chest. "This is my fault."

"Nay. It is not, Marina. They fought gallantly. It is an ill fate. That is all." Legolas murmured against her hair.

**Mother...**

**Warg-Mother...**

**Mother...**

Dozens of voices echoed through her mind, startling the poor woman. From the freshly dug graves rose the spirits of the wargs that had been slain. Braig and Jigar's ears pricked, their eyes wide and disbelieving. Marina too could see them and felt her heart swell with pain and regret. Sitka's ghostly form floated to her, leaning down so he could see her eyes.

**Never your fault.**

**Never...**

**Never...**

Sitka then moved to his brother where the ghostly apparition touched his nose to Jigar's quivering muzzle and then to Braig who trembled from the contact. **Farewell, my brother. Sister. **The large sandy-coated wolf, with his steel grey mate turned and loped into the distance. Others followed after touching their noses to Marina and the two alphas. Last but not least was the sleek little form of Mizac who didn't seem as transparent as the others or as disconnected. He touched noses with Braig and Jigar who bowed to the little warg, their eyes sad and tormented. Letting one of the young ones die was inexcusable let alone all of them passing. They would never forgive themselves.

Reaching out, Marina brushed her fingers through his coat. And though she could not feel the sensation of his fur sliding through her fingers was there in her mind. "Don't go, Mizac."

Legolas glanced down at Marina in concern. Grief had made her delirious but he did not interrupt. People dealt with the passing of a loved one in their own way.

Mizac's bright brown eyes stared into tearful grey, and a ghostly tongue licked a line from Marina's chin to forehead. A tight smile made its way to her lips in response.

**I'm sorry, Warg-Mother, for causing you pain. **The little warg whined. **I go to meet my parents now.**

"N-no, Mizac! I'm sorry! You could never cause me pain. Please don't leave!" Marina pleaded, tears soaking into Legolas's shoulder. The Prince grew rapidly concerned.

**You united the wargs into one pack. You have changed the future. Do not be sad for all wargs must die. Some sooner rather than later. **Touching his nose to Marina's, Mizac comforted her in the way she least expected. **You saved me. You saved the wargs. You have nothing to be sorry for. **

"How? How did I save you?" Marina cried.

"Marina!" Legolas said worriedly.

**You learnt the lesson of purpose. You made us a family. You gave me a home. **Mizac began to back away, eyes twinkling with happiness. **You gave me a life again.**

Marina's eyes widened, unable to comprehend what he was saying. Had she done that? All this time, had she been helping others to find happiness and a life worth living? In so doing, discovering her purpose? In his eyes the answer was clear and with a helpless bob of her head, Marina watched the little warg bow to her.

**Thank you, Warg-Mother. Thank you.**

Wagging his tail, Mizac wheeled about and loped after the disappearing pack members before they all faded into nothing.

Marina understood.

"Marina, are you all right?"

Slowly raising her head, Legolas was stunned to find her eyes trickling with tears and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face. "I'm alive. I found my life. That is my purpose."

* * *

**THE END...Kidding.**

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. I was really proud of this chapter and will be very sad panda if people dun like it.**

* * *

**Anyway. I'm considering writing a Hobbit fic. Anyone interested in that? The pairing will be Thorin and someone.**

**I did a poll but this'll probably be easier.**

**Options are:**

**A) OC female**

**B) Bilbo Baggins (Naturally)**

**C) Other (Tell me what you want!)**

* * *

**Well that's it. Now I MUST update naru story. See you guys in a couple of weeks. Ciao, dearies!**


End file.
